Ma vie loin de lui
by cora-sandi
Summary: J'étais sa femme. Aucune personne à part sa famille ne pouvait m'approcher. Il avait une obsession vis-à-vis de moi. Depuis, j'ai du tout quitté et me fait une autre vie ailleurs. Je savais qu'il me recherchait, mais il m'était devenu impossible de rester
1. Prologue

_**Sand91 et LuneBlanche vous présentent leur toute nouvelle et première histoire. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture ;-)**_

J'ai rencontré mon mari à 18 ans à la fac de Seattle, où je faisais mes études de droit. Pour lui, son destin était tout tracé : il devait reprendre la société de ses grands-parents maternels à la fin de ses études commerciales. Ils étaient décédés d'un accident de voiture depuis cinq ans. Ma belle-mère, étant la seule héritière, a dû reprendre les rennes de cette entreprise, le temps que son fils puisse la remplacer le moment venu.

Edward et moi, nous sommes mariés depuis quatre ans, mais il a changé depuis qu'il a repris la société, soit il y a trois ans. Il est devenu cet homme égoïste, jaloux et prétentieux, cet homme différent que j'ai connu. Vous allez vous dire, mais qu'est-ce qui a pu m'arriver ? Mon Mari est PDG d'une entreprise de mode, plus connue sous le nom de Moda Italia. Certes, c'est une entreprise familiale, mais là-bas, on s'y sent bien, c'est chez nous. Cela dit, je ne peux plus y rester, la vie m'est impossible à ses côtés.

Alice est la sœur d'Edward, ainsi que notre styliste. Rosalie Hall, qui n'est autre que la sœur de Jasper, est détective privé. Souvent, elle a pour rôle de retrouver nos clients, ayant déserté, sans même nous avoir payé au préalable. Quant à Emmett, futur mari de Rose et demi-frère de mon cher époux (Carlisle l'ayant eu d'une précédente union), est actuellement le chef de la sécurité.

Pourtant, toute petite déjà, j'étais une enfant heureuse, choyée. Certes, mon père a toujours travaillé, peut-être un peu trop et il n'était pas souvent à la maison, mais je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur lui au cas où. Quant à ma mère, c'est autre chose. Je ne la vois pas beaucoup, je sais qu'elle voyage beaucoup avec son nouveau mari Phil. Je lui envoie de temps en temps de mes nouvelles par des e-mails.

Je pourrais, aussi, faire comme mon père, qui a refait sa vie depuis que je suis partie vivre ma vie à Seattle. Je sais qu'il surveille les agissements de mon mari au loin pour ma sécurité. D'ailleurs, je pourrai faire comme lui, tout oublier et divorcer, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Vous vous demandez sans doute, pourquoi je ne demande pas le divorce ? C'est tout simple. En fait, mon mari ne veut et ne voudra jamais divorcer. Je suis sa femme, je lui appartiens corps et âmes, je suis sienne. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter. J'avais tout pour être heureuse, mais... mon mari est devenu jaloux, j'étais sa femme. Aucune personne à part sa famille ne pouvait m'approcher. C'est dire que ma vie était étouffante. Il avait une obsession vis-à-vis de moi et devenait même violent. Oh, il ne l'était pas forcement physiquement, il a toujours fait en sorte de ne pas me frapper pour pas me laisser de marque sur mon corps, mais c'était surtout psychologiquement. Edward me rabaissait souvent au travail, comme devant notre famille. Cette situation m'a étouffée. Je veux me protéger, nous protéger.

Suite à cela, j'ai été forcée de tout quitter : ma famille, mon travail, afin de me refaire ma vie, loin de lui. Avant mon départ, j'ai dû mettre de l'argent de côté, sur un compte avec un nom emprunt, afin de pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins. Je sais, de source sûre, qu'Edward me recherche depuis que suis partie. J'ai gardé contact avec ma belle-sœur Alice et mes beaux-parents. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci m'ont versé une jolie somme pour que je puisse vivre convenablement pendant un bon moment. Ils ne savent pas où je me trouve à l'heure actuelle. À vrai dire, j'aimerais qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas, j'aimerais rester seule un petit temps. Je n'ai... pas envie de le voir lui, pas envie de voir du monde. Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais lui n'a pas cessé de l'être. Et puis, j'ai trop toute façon, ma décision est prise, donc je ne reste que quelque jour dans une ville et puis je repars dans une autre ville. En l'occurrence, j'appelle Alice une fois par semaine, chaque mercredi matin à la même heure. C'est sa matinée de congé et elle se trouve seule chez elle. Son mari, Jasper Hall, travaille dans le même hôpital que Carlisle mon beau-père. Il est psychologue. Mais c'est désormais ma vie, celle que je voulais me faire afin d'être heureuse, loin d'eux, loin de lui.

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Cullen, fille unique, mais je préfère Bella. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais douze ans et je suis restée vivre avec mon père, à Forks. À cette époque, j'étais libre, j'étais insouciante. Je pensais au grand amour, mais existe-t-il, si c'est pour souffrir en retour ? Ma vie n'est pas simple, mais j'ai bien envie de lui cacher la vérité. Je suis enceinte, seuls Esmée, Carlisle et Alice connaissent ma grossesse et je tiens à ce que cela continue.


	2. Chapitre 1

** Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

**Merci pour vos ** reviews et pour les alertes et mis en favoris.****

**Merci aussi aux anonymes sawyer11; fan de twa; SARAH59.**

**Voici la suite **

Chapitre 1

Les gens disent souvent que l'amour donne des ailes. Certes, c'est peut-être vrai, mais l'amour, moi, m'a donné la force de quitter cette ville. Ce matin, je m'étais excusée auprès des miens, auprès des siens. Je leur ai dit, vouloir passer la journée avec Angéla. Les pauvres, ils ont cru à mon mensonge, mais dans un sens, tant mieux. Je devais faire cela, afin de réussir mon plan.

Depuis quelques jours, j'ai réfléchi à l'endroit où je pourrai aller. Dans un premier temps, j'ai voulu aller à Washington, mais ce serait facile de me retrouver. Il valait mieux être prévoyante. Ensuite, j'avais opté pour le Texas, car j'aime cet endroit, mais le Texas est tellement vaste, tellement...

Pourquoi avoir choisi le Texas ? C'est simple, lors de mes douze ans, peu de temps avant le divorce de me parents, nous sommes allés, Charlie, Renée et moi visiter le Texas. Au début, j'avais trouvé cela chiant, mais bien vite, je me suis fait une amie. Edward n'a jamais rien su, je connaissais son penchant à être jaloux. Pire que ça, je dirai. Il a toujours été super protecteur envers moi. Au départ de notre relation, Edward était... C'était l'homme de mes rêves, le prince charmant. Mais, il est devenu bien vite, trop vite à mon goût, ce qu'il était quand je l'ai quitté.

Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué ? En fait, mon mari a changé progressivement, mais cela à une vitesse rapide. Au départ, il me disait qu'il s'inquiétait, puis par la suite, il rajoutait que c'était dangereux de faire telle ou telle chose avec un tel, de côtoyer telle ou telle personne. Les premières fois, j'acceptais, car rien que le savoir angoissé à cause de moi, me rendait triste, mais très vite, il a changé. Je n'ai rien remarqué, car il arrivait toujours à me faire culpabiliser, à me faire regretter. J'ai compris que cela a été trop loin, quand il a commencé à me blesser moralement. J'avais pris conscience que tous mes amis m'ont fuie, sauf Angela. La pauvre, elle s'est accrochée. Je crois que c'est la seule qu'il m'a autorisée à voir.

Ma famille, quant à elle, trouvait toujours des excuses pour ne pas venir. Lorsque j'allais les voir, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour ne pas être disponibles ou absents. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, ils me rendaient visite seulement pendant les moments où Edward était présent. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais maintenant, je me doutais qu'Edward en fût la cause. C'était même certain. Une fois, j'ai entendu une conversation, bien qu'à l'époque, je n'avais rien compris. Mon père avait demandé à mon cher époux, quel serait le moment opportun pour passer.

Depuis, j'avais tenté de comprendre. J'ai trouvé des solutions à tout cela. Vivre avec un mari, qui sans cesse, dès qu'un collaborateur se présentait, en profitait pour vous rabaisser, pour vous insulter, n'était pas vivable. J'ai même eu le droit à « ma salope », « la grosse » et j'en passe. Souvent, il lui arrivait de m'attraper le bras fortement, au point de me faire mal. Edward est un homme, qui aimait tout contrôler. La situation était devenue invivable, je ne pouvais plus cohabiter avec lui.

Voilà pourquoi je suis partie pour me Texas. J'étais censée prendre la voiture, avant de la laisser sur un parking municipal. De là, je marcherais quelques mètres, avant de prendre un taxi, qui me conduirait jusqu'à la banque. J'avais eu l'idée, quelque temps plus tôt, d'ouvrir un compte en banque, sous un faux nom d'emprunt. J'étais, l'espace d'un moment, devenu Madame Isabella Masen. Carlisle et Esmée, qui étaient mes complices, mettaient de l'argent toutes les semaines sur ce compte. Je leur devais beaucoup, c'est vrai, car sans eux, jen'aurais pas pu aller si loin.

En fait, j'étais plutôt censée récupérer, non que dis-je, j'étais censée vider ce compte en banque et le fermer. Je prendrais l'argent avec moi et repartirais en direction de l'aéroport. Arrivé à celui-ci, j'achèterais un billet, avant de me diriger vers le guichet d'embarquement. Que dix minutes à attendre, que dix minutes à patienter, avant de m'envoler vers la liberté.

Rapidement, mon avion a décollé. Et je suis arrivée à destination. J'ai récupéré mes bagages, me suis cherché un hôtel et me suis posée. À peine assise sur mon lit, j'ai soupiré fortement. Après quelques secondes, j'ai contacté Esmée, afin de la rassurer. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais bien arrivée, même si elle espérait savoir où je me trouvais. Les parents d'Edward, ainsi qu'Alice, connaissaient mon plan, mais je refusais de leur dire où j'étais. Je préférais attendre quelques jours.

D'ailleurs, le plus dur était sans doute lorsque je devais contacter Edward. Ce matin, je lui ai écrit un SMS, l'avertissant que je passerai ma journée avec Angela. Angie, mon amie d'enfance, la seule qui m'a soutenue avec les Cullen, m'a promis de garder le secret. Elle aussi était ma complice.

Et puis, ce soir, j'ai renvoyé un message à mon époux, lui disant que je dînerai chez Angéla. Mais n'ayant pas la force, Alice a informé Edward, se faisant passer pour moi, que je dormirai chez elle. Je savais qu'il n'apprécierait pas cela, mais j'étais obligée. Et puis, j'ai dormi. Cela dit, je ne pensais pas que cela me rende malade. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil plus d'une heure. Toute ma nuit, je l'ai passée au-dessus des toilettes.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai remarqué un retard dans mes règles. J'ai fait un test et verdict : c'était positif. J'étais enceinte, je portais l'enfant d'Edward. Mais ma vie, elle, ne faisait que commencer.

**à bientôt pour la suite .  
><strong>


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour**

**Merci pour vos reviews ainsi que les mises en alerte.**

**On remercie aussi les anonymes pour vos messages.**

** lili666 ** **sawyer11 nana10 :Voila la suite les filles .**

**Lune blanche devait poster ce chapitre mais elle rencontre un souci avec son Mac (elle attend son nouveau chargeur) Il faut que je pense à avoir un chargeur de secours, moi. T'inquiète la miss je suis la.**

**Place à ce nouveau chapitre**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2:<span>

**_PDV Edward_**

Ma femme me manquait énormément. Mon Isabella m'avait envoyé un message dans la matinée, pour me dire qu'elle se trouvait chez Angela, son amie d'enfance, avec ma sœur Alice. Apparemment, c'était une journée entre filles. Certes, cela ne m'a pas plus, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas lui interdire, si ? J'étais déjà bien gentil de lui laisser voir ma famille, je n'allais pas lui interdire Angéla non plus. Mais c'était tout, cela ne se résumait qu'à cela. D'autre aurait fait pire que moi, ça, c'était sûr.

Quand je suis rentré du travail, Isabella n'était toujours pas revenue. Je ne me suis donc pas inquiété, en ne la trouvant pas à la maison. De plus, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, c'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours : elle ne tardait jamais le soir. Une fois dix-neuf heures, Isabella était à la maison. Alors, étant rentré plus tôt ce soir, cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle ne soit pas encore là.

J'étais à la maison depuis une heure, quand je reçus un message de Bella pour me dire qu'elle ne rentrait pas tout de suite et restait avec les filles pour regarder un film et manger des pizzas. Bien que cela ne me plaise pas, je lui avais répondu que j'étais d'accord et lui souhaitais une bonne soirée. J'étais gentil, je l'autorisais à voir son amie et ma sœur. Qui ferait cela ?

D'ailleurs, je connaissais bien ma sœur et je me doutais qu'elle veuille une soirée filles depuis un bon moment. Isabella m'avait répondu en me disant que j'avais un repas qui m'attendait dans le frigo, prêt à être réchauffé.

Je savais pertinemment, que ma petite femme ne m'aurait pas laissé seul ce soir sans avoir fait un petit plateau repas à mon attention. Une femme servait à cela, non ? Mais bon, je passais ma soirée seul sur des dossiers en attendant le retour de ma femme, ce ne me ferait pas de mal. Je n'allais pas mourir pour deux, voire trois heures, tout au plus, seul.

Certes, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, mais mes dossiers m'occuperaient. N'étant pas là, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de son corps. Je la désirais comme aux premiers jours, elle était ma femme et aucun homme ne pouvait la toucher. Oui, j'étais jaloux et alors ? Je n'aimais pas qu'on dévore des yeux ma femme, elle m'appartenait. Elle m'a épousé, donc elle était à moi et à moi seul.

Vers 23 heures trente, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Là, je n'avais plus de message. Je décidais de consulter mon téléphone, au cas où. J'avais un appel manqué de ma femme. Je rappelais immédiatement.

- Bella ? - Non, Edward. C'est Alice. - Alice, mais... - Bella reste chez moi cette nuit. Elle est fatiguée et préfère rester ici. - Tu veux que je vienne la chercher ? Elle va bien ?- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Je pense qu'elle a du trop manger de pizza et elle se sent barbouillée. Je lui ai conseillé de rester ici pour la nuit. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, bien sûr. J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit dans mes bras, mais il est préférable qu'elle reste chez toi. Angéla est avec vous ?

- Oui, on est ici toutes les trois. Bon, je te laisse. - OK, à demain. Dis-lui que je l'aime.

Elle avait raccroché après ces derniers mots. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais un peu anxieux. J'avais rêvé toute la nuit qu'Isabella m'avait quitté. Je sais, c'est absurde, car ma Bella ne ferait jamais ça, mais je l'avais rêvé. Je me préparais rapidement, avant d'aller travailler. Je pensais la retrouver dans son bureau, mais elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. J'avais tenté de la joindre par téléphone, une fois dans mon bureau, mais elle ne répondit pas et je tombais sur sa messagerie. Il était sans doute éteint. Je patientais encore une heure et ne tenant plus, je téléphonais à Angela. Elle m'avait avoué ne pas avoir vu Bella hier soir. Une colère s'emparait de moi. Pourquoi ma femme m'avait menti ? Elle savait que je détestais cela, alors, pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Angéla m'avait même confié, qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle d'elle depuis une semaine. Je sortais du bureau comme un fou.

Je m'excusais auprès de mes collaborateurs, prétextant un souci de dernières minutes. Je rejoignis rapidement ma voiture et roulai en direction de chez ma sœur. Je voulais voir Bella, afin de savoir pourquoi elle m'avait menti. Aux dernières nouvelles, elles se trouvaient ensemble. Alice m'ouvrit la porte, avant même que je fusse sorti de mon véhicule, comme si elle m'attendait. Je fus surpris de cette attitude, mais ne dis rien. Une fois entrée, je cherchais Bella comme un fou, mais ma sœur m'arrêta. Elle me confirma qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, et ce, depuis l'autre jour au boulot.

- Que se passe-t-il Edward ? - Bella a disparu, Alice - Elle n'était pas chez toi ce matin ? Me questionna-t-elle. C'est moi qui devrais lui demander cela. - Non... Non ! Elle est ici ? - Non, elle est partie ce matin, m'apprit ma sœur. - Mais, pour aller où ? Elle soupira. Je décidais de la brusquer. - Alice ? - Je ne sais pas, fit-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Bella n'était pas à la maison ce matin, ni au bureau. Alice, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Je n'arrive même pas à l'avoir sur son portable.

- Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, Edward ! Me répondit-elle, en détournant le regard. - Tu me caches quoi exactement ? - Mais rien ! Assura-t-elle, ses yeux face à moi. - Rien ?

- Je pense qu'elle est partie, elle t'a quitté, Edward. Je ne vois que ça, me répondit Alice.

- Comment tu peux dire ces choses ? M'enquis-je.

- Edward, vu ton comportement, il fallait bien qu'un jour Bella prenne cette décision. Tu ne te rends même pas compte comment tu te comportais avec elle : ta jalousie, la rabaisser devant tout le monde... Crois-tu que c'est cette vie qu'elle avait imaginé ?

- Non, elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! Hurlai-je. Alice me fixa, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Elle a dû avoir un accident, c'est la seule explication, refusai-je de croire les propos de ma sœur.

Aussitôt que j'eus fini ma phrase, je partis rejoindre ma voiture, laissant Alice ainsi. Je devais savoir, je devais comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'arrivais rapidement à mon bureau, ayant roulé comme un fou. Je risquais une contravention, mais je m'en fichais à ce moment précis. J'allais même jusqu'à insulter les autres conducteurs à travers ma fenêtre ouverte.

Très vite, j'atteignis mon bureau. Je passais des appels, tentant de joindre les hôpitaux, les magasins, commissariats, aéroports... Brefs, tous les endroits qui auraient pu l'accueillir, mais je restais toujours sans réponse. J'avais même essayé à nouveau de la joindre sur son portable, mais je tombais encore sur sa messagerie.

Je devenais fou. Ma femme avait disparu, mais elle m'avait menti. À la fin de la journée, j'avais déclaré sa disparition. Je venais de comprendre qu'elle m'avait quitté, mais j'étais décidé à ne pas laisser passer cela. Je la retrouverais, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais elle, une fois retrouvée, elle allait me le payer, foie de Cullen.

**A bientôt pour la suite**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour, bonsoir,**_

_**comment allez-vous ce soir ? Les vacances se passent bien ? Pour nous, elles ont bien commencé, car il faut dire qu'avec Sand91, c'était un plaisir de lire vos reviews, messages, d'être mises en alerte.. Nous avons été gâtées, on espère que ce sera ainsi tout le temps.**_

_**De plus, Sand n'a pas pu répondre aux anonymes, mais je vais le faire :**_

_**lili**_

Si tu veux botter les fesses de ce cher Edward, ne te gène pas, lol Mais attends un peu avant de le faire, nous avons besoin de lui pour notre fic

_**sawyer11**_

Nous sommes contente que ce chapitre te plaise. La suite arrive :-)

_**Emma**_

Nous sommes contente de te compter parmi nos lectrices :-)La suite est là

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3:<span>

**_Deux mois plus tard_**

J'étais partie depuis bientôt deux mois. Je me trouvais toujours au Texas. A vrai dire, depuis mon arrivée, je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil, mais j'étais décidée à ne prendre aucun risque. Je ne pouvais pas... plutôt ne voulais pas, rester en place. Il fallait que je voyage, j'avais besoin de voir du pays.

D'ailleurs, je savais où je voulais aller. J'avais retrouvé ma très vieille amie Cassie, qui m'avait gracieusement proposé de m'héberger, le temps d'y voir plus clair. J'avais accepté, mais je devais voyager seule. C'était la seule condition. Certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure, mais je voulais faire ce voyage.

Cassie avait toujours habité à San Antonio. Nous nous étions rencontrés en vacances, lors de nos douze ans, dans une ville du Texas. Nous étions devenues amies et avions gardé contact toutes ces années. Edward ignorait cette amitié, j'ai toujours refusé de lui dire. Etant avocate, même si à l'époque, Edward n'était pas celui qu'il était devenu maintenant, j'ai préféré lui cacher cette amitié, histoire de garder une bouée de sauvetage pour l'avenir. Et j'avais eu raison.

Par contre, concernant mes beaux-parents, c'était une toute autre chose. En effet, bien que je refuse de leur dire exactement où je me trouvais à chaque fois que nous étions en contact, ils se souciaient de moi et prenaient régulièrement de mes nouvelles. D'ailleurs, je devais les remercier, car avant mon départ, ils m'avaient aidée en me versant de l'argent sur le compte que j'ai fermé le jour de mon départ. Carlisle prenait de mes nouvelles, concernant ma grossesse. Il me suivait à la lettre, même si plusieurs kilomètres nous séparaient. Et puis... je ne leur avais toujours pas dit où j'étais, à savoir Carlisle, Esmée et Alice.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'avais reçu un appel. J'avais appris, par Alice, qu'Edward me recherchait. Il s'était décidé à me rechercher, utilisant même les services d'un détective. Il avait été surpris de ne pas me retrouver à la maison le soir de mon départ. D'ailleurs, sa réaction n'a pas fait défaut à son comportement de ces derniers mois. En effet, il avait appelé tous les hôpitaux et avait déclaré ma disparition au commissariat le lendemain de ma fuite. M'enfin, s'il croyait y arriver, c'était peine perdue. Voilà pourquoi, ce matin, je me remettais en course.

J'étais décidée à reprendre ma vie en main, étant trop restée au même endroit. J'avais pris un avion. Je voyageais avec le même nom d'emprunt que mon ancien compte. Mme Isabella Masen trônait sur le billet d'avion. Cinq heures et dix-sept minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin arrivée à Dallas. A la sortie de l'aéroport, je pris un taxi, qui m'amena à mon hôtel. Le Lawrence trois étoiles serait assez confortable pour les deux jours, où je resterais ici. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit, cela évitait d'obtenir des pistes, quant à mes recherches. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, que d'abréger un maximum mes séjours.

L'hôtel, dans lequel je résidais ces quelques jours, de style européen, se situait dans le quartier historique de Dallas, à deux pâtés de maisons du John F. Kennedy Mémorial. Il comprenait un restaurant et des chambres, dotées d'une connexion Wi-Fi gratuite. Les chambres, décorées dans les tons ocres, étaient pourvues d'une télévision par câble et d'un lecteur CD. On y trouvait aussi une cafetière. Le Founders Grill, situé sur place, servait une cuisine américaine pour le déjeuner et le dîner. Il disposait d'un bar à service complet. Mais ce n'était pas tout : j'avais pris le temps de faire du tourisme. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.J'avais visité le zoo de Dallas, situé à dix minutes de route de l'hôtel, ainsi que le Dallas Muséum of Natural History et le Dallas African Amercan Muséum, se trouvant à moins de cinq kilomètres. J'avais pris le temps de profiter de la vie, car avec Edward, je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Et puis, après ma grossesse, je serai beaucoup occupée, alors je prenais un peu de temps pour moi.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Edward, depuis quelque jour, je ne cessais de repenser à toute notre histoire, à toute notre vie de couple passée ensemble. En trois ans passés à ses côtés, je n'avais éprouvé que souffrance. J'étouffais près de lui, j'avais l'impression de ne vivre qu'à travers lui. Certes, il avait fait les choses en douceur, il avait éloigné ma famille et mes amis. Au début, je n'ai rien vu, mais petit à petit... Les disputes devenaient de plus en plus violentes.

En y repensant, une dispute m'a vraiment marquée. Je crois que ce fut à ce moment-là que j'ai enfin réalisé dans quelle situation je me trouvais.

**_Un an plus tôt_**

On était dans le salon, à regarder un film. Enfin, le film n'était plus, car au lieu de rester enlacés l'un contre l'autre, on se tenait debout, face à face. J'avais eu la brillante idée, pendant les pubs, d'annoncer à mon époux, que je désirais passer du temps à Forks, toute une semaine entière. Il ne voulait pas que je parte plus de trois jours là-bas. Je connaissais la raison de ce refus : Jacob, mon meilleur ami, en était la cause. Il m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il fêtait l'anniversaire de son père et voulait que je sois là. Du coup, il refusait que je reste chez Charlie une semaine entière. Si mon père voulait me voir, il pouvait venir ici, selon ses dires.

Bien entendu, comme par hasard, cette semaine-là, Edward ne pouvait pas se rendre à Forks. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec mon ami. Son argument pouvait être vrai, mais pour moi, il sonnait faux. Il m'avait dit que Jacob n'attendait qu'un geste de ma part pour me mettre dans son lit. Je lui avais ri au nez et lui disais qu'il ne devait pas être jaloux de Jacob.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas comment il te regarde ? Il te désire depuis longtemps, m'avait-il dit.

- Mais fais-moi confiance, merde ! Je t'aime. Je ne vais pas aller voir le premier venu pour te tromper.

- Je suis un homme et je sais comment les autres de la gent masculine se comportent pour avoir une femme.

- Arrête ça, je ne te tromperai jamais... Et puis, j'en ai marre de ta jalousie, fais-toi soigner, car un jour, j'en aurai marre. Tu risques vraiment me perdre, si tu ne cesses pas tes agissements vis-à-vis de moi.

Je m'étais éloignée de lui, quand je l'ai senti me tirer par le bras pour me retenir à ses côtés. Il avait un regard noir et il serrait de plus en plus mon bras.

- Te perdre ? Il est hors de question que tu partes, tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens ! Sache pour ta gouverne, que je ne divorcerais jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Hurla-t-il.

- Lâche mon bras, tu me fais mal, tentai-je.

- Non, tu vas bien écouter ce que je vais te dire, petite idiote ! Tu ne vas pas aller à Forks sans moi. Tu n'iras pas voir ton père sans moi, moi seul décide de où et quand tu iras là-bas, insista-t-il.

- Tu es un grand malade. Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire sans broncher ? Tu rêves. J'irai voir mon père sans toi, me défendis-je.

Je sentis une douleur vive sur ma joue. Il m'avait giflée. Il avait osé. Je m'étais enfuie dans la chambre et m'enfermer. Je savais à ce moment-là que plus rien ne pouvait arranger la situation. On avait eu d'autres disputes, plus ou moins violentes. J'avais pris sur moi pour avoir la paix, mais ce fut pire que tout. Mais ma décision était prise. Je partirais loin de lui.

**_De nos jours_**

Je me trouvais en ce moment chez un concessionnaire Ford pour acheter une voiture d'occasion pour mon voyage. J'avais craqué pour un 4x4 Ford Escape, de couleur noire. Je reprenais la route le lendemain et je ne voulais pas voyager sans le moindre confort : une voiture. Il me fallait tout le nécessaire possible pour partir et quitter la vie, ma vie d'avant. Je devais penser à mon bébé désormais et c'est pourquoi, je devais nous protéger et reconstruire ma vie loin de lui.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir,**

**Un grand merci à tous et toutes nos lectrices, lecteurs pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte.**

**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les personnes qui on pris le temps de nous laisser des reviews. Merci aussi aux personnes, qui lisent notre fic et ne mettent pas de reviews. Un petit mot fait toujours plaisir et nous encourage.**

**habswifes, nono Swan merci.**

**Xalexeex25 : **oui, mais pour lui, c'est une preuve d'amour.

**aelita48 : **C'est considéré à un certain degré.

**Chris57 : **la miss, je pense que le nôtre est pire que le tien**.**

**Nous remercions les anonymes **

**Miss sawyer11 : **Merci à toi et voici le chapitre que tu attendais avec impatience.

**Nana10 :** Merci, il va devoir faire un petit tour chez un thérapeute. Bella a eu raison de partir, j'aurais fait la même chose.

**Fifilapin :** Merci pour ta review, voici la suite

Un grand merci à** Bellaeva** pour ton aide, ton encouragement et tes idées.

**Luneblanche :** Tu m'as demandé de co-écrire avec toi et je te remercie de cette confiance. C'est un plaisir d'écrire avec toi.

**Merci de votre soutien a tous.**

**Bonne lecture**

**_Sand91  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4:<span>

**PDV Edward**

Deux mois... Deux mois, que les recherches s'enchaînaient toujours. Je tentais l'impossible pour la retrouver, si bien que j'ai payé un privé, pour faire cela. J'espérais vraiment l'avoir à mes côtés et j'étais prêt à tout pour cela. Certes, je l'avais déclarée disparue, même si je savais qu'elle m'avait quitté, mais j'étais obligé. Je refusais simplement de le dire. De toute façon, rien n'aurait pu avoir été tenté pour le retrouver, si Isabella n'avait pas été déclarée disparue au préalable.

Bon, c'est vrai, j'avoue, si nous en étions arrivés là, c'était en partie par ma faute. J'étais odieux, jaloux, c'est vrai, mais qui ne l'était pas avec une femme comme elle ? Je prenais un malin plaisir à la rabaisser devant la gent masculine, et même devant ma famille, mais c'était pour son propre bien. Je faisais ça pour elle. De plus, elle se trouvait fade, sans charme, mais elle ne voyait pas les regards des hommes. Elle ne voyait pas la beauté qu'elle dégageait. J'avais des clients qui me jalousaient d'avoir trouvé une femme aussi belle et intelligente qu'était ma femme.

Pourtant, si au travail, un employé avait le malheur de poser un regard sur elle ou d'être trop proche de ma femme, je faisais en sorte qu'il quitte la société. C'était devenu un des ordres, une des règles à ne pas transgresser, surtout depuis ce jour, où j'avais surpris un vigile à mater ma femme, quand elle faisait sa gym. J'avais eu la brillante idée de mettre à la disposition de tout le monde une salle de sport et un Spa. Et ce type avait osé mettre sa main dans son pantalon. J'avais vu rouge et j'ai commencé à le frapper. Bella, par le bruit de la bagarre, était venue voir ce qu'il se passait, ainsi que mon frère Emmett. Il m'avait arrêté à temps, car ce gars, un certain Mike, je crois, n'était pas beau à voir. J'avais dû débourser une jolie somme d'argent pour qu'il ne porte pas plainte pour coup et blessure. Depuis ce jour, j'avais fait rajouter cette règle sur le règlement. Pour me faire pardonner, j'avais fait en sorte de lui retrouver une place dans une autre société et bien sûr, loin de nous.

Quant à ma femme, tout était pareil depuis deux mois. À vrai dire, rien n'avais bougé, aucun signe de vie n'émanait d'elle. Je payais un détective privé, afin de retrouver ma Bella, mais rien ne semblait me donner satisfaction, même pas le moindre indice. C'était comme si mon épouse avait quitté cette terre. Voilà pourquoi je continuais à payer les services d'un privé.

Et puis, j'avais eu ses coordonnées par Jasper, mon beau-frère. C'était apparemment quelqu'un de très bon dans son domaine. Des personnes influentes avaient utilisé ses services pour des cas de divorce, d'espionnage dans des sociétés, etc. Ce détective habitait Chicago pour l'instant, mais son projet était de se rapprocher de son frère. Nous avions fait sa connaissance, il y a un an, pour les fiançailles de Jasper et d'Alice.

Cela dit, je devais songer à remplacer la place vacante qu'avait laissé Bella depuis son départ : elle était avocate et s'occupait de tout problème juridique qu'on rencontrait dans notre branche, tels que des contrats de travail pour les mannequins et employés, litiges... Il me fallait un ou une remplaçante, je perdais trop d'argent à rester ainsi. C'était presque devenu vital pour la survie de la société. Voilà pourquoi, j'épluchais les annonces et CV depuis la semaine dernière. J'avais réfléchi et ma femme ne viendrait pas de si tôt. Je devais recevoir six personnes pour la place. J'allais faire un contrat de travail d'un an pour le moment.

J'étais conscient que j'aurai ma femme à nouveau près de moi très vite. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher éternellement. À un moment, elle allait devoir travailler, car de quoi vivait-elle ?Bella, où pouvait-elle être ? Deux mois qu'elle était partie, en me laissant seul et sans nouvelle d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle à mes côtés. À vrai dire, je ne tolérerais pas de la savoir loin de moi. Avait-elle fait la connaissance d'un homme ? Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer un autre homme que moi avec elle, toucher son corps qui m'appartenait et lui faire l'amour, lui faire crier sa jouissance avec un autre nom que le mien... Tout cela m'était insupportable et inimaginable. Je ne voulais pas la perdre pour un autre. D'ailleurs, Bella savait que je n'accepterai jamais le divorce, elle m'appartenait. J'étais sien, elle était mienne jusqu'à notre mort. Je préférais commettre l'irréparable, quitte à la tuer, plutôt qu'un autre profite de son corps. Je l'aimais à en mourir, je voulais qu'elle me revienne. J'étais certain que si nous avions fondé une famille, elle ne serait pas partie. Avait-elle un amant ? Je ne le pense pas, on passait notre temps ensemble. En fait, je ne lui donnais pas trop de liberté pour qu'elle puisse avoir un amant.

Je lui ai tellement permis. J'avais même été jusqu'à mettre mon travail entre parenthèses pendant quinze jours pour elle, chose que je détestais et n'acceptais pas. Je n'avais plus la tête au travail et ne supportais plus les regards de pitié à mon encontre. Il fallait dire, que depuis son absence, je me laissais aller, moi, qui étais toujours sur mon trente-et-un, toujours rasé de près. Mes parents m'avaient secoué pour que je me reprenne et retourner au travail. Je me souviens encore de cette fameuse discussion.

**_Un mois plus tôt_**

Comme à mon habitude, je me morfondais et inspectais la ville au peigne fin. Comme d'habitude, je rentrais bredouille. Pourtant, pour une fois n'est pas coutume, ma mère et mon père m'attendaient devant chez moi. Je les avais fait entrer, mais à peine furent-ils installés, que déjà, mon père parla :

- Edward, reprends-toi, maintenant ! Tu vas retourner au travail, ce n'est pas en restant à la maison que les choses vont avancer.

- Je ne veux pas retourner au travail, je veux partir à sa recherche, encore. Elle est ma femme et sa place se trouve à côté de moi.

- Edward, si Bella est partie, c'est qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Tu ne te rendais même pas compte de ce que tu lui faisais vivre.

- Elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait, elle était mariée à l'homme que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir. Mon argent, une somptueuse villa et mon amour, tout était pour elle. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse.

- Tu crois que la couper de sa famille, de ses amis d'enfance, la rendait heureuse ? Ta jalousie l'a étouffée, ta façon de la rabaisser devant les clients et nous, la rendait heureuse ? Elle se sentait enfermée dans une cage dorée. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son père quand elle le voulait, car toi seul décidait pour elle.

- C'est fini, oui ?

- Tu vas reprendre ta place et cesser de faire l'enfant capricieux. Elle est partie, tu dois tourner la page et faire ta vie sans elle.

- Elle n'était pas malheureuse avec moi, elle ne sait jamais plainte de quoi que ce soit. Ma mère, qui se trouvait près de moi, prit la parole...

- Si... ta jalousie, ton obsession vis-à-vis d'elle, elle te l'a déjà dit, mais tu l'ignorais à chaque fois. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas dehors, sans que tu saches où elle se trouve. Elle avait peur de toi à la fin, car tu devenais odieux. Je pense que tu ne te rendais pas compte de son mal-être. Tu es le seul responsable si elle n'est plus là.

- Attends maman... Elle t'en a touché un mot, qu'elle voulait me quitter ? - Non ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Elle me regardait et tourna son visage vers Carlisle. - Papa ?

- Non, mon fils, confirma-t-il les propos de ma mère.

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait peur de moi ? Tu as bien vu comment elle se comporte vers les gens, quelles tenues elle portait ? Comment ne pas rendre les mecs fous ? Oui, je suis jaloux et alors, c'est un crime ? Elle m'appartient à moi. Je n'aime pas qu'elle s'approche de trop des gens.

- Tu sais qu'elle est tactile avec les gens et pour ses tenues, excuse-moi, mais elles sont correctes et ce sont des tenues qui sortent de nos usines. Elle devait avoir des tenues correctes, étant la femme du PDG de Moda Italia. Tu ne veux pas entendre que tu as un souci mon fils, mais permets-moi de te dire, que ta jalousie a mis fin à ton couple, affirma mon père.

- Non, mais je rêve, là ! Tu la défends. Moi, je suis le seul fautif et elle, non ? Je vois qu'elle a fait son nécessaire pour que je trouve de l'aide parmi ma famille. Vous me tournez le dos.

- Non, on t'aime, on veut t'aider, mais il faut que tu consultes un thérapeute pour ta jalousie.

- Je ne suis pas malade, OK ?

Ils me regardèrent, peu convaincus de mon affirmation et que malgré moi, je trouvais vraie.

- Bon, vous pouvez me laisser seul. Je vais me reposer et demain je retourne au boulot. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie, au revoir, les chassai-je.

**_De nos jours_**

Il fallait que je réagisse, et vite. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été amené à joindre la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider. Je pris donc mon téléphone et composais son numéro.

- Allô ? C'est Edward ! - Oui, Edward, j'allais te téléphoner... - As-tu trouvé quelque chose sur Bella ? Tentai-je de savoir.

- Non, toujours rien pour l'instant. Comme je t'ai dit, c'est silence radio. Je t'ai déjà qu'elle aurait pu disparaître de la circulation, tout serait identique. Ce matin, j'ai fait tout l'état de Washington, mais aucune de Bella Cullen, ni de Bella Swan. À Oregon et Idaho, mes gars non rien trouvé. Ils partent pour d'autres états et j'ai envoyé deux autres personnes pour

faire des recherches au Canada. Je te tiens au courant Edward. Je sais que tu as voulu que je sois sur cette affaire pour la rechercher, mais je pense qu'elle avait préparé son départ depuis un bon moment.

- Elle va commettre une faute à un moment ou à un autre. Elle ne va pas pouvoir se terrer bien longtemps, car elle n'a pas d'argent, fis-je.

- Justement, à ce propos, j'ai découvert qu'une certaine somme d'argent a été mise de côté sur un compte, mais il a été vidé, le jour de son départ, m'apprit mon détective.

- Où a-t-elle eu cet argent ? Je surveillais ces moindres frais à l'époque, alors... - Je fais des recherches là-dessus. Ne t'en fais pas, dès que j'ai du nouveau, je te sonne.

- Mouais, maugréai-je. N'empêche, elle ne pourra pas longtemps subvenir à ses besoins. Cette somme n'est pas éternelle et... Elle va devoir travailler un moment ou à un autre.

- Oui, je pense aussi. De toute façon, on se voit dans deux jours, me rappela mon correspondant.

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail.

- Au fait, la famille n'est pas au courant que j'ai voulu de toi sur cette affaire, donc tu gardes ça pour toi, ils ne doivent pas le savoir. Je compte sur ta discrétion.

- Pas de souci, je te laisse. À plus ! - A dans deux jours, bye !

Je mis fin à la communication et retournais à mes occupations. Je devais recevoir des avocats pour remplacer Bella, à la place qu'elle occupait avant de partir. J'espérais qu'ils seraient aussi compétents qu'elle, sinon plus.

On toqua à ma porte et j'accueillis comme il se devait, les six candidats pour ce poste. J'eus la surprise de voir devant moi, une ancienne connaissance. Elle avait fait un cursus de quelques mois dans la même fac que nous. Elle n'avait pas pu rester bien longtemps, car son père avait dû partir travailler à l'étranger pendant plus de quatre ans. Ils étaient partis vivre en Angleterre. J'avais eu une relation sans lendemain avec cette femme, avant de poser mes yeux dans un regard chocolat d'une petite brune, assise sous un arbre à lire un livre sur le droit. Il fallait dire qu'à cette époque, je ne voulais pas me caser et je profitais de la vie. J'avais pris les femmes pour des déversoirs. Oui, je sais, ce n'était pas très sympa, mais je ne suis qu'un homme. Je me servais des femmes pour assouvir mes besoins.

Qu'étais-je censé faire de cette femme ? Me permettrait-elle d'oublier ma Bella ? J'étais vraiment pour cette idée et rapidement, je m'étais décidé. Depuis une semaine, elle travaillait avec nous et je ne me plaignais pas d'elle. Elle était contentieuse dans son travail et aimait l'ambiance qui s'y trouvait.

Il y a deux soirs, on avait travaillé tard sur un dossier et nous avions commandé des pizzas pour manger au bureau. J'avais, depuis le départ de ma Bella, tendance à boire plus que de raison. À mes côtés, se trouvait une femme, belle et qui me désirait. Elle me montrait bien par ses tenues et les hauts assez provocants. Je n'avais pas fait l'amour depuis plus de deux mois et je devais bien avouer qu'elle me servirait pour mes instincts d'homme. J'avais

fait quelques gestes et je voyais qu'elle en avait envie également. Je m'étais dirigée vers elle et lui avais caressé sa joue. Elle me fixa avec des yeux pétillants d'envie. J'avais effleuré ses lèvres et lui avais dit de ne pas bouger. Elle acquiesça et je fis lentement, mais sûrement, glisser ma main sur ses seins. Je descendis ma main sur ses fesses, afin de la rapprocher de mon corps. Quand elle eut touché mon torse, un petit cri sortit de sa gorge. Ce son eut l'effet de m'exciter au plus haut point. Je n'étais qu'un homme et pardonnez-moi, mais avoir une femme aussi sexy devant soit, ne vous permettez pas de rester correct.

Je défis son soutien-gorge et passai mes mains sur celui-ci. Rapidement, j'atteignais sa jupe, que je m'empressais de soulever. Je fis courir mes doigts sur sa fente, par-dessus sa culotte. Cette femme aurait ma peau. Elle se dégagea doucement de mon étreinte, partit en direction de la porte et la verrouilla. Elle revint vers moi, commença à se déshabiller, jusqu'à se retrouver devant moi, en sous-vêtements. Je défis ma ceinture, mais avant que je ne puisse faire un pas de plus, mon employée glissa sa main dans mon boxer. Elle me caressa rapidement, jusqu'à me branler. Je grognais de plaisir, mais cela n'était pas assez pour moi. Je la soulevais par les jambes, m'asseyais sur mon fauteuil et l'installais sur moi. Elle se déhancha sur moi et rapidement, nous atteignions l'orgasme.

Très vite, trop vite peut être, nous fûmes rhabillés, mais aucun de nous ne parla de ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais encore la sensation de son corps sur le mien, mais le pire, c'était que nous avions recommencé. Je devais avoir honte de faire cela, mais à chaque fois que je la prenais, je m'imaginais le corps de Bella sous le mien, si bien que je criais souvent son prénom. Je pensais à elle, quand je me trouvais dans les bras de Tanya. Oui, ma nouvelle employée s'appelait Tanya Denali. C'était notre nouvelle avocate, le temps que je retrouve ma femme et qu'elle reprenne sa place près de moi.

C'était devenue une habitude : Tanya travaillait pour moi et dès que je le voulais, elle devenait mon déversoir. Je la prenais quand j'en avais envie et je ne lui demandais pas son avis. Cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Je me sentais un moment coupable de mes actes, mais qui me dit que ma femme ne faisait pas la même chose ? Je savais qu'elle adorait le sexe et on était très épanoui dans ce domaine ensemble, mais je devenais fou sans la présence de ma femme. Je tentais de trouver du réconfort dans les bras d'une autre, mais cela ne remplaçait pas ma Bella.

Pour tenter de supporter ou d'apaiser ma peine, je ne sais pas trop, j'avais fait de notre chambre, mon refuge. Tout ce qu'il se trouvait dedans, me faisait penser à ma Bella. J'avais mis nos photos sur le mur en face de notre lit. J'avais acheté son parfum préféré et son gel douche à la fraise, qui embaumaient la pièce. Toutes les nuits, je serrais son oreiller contre moi pour pouvoir sentir son arôme et m'endormir sans difficulté. Je savais que Tanya s'attachait à moi et voulait venir vivre chez moi. Il était hors de question qu'une autre femme prenne la place à côté de moi, dans notre lit ou dans notre demeure. Je voulais me défouler, l'espace de quelques jours. J'étais décidé à arrêter ce petit jeu, une fois ma femme retrouvée. De toute façon, Bella ne connaîtrait jamais cette histoire, alors je pouvais toujours le lui cacher.

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_**

**_comment allez-vous ? Vous avez bien voté ? Bon, bref, ici, nous avons un chapitre, qui on l'espère, vous ravira._**

**_Merci à vous pour vos reviews, mises en alerte..._**

**_On remercie aussi les anonymes, dont la réponse arrive de suite :_**

**_Al : _**C'est vrai que cet Edward n'est pas super, mais il faut qu'il soit ainsi, dans la fiction.

La suite arrive :-)

_**cassy : **_Le fait qu'Edward te dégoûte est compréhensible. Cependant, le fait que Bella retourne avec ou non, la réponse ne peut venir tout de suite. Quant à se faire soigner, il le fera, mais la date restera mystérieuse pour l'instant.

Certes, Edward a l'air obsédé par Bella, mais il l'aime. A sa façon, du moins.

Merci à toi, bisous la miss :-)

**_nana10 :_** Merci ;-)

_**zayrra :**_ Alors, t'en fais pas, tu sauras très vite comment Rosalie a su pour le faux nom de Bella, utilisé pour ouvrir le compte. Merci, la suite arrive ;-)

_**nina :**_ Tu peux être dégoûtée de cet Edward, mais il réagit ainsi pour une raison. Ensuite, pour Tanya, c'est vrai qu'elle est beaucoup utilisée dans les fictions et c'est vrai que beaucoup de chose, sont utilisés.

_**miss45 :**_Edward mérite des baffes, c'est vrai :-) Mais attends un peu qu'on l'utilise et ensuite, tu pourras le baffer ^^

Il s'en mordra les doigts, tkt. Merci d'adorer notre fic, bisous la miss :-)

_**Bonne lecture, LuneBlanche :-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5:<span>

**PDV Bella**

J'avais quitté Dallas, il y a une semaine maintenant. J'avais reçu ma voiture, que j'avais acheté la veille de mon départ. Je voulais bouger, c'est vrai, mais il fallait être prudent. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais utilisé mon nom d'emprunt. Pourtant, j'aimais bien cette ville, je serai bien restée plus longtemps, mais même avec mon faux nom, je ne devais prendre aucun risque. Conduire était un moyen de locomotion beaucoup plus agréable, qu'utiliser le bus ou l'avion.

J'étais également passée par Austin, où j'y étais restée trois merveilleux jours. J'avais, comme pour la précédente ville, visité quelques monuments. J'avais acheté quelques vêtements, quelques affaires indispensables pour mon bien-être. Je m'étais également reposée. Il ne fallait pas trop tirer sur la corde, si je voulais accoucher à terme. Et oui, j'étais déjà à quatre mois de grossesses.

Certes, j'avais repris la route pour me rapprocher petit à petit de l'endroit où je devais accoucher, mais je prenais également du temps pour me reposer. Je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée, mais encore en forme pour continuer ma route.

D'ailleurs, tout était prévu pour mon arrivée. Mon amie, Cassie, m'avait gentiment trouvé une belle petite maison, près de la mer, mais avant d'arriver à mon but, j'avais encore quelque endroit à visiter.

J'avais donc repris la route, afin de me rendre à San Angelo. Je devais séjourner au refuge le Crowne Plaza Hôtel Riverwalk, situé sur la promenade historique Riverwalk, dans le centre-ville de San Antonio, à quelques pas de l'Alamo. Ce refuge, permettant de louer des studios meublés, était tenu par des personnes âgées. Je les adorais, car ils étaient très gentils avec moi.

Au départ, ils ne m'avaient pas posé de questions, mais bien vite, je m'étais liée d'amitié avec eux, si bien que j'ai fini par leur parler. Je leur avais menti, prétextant vouloir visiter le Texas depuis fort longtemps. Je leur avais signalé avoir pris quelques mois de vacances, mais pouvais-je leur dire la vérité ? J'avais trop peur de me faire prendre. Je me sentais mal de faire cela, car ils étaient si agréables avec moi, mais avais-je le choix ? Qui me dit que ces personnes, aussi sympathiques soient-elles, n'étaient pas au service de mon époux ? Encore une fois, je devais me protéger et utiliser toujours ce même nom, qui me suivait depuis des mois.

Ce qui me semblait ne durer que quelques jours, dura plus d'un mois. Ce voyage fut le plus long de ma vie. J'y étais restée deux mois. Certes, je n'avais pas le choix, mais cette situation commençait à me peser. Je me sentais seule, je me sentais abandonnée, mais si je revenais sur mes pas, ma vie serait pire que ce que j'avais connu... et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, ni faire subir cela à mon bébé.

Mon bébé... Comme si ce mot pouvait intéresser son père. Lui qui avait toujours voulu que je sois sa petite femme obéissante, je me demandais, comment il réagirait, si Edward apprenait que je portais son enfant. Serait-il heureux ? Serait-il en colère ? Nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet bébé et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'hésitais à lui , pour me réconforter, je pris, allongée sur mon lit, mon téléphone, sagement posé sur ma table de chevet. Je tendis mon bras sur ma droite et attrapais mon bien. Je cherchais le numéro tant désiré et appuyais sur la touche « appeler ». Je priais intérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur mon cher époux.

- Bella ? Oh mon Dieu, je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Cette femme, toujours aussi souciante de ceux qu'elle aimait.

- Bonjour Esmée, la saluai-je.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

- Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Oh, il faut te ménager. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, tu sais ?

- Je sais, je..., débutai-je, en soupirant.

- Est-ce que... Edward le sait ? Je veux dire, pour ma grossesse, pour ma fuite, pour tout.

- Non, parla-t-elle, aussi calmement que possible. Tu veux que nous lui disions ?

- Non, j'aimerais... Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi, pour l'instant.

Je fis une pause et enchaînais.

- Nous n'avions jamais évoqué ce sujet-là, à l'époque et j'ignore comment il pourrait le prendre.

- Bella, je sais que mon fils est un peu... difficile, mais si tu lui en parlais ? Peut-être que...

- Non, la coupai-je. Je ne le désire pas pour le moment. Je veux d'abord penser à moi et à ce petit bout. Je veux nous protéger.

- Je comprends et bien que cela reste ton choix, je le respecte. - Merci, la remerciai-je.

- Au fait, que comptes-tu faire une fois installée ? Souhaites-tu lui dire où tu te trouves ? Que comptes-tu faire par la suite ?

- J'avoue que je n'y ai pas vraiment... réfléchi, lâchai-je. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ferai une fois là-bas, à part profiter des moments passés, toute seule. Mais, arrivée là-bas, je ne sais même pas, si j'arrive me trouver un boulot, je ne sais pas... Je n'en sais rien, en fait.

- Il faudrait que tu y réfléchisses, je veux dire, tu dois te décider, ma chérie. Ce fut Esmée qui s'arrêta, avant de poursuivre. - Bella, comptes-tu demander le divorce ?

- Le divorce ? J'avoue ne jamais y avoir pensé. Je pense que je vais attendre encore un peu et... Si Edward ne change pas, s'il reste le même, alors je pense que je demanderai le divorce et que je referai ma vie ici. Cela me semble bien, pour le moment. Enfin, j'ignore encore s'il m'est possible, à l'avenir; de faire réellement ce que je viens de dire... Je préfère attendre encore, débitai-je, sans même m'arrêter.

- Réfléchis... Prends les bonnes décisions. Je sais que mon fils peut-être un véritable idiot, mais... Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais Edward t'a toujours aimé. Tout n'était que par amour pour toi.

- Par amour ? Parce que devenir violent, par sa jalousie maladive, c'est aimer l'autre ? Désolée, mais je n'y crois pas ! M'écriai-je.

- Bella, Bella, tenta de me calmer ma belle-mère. Je m'apaisais instantanément.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais il faut que tu te dises qu'Edward, bien qu'il ait agi comme un con, n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer.

- Je suis consciente de cela, mais... Je l'aime aussi Esmée. Je crève d'amour pour Edward Cullen, assenai-je.

- Si seulement tout serait aussi simple !

- C'est certain Esmée, c'est certain ! Confirmai-je.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, Edward a téléphoné à Charlie, afin de signaler ta disparition. Il a déposé un avis de recherche à ton égard, afouillé tous les hôpitaux. Il semble déterminer à te rechercher. Je souhaitais te dire de faire très attention à toi. Pour l'instant, il ignore où tu es, mais méfie-toi. On ne sait jamais.

- Je ferai plus attention, merci du tuyau ! - De rien, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il a embauché un détective privé.

- Et bien, qu'il perde de l'argent, s'il le souhaite, mais jamais il ne me retrouvera, je peux le promettre.

Oh oui, cʼétait une certitude, jamais Edward nʼaurait ma peau. Je devais tout faire pour, parole de Cullen.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour, bonsoir a tous, j'espère que vous allez bien?**

**aelita48, xalexeex25, bellaeva, habswifes, kristen590**

** Un grand merci pour vos reviews et les mises en alertes.**

**Je réponds aux anonymes.**

**Miss45 : merci de nous lire et je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise pour la relire 5 fois.**

**Nana10 : Comment vont-ils se retrouver ? Tu le seras bientôt. Merci de nous suivre**

**Elizabeth : merci de nous suivre, voici la suite.**

**Merci aux autres personnes qui nous lisent.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre et a bientôt.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6:<span>

**_PDV Edward_**

Depuis son départ, j'avais beaucoup bougé. J'avais tenté de la rechercher, j'avais espionné chaque recoin, mais j'ignorais que les résultats resteraient nuls. J'étais déboussolé, mais heureusement pour moi, j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac. J'avais fini par embaucher un privé, payé pour la rechercher. Malheureusement, nous n'avions obtenu aucune piste de l'endroit où ma femme se trouvait.

J'avais cessé de la contacter, car elle avait fait arrêter son abonnement, quelque jour après son départ. Ce jour-là, j'avais tout cassé chez moi. Les objets que Bella y tenait tant, étaient cassés et mis à la poubelle. Mon frère Emmett était le seul à ne pas m'avoir dit les quatre vérités, je voyais bien qu'il se retenait. Je savais que je l'avais déçu, car il aimait ma femme comme une sœur. Il était désolé de me voir dans cet état. Désolé, mais pourquoi ? J'étais moi-même et tout cela n'arrivait qu'à cause de ma femme. C'était elle la responsable. Heureusement que ma famille était là. Elle faisait son possible à être à mon écoute et à m'aider à remonter la pente.

J'avais fait de notre chambre mon refuge, tout ce qu'il se trouvait dedans, me faisait penser à ma Bella. J'avais mis nos photos sur le mur en face de notre lit, j'avais acheté son parfum et son gel douche à la fraise, qui embaumaient la pièce. Toutes les nuits, je serrais son oreiller contre moi pour pouvoir sentir son arôme et m'endormir sans difficulté.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, était un jour spécial. Mon détective m'avait promis de me donner des informations cruciales, qui me permettraient de savoir où elle se cachait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, d'ailleurs. J'attendais donc depuis une demi-heure l'appel de mon détective. Je m'occupais à mettre de l'ordre dans mes dossiers, quand des coups furent portés à ma porte.

- Entrez !

Je levais la tête pour voir la personne. C'était Tanya qui venait m'apporter deux contrats, que je lui avais confié tout à l'heure.

- Ce sont les contrats que tu m'as demandé de faire pour les deux mannequins. - Merci Tanya, tu peux partir, la congédiai-je. - Edward, on peut passer la soirée ensemble. Depuis quatre jours, tu m'évites. Je voyais qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Elle avait mis ses mains sur mes épaules. - Tu es trop tendu, tu travailles trop.

- Pour ce soir, ce n'est pas possible. J'attends un coup de fil important du détective, la repoussai-je.

- Edward, arrête de la chercher, elle ne vaut pas le coup. Je suis là, moi !- Tanya, que n'as-tu pas compris ? Elle est ma femme et elle reprendra sa place, qui est à mes côtés, dis-je.

- Et moi, je fais quoi là, dans cette histoire ?

Merde, elle commençais à me faire chier. Je ne pouvais pas, hélas, l'envoyer chier.

- Je ne sais pas comment va se passer son retour, mais je ne t'ai jamais caché mes intentions. Je ne divorcerai jamais de Bella. De toute façon, elle ne me ferait jamais ça, elle ne divorcerait jamais. Elle m'aime trop pour ça.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'espère que tu changeras d'avis, s'entêta-t-elle. - On verra le moment venu ! Elle me fixa, puis ajouta... - Tu veux un massage ?

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Elle sourit. - Tu sais ce qu'il me ferait plaisir ?

Je voulais que Tanya s'occupe de mon petit moi avec sa bouche. Après tout, j'étais un homme et cela faisait plusieurs heures, que je n'avais pas été satisfait. Ma femme n'étant toujours pas revenue, autant trouver le réconfort avec ma nouvelle employée.

Je savais que Tanya était ce genre de femme, toujours là pour satisfaire un homme, toujours là quand on avait besoin d'elle. En gros, elle était une femme facile, c'est vrai. Je défaisais ma fermeture éclair et lui fis signe de s'occuper de moi. Si elle faisait ça bien, je pouvais la prendre en levrette pour lui faire crier mon nom. J'aimais l'entendre crier, quand, à l'époque, je la faisais grimper au rideau. Il faut dire, que je suis bien bâti, beau mec, un dieu du sexe et de voir que la gent féminine se retourne sur mon passage, j'adorais ça.

- Edward, tu es avec moi ? Me secoua Tanya. - Hein ? Oui, je suis là. Bon, tu t'occupes de mon problème, Tanya ?

Elle passa sous le bureau et prit ma queue entre ses mains. Elle commença à me lécher et attrapa mon bout dans la bouche. Je remontais mes fesses pour pouvoir faire descendre mon pantalon et mon boxer. Tanya avait compris et tira dessus. Elle se souvenait de mes désirs, apparemment. Elle se remit à me sucer, quand le téléphone sonna. - Merde ! Jurai-je.

Je décrochais. - Allô ? Edward Cullen ! - Bonsoir Edward ! - Tu es en retard, j'attends ton coup de fil depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- Écoute, je ne pouvais pas t'appeler avant. Je viens d'arriver à Seattle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu as des nouvelles. Dis-moi que tu l'as retrouvée ! M'impatientai-je.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas de piste pour l'instant. J'ai rendu visite à sa mère, mais son beau-père m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas revu Bella depuis votre mariage. Renée ne sait pas où elle se trouve et s'inquiète pour elle, m'apprit mon détective

J'écoutais d'une oreille, car Tanya était toujours à s'occuper de moi. - Hummm, gémis-je. - Edward, tu es toujours là ? - OUI, ouiiii, humm, hurlai-je, en me sentant proche

- Edward, ne me dis pas ce que je pense ? - Quoi ? Oh oui, continue ! Encourageai-je Tanya. - Non, j'y crois pas ! Tu es au téléphone et tu baises ? Qui c'est ? S'étonna mon privé. Merde ! Je tirais sur les cheveux de Tanya pour qu'elle s'arrête. - Aie ! Edward, ça ne va pas ? Se plaignit-elle.

- Edward Cullen, tu baises Tanya, ta nouvelle employée ? J'y crois pas, moi qui me fais chier à chercher ta femme, car tu ne vas pas bien depuis son départ, tu ne peux vivre sans elle, tu...

- Écoute, je te paie pour trouver ma femme. Pas pour t'occuper de mes histoires de cul, hurlai-je, à travers le téléphone.

- On se voit demain midi, bonne soirée, raccrochai-je, sans même lui laisser le temps de riposter.

- Viens-là, toi ! Tirai-je Tanya vers moi.

Elle se leva rapidement et je la tournais pour qu'elle soit positionnée face à mon bureau. Je lui relevais sa petite Jupe et lui arrachais son string.

- Je ne vais pas être doux, Tanya. Tu aurais dû fermer ta bouche, car maintenant, la personne que j'avais au bout du fil, sait que je me tape mon avocate, donc toi.

Je la poussais pour qu'elle soit à plat ventre sur mon bureau et la pénétrais d'un coup de reins. Elle avait crié mon nom et à peine, nous étions-nous remis de nos émotions, que je l'avais de nouveau baisée. Une fois, c'était sur mon bureau contre le mur et une autre, sur le sofa. J'étais parti après ma petite affaire, en lui disant de bien mettre en ordre le bureau après son départ. Je savais que demain, j'aurai une discussion houleuse avec mon privé.

**A bientôt**


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_**

**_comment allez-vous ? Un nouveau chapitre arrive. On espère qu'il vous plaira :-)_**

**_Merci à vous pour vos reviews, mises en alerte..._**

**_On remercie aussi les anonymes, dont la réponse arrive de suite :_**

**_Al : _**C'est vrai que cet Edward n'est pas super, mais il faut qu'il soit ainsi, dans la fiction.

La suite arrive :-)

_**cassy : **_Le fait qu'Edward te dégoûte est compréhensible. Cependant, le fait que Bella retourne avec ou non, la réponse ne peut venir tout de suite. Quant à se faire soigner, il le fera, mais la date restera mystérieuse pour l'instant.

Certes, Edward a l'air obsédé par Bella, mais il l'aime. A sa façon, du moins.

Merci à toi, bisous la miss :-)

**_zayrra :_ **Alors, le privé, hum... Que répondre ? La réponse sera pour le prochain chapitre, car il ne faut rien dire, pour ne pas spoiler :-) Pour Edward, par contre, son comportement est normal pour lui. Certes, ce n'est pas sympa, mais tu comprendras très vite, ne t'en fais pas.

**_nina :_** Bella, demander le divorce ? La suite te répondra à tes questions. C'est compréhensible que tu sois dégoûtée, mais il va falloir être patiente. Pour Tanya, tu seras contente, mais il est impossible de tout dévoiler maintenant.

_**lydvynn : **_Un point de vue de Bella arrive tout de suite. Quant à ce que Tanya tombe enceinte, ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant, à moins que...

_**lyry46 :**_ Bonjour à toi aussi :-) Pour frapper Edward, il va falloir encore attendre un peu. Quant à Bella, je ne peux rien te dire, pour ne pas trop en dévoiler. En tout cas, ce sera une happy end. Merci à toi pour ce chapitre. La suite arrive de suite :-)

_**nana10 :**_ Certes, son attitude est moche, mais t'en fais pas, ce sera une happy end. Quant à la réaction de Bella, vis-à-vis de son infidélité, tu sauras ça plus tard, t'en fais pas. Merci à toi et à bientôt :-)

_**nodame : **_Je suis désolée que le comportement de Tanya te dérange. C'est vrai que son personnage ne permette qu'à se soulager (pour Edward), mais pour te répondre, il faudra lire la suite, pour savoir si Tanya est réellement amoureuse d'Edward. Quant à Bella, c'est déjà en bonne voie, non ? Merci à toi et à très vite ;-)

_**Bonne lecture, LuneBlanche :-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7:<span>

**_PDV Bella_**

Deux mois plus tard, j'avais repris ma route, en direction de Midlands. Avant de partir, j'avais fait un itinéraire pour passer quelques jours dans différents endroits du Texas. D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus mes nausées, un bon point, car je pouvais bouger sans être dérangée par ce petit détail.

En effet, je devais me rendre à nouveau à Austin, afin de passer les examens du cinquième mois. En chemin, je m'étais arrêtée pour manger et visiter un peu la ville. Midlands était une ville spéciale et je prenais le temps de la connaître davantage. Alors, une fois de plus, je passais mon temps à visiter les alentours. J'avais ensuite repris la route pour passer deux jours à Odessa. J'avais réservé une chambre au Best Western Garden Oasis. À la fin de ces deux jours j'avais repris la route pour rejoindre Pecos.

Là-bas, j'avais loué une chambre dans un hôtel vraiment bien. Je pouvais profiter de la piscine et du bain bouillonnant. J'avais fait en sorte que l'hôtel où je me trouve, ait à sa disposition une piscine pour profiter de faire mes longueurs quotidiennes.

Et puis, ce n'était pas très loin du musée présidentiel et de diverses d'attractions. J'avais même pu aller à la fête foraine. Je m'étais retrouvée, à l'âge de mes cinq ans et j'adorais cela. J'avais aussi visité des parcs, des musées... Je devais rester quelques jours, le temps de faire mes examens, donc autant en profiter le temps de visiter tous ses endroits d'exception. J'étais même allée voir Le Balmorhea, le plus grand lac du monde, alimenté par une source, ainsi que ses grottes de Carlsbad.

Dans les derniers jours, j'avais terminé par la visite du parc animalier, le Zoo du Désert. On pouvait agréablement apercevoir les animaux dans des cages protégées, tels que des serpents, les lézards et les oiseaux de proie, sans oublier la volière de plein-pied ou encore les bisons. Je sais, vous allez vous dire que j'étais folle de m'extasier devant cela, mais j'étais heureuse, car enfin, je profitais de ma liberté. Cela pouvait paraître dérisoire, mais pour moi, c'était merveilleux de faire ce que je désirais tant depuis des années : vivre.

Dans cette ville, j'y étais restée cinq jours, car malheureusement, je devais reprendre la route pour rejoindre Fort Stockton. Sur le chemin, j'avais séjourné à Del Rio, à la limite de la frontière mexicaine. Je voulais tant voir des rodéos locaux et cette ville me le permettait. Je pouvais également admirer le lac Amistad, où il y avait des activités de loisirs.

C'était mon passe-temps favori, ces temps-ci. Voyager, rester sur place, partir... Je séjournais de ville en ville, où je restais qu'une nuit ou deux, pour continuer ma route afin de me rendre le plus près d'Austin. J'avais parcouru des kilomètres, sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais passée de Brady, en allant à Fredericksburg, où je faisais une excursion d'une journée à la réserve naturelle du rocher enchanté, Enchanted Rock, le deuxième plus grand rocher de granit d'Amérique. J'étais allée voir aussi le Parc historique Lyndon B. Johnson et en passant par Lakeway pour le musée d'art Jack S. Blanton, où pouvait trouver une collection permanente, qui contenait plus de 13 000 oeuvres présentes, de l'art ancien et contemporain. J'avais fini mon excursion et je séjournais à ce moment-là à Brady. J'y étais restée quatre jours, pour profiter des avantages que les lieux m'offraient.L'hôtel, situé dans le pays vallonné du centre du Texas, permettait d'accéder à diverses activités, divers endroits. Les clients pouvaient facilement se rendre au Brady Réservoir et pratiquer plusieurs activités de plein air, notamment golf, chasse et pêche. C'était très calme comme endroit et j'aimais ça. Assez reposant pour moi, il était situé près d'un ruisseau, où je pouvais lire sans être dérangée. J'avais aimé ce paysage vallonné et les couchers de soleil se couchant derrière les montagnes.

J'avais quitté ce lieu pour me rendre à Austin, afin de rejoindre Carlisle. Celui-ci avait trouvé comme excuse, auprès des siens, d'avoir un congrès de médecine de deux jours. Ainsi, il pouvait rester avec moi, mais pas seulement. Il devait voir un ancien confrère, c'était celui-ci qui serait chargé de faire mes examens du cinquième mois de grossesse. Une chance, car dans mon malheur, je pouvais encore compter sur certaine personne.

Et puis..., j'allais enfin savoir le sexe de mon enfant. Du coup, avec Carlisle et Esmée, nous avions passé la semaine ensemble. J'avais réservé une chambre dans un autre hôtel que lui, pour éviter que l'on ne me retrouve.

Carlisle m'avait donné des nouvelles de la famille, je savais que pour eux, de me savoir enceinte loin d'eux, n'était pas évident. Carlisle m'avait demandé si un jour je pensais revenir près de la famille et de dire à Edward qu'il était le père de l'enfant que je portais. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, car Esmée, m'ayant déjà posée cette question, ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je m'étais simplement contentée de lui dire mes doutes et mes ressentis, vis-à-vis d'Edward. J'avais aussi ajouté pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas revenir et que je voulais finir ma grossesse dans le calme, sans cris et loin du stress.

Mon beau-père était reparti, une semaine plus tard. Je lui avais promis de l'avertir, du lieu où je me trouverais pour l'accouchement. Je savais que Esmée, comme pour lui, voulait être près de moi à ce moment-là. Et à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas le vivre sans eux non plus.

De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas le leur cacher : il savait parfaitement à quel moment je devais accoucher. Il avait seulement prévu de prendre ses vacances à cette période. Je savais que c'était risqué, puisque Edward pouvait bien faire suivre ses parents pour me retrouver, mais Carlisle m'avait rassuré. Selon lui, Edward n'avait pas un seul moment douté d'eux, au niveau de ma fuite. Ils ne voyaient pas souvent leur fils, qui travaillait le plus souvent tard et le week-end.

Le médecin, qui m'avait fait ces examens, m'avait demandé de réduire un peu les déplacements et les longs trajets en voiture. Si je ne voulais pas accoucher d'un prématuré, je devais me ménager et rester le plus possible au calme. J'avais décidé de faire le plus possible de pauses et de séjourner un peu plus dans les villes où je me trouvais. Je devais faire une halte à Houston, car c'était une ville que je voulais visiter depuis un bon moment. J'avais fait en sorte de faire très attention à moi, de me reposer. Quand je ressentais une grosse fatigue, ainsi que des douleurs au dos ou au ventre, je me reposais.

J'étais passée par le bord de mer de Houston à Corpus Christi. Là-bas, je m'étais sentie comme si j'étais enfin chez moi. Je m'étais tout de suite pour cette ville. J'avais recherché une location au bord de mer et quelques heures plus tard, j'avais trouvé une adorable petite maison meublée de quatre pièces.

Je devais rejoindre ma copine pour passer du temps avec elle et lui dire mon choix de vivre à Corpus Christi. Elle était heureuse pour moi et moi, j'étais enfin soulagée de me poser un peu. D'ailleurs, avec tout cela, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et je me retrouvais à huit mois de grossesse. Je devais rester deux semaines à San-Antonio chez mon amie Cassie.

San-Antonio était à deux heures et vingt minutes de Corpus Christi. On avait donc convenu qu'elle vienne passer du temps chez moi quand elle le désirait. Elle avait un travail qui lui permettait de travailler chez elle. Cassie était traductrice, donc elle pouvait faire son job partout, tant qu'elle internet se trouvait à sa disposition. J'avais fait des achats pour ma fille. Je refusais de prendre mon véritable nom. Toutes mes commandes étaient passées avec ma fausse identité et payées en liquide.

J'étais enceinte de huit mois et demi maintenant et je commençais à ne plus pouvoir me déplacer facilement. Depuis deux semaines, j'étais ici et je ne faisais presque rien, profitant de mon temps libre. Je passais mon temps à l'ombre du parasol et face à la mer. Je m'étais résolue à réduire mes promenades, car j'avais de plus en plus de douleurs. J'avais téléphoné à Carlisle pour lui en toucher quelques mots. Il avait trouvé un gynécologue près de chez moi, qui se déplaçait à domicile. Une sage-femme passait me voir tous les trois jours pour suivre l'évolution de ma grossesse. Je devais être le plus souvent alité, car mon col s'était un peu ouvert et j'avais eu beaucoup de contraction. Il m'avait interdit de prendre la voiture ou de bouger. Il m'avait aussi informé qu'il allait venir le plus vite possible. Cela n'était qu'une question de temps.

Cassie était venue vivre depuis peu avec moi, pour être proche de moi. Elle était comme une mère pour moi, elle me faisait à manger et me surveillait. Je ne me sentais pas seule, j'avais près de moi mon amie. Carlisle et Esmée me passaient toujours un coup de fil en fin de soirée pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Ils étaient heureux de savoir que mon amie se trouvait près de moi et avait emménagé avec moi, le temps qu'ils arrivent.

Oui, ma grossesse se terminait et je passais mon temps dans mon lit ou sur le transat de la terrasse, face à la mer.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, bonsoir

Merci pour vos reviews ainsi que les mises en alerte.

Toujours un plaisir de lire vos messages .

Nous remercions les anonymes.

Nnana10 : Merci. Voici la suite poster plus tôt, bonne lecture

Jus : C'est ton point de vu merci pour ta reviews.

Stephbella : Merci pour ta review contente qu'elle te plaise, voici la suite

Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt, oui je pars en weekend

Je vous souhaite un bon weekend a tous et a bientôt

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8:<span>

_**PDV Rosalie**_

J'étais rentrée chez moi depuis dix bonnes minutes, maintenant. Je devais passer à mon bureau pour déposer mon dossier. Installée dans mon siège, je pensais à l'attitude d'Edward. Comment pouvait-il se comporter comme un égoïste ? Je ne le reconnaissais plus, depuis un bon moment. J'étais la seule personne à l'aider pour la retrouver. S'il se comportait des fois très mal avec Bella, je ne le pensais pas comme cela.

Je comprenais mieux à comprendre la raison pour laquelle était partie, maintenant. Et cette Tanya ? La pauvre, elle ne savait pas où elle avait mis les pieds. Elle ne faisait que s'accrocher. Cette relation n'était pas bonne pour elle, elle allait se retrouver détruite. Edward lui avait-il promis la lune ? J'en doute, mais c'était tout de même inimaginable de rester avec lui. Pourquoi tout cela ?

Cette situation était si... Tout aurait pu être meilleur, Edward aurait pu être différent. Je le connaissais bien, pour connaître ses réactions. Quand il allait avoir Bella à nouveau près de lui, il allait virer son employée comme un déchet, comme un mouchoir usagé.

Je devais à tout prix aller voir Carlisle et Esmée pour discuter de certaines choses. Je savais depuis un moment, qu'ils étaient au courant pour la fuite de Bella. Pour être exacte, ils l'avaient aidée, ils étaient ses complices, dans sa fuite. Je ne sortais pas ça sur une simple idée, non. J'avais devant mes yeux les preuves.

Et pas n'importe quelles preuves : Esmée et Carlisle, sans oublier Alice, avaient fait des virements sur un compte au nom de Isabelle Maria Masen. Bella avait fait l'erreur d'ouvrir un compte dans la même banque de la famille. Du coup, j'avais glissé quelques billets à un employé pour avoir cette info. Au début, ils étaient réticents, mais j'avais fait en sorte qu'il tombe sur mon charme. Cela dit, pour mon plus grand bonheur, il s'était confié sans peine.

J'avais ainsi appris, que Alice Cullen Hall avait ouvert ce compte depuis un an. Bien évidemment, ce compte n'existait plus, car il avait été soldé et vidé le jour même du départ de Bella. La petite maligne, cette somme lui servait maintenant. Autant dire que j'aurais fait pareil à sa place. J'avais ensuite fait des recherches à ce nom pour trouver un vol en partance de Dallas. Et j'avais trouvé. C'était elle.

Je savais désormais qu'elle se trouvait dans le Texas, au nom de Isabelle Maria Masen. Elle était enceinte de cinq mois et se trouvait à Austin. J'avais vu Carlisle avec elle pendant les cinq jours de son séminaire. Il avait eu la brillante idée de prétexter un congrès. Mais moi, je devais les voir, je devais en parler. Je devais leur avouer que leur fils, leur imbécile et crétin de fils, m'avait employée pour la rechercher.

Cela ne m'arrangeait pas de leur confesser cette vérité, car ils aimaient leur fils, mais également Bella. Je savais que Carlisle et Esmée étaient prêts à tout pour les protéger, même si cela devait les détruire. Et... Ils étaient dans une position plutôt fâcheuse. Connaissant Edward, il allait mal le prendre, quand il apprendrait leurs agissements.

Pourtant, en les voyants au Texas, cachée derrière le buisson, à seulement dix mètres d'eux, j'ai su que Edward ne devrait jamais savoir la vérité. Je m'explique : quand j'ai su ouelle se trouvait, je suis allée la voir. Et en arrivant, les voir ainsi m'a fendu le coeur. Ils étaient si heureux, Bella rayonnait de bonheur. Elle était enceinte, à en voir son ventre bien gros, mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire cela. Certes, je voulais la dénoncer à Edward, mais maintenant, la voir si heureuse, si épanouie, m'empêchait de tout révéler à Edward. Elle n'avait jamais été ainsi, pas à la fin de son mariage, en tout cas. Je me devais de l'aider, à ma façon du moins.

J'étais donc rentrée, avant de téléphoner à Edward. Je lui avais menti, je refusais de lui apprendre pour mes découvertes, mais si je faisais cela, c'était uniquement pour le bien de Bella et celui de son enfant. Je comprenais et me rendais compte qu'elle avait fait ça pour son bien-être. Même si elle l'aimait toujours, elle avait fui son mari. Il lui aurait fait du mal un moment ou un autre de toute façon, rien que par sa jalousie maladive ou son obsession vis- à-vis d'elle.

Si je devais être à sa place, je n'aurais pas supporté sa vie. Ne pas voir ses parents et amis, ne pas aller où elle voulait, quand elle le voulait... Bella avait supporté tout cela, rien que par amour pour lui et maintenant, elle voulait avoir sa liberté. Je la comprenais. Certes, au départ, j'avais fermé les yeux, mais j'ai fini par les ouvrir. J'étais consciente de ce qu'il avait fait. Tous les gens que Bella connaissait, tous sans exception, n'avaient pas de nouvelle d'elle, car son mari avait fait en sorte de l'isoler et de l'enfermer dans une cage dorée. Son père devait demander la permission pour venir voir Bella, mais pas à elle, non... à Edward. Son meilleur ami Jacob, lui, n'avait plus de nouvelles que les autres, depuis leur mariage.

Ce jour-là, ce fut la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il avait eu Edward une fois au téléphone, la conversation avait été très houleuse. Il lui avait dit que maintenant qu'elle était sa femme, il ne voyait pas la nécessitée qu'il revoie Bella. Selon Edward, leur amitié se terminait et il ne devait plus garder contact. Il avait même été jusqu'à le menacer de rendre la vie de Bella un enfer, s'il essayait de la voir, de l'informer de cette conversation. Jacob n'avait plus pris contact avec elle et refusait de lui répondre au téléphone, afin pour qu'elle n'ait pas de problème. Mais il a fini, par apprendre que Bella avait fui. Edward lui avait téléphoné. Inutile de vous dire, que Jacob avait été bien content d'apprendre cela.

Enfin, ce n'est que du passé maintenant, non ? Voilà pourquoi, après avoir ramené mes dossiers, à mon retour du Texas et après avoir contacté Edward, pour lui cacher la vérité, je rentrais chez moi. Pourtant, le lendemain matin, avant même que je ne parte, mon beau-père et ma belle-sœur étaient venus chez moi pour discuter.

- Bonjour Carlisle, comment vas-tu ? Le questionnai-je.

- Bonjour Rosalie, me salua-t-il à son tour. Je suis venu avec Alice pour discuter de ton enquête.

Mon enquête ? Avaient-ils tout découvert - Nous savons que tu la recherches, m'avoua-t-il, après quelques minutes de silence.

- Oui, je sais où elle se trouve et je voulais passer chez vous pour vous dire que je ne dirai pas à Edward la vérité. Je ne lui dirai pas où Bella se trouve. Je te le promets, le rassurai-je.

- Merci, fit-il.

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier soir et il a été odieux. Il m'a simplement dit que j'étais payée pour la rechercher. Il n'a même pas dit un mot de gentillesse à mon égard. Il était très occupé

aussi avec sa Tanya.

- Je sais qu'il se comporte comme un goujat en ce moment et qu'il a une liaison avec Tanya, me révéla Carlisle.

Je le fixai, incrédule, attendant une explication. Avant que je ne la lui demande, Alice le fit pour lui.

- Je les ai surpris, un soir en partant du bureau. J'avais oublié de prendre des croquis pour les finir chez moi.

- Je ne reconnais plus mon fils, termina Carlisle.

Bon, il était tant que je me lance, non ? Si eux s'étaient expliqués, alors moi aussi.

- Je t'ai vu avec elle cette semaine à Austin, elle était radieuse.

- Oui, elle l'est. La grossesse lui va bien, sourit-il.

- Dis-moi une chose. De combien est-elle enceinte exactement ?

- Cinq mois et demi. C'est une petite fille. Elle est très heureuse et je voudrais que ça reste comme cela, tu me comprends ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Elle a demandé de vos nouvelles. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle de parcourir le Texas dans son état, de changer tout le temps d'endroit. Elle se sent seule et pense beaucoup à nous tous.

- Je sais ce que vous avez fait, Esmée et toi, je le comprends.

- Merci

- Carlisle, laisse-moi juste te dire... Bella a de la chance de nous avoir et je suis très heureuse pour elle. Je dois voir Edward tout à l'heure pour l'informer de mes recherches. Je vais lui dire qu'elle ne se trouve pas non plus dans le Texas. Je vais lui mentir, lui dire que j'ai envoyé mes hommes au Canada et que j'attends de leurs nouvelles dans une quinzaine de jours. J'ai eu raison de vouloir faire ses recherches au Texas et de ne pas avoir envoyé un de mes hommes, Carlisle, l'informai-je.

- Une chose, ne dit rien à Emmett s'il te plait, me quémanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi le lui cacher Carlisle ? Il serait heureux de savoir que sa petite sœur va bien. Même s'il aide son frère, je ne pense pas qu'il irait lui dire.

Alice s'approcha de moi :

- Rose, tu sais tout comme nous, que ton frère n'est pas au courant que nous avons aidé Bella dans sa fuite. Nous sommes que quatre personnes, maintenant à savoir où elle se trouve et c'est mieux ainsi. Le jour où Edward apprendra la vérité, je sais déjà que je vais perdre sa confiance et il nous en voudra un moment. Tu le connais assez bien, pour savoir qu'il est rancunier, non ?

- OK, j'ai compris, je ne dirais rien à Emmett, acceptai-je.

- Merci Rose. Papa, on va devoir partir, car tu dois me déposer au bureau avant de prendre ta garde à l'hôpital.

- Oui, il va falloir que l'on file.

Ils me saluèrent et me souhaitèrent bon courage pour mon rendez-vous avec Edward, avant de partirent. Rapidement, après leur départ, je me mis en route pour le bureau. Il ne fallait pas traîner.

J'étais arrivée depuis deux minutes, lorsque Edward me fit appeler dans son bureau. Je m'y rendis aussitôt.

- Alors, Rosalie, tu as du nouveau ? M'interrogea-t-il, à peine arrivée dans son bureau.

- Oui et bien, mes recherches non rien données au Texas, mentis-je.

- Mais elle est où cette garce ?

- Edward, je ne te permets pas de parler de cette façon de ta femme. Tu lui dois le respect, tout de même.

Il ne sembla pas m'écouter, alors je poursuivais. - J'ai envoyé une équipe sur un autre état, j'attends que mes hommes me rappellent. Il fixa la fenêtre, soit. - Tu sais Edward, je pense que Bella a vraiment quitté les Etats-Unis. Il me regarda enfin, avant d'exploser.

- Je m'en fous, tu es payée pour la retrouver, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu mets tous tes gars en action et vous me la retrouvez, toi et tes hommes. Je m'en fous s'il faut aller dans d'autres pays. Je paye assez cher ta prestation, Rose.

- D'accord, je vais envoyer des gars un peu partout dans le monde, mais surtout en Europe.

- Oui fait ça ! Bon, tu peux partir et au passage dit à ma secrétaire de faire appeler Tanya, j'ai besoin d'elle pour un contrat.

- Pauvre Tanya, tu te sers d'elle pour assouvir tes besoins, bien qu'en fait, tu n'en aies rien à faire d'elle. Tu me déçois Edward !

- Si tu as fini tes tirades, la porte est derrière toi. Au revoir Rose, me congédia-t-il.

Oui Bella avait eu raison de partir loin de lui. Comment avait-il pu changer toutes ces années ? Il n'avait jamais été ainsi, au début. Lui, qui était si doux et gentleman, attentionné, il était devenu un homme dur, égoïste et imbu de sa personne. Oui, où qu'elle pouvait être en ce moment, elle était bien mieux que d'être près de lui.


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour, bonsoir a tous.

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira.

Je vous remercie de vos messages et les mises en alerte.

Réponses au Anonymes.

Vanina63 : dommage que tu sois en anonymes, on aurait voulu savoir ton opinion.

Melanie : nous sommes deux a écrire j'écris et cora améliore les chapitres. Un vrai plaisir d'écrire avec elle Ce chapitre va te donner un peu d'action.

Nana10 toujours fidèle a notre fic merci pour tes messages

Tu vas enfin savoir quand Edward va retrouver Bella.

Nodame : merci de nous suivre .oui il se retrouve un peu seul et il va se rendre compte que sa famille est contre lui.

Je pense que beaucoup se pose la question, Edward vas t'il retrouver sa femme ? La réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et bonne lecture.

A bientôt

Sandi.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9:<span>

_**PDV Edward**_

Tanya était venue me rejoindre, après le départ de Rosalie pour savoir comment s'était passée notre entrevue. Je lui avais dit qu'elle n'avait pas de piste, qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Bella. Je voulais enlever la tension que je ressentais à ce moment. Je m'approchais donc d'elle, mais elle avait reculé à mon approche pour me dire...

- Non Edward ! - Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis venue te dire que je dois m'absenter pour deux ou trois jours.

- Ah bon ? Et quelles excuses as-tu pour partir aussi rapidement et me refuser ce que je te demande ?

- Je viens d'avoir ma sœur. Je dois partir voir mon père, qui vient d'être admis à l'hôpital. - Ton père ? Fis-je mauvais. - Il a eu un malaise cardiaque. - D'accord, je comprends. As-tu fini les dossiers en cours ?

- Je viens te déposer les deux dossiers, s'exclama-t-elle en me lançant les dossiers sur mon bureau. Je te revois à mon retour, passe une bonne journée.

- Au revoir Tanya.

Elle était partie sans se retourner. Moi qui voulais prendre mon pied, je devais attendre son retour. En attendant, j'avais lu les deux dossiers qu'elle m'avait apportés. Elle travaillait rapidement et tout était soigné. C'était une femme qui connaissait son métier et très consciencieuse. D'ailleurs, je voulais lui renouveler son contrat pour qu'elle reste travailler dans la société. Je voulais la garder, mais avant, je devais réfléchir à son avenir. Je devais penser à quelle solution adopter vis-à-vis d'elle. Ce serait inutile de prendre des décisions trop hâtives.

J'étais parti plus tôt du bureau pour me rendre à l'hôpital. Je devais voir Carlisle. En fait, j'avais plutôt besoin qu'il me fasse une ordonnance pour des somnifères. J'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout ça parce que depuis le départ de ma femme, je n'arrivais pas dormir. Mes nuits étaient très courtes, voir quasi inexistantes.

En arrivant, je pus apercevoir que la porte du bureau de Carlisle n'était pas fermée complètement. Je me dépêchais de le rejoindre, mais je dus m'arrêter. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, je l'apercevais discrètement. Il semblait parler avec quelqu'un et j'écoutais sa conversation.- Les billets sont déjà achetés, mais je sais que tu es pressée de la voir. Je sais que tu es pressée de la voir, mais soies patiente.

- ...

- J'attends son coup de fil pour lui donner notre date de notre arrivée.

- ...

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras bientôt la serrer dans tes bras ma chérie. Cela n'est qu'une question de temps avant de le revoir, sois sans crainte.

- ...

- Elle me manque également, elle nous manque à tous.

- ...

- Bella se fait une joie de te voir elle aussi, tu sais ?

- ...

- Je la considère aussi comme ma fille. Et... Ça me fait aussi mal de cette situation.

- ...

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire. C'est à Bella de décider.

- ...

- Crois-moi, Isabella est aussi pressée que toi de te voir. Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai des visites à faire avant de rentrer. Je t'aime, à ce soir.

Mon père raccrocha aussitôt et se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre les dossiers des patients. Quant à moi, je ne devais pas me faire voir. C'est pourquoi, je partais rapidement, sans que personne ne me voie.

Comment mes propres parents pouvaient-ils me mentir ? Ils savaient tous les deux où se trouvait ma femme. Ils savaient dans quel état j'étais et ils n'avaient rien fait pour m'aider. Ils n'avaient pensé qu'à eux, ils s'étaient montrés si égoïstes. Et puis, depuis combien de temps durait leur manège ? Combien de temps étais-je pris pour un crétin et un naïf ?

D'ailleurs, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais n'y avait-il pas quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux ? N'avaient-ils pas été les seuls à le savoir, car si eux le savaient, qui le savait également ? Mes propres parents m'avaient trahi, je ne pouvais plus leur faire confiance. Je n'avais plus confiance en eux, ni au rester de ma famille de toute façon.

Comment allais-je pouvoir vivre et évoluer après cela ? Comment allais-je pouvoir les côtoyer maintenant ? Je vais devoir prendre d'autres mesures pour avoir la chance de retrouver ma Bella. Ils allaient regretter d'avoir participé au départ de ma femme. Je devais faire le nécessaire pour connaître leur destination. Il fallait que j'appelle une connaissance à l'aéroport, je devais savoir.

J'avais contacté Félix pour ce travail, une heure plus tard. Ce type était le détective que j'employais à l'époque. Il était le prédécesseur de Rose, bien avant que je décide de l'employer, lors de mes contrats foireux. Dès qu'un client me paraissait louche ou partait sans payer, Rose intervenait. Bien évidemment, c'était également elle que j'avais employée pour retrouver ma femme, mais depuis toutes ces années où ma belle-sœur et moi avions collaboré, elle ne m'a pas une seule fois fait faux bond. J'aurais dû me méfier davantage de sa sincérité. Voilà pourquoi je revenais vers Félix.

Personne de ma famille ne le connaissait, il passerait inaperçu ainsi et je pouvais enfin obtenir le résultat de mon attente. Certes, j'étais été idiot en engageant Rose et non lui, dès le début. J'ai été aveuglé, mais je me ressaisissais. Pourtant, à l'époque, je doutais déjà des compétences de ma belle-sœur sur ces recherches, mais je lui avais accordé une chance. J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct.

On était arrivé au jour J, le départ de mes parents était éminent pour leur voyage, soit disant au Mexique. Selon mon père, c'était un voyage d'affaires et ma mère l'accompagnait. Ils devaient atterrir Brownsville, à la frontière du Mexique, mais Félix avait fait des recherches dans les hôtels des alentours. Aucune réservation au nom de Carlisle Cullen avait été effectuée, comme par hasard. Il avait trouvé, par contre, une réservation de location de voiture à leurs noms.

Félix était déjà à l'aéroport et attendait de pied ferme mes parents. Il avait réservé un véhicule à Brownsville pour les suivre. Son job était de les suivre, de les traquer... Moi, j'étais censée jouer mon rôle. Je les rejoignais à la villa pour leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Je me retenais avec difficulté pour ne pas les traiter de sales hypocrites.

En fait, je devais me montrer gentil et faire en sorte de ne pas montrer mon énervement à leur encontre. Ils avaient le sourire et ils pouvaient sourire, car une fois qu'ils arriveraient, ils rigoleraient moins. J'allais sagement attendre le coup de fil de Félix et je partirais dans la foulée pour les rejoindre et faire la surprise à ma femme .

Néanmoins, le lendemain matin, je restais chez moi pour attendre le coup de fil de Félix. J'avais dans ma main une photo de nous deux et de l'autre un vers de bourbon. Je repensais à nos souvenirs, à notre passé. Mon portable se mit soudainement à sonner.

- Edward Cullen à l'appareil, répondis-je.

- Bonjour Edward, me salua Félix. Bon, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Ils sont arrivés à l'heure exacte et ils ont pris leur voiture. Nous sommes à 255 km de Brownsville, dans une ville côtière au nom de Corpus Christie. Nous avons mis exactement 3 h 30 pour arriver devant une maison au bord de plage.

- Ils sont tout seuls ? M'enquis-je.

- Ils résident chez une certaine Isabelle Maria Masen, m'avoua-t-il.

- Merde ! C'est ma femme, elle a pris le nom de Masen, qui est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. La salope ! On la cherchait sous les noms Cullen ou Swan, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à Masen. Elle m'a bien eu.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il. - Ils font quoi là ?

- Je ne sais pas, car il y a de l'agitation chez elle. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Isabella. Vos parents ont reçu un coup de fil à l'aéroport, quand nous attendions pour leur voiture.

- Ils sont combien ? - Un homme assez âgé, Mr et Mme Cullen, ainsi qu'une fille de l'âge de Isabella.

- Tu te fais discret et essaie de voir ce qu'il se passe, OK ? Et tu me tiens au courant. Merci Félix pour ce bon travail.

- Je vous appelle en cas de nouveau. - OK !

Je raccrochais. J'avais envie de hurler, tellement que j'étais content d'avoir retrouvé ma femme. Je devais réfléchir à la meilleure façon de la faire revenir près de moi. Il fallait que je me montre patient avec elle, que je suis indulgent. Oui, l'amadouer pour qu'elle me revienne sans difficulté, quitte à faire profil bas quelque temps, était la meilleure solution. Elle allait me payer très cher son petit exile.

Je devais à tout prix informer mes employés et mes collaborateurs, que je serais absent pour quelques jours. Je téléphonais pour informer ma secrétaire que je devais me rendre à Chicago dans trois jours pour rencontrer un futur client. Je devais m'absenter une semaine et lui donnais l'ordre de réserver ma suite à Chicago, que j'annulerai plus tard.

Je téléphonais aussitôt à l'aéroport pour que l'on me prépare le jet et le plan de vol, et ce pour dans trois jours. Avoir de l'argent et être un homme d'affaires, pouvait avoir des avantages parfois. Je réservais la suite que je voulais, dans un hôtel quatre étoiles très récent, en espérant que le service était irréprochable.

Pourquoi le faire, si ma secrétaire le faisait-elle aussi ? Ce n'était pas le même hôtel, certes, mais je voulais préserver mes arrières. Qui sait si elle ne me trahissait pas, elle aussi ? Je devais me méfier de tous désormais.

C'est trois jours avaient été pour moi, les plus longs de ma vie. J'étais installé dans la voiture de location, une Mercedes avec vitres teintées. Ma sœur était passée pour me voir et me souhaiter bon voyage. Elle avait mordu à l'hameçon, en me croyant parti à Chicago. Je jubilais intérieurement de la savoir dans l'ignorance de mon projet. Si Alice savait que je me rendais au Texas pour rejoindre Bella...

Avec Félix, on s'était donné rendez-vous, non loin de chez Bella. Il avait découvert des choses surprenantes et attendait de me voir pour me les dire. J'avais hâte de les découvrir.

Je me trouvais à quelques mètres de chez elle et je patientais en pensant à nos retrouvailles, ma femme et moi. J'étais sorti de mes pensées, quand j'avais entendu un coup frapper à ma vitre. Je baissais la fenêtre et vis Félix.

- Bonjour, Mr Cullen, je... - Appelle-moi Edward et tutoie-moi ! Lui ordonnai-je. - Très bien, euh... Bonjour Edward, tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui excellent, du nouveau ?

- Edward j'ai une révélation à te dire...

- Je t'écoute, l'encourageai-je.

- Elle a accouché d'un enfant, il y a trois jours. Le jour de notre arrivée, pour être exact. Ton père a déclaré la petite hier à la mairie. Elle s'appelle Eva Alicia Masen de père inconnu.

- Quoi ? Elle n'a pas osé faire ça ? - J'en ai bien peur ! Me confirma-t-il.

- Très bien, ça va pas se passer comme ça. Je vais prendre un rendez-vous pour un test de paternité et la reconnaître. Je suis en droit de le faire, si je suis le père, pas vrai ?

- Oui, je pense que tu es le père, car la petite est née il y a quelques jours. Tu penses que Isabella aurait pu te tromper avant qu'elle ne te quitte ?

- Je ne sais pas, car si elle est partie, elle me cache forcement une liaison. As-tu vu un autre homme que mon père et le couple de voisin ?

- Non, je n'ai vu personne d'autre. Paraît-il qu'elle te ressemble ! M'apprit-il. - Comment ça, elle me ressemble ?

- J'étais pas loin de la terrasse, j'avais fait en sorte de m'installer avec ma serviette, pas très loin d'eux et j'ai entendu ta mère dire qu'elle te ressemblait.

- Bon, on va patienter, on va attendre qu'elle se remette de son accouchement avant de mon montrer. Tu sais où me trouver, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais à l'hôtel et appelle-moi si tu as du nouveau !

- Très bien !

Je partis aussitôt rejoindre mon hôtel. Si vraiment la petite était de moi... et bien je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Bella regretterait d'être partie, car maintenant elle allait connaitre le vrai Edward Cullen. Elle voulait, alors on allait jouer. Elle me pourrissait la vie ? Alors, je devais me renseigner pour savoir comment me procurer certains papiers pour reconnaître ma fille. Je devais cependant demander de l'aide. Une seule personne était habilitée pour répondre à mes questions : mon ami le juge que j'avais tant aidé par le passé, serait celui qu'il me fallait.

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, Bonsoir a vous tous

Nous n'avons pas posté le chapitre dimanche pour soutenir les auteurs qui on eu leurs fics retirés .Nous avons boycotté FF.

Je remercie pour vos messages et les mises en alerte.

Merci a chris57 cchope frimousse30, takada87 xalexeex25 aelita48 miiss88 Meliss's patoun habswifes.

Nana10 : pour Tania tu n'a pas faux .tu chauffe.

Nina : Je sais se que tu ressens mais bon il est comme ça pour l'instant. Je t'autorise de lui donner une gifle

Merci de nous lire

Voici le chapitre.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10:<span>

**_PDV Bella_**

J'avais accouché il y a quelques heures. En ce bel après-midi du 4 juin, j'avais la plus incroyable des bébés. Ma fille, ma petite Eva, était mon petit rayon de soleil. Elle m'apportait beaucoup de joie et de bonheur. À ses côtés, je me sentais comblée, je me sentais épanouie. Et puis Esmée avait pris des photos de ma petite puce, pour les envoyer à mes parents. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque de les envoyer moi-même, je ne voulais pas courir le risque qu'Edward me retrouve par le timbre-poste du Texas. Il valait mieux être prévoyante et limité les éventuels dégâts.

Avant de venir me rejoindre, Carlisle avait fait en sorte de ne pas prendre le jet de la société. Il avait plutôt opté pour un vol régulier pour la frontière mexicaine. Mon beau-père avait ensuite pris une voiture de location pour venir me rejoindre.

Deux heures plus tard, je perdais les eaux. Là, je paniquais. Cassie, pour m'aider et me rassurer, sans doute, avait pris les choses en main : elle avait contacté la sage femme, ainsi que le gynécologue. Elle avait laissé un message à mes beaux-parents pour les avertir que le travail commençait. Encore à Forks, Carlisle et Esmée étaient arrivés in-extremis, avant que je n'accouche de ma petite puce. Ils m'avaient aidée, épaulée. Je me sentais rassurée qu'ils soient ici, j'étais confiante de les savoirs près de moi pour affronter ce moment. J'avais eu mes premières contactions, ce matin, après mettre levée pour faire ma toilette. Du coup, j'étais restée assise sur le canapé, à attendre, Carlisle m'ayant avoué que le travail commençait.

Je profitais d'un moment de tranquillité sans ma fille, pour me promener sur la plage les pieds dans l'eau, mes beaux-parents s'étant proposés de garder mon trésor, le temps de sa sieste. Je ne ressentais pas la chaleur au bord de mer pour un mois de juin. Pour être exacte, je savourais cet instant, si rare et je comptais en profiter jusqu'au bout. Je contemplais le coucher de soleil, fixant droit devant moi, l'horizon. J'admirais le couple, tout souriant, en face de moi. Ils s'amusaient à s'éclabousser, à se taquiner. Cela me faisait penser encore à mon cher époux. Il avait tout gâché, il avait tout détruit, par sa faute.

D'ailleurs, dans dix jours, c'était son anniversaire et je n'étais pas là pour le lui souhaiter. Comment notre histoire avait-elle pu finir ainsi ? Lui, si prévenant à mon encontre, gentleman, doux affectueux, comment était-il devenu cet homme jaloux, odieux et manipulateur ? J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là, à côté de moi, marchant sur cette plage. J'aurais désiré que l'on se promène main dans la main, à nous aimer jusqu'au lever du soleil. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vivre une vie harmonieuse près de notre enfant et lui montrer tout notre amour vis-à-vis d'elle. Oui, je rêvais de cette vie pour ma fille, mais n'avais-je pas le droit ?

Hélas, il fallait que je sois réaliste, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, bien trop grand à atteindre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Certes, je devais penser à ma fille avant tout, mais qu'en était-il de mon couple ? J'avais encore du temps devant moi pour réfléchir et prendre la bonne décision. Avais-je le droit d'interdire Edward à sa fille ? Avais-je le droit de les priver l'un de l'autre ? Je repensais à la discussion que j'avais entretenue avec ma belle-mère, quelques heures plus tôt.**_Flashback_**

J'étais confortablement assise sur le canapé à contempler ma petite princesse, couchée dans son landau. J'adorais l'admirer, la regarder.

- Bella, puis-je te parler ? Me demanda Esmée.

- Bien sûr, assieds-toi, lui dis-je.

Elle le fit, nous fixant ma fille et moi, puis se lança...

- Bella, je sais que cela est tout nouveau et merveilleux pour toi, mais qu'as-tu décidé ? Vas- tu repartir loin de nous ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Revenir près de nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, je... Je suis perdue, Esmée. Il y a encore un mois, je t'aurais répondu que je partais en Europe, mais là... .Je dois penser à ma fille, je ne suis plus seule, lui confiai-je.

- Tu veux partir en Europe ? - Je l'ai envisagé.

- Ne penses-tu pas que Edward voudrait connaître l'existence de cette petite puce ? Il a le droit de savoir qu'il est père, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je sais Esmée, je sais... Je n'ai pas le droit de priver ma fille de son père, mais j'ai peur, j'ai si peur. Comment va-t-il réagir quand il va apprendre que j'ai eu un enfant, son enfant, loin de lui ? Quelle sera sa réaction quand il saura que je le lui ai caché ?

- Je pense qu'il va être choqué, mais heureux de savoir qu'il a un enfant. Il peut peut-être changer de comportement, tu sais. Qui sait si cela ne le fait pas réagir ?

- Oui, mais Edward, c'est..., débutai-je.

- Nous serons près de toi aussi, ne l'oublie pas, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

- Donne-moi quelques jours pour réfléchir, Esmée.

- Je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas évident, mais essaye de penser à votre petite fille. Tu fais passer les autres avant toi, mais là, c'est de toi et de ton enfant, qu'il s'agit.

- Admettons que tu aies raison. Crois-tu que... je dois quitter cette maison ?

- Sache que nous sommes prêts à t'accueillir à la maison. Carlisle fera le nécessaire pour que son fils se fasse suivre, qu'il aille en thérapie, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Je ne peux pas continuer cette vie, que je mène depuis quelques mois. Je le sais, j'en suis consciente. Il va falloir que je pense sérieusement à l'avenir d'Eva.

- Je vais te laisser, repose-toi un peu ma chérie. - Merci Esmée, lui souris-je.

Je reportais mon regard sur ma fille, qui dormait à poings fermés. Je m'allongeais un peu sur le canapé, non sans la quitter des yeux. J'admirais le si joli petit visage de mon ange.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Après cette agréable petite balade, je retournais à la maison. Je m'étais absenté depuis plus d'une heure. Eva ne devait pas tarder à se réveiller pour manger. En rentrant, je pus admirer son beau visage, elle dormait comme un ange. Je retrouvais les traits de son père en elle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je l'aimais toujours, il me manquait énormément, mais pour mon bien, pour notre bien, il fallait que je reste encore quelque temps loin de lui.

Je rejoignis Esmée, afin de lui signifier mon retour de promenade. En marchant du salon à la cuisine, je jetais un coup d'œil dehors. J'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver. Je me penchais à la fenêtre et remarquais qu'une voiture noire, une Mercedes classe C 200, aux vitres teintées, était garée à 200 mètres de chez moi. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis mon départ, sauf que je ne m'en étais pas souciée, auparavant. J'imaginais toujours le pire, c'est vrai, mais depuis quinze jours, j'avais un peu baissé ma garde. Du coup, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma belle-mère, je devais lui en parler.

- Elle dort encore, me surprit-elle. - Oui, mais...

- Elle ne sait pas réveillée, mais elle ne va pas tarder, affirma-t-elle, toujours le nez dans son magasine de décoration

- Bien, je vais...

Cela dit, Esmée ne me fixa toujours pas. Je n'avais plus le courage de lui dire. À quoi bon de toute façon ? Elle me prendrait pour une folle, me dirait que je délire. Non, il valait mieux que je voie par moi-même.

- Je vais devoir aller chercher des couches au supermarché, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui proposai-je.

- Carlisle va aller faire les courses. Repose-toi encore un peu, me proposa-t-elle. - Mais je ne veux pas déranger Carlisle, je peux le faire !

C'était ma seule chance de savoir si Edward se trouvait dans cette voiture. Certes, aller toquer à la vitre de la voiture ne me rassurait guère, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

- Non non, je vais faire les courses Bella. C'est non négociable ma chérie. Au fait, tu as le bonjour de Rose et Alice, se manifesta Carlisle qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Oh mince, je les ai loupées. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ? - Elle va te rappeler dans environ une heure. - Merci Carlisle.

Il fixa sa femme, le visage fermé et lui demanda...

- Esmée, tu peux venir avec moi une minute ? Je dois me changer et je ne trouve pas mon pantalon

- Oui, j'arrive ! Accepta-t-elle. - A tout de suite ma puce, je reviens !

Je regardais ma belle-mère suivre son époux. Je voyais bien que quelque chose le préoccupait, il me cachait des choses. Le seul moyen pour le savoir, était de les suivre. Ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, la porte fermée. Je collais mon oreille à la porte et écoutais.

- Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ? Je te connais trop bien et je sais que quelque chose te préoccupe.

- Alice m'a avoué ne plus avoir de nouvelles d'Edward. Il est parti pour Chicago pour une affaire et l'hôtel a appelé sa secrétaire ce matin, pour dire qu'il ne s'est pas présenté depuis son départ.

- Il est où alors ?

- Il est au Texas, je viens d'avoir au téléphone le pilote. Ils ont atterri depuis quatre jours à l'aéroport de Corpus Christie.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment a-t-il pu savoir que nous nous trouvions ici ? S'inquiéta Esmée.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour nous retrouver, ma chérie.

J'ouvrais la porte pour répondre à leur question

- Edward est près à tout, y compris à vous faire suivre. Je connais bien Edward, pour savoir que quand il désire ardemment une chose, il l'obtient toujours. Il est près à tout pour me retrouver.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux, attristés de savoir cela.

- Carlisle, Esmée... je suis désolée de vous avoir entraînés dans cette histoire.

- Bella, il faut que tu partes. Prépare tes valises, moi je m'occupe de la puce ! Carlisle, mets tout dans un sac : les affaires d'Eva, les couches... tout ce que tu peux mettre dedans. Vas- y ! Lui ordonna Esmée.

- Ça ne sert à rien, Esmée ! Il est là, je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'enquit-elle.

- Il y a une Mercedes noire présente devant la maison. Depuis le début de ma promenade, elle est stationnée là. On dirait, qu'elle attend quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle se trouve à 200 mètres de la maison, je suis sûre qu'il est là, assis à nous surveiller.

Esmée alla vers la fenêtre pour vérifier si la voiture était toujours là.

- Carlisle tu crois que c'est lui ? Le questionna ma belle-mère.

- Bella a raison Esmée. Je connais mon fils, il peut rester quelque temps à surveiller avant de venir ici.

- Tu crois ? - Oui ma chérie, je suis sûr que Edward nous surveille. Je suis désolé, Bella !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle ! Depuis sept mois, je le fuis, mais je vais être forte pour ma fille. Je ne reprends pas la route, je vais faire face à Edward.

- Tu es sûre ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Je ne veux plus de cette vie de bohème, il faut penser à Eva.

- Tu es sûre de toi Bella, tu ne veux vraiment pas rentrer avec nous ? Insista mon alliée.

- Oui Esmée, je vais rentrer à Seattle.

- Très bien, mais Bella, tu vas venir habiter chez nous pour l'instant et voir ce que tu décideras vis-à-vis de lui.

- Merci Carlisle !

- Carlisle, tu dois aller faire les courses, lui congédia Esmée.

- Je ne préférerais pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai Esmée avec moi. Tu sais qu'il n'oserait jamais me frapper, devant vous.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'y vais, je reviens le plus vite possible. À tout de suite !

Mon beau-père avait mis peu de temps pour faire les courses, quinze minutes, grand maximum. Il fallait dire, que la petite supérette ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de mon domicile, ce qui pouvait s'avérer utile. Pendant ce temps, je m'affairais à préparer des lasagnes au thon. Je mettais le plat au four, quand soudain, on sonna à la porte. Je savais qu'il se trouvait derrière cette porte, je savais que c'était lui. J'avais fait un geste pour que mes beaux-parents restent assis sur le canapé. Esmée avait Eva dans ses bras, je lui souris pour la rassurer, même si intérieurement, je bouillais.

J'ouvris la porte et le vis. Il se tenait devant moi, avec un sourire au coin comme bien souvent.

- Bonjour Bella ! Il était heureux de sa présence ici, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ma réponse.

- Je savais que tu allais venir, je t'attendais. Rentre !


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à CeriseBella, Habswifes, chris57, xalexeex2, aelita48, cchope, Grazie**_

_**nodame :**_Alors, si Edward sera déstabilisé ou non, quant à la confrontation, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour ta review, à bientôt

_**nana10**_** :** Oui, ça avance :-) La confrontation arrive tout de suite. Merci pour ta review et à très vite pour la suite

_**Mlanie :**_ Merci :-)

_**FifiLapin : **_Tu le comprendras bien assez vite, ne t'en fais pas :-)

_**emma :**_ En fait, c'était un essai. Je montrais une chose sur le site, à Sand91 (l'autre auteur de cette fic). Voilà pourquoi tu voyais ces lettres et ces chiffres. Tout est rétabli, maintenant.

_**Merci de nous lire**_

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11:<span>

**_PDV Edward_**

Après cette agréable nuit, oui, j'avais bien dormi cette fois-ci, j'étais d'attaque pour la retrouver. La savoir non loin de moi, me faisait retrouver le sommeil. Je me sentais léger et près pour la surveiller un moment, avant de me présenter devant elle. Je voulais savoir avant tout si elle ne m'avait pas remplacé, si Bella n'avait pas un autre homme que moi dans sa vie.

Oui, j'étais le seul à pouvoir la toucher, la faire frémir sous mon corps. Je sentais une présence à côté de moi et tournais mon visage. J'apercevais une jeune femme blonde, nue. Je soulevais les draps pour mater son corps fade avec peu de poitrine. Rien que de la voir, je me souvins de tout, la soirée me revint en mémoire.

**_Flashback_**

Dans un pub, je buvais des verres avec Félix, assis confortablement au comptoir. Je voulais fêter mes futures retrouvailles d'avec Bella. On avait bu un peu plus que d'habitude, jusqu'à en devenir ivre. Deux filles étaient venues nous rejoindre pour boire un verre. Rapidement, on avait fini la soirée une des filles dans la chambre de chacun.

Je l'avais chevauchée au moment où son corps touchait le canapé. Elle était très consentante et il fallait dire qu'elle avait devant elle un homme, un vrai mec. Pas besoin de préliminaire, elle était mouillée pour moi. Après avoir pris un préservatif, je la pénétrais d'un habile coup de reins. On avait refait notre petite affaire une deuxième fois et je m'étais endormi aussitôt.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Le réveil fut tout autre. Je me dépêchai de sortir du lit et rejoignis la salle de bains. Je devais me laver pour prendre ma surveillance dans quelques heures. Je voulais effacer les traces de cette nuit. Pas que je le regrette, non, mais il ne valait mieux pas que Bella ne me surprenne avec une marque d'une autre.

Après une bonne douche, j'avais fait appel au service d'étage pour que l'on m'apporte un petit-déjeuner. Avant de sortir de la chambre, j'avais laissé quelques billets pour la fille.

Je n'étais pas loin d'elle, j'avais vu mon père partir, sûrement pour faire des courses. Il était revenu au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Il marchait rapidement, sans doute était-il pressé. Il hurla le prénom de ma mère pour l'avertir son arrivée. Et je la vis sortir pour lui prendre le paquet. J'aperçus ma femme sourire, postée devant la fenêtre. Elle était rayonnante.

Elle, qui était un bout en train, s'était renfermée sur elle-même depuis plus de deux ans. Elle restait silencieuse, ne riait plus. Oui, je savais que j'en étais la principale cause, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la protéger de ces mecs. J'étais jaloux, oui, c'est vrai, mais je lui prouvais chaque jour que je l'aimais. Ne dit-on pas que la jalousie était une preuve d'amour ? J'aimais prendre sa vie en main, elle était mienne. Je savais que je me comportais comme un être égoïste et odieux avec elle par moment, mais j'agissais pour son quatre jours, je la surveillais. J'étais installé sur un parking, on pouvait, de là où je me trouvais, voir la plage. Bella était sortie pour longer la plage, les pieds dans l'eau. J'aurais voulu être à ses côtés, la serrer près de moi et l'embrasser. Je voulais sentir ses douces lèvres, montrer aux gens qu'elle m'appartenait. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour la voir, alors ce soir, c'était décidé. J'allais sonner à sa porte et lui faire la surprise. Je devais attendre encore un peu pour leur donner du temps à préparer les repas. J'étais décidé à m'inviter pour le dîner et avoir une bonne discussion avec Bella et mes parents.

Aussi, après avoir attendu quelques minutes, je sortis aussi discrètement que possible et me dirigeais vers sa maison. J'étais devant sa porte depuis une minute et j'appuyais sur la sonnette. J'attendis des pas se diriger vers la porte. Je la vis s'ouvrir et Bella se tenir face à moi. Je lui fis mon petit sourire au coin qu'elle chérissait tant.

- Bonjour Bella ! - Je savais que tu allais venir, je t'attendais. Rentre !

J'avais perdu mon sourire. Elle m'attendait ? Mince alors, moi qui voulais lui faire une surprise... Je rentrais pour la première fois dans sa maison. Je pus apercevoir mes parents, confortablement installés sur le canapé. Ma mère tenait la petite dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir chers parents ! Je vois que vos vacances au Mexique se passent très bien, lançai- je en me dirigeant vers eux.

- Bonsoir Edward, me salua mon père.

Je regardais ma mère, qui elle me regardait. Elle se leva pour rejoindre Bella, qui tenait à quelques pas derrière moi.

-Bonsoir Edward ! Esmée me salua en m'embrassant la joue. - Bella, je vais aller coucher la petite. - Oui, vas la coucher maman, mais avant je veux la voir, crachai-je.

Bella lui fit signe qu'elle était d'accord. Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit la bise avant de me présenter la petite. Je regardais la petite dans les bras de ma mère, je pouvais constater qu'elle avait des traits de sa mère, mais aussi de moi.

- Vas la mettre au lit cette pauvre petite. On attend que tu reviennes pour la discussion qui va suivre, l'informai-je.

Elle se dirigeait vers le couloir, qui devait mener aux chambres. Elle réapparut quelque minute plus tard. J'étais assis sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé, où mon père et Bella étaient installés.

- Maman, installe-toi sur le canapé, près de ton mari.

J'avais devant moi ma femme et mes parents. Je savais que la discussion pouvait commencer.

- Comme je peux voir, tu es resplendissante, la grossesse t'a réussie et ses sept mois loin de moi aussi.

- Edward, vas droit au but ! M'ordonna Bella.

- Je veux faire un test de paternité pour savoir si cette petite est ma fille, exigeai-je.

- Elle est ta fille !

- Qui me le prouve, toi ? Qui me dit que tu ne m'as pas trompé avant de partir ? Tu es partie depuis sept mois, tu as dû avoir des aventures entre temps.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Edward ! J'ai su pour ma grossesse peu de temps après mon départ. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre relation que toi.

- Pendant ces mois où tu étais absente, Bella, tu as dû avoir des relations avec des hommes...

- Je ne permets pas de me traiter de trainée, OK ? Sache pour ta gouverne, que je n'ai eu aucune relation avec un homme. Tu étais le seul. Tu m'agaces avec ta jalousie maladive, à la fin !

- J'ai donc raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vois que mon départ ne t'a pas servi à grand-chose, en fait ! Te faire réfléchir sur ton comportement vis-à-vis de moi, c'est impossible pour toi ?

- Bon demain, on va faire les tests. Je te laisse la semaine pour boucler tes valises, vendre ta voiture... Et après, tu rentres avec moi.

- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, OK ? Je ne te laisserai plus diriger ma vie maintenant.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Tu es encore ma femme et tu vas rentrer à la maison, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu vas reprendre ta place près de moi, ainsi qu'au travail. Je ne te donne pas le choix !

Carlisle se leva et me cria...

- Ça suffit Edward ! Tu vas te comporter différemment avec Bella, désormais. Je ne vais pas te laisser traiter ta femme comme tu le faisais autrefois. Nous n'allons pas rester sans rien faire.

- Toi, qui te dis être mon père, comment as-tu osé me mentir ? Comment as-tu osé me cacher cela ?

Carlisle me fixa d'un air étonné. - Tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires, lui reprochai-je.

- Tu te trompes, mon fils, car on sera là pour Bella et Eva. Si tu veux que ta femme te revienne, il va falloir que tu changes, la défendit-il.

- Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser. Bella, demain matin, je viens te chercher avec ta fille pour faire le test. J'ai pris rendez-vous à neuf heures et dans l'après-midi, on aura les résultats. On parlera après seul à seule. Mes parents s'occuperont de ta fille. Bonsoir, à demain !

Je me retournais pour partir, lorsque Bella m'interpella :

- Edward, sache que si je reviens à Seattle, ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour Eva. Elle n'a pas à subir ce que moi, j'ai subi. Je veux qu'elle connaisse sa famille et son père, mais je veux la protéger avant tout. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je revienne vers toi.

Je quittais la maison, passablement énervé et déçu. Je n'avais jeté aucun regard à Bella ou mes parents. Demain, elle saurait qu'elle avait eu tort de partir, car j'avais fait des papiers pour reconnaitre ma fille. J'avais contacté un avocat, qui avait fait le nécessaire pour ma fille. J'étais son père et je comptais le rester encore longtemps.

Concernant sa mère, je voulais jouer un peu avec elle. J'allais me montrer charmant pendant quelques semaines pour l'amadouer et qu'elle revienne près de moi, qu'elle revienne chez nous. Puis, une fois cela obtenu, je reviendrai celui que j'ai toujours été : moi.

Elle était ma femme et il était hors de question qu'elle ne me quitte. Certes, je savais que je me comportais comme un monstre vis-à-vis d'elle, mais je l'aimais comme un fou. Oui, j'étais fou d'elle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte. Emmett m'avait conseillé de me faire soigner pour mon obsession, mais je ne pouvais pas. Même si j'étais conscient que j'avais un problème, je refusais de me faire soigner. C'était de la faute de ma femme, si j'agissais ainsi. Elle était à moi, elle m'appartenait.


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à CeriseBella, Habswifes, chris57, xalexeex2, aelita48, cchope, Grazie**_

_**nana10**_** :** Oui, il est fou tout court :-) Certes, son amour n'est pas très net, vis-à-vis de Bella, mais pour lui, cela semble normal. Je sais, c'est nul de penser ainsi, mais t'en fais pas, tout s'arranger. Merci pour ta review :-)

_**nina :**_ c'est vrai que le comportement d'Edward énerve. T'en fais pas, cette fic est une happy end, donc... A bientôt, bye :-)

_**larsand : **_Salut, merci à toi pour ta review :-) Edward est vraiment complètement givré, tu l'as bien dit, mais t'en fais pas, il comprendra ses erreurs un jour. Merci et à bientôt :-)

_**Merci de nous lire**_

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12:<span>

**_PDV Edward_**

Les résultats du test de paternité étaient arrivés très vite, à peine quelque jours. J'étais papa d'une petite fille, la plus merveilleuse des petites filles. Je profitais de ma princesse, pendant que Bella s'occupait de faire ses cartons pour son déménagement. Je jouais bien mon rôle à vrai dire, car ils n'y voyaient que du feu.

J'avais fait faire les papiers avec Bella pour que je reconnaisse ma fille. À ce jour, ma fille s'appelait Eva Cullen. Je pouvais clairement comprendre l'amour que portait ma femme sur notre fille. En fait, je n'étais pas jaloux, je partageais cet amour. C'était notre enfant à tous les deux.

Nos rapports étaient un peu meilleurs. Bella et moi avions parlé, pendant nos longues balades sur la plage, de notre futur. Elle voulait que je lui laisse du temps avant de revenir chez nous. Elle avait pris la décision de vivre pour l'instant chez mes parents et voir comment j'allais me comporter vis-à-vis d'elle. Je lui avais promis de faire mon possible pour regagner son amour et de vivre à nouveau ensemble avec notre fille.

Toute la semaine, j'avais été très conciliant pour la ramener jusqu'à moi. On avait pris la décision qu'elle reprendrait le travail après la fin du contrat de sa remplaçante. Je lui avais caché ma relation avec celle-ci, inutile qu'elle le sache, car cela ruinerait mes chances. Cela dit, mon père connaissait la vérité, lui : il savait que j'avais eu une relation avec Tanya. Il me donnait une semaine pour mettre à terme cette relation, où il se serait dans l'obligation d'en informer Bella. De toute façon, je devais faire en sorte de lui faire croire la fin de cette liaison et prendre certaines précautions pour continuer avec Tanya. Oui, je ne voulais pas mettre fin à cette histoire pour l'instant. J'avais besoin et l'envie de profiter de son corps encore un peu.

On partait tout à l'heure pour Seattle. Bella voulait profiter de son amie Cassie, pour profiter de ce dernier moment passé près d'elle. Elles se trouvaient sur la plage à discuter. Je m'occupais donc de ma fille en les regardants jouer et rigoler dans l'eau. J'avais envie de les rejoindre, mais je gardais mes distances, car quand je me trouvais près de ma femme, je voulais sentir son corps près de moi.

La grossesse avait fait des merveilles sur elle, elle avait des formes où il fallait : une poitrine généreuse à faire damner les saints. Je me retenais pour ne pas agresser les mecs qui mataient ma femme sans vergogne, je devais chercher au plus profond de moi, le courage de me retenir. Je savais qu'elle faisait en sorte de se rendre désirable pour que les hommes se retournent à son passage. J'avais conscience qu'elle me provoquait, mais je tenais bon. Elle n'arriverait jamais à me déstabiliser, j'étais trop fort qu'elle, à ce jeu-là.

On avait atterri à Seattle depuis un moment. Ma sœur et Jasper étaient venus nous accueillir à la descente de l'avion. Alice avait tout prévu : elle avait pris un camion avec quelques hommes de la sécurité de la société, pour nous aider à décharger des effets personnels de Bella. Du coup, on avait gagné du temps et nous étions directement allés chez mes parents. Emmett avait exclamé sa joie sur le retour de ma femme.**_PDV Bella_**

Nous venions d'arriver chez mes beaux-parents. Emmett venait également d'arriver et ne cessait de nous montrer sa joie.

- Bella, je suis tellement content de te revoir, m'enlaça-t-il. - Moi aussi Em, souris-je.

- Oh, mais c'est ma petite-nièce que tu portes dans tes bras ? Qu'elle est mignonne ! S'extasia-t-il devant ma fille.

- Je te présente ma fille Eva Alicia Cullen, dis-je.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ma petite sœur. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir près de nous.

Rose se rapprocha de moi pour me serrer à son tour dans ses bras. - Je suis contente de te revoir. Je peux enfin faire la connaissance de ma nièce, parla-t-elle.

- Je vais devoir mettre Eva au lit, Esmée. Peux-tu prendre le lit parapluie pour l'installer dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît ? M'exprimai-je.

- Oui, ma puce, accepta-t-elle.

- Non, Esmée, on a déjà mis un lit dans sa chambre. Tout est près pour la petite, c'est notre cadeau pour le retour de Bella de la part de ses oncles et tantes, se manifesta Emmett.

- Oh, il ne fallait pas ! Merci à vous tous, les remerciai-je, un peu gênée.

- Si ! On voulait que tout soit prêt pour ton retour, afin que tu puisses reprendre tes marques, le plus vite possible, insista Emmett.

Edward me tendit ses mains pour que je lui dépose notre fille dans ses bras. Je la lui donnais. Ainsi, je pourrais enlacer mes beaux-frères et mes belles-sœurs.

- Je vais déposer Eva dans la chambre, Bella. Je reviens après l'avoir mise au lit.

Tous regardaient Edward se diriger vers l'escalier pour déposer notre fille dans son lit. Apparemment, ils semblaient étonnés de son soudain comportement, tout comme je l'étais.

- Alors, Bella, tu as décidé quoi pour l'instant avec Edward ?

On s'installait dans le salon pour discuter, tous ensemble. Je leur racontais donc mon départ, l'aide de Carlisle et de Esmée, ainsi que d'Alice. Je savais que d'avoir caché mon départ à Emmett et Jasper, les avaient blessés plus que cela n'aurait dû. Ils avaient toujours été mes confidents, depuis toujours et je n'avais fait que de les blesser. Heureusement pour moi, ils avaient compris que je n'avais pas le choix de faire en sorte qu'ils ne sachent pas où je me trouvais.

Plus je parlais, plus j'oubliais où je me trouvais. En fait, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Edward était assis sur l'escalier et écoutait la conversation. Il était surpris de savoir que son frère, Jasper et Rose n'étaient pas au courant de ma fuite.

- On ne t'en veut pas Bella de nous avoir caché ton départ. On comprend, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Rose.

On passa le reste de la journée ensemble. Edward restait dans un coin à me regarder. Bien souvent, je le voyais plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait voulu éclaircir certaine chose avec sa sœur, du fait de la discussion assez forte qu'ils avaient échangé, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'était vite repris pour s'excuser.

Du coup, il était reparti chez lui. Il me fallait du temps pour que je lui ouvre mon cœur à nouveau et j'avais encore du mal à rester dans la même pièce que lui. Il avait donc décidé de partir, bien que l'endroit ne soit pas le mien. Je n'étais pas chez moi, je n'avais pas le droit de lui interdire de partir, mais Edward l'avait fait sans que je ne lui dise.

Le reste des Cullen partit dix minutes après Edward et Carlisle et Esmée montèrent se coucher, une fois la maison vide. Quant à moi, je me retrouvais seule, dans ce vaste salon. Je décidais qu'il était tant de rassurer mon amie et de l'informer de la suite des évènements. Cassie avait besoin de savoir que j'étais bien arrivée à bon port.


	14. Chapitre 13

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_**

**_Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris..._**

**_Cchope,Grazie,xalexeex25,Habswifes,cristalle,aelit a48,CeriseBella._**

**_Emilie : merci pour ton message, voici la suite._**

**_Nina : ne le tue pas on a encore besoin de lui._**

**_Larsand : oui un peu de calme avant la tempête_**

**_Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour celle qui partent ce mois çi._**

**_Place au chapitre, a bientôt._**

**_Sand91_**

* * *

><p><span> Chapitre 13<span>

**_PDV Edward_**

J'avais quitté le domicile de chez mes parents, laissant ma Bella et ma fille à leur soin. J'étais conscient qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, il fallait que je lui en laisse, afin qu'elle me revienne plus facilement. Il était primordial qu'elle me revienne, quitte à me comporter comme un doux agneau vis-à-vis d'elle.

Je fus étonnamment surpris de savoir que mon frère et Jasper n'étaient au courant de rien, quant au départ de Bella. Les seuls à savoir et à l'avoir aidée à partir, étaient bien mes parents et ma sœur. J'en voulais énormément à ces trois personnes-là de m'avoir menti et d'avoir eu des nouvelles d'elle pendant ces longs mois d'absence, surtout à Alice. Je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner sa tricherie et l'aide qu'elle lui avait donné.

J'étais rapidement arrivé à l'appartement de Tanya, il y a deux minutes maintenant. Je savais qu'elle m'attendait depuis une bonne heure. Je l'avais appelé au moment, où j'avais mis ma fille au lit. Elle s'était inquiétée pour moi. Pauvre fille, si elle savait que je n'en avais rien à foutre de ses inquiétudes ! Elle était pour moi, qu'un objet pour assouvir mes instincts d'homme. Je n'avais pas baisé depuis ma première nuit à l'hôtel de Corpus Christie.

Je sonnais à sa porte et attendais qu'elle m'ouvre, afin de pouvoir enfin me soulager de toute cette tension sexuelle accumulée. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, en petite tenue comme je l'avais exigé. Elle me sauta dans les bras.

- Edward, que je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir ! Tu m'as manqué, s'extasia-t-elle. - Bonjour Tanya, je t'ai tant manqué tant que ça ? - Ho que oui ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir où tu te trouvais. - Montre-moi alors comment je t'ai manqué ! Prouve-le, occupe-toi de moi ! Lui quémandai-je.

Elle ferma aussitôt la porte derrière nous et me poussa dans le salon. Elle s'attaqua à ma ceinture pour me baisser le pantalon et mon boxer. Elle se mit à genoux et agrippa mon sexe entre ses mains. Elle le mit dans sa bouche et je m'enfonçais dans sa bouche.

Depuis une semaine, j'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir avoir ma femme dans mes bras, lui faire l'amour comme il se devait. Je pensais à Bella comme il fallait, quand l'autre s'occupait à me faire du bien. Je venais très rapidement dans sa bouche. Elle avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Une fois remis de mes émotions, je m'installais sur son canapé et finissais de me déshabiller. Elle était devant moi, se pavanant à me regarder, avant de s'asseoir sur mes genoux pour m'embrasser. Je refusais de lui donner un baiser, car pour moi, seule Bella avait ce droit. Elle était tout excitée et se dandinait sur moi pour que je la prenne le plus vite possible. Elle était prête pour moi, elle était très chaude même. Je la levais pour la laisser s'appuyer sur le dossier et écartais ses cuisses. Je la pénétrais sans attendre son accord.

J'aimais la prendre par-derrière, plus exactement en levrette. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage, quand je la baisais. Je pensais à ma femme dans ces moments-là, pour que je puisse jouir le plus rapidement. Il fallait me comprendre : Tanya était peut-être belle au niveau du corps et encore les seins étaient refaits, mais elle ne pouvait pas dépasser la beauté dema femme.

Bella était belle sans artifice. Tanya, il fallait qu'elle mette une tonne de couche de maquillage pour qu'elle soit jolie. J'avais fait mon affaire et me rhabillais. Elle n'avait rien dit pendant tout le temps de nos galipettes.

- Edward, tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ?

- Non, il faut que je sois à la maison pour préparer le retour de ma femme.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de courir derrière une femme qui ne te veut plus ?

- Bella est revenue, Tanya. Elle se trouve chez mes parents pour l'instant. Je suis revenu avec elle, on est arrivé aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? Elle est revenue ? Tu vas la reprendre ?

- Oui, je ne t'ai jamais caché que j'étais marié, non ? Je ne t'ai jamais caché, non plus, que je ne divorcerai jamais de Bella.

Elle me fixa, dégoûtée d'apprendre cela.

- Au fait, Bella reprendra sa place à la fin de ton contrat.

- Quoi ? Ta femme reprend sa place ? Et moi, je fais quoi dans cette histoire ?

- Si tu veux, on te donne un autre bureau et tu travailleras pour nous... Ou alors, tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu te barres !

- Et pour nous ?

- Écoute Tanya, il n'y a pas de nous. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Ce soir, c'était la dernière fois, car bientôt, je vais reprendre une vie normale avec ma femme et ma fille.

- Quoi ta fille ?

- Ho oui, j'ai oublié de te dire cette bonne nouvelle. Ma femme a accouché depuis deux semaines de notre enfant.

- Tu me déçois, Edward. Tu as une pierre à la place du cœur. J'étais quoi pour toi, hein ? Un jouet ?

- Tout à fait ! Tu étais un jouet, mon jouet. Une poupée gonflable pour mes besoins personnels.

- Salaud, sors d'ici ! Me congédia-t-elle. Je me dirigeais vers la porte. - Crois-moi, ta femme va être au courant de nous deux.

- Tu ne diras rien, Tanya, car si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit, crois-moi que tu risques de regretter de m'avoir connu. Ta carrière se terminera en un claquement de doigt et tu seras

finie, crois-moi. Alors, tu fermes la bouche, laisses-la ouverte pour les fellations que je te demanderais peut-être un jour. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et je te dis à dans deux jours au travail.

Elle me fixa, les yeux humides. - Un conseil Tanya, ne me menace pas à nouveau. Au revoir !

**_PDV Tanya_**

Edward Cullen, cet homme était un monstre. Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse de cet homme ? Je m'étais faite avoir, j'avais cru en lui. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait... Je comprenais mieux pourquoi sa femme l'avait quitté, pourquoi elle avait fui loin de lui. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir de toute façon, elle n'était pour rien dans cette histoire. Je la comprenais maintenant, être avec une personne imbue, égoïste et odieux, n'était pas chose facile.

Edward était vraiment malade, il fallait que quelqu'un réagisse, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle, comme pour moi. Certes, je savais que sa menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère, je l'ai vu faire avec un de nos mannequins. La pauvre ! Elle n'avait plus de travail depuis.

Voici les merveilleuses qualités de Mr Edward Cullen : goujat, manipulateur, menteur... Et j'en passe ! Je n'étais qu'un jouet entre ses mains, mais il ne me connaissait pas, lui non plus. Je me devais la prévenir, elle devait se méfier de lui et mon devoir était de faire en sorte d'être amie avec elle. Pour cela, je devais parler avec la seule personne capable de nous aider, elle était de sa famille : Rosalie.

D'ailleurs, cette femme était venue me parler. Elle voulait savoir où se trouvait Bella, à l'époque. Elle n'a, cependant, pas pu s'empêcher de m'avertir au sujet d'Edward. Elle savait parfaitement pour nous deux et elle voulait que je cesse cette liaison, car elle craignait qu'il me détruise. Cette femme avait entièrement raison sur une chose : oui, il me détruisait et me faisait du chantage, mais j'avais un caractère de combattante. Il avait détruit l'amour que je lui portais depuis ce soir, dû à son comportement insupportable, mais j'allais devoir faire très attention. Il ne devait pas me faire à nouveau du mal.

Je devais aider Bella, avec le soutien de Rosalie et de Emmett. Je devais tirer un trait sur lui, et ce, définitivement, pour mon propre bien-être. Je n'étais pas une personne, qui s'attachait à un homme qui ne voulait pas de moi. Certes, j'avais cru en lui, mais j'ai eu tord. Il était peut-être un bon baiseur, mais quand on gratte un peu plus, on voyait qu'il n'était pas si parfait qu'il le prétendait.


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à chris57, _**CeriseBella,**_ aelita48, cchope, Habswives, cristalle,**__** Ronnie32, Meliss's, xalexeex25Grazie**_

_**Guest : **_Meeeeeeeeeerci pour toutes tes reviews, tu nous as fait explosé le compteur. Alors, un énorme merci :-)

Sinon, pour te répondre, Tanya ne sera pas celle que tu crois et Edward... la suite te le dire. Bisous la miss :-D

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche. **__**Merci de nous lire**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14:<span>

**_PDV Bella_**

J'étais revenue à Seattle trois jours plus tard. J'avais repris mes marques et occupait l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, le temps de me trouver un petit appartement pour moi et ma fille. C'était la condition, s'il voulait un jour nous avoir à nouveau dans sa vie, ma fille et moi.

Il fallait que je me ressource, que je me reconstruise, loin de lui. Edward, quant à lui, resterait dans notre ancienne maison. Et puis... mes beaux-parents n'étaient pas pressés de me voir partir non plus, ils voulaient me garder le plus longtemps possible chez eux. Selon Carlisle et Esmée, c'était plus préférable que je reste chez eux, au lieu de prendre un appartement, seule avec ma petite fille.

Et puis d'ailleurs, on avait eu une discussion et les parents d'Edward comprenaient parfaitement mon désir d'être indépendante, afin de ne pas être une charge pour eux. On avait, de ce fait, trouvé une solution. Nous avions longuement cherché, certes et nous étions enfin parvenus à un accord : Esmée avait restauré le cottage pendant mon absence, qui se trouvait au fond de leur propriété. Cela servirait de publicité, n'empêche, car depuis que son fils avait repris la société familiale, elle avait ainsi pu ouvrir sa propre société de décoration intérieure. Et elle se servait de cela, afin de correctement lancer sa boîte. Je me souviens encore de cette fameuse conversation que nous avions partagée, le soir de mon arrivée chez eux.

**_Flashback_**

Nous nous trouvions dans la salle à manger, en train de savourer un agréable repas. Esmée s'était encore une fois surpassée plus que de raison.

- Bella, je comprends que tu veuilles être indépendante, lança soudainement ma belle-mère. - Ah oui ? M'étonnai-je. - Oui, confirma-t-elle. C'est pourquoi je te propose une alternative. - Laquelle ?

- Accepte de séjourner dans le cottage, au fond du jardin.

- Esmée, je ne veux pas être une charge pour vous. De plus, vous en avez assez fait pour ma fille et moi.

- Écoute Bella, tu fais partie de la famille et te savoir près de nous, nous rassurera. Vas t'installer là-bas, comme ça, tu auras ton indépendance, insista-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, je... - Et puis, ça me fera de la pub pour ma boîte. Je t'en prie, fais-le pour nous.

- Merci Esmée ! Cela me touche énormément de vous avoir près de moi, mais vous en avez déjà trop fait, pour nous...- Ce sera une façon de nous remercier et si tu le souhaites, tu pourras nous verser une petite somme, en compensation. Cela te va ?

- Je suis d'accord, je vais vivre au cottage, acceptai-je.

- C'est une bonne décision et on sera là, si tu as un souci, se réjouit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

La nuit venait de tomber et ce soir était un jour spécial. C'était la fin de semaine et nous devions fêter l'anniversaire d'Edward. Alice avait tout organisé pour cette occasion : toute la famille devait être présente avant qu'il arrive. Il ne devait pas le savoir, c'était censée être une surprise. Du coup, Alice avait fait en sorte d'inviter quelques-unes de mes amies, notamment Angela. Cela aurait celé nos retrouvailles.

Elle avait d'ailleurs fait la connaissance d'un certain Ben, un agent immobilier. Ils étaient ensemble depuis six mois maintenant et allaient bientôt emménager ensemble. Parfois, je l'enviais : elle avait trouvé quelqu'un de doux, attentionné, gentil... Tout comme l'était mon Edward de maintenant.

Je pensais souvent à lui, ces derniers temps. Depuis la semaine de ma fille, le jour où il m'avait rejoint au Texas, Edward était devenu plus gentil. Il n'avait jamais eu une parole déplacée à mon égard. Il m'avait même avoué qu'un jour, il espérait secrètement que je revienne à la maison avec notre fille.

Bien évidemment, je lui avais dit que pour l'instant, il était hors de question que je vive de nouveau à la maison ou notre fille. Et puis, il fallait qu'il comprenne ses erreurs, qu'il change. Je lui avais également avoué vouloir me trouver un appartement et vivre seule avec ma fille. J'avais cru qu'il refuserait, mais il avait trop facilement accepté. Toutefois, il avait émis une seule condition : passer du temps avec sa fille ainsi qu'avec moi, sans pou autant me priver de ma liberté. Edward serait-il dans la voie du changement ?

La soirée se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Edward avait été très heureux de cette petite fête organisée pour son anniversaire. Mon amie Angela fut heureuse de me retrouver après cette si longue absence. J'avais profité de cette soirée pour faire la connaissance de Ben. J'avais pu remarquer qu'il était un charmant garçon. J'avais discuté avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward prenne la parole...

- Merci à tous d'être là pour fêter mon anniversaire. Je sais, que par le passé, je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec vous, mais aujourd'hui, je tiens à m'excuser. Je vous demande pardon pour toutes mes erreurs du passé...

Il nous fixa, puis ajouta...

- Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que ma femme, ma très chère Bella, est revenue près de nous. Elle est ici depuis peu et... elle m'a fait le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme puisse rêver.

Il me regarda et reprit la parole, sans pour autant me quitter des yeux :

- Être père ! Je suis papa depuis quinze jours d'une petite fille prénommée Eva. Je te remercie, Bella, d'avoir donné naissance à ma fille. Merci ma chérie pour ce cadeau !

Angela était à côté de moi pendant tout le discours d'Edward. - Tu as décidé de revenir avec lui ? S'empressa-t-elle de me demander.

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je vais habiter dans le cottage des Cullen et profiter de ma fille. Après, on avisera.

- Et après, tu vas retourner avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas me remettre avec lui, sans penser à tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Ma fille a besoin de son père, ainsi que de sa famille près d'elle... et il m'a promis de se faire suivre pour son problème.

- Tu l'aimes toujours, Bella ?

- Ho oui ! Là, à cet instant précis, je voudrais me jeter dans ses bras, mais je sais qu'il nous faut du temps pour qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble, tu comprends ? Je dois penser à ma fille avant tout, à son bonheur et son bien-être, avant d'envisager quelque chose avec Edward.

- Je te comprends. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix, mais reste méfiante quand même, me prévint-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste sur mes gardes, car il se peut qu'il joue un rôle pour que je revienne vers lui. Qui sait si Edward n'est pas sincère ? Je ne suis pas prête pour habiter avec lui à nouveau.

- Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? Comment vois-tu la suite ?

- Chacun restera chez soi ! Je vais profiter des moments de liberté pour aller voir mon père et mes amis.

- J'en connais un qui va être heureux de te revoir, sourit-elle. - Qui va être heureux de la revoir, Angela ? Se manifesta ce dernier.

Depuis combien de temps était-il près de nous ? Nous épiait-il ? Avait-il entendu cette conversation ?

- Son père ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre Edward ? Les amis qu'elles avaient par le passé, n'ont pas gardé de contact. La faute à qui ?

- Oui, je sais que je suis le seul responsable et je suis d'accord avec toi, Angela. Il faut que Bella aille voir son père et ses amis pour leur présenter notre fille.

Il me regarda et dit... - Bella veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? Je tentais de comprendre, incrédule. - Si tu me permets de t'accompagner bien-sûr, se reprit-il.

- Non Edward, il vaut mieux que j'aille seule avec Eva voir mon père. Il sait pour nos problèmes et je pense que ta présence n'est pas la bienvenue pour l'instant.

Il fit mine d'être déçu, mais était-il sincère ? Ou était-ce de la comédie ?

- Oui, je comprends, je l'ai mérité, après tout. Je vais aller voir Eva si elle dort.

On se regardait sans dire un mot Angela et moi.

- Tu es certaine que c'est bien Edward ? Il n'a pas un frère jumeau ?

- Oui, je te confirme, c'est bel et bien Edward. Crois-moi, je suis comme toi, je n'arrive pas à le reconnaître.

Il faut dire, que j'avais passé la soirée à m'amuser, à danser avec tout le monde. Pas à un seul moment Edward était venu me voir pour me faire des reproches sur mon comportement. Il était assis plus loin à me regarder. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait notre fille endormie dans ses bras, il avait dû allez la chercher pour lui donner son biberon qui était posé à ses côtés.

Cette vision me fit immédiatement réagir. Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai peut-être été un peu dure avec lui, mais après tout, il faisait des efforts pour pouvoir sauver notre couple. Edward essayait réellement de changer son comportement à mon encontre, il voulait devenir meilleur.

Les jours passaient, mais pas un seul instant, Edward n'avait dévié son comportement. Il était resté le même, que ces derniers jours : gentil, attentionné, doux... Depuis cette soirée, on se rapprochait, mais je restais sur mes gardes.

J'étais partie une semaine chez mon père, afin de lui présenter ma puce. On avait passé des bons moments ensemble, au point d'en rire, d'en pleurer... Il m'avait demandé où en était notre couple et je lui avais répondu que pour l'instant, je vivais seule. Je lui expliquais que Esmée et Carlisle avait mis à ma disposition le cottage. J'avais aussi ajouté, qu'Edward et moi, passions des moments ensemble pour que notre fille profite de son père. Il comprenait mon choix, car il se doutait bien que je ne veuille plus faire les mêmes erreurs que mes parents. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille ne ressente ou subisse le manque d'un de ses parents.

Trois jours plus tard, j'avais revu Jacob. Il était à présent marié depuis un an à Leah et tous les deux attendaient leur premier enfant. On avait fait une soirée avec tous nos amis en commun et beaucoup étaient heureux de me revoir.

Cette semaine m'avait fait du bien. Je me sentais épanouie, comblée. Ce manque en moi, semblait avoir disparu. À mon retour de Forks, Edward était venu me voir. Il voulait profiter de notre fille. Tellement qu'il était heureux de nous retrouver, il m'avait fait une surprise en m'invitant au restaurant. Au départ, je fus étonnée, j'avais même cru rêvé, mais bien vite, j'ai su que tout était vrai. Il avait été charmant et très prévenant. J'avais devant moi l'homme à qui j'avais dit oui pour la vie, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé, d'avoir retrouvé mon mari, l'homme que j'aimais. Il était pour moi de plus en plus difficile à lui résister. Je devais chercher au plus profond de moi, la force pour ne pas me sauter dans ses bras, cette soirée-là.

Cela faisait un mois, maintenant, que j'étais revenue près de notre famille. Pas un seul jour, Edward a montré un signe de faiblesse. Il était revenu le mari que je chérissais tant à

une certaine époque. Il m'avait même demandé hier, de venir au bureau avec notre fille pour la présenter à tout le personnel. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu une fête dans l'enceinte de la société, avec l'aide d'Alice. Oui ma belle-sœur ne manquait jamais une occasion pour faire une fête.

Ayant un peu d'avance, je voulais faire une surprise au père de ma fille. Je me dirigeais vers son bureau, la porte n'étant pas fermée complètement, je pus entendre des personnes parler. Edward était en pleine discussion avec Tanya et elle me semblait assez houleuse. J'avais frappé à la porte pour montrer ma présence.

- Ha Bella, tu es en avance, remarqua-t-il.

- Oui, je voulais te faire une surprise, mais je vois que je dérange...

- Non, nous avions fini, n'est-ce pas Tanya ?

- Bonjour Mme Cullen, comment allez-vous ? Oh, voilà notre petite princesse Eva ! Lâcha cette femme, en ignorant complètement mon époux.

- Je vais bien, merci, madame ? - Tanya Denali, je suis votre remplaçante depuis votre départ, m'apprit-elle.

Je faisais connaissance de ma remplaçante. Je la sentais stressée, mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de moi. Je pouvais la comprendre, car il était question que je reprenne ma place au travail dans quelques semaines.

- Enchantée de vous connaître, madame Denali, fis-je par politesse.

- Moi de même, madame Cullen. Appelez-moi Tanya, m'autorisa-t-elle à l'appeler comme tel.

- Appelez-moi Bella, s'il vous plait !

- D'accord !

- Je vais vous laisser à votre discussion, débutai-je.

Je me tournai vers mon époux, avant d'enchaîner...

- Edward, je vais rejoindre Alice et on se retrouve dans une demi-heure dans la salle de réception.

- Oui Bella ! Je finis quelques points avec Tanya et je te rejoins aussitôt. - A tout de suite alors, je vous laisse travailler, m'éclipsai-je.

Je partis rejoindre Alice, le temps qu'Edward finisse de discuter avec cette Tanya. Ma belle-sœur était heureuse de voir Eva, elle était heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec moi.

- Bella ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es en avance... - Oui, je suis venue un peu plus tôt pour faire vous faire une surprise, à Edward et à toi.

- Ah, tu passes me voir avant d'aller rejoindre Edward, c'est ça ?

- Non, je suis passée le voir avant, dans son bureau, mais il était occupé sur un dossier avec une certaine Tanya.

- Et tu as voulu les laisser travailler tranquillement ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Je suis partie pour te rejoindre et te faire voir la nouvelle tenue d'Eva.

- Mais, c'est la robe que je lui ai confectionnée ! Remarqua-t-elle.

- C'est celle-là, tu as vu ? Elle lui va comme un gant. Merci pour cette robe, tata Alice, souris- je.

Toutes les deux, nous parlions encore quelques minutes, avant qu'Edward ne revienne rejoindre sa sœur dans son bureau. Mon mari souhaitait m'accompagner dans la salle de réception. Aussi, nous avancions en direction de la salle. Tout le long du chemin, il avait passé son bras dans le bas de mon dos. Il voulait se tenir près de moi, il me voulait proche de lui. J'avais même pu sentir des courants électriques. Instantanément, mon corps s'enflamma à son toucher. Cependant, à peine fus-je arrivée à la salle de réception, que Edward me toucha le bras, afin que bous fûmes face à face. Il me fusa et se lança...

- Bella, je veux partir deux ou trois jours avec toi et notre fille pour le weekend. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais réserver une suite avec deux chambres. Je comprendrais parfaitement, que tu ne veuilles aucune relation avec moi pour le moment, de par mon comportement du passé, mais je souhaiterais que l'on passe du temps ensemble, comme une famille, comme autrefois.

Devant mon hésitation, il ajouta...

- Je te laisse réfléchir et tu me donneras ta réponse demain, afin que je sache si je dois réserver ou pas.

- Écoute, je... OK, je vais réfléchir et je te donnerai ma réponse demain, OK ? - Merci Bella !

La soirée avait été un grand succès, notre princesse avait été adorable. Tout le monde était tombé sous son charme. Edward avait été également charmant avec tous les invités et employés de la boîte, mais surtout, il s'était occupé de sa fille comme un pro et ce, pendant que je m'amusais avec les filles et les collègues. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Certes, je ressentais son regard derrière moi, mais je luttais pour ne pas m'intéresser à lui. Je pensais y avoir réussi.

Edward, quant à lui, me regardait continuellement avec son sourire au coin, comme autrefois. À aucun moment, il n'avait réagi brutalement vis-à-vis des collègues hommes, qui dansaient avec moi. J'avais pris ma décision de passer ces deux jours avec lui. J'espérais passer un bon moment tous les trois. Pourquoi voulais-je faire cela ? Edward faisait tout son possible pour me montrer qu'il avait changé et que je devais faire un geste vers lui, pour l'encourager de ses progrès. Et puis, il était très dur pour moi de garder mes distances avec lui. Depuis un moment maintenant, je me demandais si je ne devais pas baisser mes barrières. Une petite voix me disait cependant de me méfier. Devais-je l'écouter ?


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour, bonsoir**

**Merci a vous tous pour vos reviews et alertes.**

**Philae89,Grasie,Ronnie32,cchope,lolotte94,lyllou42 ,canada08,CeriseBella,aelita48,xalexeex25 :merci pour vos messages.**

** Les Guest. Penser a donné votre nom a la fin de vos reviews pour qu'on puisse vous répondre à vos messages :**

**Nina : Il est malin, elle va ouvrir les yeux plus tard .Elle se méfie pour l'instant.**

**Guest : Bella Découvrira sa liaison avec Tania un peu plus tard.**

**Guest : merci**

**Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde .Pour ceux qui sont en vacance BONNES VACANCES.**

**Place au chapitre 15 que je poste ce soir.**

**A bientôt**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15:<span>

**_PDV Edward_**

Bella était partie voir son père pendant toute une semaine. J'avais demandé à Félix de mettre deux de ses gars pour la surveiller. La connaissant, si elle voyait une personne qu'il la suivait sans cesse, elle allait se douter que je la fasse suivre. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre mes intentions, mes plans... Il fallait le dire, elle me connaissait que trop bien, mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la surveiller, c'était plus fort que moi. Je devais connaître chacun de ses faits et gestes, je le devais pour ma tranquillité.

J'avais également appris que Bella était allée voir ses amis de la Push. J'avais su, que ce Jacob était marié depuis un an maintenant et qu'il attendait un heureux événement. Félix m'avait téléphoné pour me donner son compte-rendu : il avait mis quatre de ses employés sur le coup, pour ne pas me mettre dans l'embarras, si ma femme se rendait pas encore compte, qu'elle était suivie.

Je devais la jouer très finement, car depuis son absence, elle avait pris de l'assurance, loin de moi. Je me montrais agréable et gentil avec elle. J'étais attentionné et courtois en sa compagnie, car je devais la reconquérir pour qu'elle me revienne.

D'ailleurs, Bella était revenue très souriante et de bonne humeur de ce voyage. Et pour profiter de cette bonne humeur, mais aussi pour perdurer mes plans, j'avais organisé une petite soirée dans les locaux de la boîte. Ainsi, je pouvais présenter notre fille à toute l'équipe et informer le retour prochain du retour de ma femme, dans la société.

D'ici une heure, environ, Bella devait venir me rejoindre pour cette soirée. J'étais dans mon bureau avec Tanya, depuis déjà quelques minutes. Elle voulait régler les derniers points et retranscrivait tout sur un dossier. Pourtant, le pire, fut qu'elle prenait ses distances avec moi, surtout depuis le retour de ma femme. Je voulais lui parler, avant que celle-ci ne vienne me rejoindre.

- Tanya, il faut que l'on parle.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Edward, je veux qu'on finisse ce dossier, avant que la soirée ne commence.

À ce moment précis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je tournais la tête et l'aperçus...

- Ha Bella, tu es en avance...

- Oui, je voulais te faire une surprise, mais je vois que je dérange, dit-elle.

- Non, nous avions fini, n'est-ce pas Tanya ? Tentai-je de cacher les éventuels soupçons de sa part.

- Bonjour Mme Cullen, comment allez-vous ? Me suivit mon employée. - Oh, voilà notre petite princesse Eva !- Je vais bien, merci, madame ? Insista mon épouse, sur le dernier mot.

- Tanya Denali, je suis votre remplaçante depuis votre départ, se présenta-t-elle.

Je vis Bella regarder Tanya. Elle sembla intriguée.

- Enchantée de vous connaître, madame Denali, se reprit-elle.

- Moi de même, madame Cullen. Appelez-moi Tanya, l'autorisa-t-elle.

- Appelez-moi Bella, s'il vous plait !

- D'accord !

- Je vais vous laisser à votre discussion, fit-elle après quelques secondes.

Elle se tourna vers mon moi, avant d'enchaîner...

- Edward, je vais rejoindre Alice et on se retrouve dans une demi-heure dans la salle de réception.

- Oui Bella ! Je finis quelques points avec Tanya et je te rejoins aussitôt. - A tout de suite alors, je vous laisse travailler.

Elle partait avec notre fille. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, voulant être certain de la voir prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre ma sœur. Une fois hors de ma vue, je fermais la porte et me tournais vers Tanya...

- Tanya, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas quand je sonne chez toi ?

- Écoute Edward, notre relation est terminée. Depuis la dernière fois, toi et moi, c'est fini.

- Oh ! Lâchai-je, très énervé de sa réponse.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Je devais le savoir.

- Écoute, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne peut pas continuer notre relation.

- Moi, je le vois très bien et je vais te dire. Tu m'as menacée, tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas quitter ta femme. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui et alors ? On peut avoir une maîtresse, non ? Plein de couple font ça, à ce que je sache.

Elle secoua la tête et ajouta... - Edward, aimes-tu vraiment ta femme ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? - Oui, j'aime Bella. Je l'aime plus que tout... - Pourtant, vu ce que tu me racontes en ce moment, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

- Tanya, garde ta remarque pour toi ! M'énervai-je.

- Non, je vais te dire la vérité : tu es un homme égoïste, méchant, un monstre. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ta femme a fui loin de toi, me cracha-t-elle, en pleine face.

- Je ne te permets pas, je suis ton patron et tu me dois le respect ! Criai-je fortement. - Respecte les gens, si tu veux qu'on te respecte, rétorqua-t-elle. - Tanya, fais attention à toi. Mes menaces ne sont pas des paroles en l'air ! La menaçai-je.

- Écoute-moi bien, Edward Cullen. Si tu continues à te comporter avec moi comme un goujat, je vais voir ta femme et je lui révèle toute la vérité. Tant pis pour mon travail, je me démerderai. Tes menaces, tes mots, tes paroles de macho, tu te les mets où je pense !

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, la défiai-je.

- Tu ne me connais pas assez pour savoir ce que je suis capable ou non de faire. Crois-moi ! Je ne veux plus que tu viennes chez moi, trouve-toi un jouet ailleurs. Je suis là pour le travail, mais à l'avenir, il n'y aura plus rien entre nous.

Quoi, comment ça ? Elle pensait pouvoir décider toute seule ? Elle se trompait lourdement, dans ce cas.

- Un conseil, soigne-toi, si tu veux avoir la chance que ta femme te revienne un jour. Ne lui fais rien, car je serais là, ainsi que ta famille pour surveiller tes agissements. On ne te laissera pas lui faire du mal à nouveau, Edward, parla-t-elle devant la porte.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je connais ton jeu, désormais. Pour l'instant, tu deviens doux, charmant avec ta femme, afin qu'elle te revienne.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous tous, personne a le droit de me dire ce que j'ai à faire ou non avec ma femme.

- Oh non c'est vrai. Mais, je ne sais qu'une chose... - Oui et quoi ?

- D'arrêter cette mascarade avec toi ! Désormais, je vais pouvoir revivre dans un climat sain, je vais pouvoir penser à moi. Ne viens plus m'importuner chez moi !

- Oh, vraiment !

- Oui, vraiment ! Depuis notre rupture, je revis, je respire. Sache que j'avais l'intention d'en finir avec toi. Un homme marié avec un enfant... trop peu pour moi.

- Peut-être, mais tu le savais parfaitement, pourtant et ç ne t'a pas gênée.

- Elle t'avait quitté, mais elle est revenue. Je n'en doutais pas qu'avec tes subterfuges, elle allait revenir vers toi.

- Ok, je ne viendrais plus t'embêter, j'ai bien compris le message. De toute façon, je voulais mettre un terme à cette liaison, mais comme tu as pris les devants, cela facilite la situation, mentis-je.

Il fallait que je lui dise : cela ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid, le fait qu'elle rompe avec moi. Je devais garder un peu de ma dignité et de ma fierté. J'étais un homme, tout de même et je devais agir comme tel.

- Je vais te laisser, je vais rejoindre la troupe à la salle, annonçai-je, comme si de rien était. Elle prit la direction de la porte et se tourna une dernière fois...

- Vas retrouver ta femme et ta fille. Passe une bonne soirée et comporte-toi correctement avec ta femme. Je te l'ai dit, on te surveille !

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Je m'installais un moment dans mon fauteuil. J'étais vraiment sur le cul. Maintenant, je devais faire attention avec ma famille, ainsi qu'à Tanya. J'allais devoir me contenir devant eux, ainsi qu'avec ma femme. J'allais devoir agir intelligemment et malicieusement.

J'avais prévu un weekend avec Bella et ma fille. Je devais lui en toucher un mot ce soir, afin qu'elle puisse avoir du temps pour y réfléchir. Je voulais vraiment me retrouver seul avec elles, loin de la ville, afin de la convaincre d'un avenir ensemble.

Depuis un mois, Bella était revenue et je me montrais prévenant à son encontre. Et ce soir, je savais que cela allait être très dur pour moi, car la connaissant, ma femme allait profiter de l'occasion de danser avec les employés. Tous ces types allaient avoir des regards pervers vis-à-vis d'elle et pourraient la tripoter et la draguer à leur guise. Elle se laisserait faire. Elle allait me tester, comme elle l'avait fait à mon anniversaire, mais j'étais plus malin qu'elle. Je ne m'étais pas laissé berner, je ne lui avais rien fait paraître. Et ce soir, encore une fois, j'allais devoir contenir ma jalousie et la regarder au loin sans rien faire. La soirée promettait d'être très dure pour moi.

Je me levais rapidement de mon fauteuil pour la rejoindre dans le bureau de ma sœur. Je trouvais ma femme et l'emmenais à la salle. Néanmoins, j'avais pu passer mon bras dans le bas de son dos, afin de la tenir près de moi. Elle n'avait eu aucun geste pour me repousser, ce qui était bon signe, non ? Je devais lui demander maintenant, avant d'arriver dans la salle. Je voulais avoir une réponse pour ce weekend. Je lui tins le bras, afin de la forcer à se retourner. Elle me fixa et attendit...

- Bella, je veux partir deux ou trois jours avec toi et notre fille pour le weekend. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais réserver une suite avec deux chambres. Je comprendrais parfaitement, que tu ne veuilles aucune relation avec moi pour le moment, de par mon comportement du passé, mais je souhaiterais que l'on passe du temps ensemble, comme une famille, comme autrefois.

- Je te laisse réfléchir et tu me donneras ta réponse demain, afin que je sache si je dois réserver ou pas.

- Écoute, je... OK, je vais réfléchir et je te donnerai ma réponse demain, OK ? - Merci Bella !

Elle ne m'avait pas répondu, se contentant de ne rien me dire. Je devais attendre demain pour avoir sa réponse. Finalement, cette soirée allait être très longue pour moi, car je devais me montrer souriant et mettre ma jalousie de côté. Je jouais bien mon rôle, car je sentais ses barrières céder petit à petit. Oui, j'étais un bon, pour ne pas dire excellent, comédien. Tout semblait si simple, si facile d'accès. Plus que quelques jours et mon plan serait enfin réalisé.

- Tu es prête pour cette soirée ? Fis-je, comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, il le faut. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes seront contentes de me voir. Depuis mon départ, je ne leur ai donné aucune nouvelle.

Elle me fixa, avant de me prévenir...

- Ne fais aucun esclandre Edward, car je ne supporterai pas à nouveau tes crises.

- T'inquiètes, je sais que si je me comporte mal, je te perdrai à nouveau. Bella, je veux être meilleur qu'autrefois et c'est pourquoi j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le thérapeute que mon père me conseille.

- Bien, j'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse.

- Je t'aime Bella, tu me manques. Cette soirée est pour toi et notre fille. Profite de cette soirée autant que possible. Je vais m'occuper de ma... de notre fille pendant ce temps-là. Amuse- toi !

Oui, il fallait qu'elle s'amuse, qu'elle profite de ces rares moments de liberté. Quand elle me reviendrait, j'allais faire en sorte qu'elle ne reparte pas, qu'elle ne me quitte plus jamais. Foie de Cullen !


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à _**CeriseBella, _**chris57,**_**_ _**cristalle,**_ lolote94, Habswives, _**xalexeex25,**_**__** Grazie**_

Pour les anonymes, j'ai fait une bêtise, il y a deux semaines (pour le chapitre 14). J'avais répondu à toutes les reviews anonymes, en une seule réponse au lieu de plusieurs, pensant que c'était une seule et même personne "Guest" à qui je répondais et non pas plusieurs. Je n'avais pas encore compris que Guest était le nom que donnait le site aux reviews anonymes. Alors, je m'excuse pour toutes celles qui n'avaient pas eu de réponse. Ce n'était pas intentionné.

_**Par contre, pitié, mettez un pseudo ou quelque chose, qui permette de vous différencier. Ce sera plus facile pour vous répondre et ça évitera des erreurs de ce genre. Merci d'avance.**_

_**miss45 : **_Tu peux frapper Edward. La suite risque d'être explosive, je ne t'en dis pas plus :-). Merci pour ta review

_**nana10 :**_Merci à toi, pour ta review. A bientôt

_**nina :**_ OK, comme tu voudras. Merci en tout cas d'avoir laisser une review, bisous la miss :-)

_**Guest (review postée le 18/07/2012) :**_ Je peux comprendre qu'il te fasse flipper, mais je te rassure Carlisle et Esmée aimerait aider leur fils, mais malheureusement, ça échoue. Merci pour ta review :-)

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche. **__**Merci de nous lire**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16:<span>

**_PDV Bella_**

À la fin de la soirée, Edward me raccompagna jusque chez moi. Nous mettions notre fille au lit et nous en profitions, pour la contempler dans son sommeil. Au bout d'un moment, je fis signe au papa. Nous partions aussitôt nous installer dans le salon, positionnés ainsi : lui sur le canapé et moi sur le fauteuil.

- J'ai remarqué qu'Esmée avait restauré le cottage et je dois dire... J'aime bien la nouvelle déco, me dit Edward.

- Oui, elle a fait du très beau boulot pour rendre cet endroit très fonctionnel et sécurisant pour notre fille.

- Oui, c'est du très beau boulot, confirma-t-il, en me fixant dans mes yeux.

Espérait-il trouver une quelconque information dans mon regard ? Je devais l'empêcher de s'imaginer des choses, je devais parler. Je lui fis par de ma décision...

- Edward, je suis d'accord pour ce week-end. Je veux bien que nous passions du temps ensemble avec notre fille.

- Merci Bella de m'accorder du temps ensemble, sourit-il, visiblement heureux.

- Où nous emmènes-tu ?

- Ah ah ! C'est une surprise, fit-il.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop les surprises, Edward, lui rappelai-je, espérant par la même occasion connaître la destination.

- Nous partons trois jours au soleil, nous allons au bord de la mer. Cela va beaucoup te plaire !

- Au moins, je sais que nous partons sur une côte ensoleillée, plaisantai-je.

- Sois prête vendredi vers quinze heures, je viendrais vous chercher !

- Vendredi ? Si tôt, mais... D'accord, nous serons prêtes.

- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, car demain, j'ai une grande journée, qui m'attend. Je dois donner des directives pendant mon absence.

Il se leva et j'en profitais pour l'accompagner à la porte. - Rentre bien ! À vendredi ! - Bonne nuit, avait mis ses mains sur mes joues. Son contact me fit frissonner. Il me faisait toujours de l'effet, cet homme. Il dut s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il se pencha pour pouvoir embrasser mes lèvres.

- Edward, le repoussai-je.

- Bella, tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi, se défendit-il.

- Edward, pour l'instant, il est impossible pour moi de me remettre avec toi. Je regrette, mais si tu penses que pour toi, c'est trop dur, alors il faudra remettre ce week-end à une autre fois.

- Non Bella, je veux passer du temps avec vous deux, se reprit-il. Je me tiendrais bien vis-à- vis de toi.

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. À vendredi ! Il m'embrassa tout de même le coin des lèvres. - Je t'aime Bella et j'attendrais que tu me reviennes. - Merci ! Passe une bonne nuit toi aussi.

Je le regardais rejoindre sa voiture, une Volvo XC90, qu'il avait achetée à notre retour. Il voulait offrir tout le confort possible à notre fille. Je refermais la porte, quand je le vis emprunter le petit chemin habituel, qui le conduirait jusque chez lui.

Il faisait des efforts vis-à-vis de moi, il n'avait posé aucune question. Il s'était retenu de savoir ce que je faisais demain, qui je voyais... Il maîtrisait sa jalousie maladive, qui semblait avoir disparue. D'ailleurs, aucun homme n'avait compté à mes yeux. Il était inutile qu'il redevienne comme avant. Dire que je passais tout mon temps libre avec les Cullen, était la vérité. Et demain, n'allait pas échapper à la règle. Il était question que je passe du temps avec mes belles-sœurs dans les magasins. J'avais demandé à Esmée si cela ne la dérangeait pas de garder Eva l'après-midi, le temps de faire quelques boutiques. Et avec elle, aucune place pour un homme, croyez-moi.

Je voulais rejoindre mon lit, quand soudain, mon portable sonna. Je m'en saisis et vis l'indication d'un nouveau message.

**_« Dors bien ma Bella. Je me fais une joie de passer du temps avec mes deux princesses, ce week-end. Avec tout mon amour Ed »_**

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire... Depuis une semaine, Edward n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer, chaque soir, un message pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je lui répondais jamais à ses messages. Je voulais ainsi voir sa réaction. Je fus surprise, qu'Edward ne s'offusque pas de ne pas avoir de réponse. Et chaque soir, il ne me le reprochait pas. Au contraire, cela l'encourageait davantage et moi... je me réjouissais. Et c'était pour une bonne cause, non ? Edward me prouvait donc, qu'il avait changé depuis mon départ, en me laissant la liberté que je désirais tant.

Pourtant, ce soir, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me tenir loin de lui et pour la première fois depuis des jours, je répondais à son message...

**_« Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! Hâte de passer du temps tous les trois ce week-end. À vendredi, Bella »_**

Le jeudi était arrivé à une vitesse folle. J'avais passé un après-midi de dingue. J'avais d'abord laissé ma fille à ma belle-mère. J'étais ensuite partie rejoindre les filles au travail. J'étais arrivée un peu en avance et patientais dans le bureau d'Alice, le temps qu'elle finisse. Je regardais les croquis de la nouvelle saison d'hiver.

- Bella ?

- Edward ?

Tellement absorbée par ma contemplation, je ne l'avais pas entendu toquer.

- Je ne savais pas que tu trouvais ici...

- Oui, je dois passer ma journée avec ta sœur et Rosalie. Nous avons réservé le restaurant, avant de finir par quelques magasins.

- Ah, d'accord ! Je comprends mieux, maintenant, pourquoi Alice a travaillé hier. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle voulait tant prendre son après-midi aujourd'hui.

Il s'avança vers moi, ce qui eut le don de m'intriguer. Il marcha dans ma direction, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

- Où se trouve ma princesse ? - J'ai laissé Eva aux soins de ta mère, qui s'est fait une joie de la garder.

- Oui, maman est heureuse, depuis que tu es revenue. Elle peut s'occuper autant qu'elle le souhaite de sa petite fille.

- Ha Bella ! J'ai fini, on va pouvoir partir, se manifesta Alice, qui venait de rentrer. Elle se tourna vers mon mari. - Bonjour Edward, fit-elle surprise. - Salut Alice !

- Rose ne va pas tarder. Elle doit finir un dossier avec Tanya et ensuite, elles nous rejoignent ici. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, le fait que Tanya vienne avec nous, Bella ?

- Non, non ! Je vais pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser les filles, car j'ai du travail qui m'attend, si je veux pouvoir profiter de ce long week-end. Je te dis à demain Bella. Je serai là vers quinze heures. Passez une

bonne journée les filles.

Encore une fois, Edward s'avança vers moi. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- À demain Bella !

- À demain Edward, répétai-je mécaniquement.

Alice regarda son frère partir. Une fois hors de sa vue et de la mienne, elle me questionna.

- Bella ?

- Oui, Alice.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Demain, nous partons en weekend au bord de mer tous les trois.

- Tu pars avec lui ?

- T'inquiètes, il a réservé une suite avec deux chambres. Il veut passer du temps avec sa fille et moi. Où est le mal ?

- Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? Renchérit-elle.

- Non Alice, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais depuis plus d'un mois, je vois qu'il fait des efforts, donc je peux bien lui accorder ma confiance. Il a le droit de passer du temps avec nous.

- Bon, de toute façon, tu sais ce que tu fais, mais fais attention à toi ! Ne le laisse pas rentrer trop vite dans ta vie, donnez-vous du temps, me conseilla-t-elle.

- Oui Alice, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai plus intervenir dans mes choix et mes décisions. Il sait parfaitement, que je ne suis plus la même Bella qu'autrefois. Il est au courant, que je veuille garder mon indépendance pour l'instant et il l'accepte très bien.

- Oui, c'est vrai que depuis que tu es revenue, je ne reconnais plus Edward. Il est revenu doux, moins égoïste. Beaucoup de gens ont remarqué son changement. Promets-moi de faire attention, cela dit.

Je le lui promis aussitôt. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ses paroles. Elle avait raison : Edward était revenu dans le droit chemin. Je savais que partir avec lui allait tout changer dans notre relation.

- Bella, je suis si contente de passer la journée avec toi, me surprit Rosalie. - Salut Rose, l'enlaçai-je. Une fois notre accolade terminée, j'aperçus une blonde au fond de la pièce. - Bonjour, Tanya !

- Bonjour, me salua-t-elle, timidement.

- Bon, vous êtes prêtes pour cette journée entre filles ? Se manifesta Rosalie.

Suite après cela, nous partions pour cette journée. Il faut dire, que tout avait été super. J'avais apprécié nos conversations au restaurant, mais surtout, j'avais pu connaître un peu plus Tanya. Au début, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, elle était mal à l'aise avec moi, mais elle avait fini par se détendre. D'ailleurs, ce fut grâce à Alice. Sans elle, Tanya serait peut-être... Enfin, tout était parfait, jusquʼà ce quʼelle avoue tout. Ne pouvant pas retenir sa langue, Alice lâcha la bombe...

- Bella, il faut te trouver des maillots de bain, ainsi que des tenues pour ton weekend avec Edward.

- QUOI ? Cria de stupéfaction Rosalie

- Oui, Bella et Edward partent en weekend pour profiter du soleil et aussi de leur fille. N'est- ce pas, Bella ?

- Oui, Edward m'a demandé, si je voulais bien partir un week-end avec lui. Il veut profiter d'Eva et de ma compagnie.

- Et tu lui as dit oui ? - Oui, avouai-je. - Je ne te comprends pas, Bella ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tanya me regarda et se tourna pour regarder Rosalie. Elle tenta de l'apaiser. - Rosalie, calme-toi !

- Rose ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, continuai-je. Il a fait en sorte de réserver une suite avec deux chambres. Edward n'est pas bête, tu sais. Il sait parfaitement, que je veux garder ma liberté. Il est parfaitement conscient, que pour l'instant, je ne désire pas que l'on vive à nouveau ensemble. Il a accepté mes conditions.

- D'accord, tu veux que ta fille profite de son père, ça, j'ai compris, mais fais attention quand même. Je sais qu'il a changé de comportement, mais reste sur tes gardes, Bella.

- Oui, Rose !

- Je lui ai dit de faire attention. Avec ton avertissement et le mien, elle fera d'autant plus gaffe, n'est-ce pas, Bella ?

- Alice, bien que tu l'aies mise en garde, tu te fais une joie de les voir à nouveau ensemble, pas vrai ?

- Bon et si nous la faisions, cette journée shopping ? Intervint Tanya.

Nous nous amusions comme des folles. Chacun essayait des habits, jusqu'à se faire prendre en photos. Alice et Rosalie voulaient parier sur celles qui seraient la plus chic, la plus élégante. Pourtant, après avoir fait une dixième boutique, nous devions nous quitter.

Rapidement, j'arrivais chez moi et je préparais ma valise, ainsi que celle de notre fille. Je

plaçais son landau dans l'entrée, ainsi que le lit parapluie pour le voyage, afin de ne pas les oublier. Demain, Edward devait arriver vers quinze heures, pour une destination que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais contente de pouvoir profiter de ce weekend. Je voulais le tester à nouveau et voir son comportement. Je voulais m'habiller différemment, rien que pour observer ses faits et gestes. Il faut dire, que les filles n'avaient pas été de mains mortes sur les tenues.

Je savais qu'Edward n'aimait pas trop que je m'habille dans des vêtements courts et moulants, dans des vêtements, où l'on pouvait voir mes courbes. Certes, j'avais réussi à perdre les cinq kilos, qu'il me restait de ma grossesse. Je m'étais remise au sport, depuis trois semaines, mais pas un seul instant, Edward n'avait dévié son comportement. Il était appréciable d'avoir des beaux-parents, qui possédaient une salle de sport et une piscine à leur domicile, mais pourtant, Edward ne me reprochait pas mon envie soudaine, de me sentir plus féminine. Mais j'avais un ultime et dernier but : tester la réaction d'Edward sur les regards des hommes inconnus sur moi.


	18. Note !

Bonjour , bonsoir .

Non se n'est pas un chapitre .

Lune-blanche étant très occuper à préparer un mariage , n'as pu finir de modifier et corriger le chapitre.

J 'attends qu'elle m'envoie le chapitre et le poster avant mon départ a la fin de la semaine .

Nous regrettons de pas poster ce soir .

Toutes nos excuses.

A bientôt

sand91


	19. Information

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir**_

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais bien une info.**_

_**Comme vous l'a dit Sand91, l'autre auteur de cette fic, je n'ai pas pu finir et corriger à temps les chapitres. Je suis en plein préparatifs d'un mariage et je suis moi-même occupée avec la préparation de mes exams d'octobre. Je pensais pouvoir finir avant cette semaine, mais je me rends compte qu'en fait, rien ne sera possible avant mi-août.**_

_**Je vous promets que vers le 25 août, un chapitre sera posté.**_

_**Nous regrettons de ne pas poster ces temps-ci .**_

_**Toutes nos excuses.**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**LuneBlanche**_


	20. Chapitre 17

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? La chaleur ne vous a pas trop épuisée ? Beaucoup m'ont demandées si le mariage s'est bien passé, alors je vous réponds : Tout s'est super ben déroulé et les mariés rayonnaient de bonheur :-)_**

_**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à Habswives, aelita48, love-love-Edward, _**_**chris57,**_**_ _**xalexeex25, miiss88, cristalle, CeriseBella, Ronnie32, **_**__**Grazie**_

_**Sandiie :**_ Tu auras ta réponse sous peu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review :-D

_**Miss45 : **_MAlors, si je te réponds, je vais spoiler, et ça, ce serait pas cool pour les autres qui lisent la fic. T'en fais pas, tu auras tes réponses rapidement. Tkt, il s'en mordra les doigts tôt ou tard. Comme je dis souvent, la roue tourne. Merci la miss pour ton com ^^

_**nana10 :**_ Il morflera, t'en fais pas, mais pour cette annonce de l'infidélité, il faudra encore attendre, désolée. Merci ma miss =)

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche. **__**Merci de nous lire :-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17:<span>

_**PDV Edward**_

Je partais, à l'instant, de chez Bella. Certes, j'aurais bien voulu finir ma nuit avec elle, mais je devais me montrer patient pour arriver à mes fins. Je ne voulais plus revivre, ce que j'avais vécu, lors de cette stupide séparation. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter, à nouveau.

Pendant ses derniers mois, Bella avait dû se débrouiller seule, sans mon aide. Elle était partie des semaines entières et elle avait changé. Je n'avais pas reconnu ma femme avec cette soudaine assurance. Elle se montrait plus sûre d'elle, plus mature, jusqu'à prendre seule ses décisions. Bon, c'est vrai, ma famille avait été là pour elle, mais ce n'était pas pareil sans moi. Puis, elle était revenue et je n'avais plus la même femme devant moi. J'avais profité de cette soirée, pour l'observer. Elle était plus belle, plus sexy. Bella n'était plus cette petite enfant fragile, elle était désormais une femme. Je me rendais compte maintenant, que ma femme n'allait pas me rendre la tâche facile, mais j'allais me battre et j'étais décidé à tout pour cela.

**_Flashback_**

Il y a deux jours, Carlisle était venu me voir. Je lui ouvris donc la porte et le laissai entrer. - Bonjour, Edward, me salua-t-il. - Bonjour, papa ! - As-tu pris les dispositions pour suivre une thérapie ? Voulut-il savoir.

C'était donc ça l'objet de sa visite. Je dus lui dire la vérité, toutefois.

- Non, pour l'instant entre le travail, passer du temps avec ma fille, je n'ai pas encore pris de rendez-vous avec le médecin que tu m'as conseillé.

- Edward, si tu veux que Bella te revienne, il va falloir que tu t'occupes de ton problème le plus vite possible.

- Je vais lui téléphoner demain matin, je te promets. - Sache que je saurai si tu me mens, me menaça-t-il de son index pointé sur moi. Après un moment de silence, il reprit... - As-tu mis fin ta relation avec Tanya ? - Oui, on a rompu à la boîte lors de la soirée du retour de Bella, lui appris-je.

Je me servais un verre de scotch. Cela m'aiderait à affronter cette journée, comme chaque jour d'ailleurs. C'était mon réconfort, à vrai dire.

- Edward, tu ne trouves pas qu'il soit un peu tôt pour boire un scotch, non ?Je fixai la pendule au-dessus du bar et lui répondis... - Il n'est que 11 h 30. La matinée n'est pas encore finie. - Edward, débuta-t-il, sur un ton de reproche. Ne voulant pas l'écouter davantage, je préférais l'interrompre.

- Écoute papa, je vais prendre un rendez-vous avec ton médecin demain matin et j'ai rompu avec Tanya. Laisse-moi au moins me détendre avec un verre. Ce n'est rien qu'un verre, pas comme si j'en buvais toute la journée. Je te promets.

- J'espère pour toi que tu me dis la vérité. - Absolument ! Confirmai-je.

- Bon, je vais devoir me rendre à l'hôpital. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, fit-il avant de s'éclipser.

- À toi aussi, papa !

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Repenser à cette discussion me souciait quelque peu. Qu'allais-je faire ? Et Bella, que faisait-elle ? Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait prévu, aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas le lui demander directement, ni même lui poser de questions sur sa vie privée. Désormais, c'était chacun pour soi, mais je savais que cette situation n'allait pas durer.

Je devais donc m'occuper l'esprit pour plus y penser et pour ne pas me rendre chez elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit plus présente dans ma vie, que l'on mange ensemble, mais je m'abstenais, car il était évident qu'elle refuserait.

Pour patienter, je m'étais remis à travailler un peu, mais désormais, j'avais fini mes dossiers. Je me décidais à aller voir ma sœur. Je devais lui demander les dates pour les présentations de notre nouvelle gamme de vêtements. Elle voulait aussi me parler de faire une collection pour enfants, âgés de un mois à douze ans.

Rapidement, je sortis de mon bureau et pris aussitôt la direction de celui d'Alice. Arrivé devant sa porte, je frappais deux coups, avant qu'elle ne me donne l'accord d'entrer.

- Bella ? M'étonnai-je de la trouver à la place de ma sœur.

- Edward ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu trouvais ici, lui expliquai-je calmement.

- Oui, je vais passer ma journée avec ta sœur et Rosalie. On va au restaurant et nous allons faire quelques magasins après.

- Ah, d'accord ! Je comprends, maintenant, pourquoi Alice a travaillé tard hier. Elle voulait prendre son après-midi aujourd'hui.

- Où se trouve ma princesse ?

- J'ai laissé Eva aux soins de ta mère, qui s'est fait une joie de la garder.

- Oui, maman est heureuse, depuis que tu es revenue. Elle va pouvoir s'occuper de sa petite fille comme elle l'entend.

- Ha Bella, j'ai fini, on va pouvoir partir. Oh, bonjour Edward, dit soudainement Alice.

- Salut Alice !

Je me penchais pour lui faire la bise.

- Rose ne va pas tarder à arriver. Elle devait finir un dossier avec Tanya et elles vont nous rejoindre ici. Cela ne te dérange pas que Tanya vienne avec nous, Bella ?

Comment ça, Tanya ? Que cela signifiait-il ?

- Non, non ! Je vais pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, affirma Bella.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser les filles, car j'ai du travail qui m'attend, si je veux pouvoir profiter de ce long weekend. Je te dis à demain Bella, je viens te chercher vers quinze heures, l'informai-je.

Je regardais Alice et embrassais Bella sur la joue. - Passez une bonne journée, les filles.

En vérité, je n'étais pas très heureux de la savoir avec Tanya. Et si jamais elle parlait ? Si jamais... Je devais me débrouiller pour la voir, avant que les filles partent ensemble. La seule solution fut de frapper à son bureau, ce que je fis.

- Excuse-moi Tanya. J'ai une petite chose à te demander sur un dossier. Pourrais-tu passer dans mon bureau avant de partir ?

- Salut Edward ! Tu ne pouvais pas le demander avant, car on doit partir dans dix minutes, me répondit Rosalie.

- T'inquiètes Rosalie, tu ne seras pas en retard. - J'arrive d'ici trois minutes. On a fini, n'est-ce pas Rosalie ? - Oui, Tanya ! - Je vous souhaite une bonne journée les filles. À demain Rosalie !

Je retournais dans mon bureau et attendais que Tanya arrive, quand deux coups furent donnés à ma porte.

- Entrez ! - Ah, Tanya ! Je sais que tu vas passer la journée avec ma femme. - Oui !

- Fais attention de ne pas révéler notre ancienne relation, la prévins-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu as respecté mes choix et je te respecterai le tien. Je ne révélerai rien à ta femme. Si tu continues à te comporter comme tel, elle ne saura jamais pour nous deux, Edward.

- Parfait ! - Tanya, appela Alice. - Je vais y aller, car elles m'attendent. Passe une bonne journée ! - À toi aussi, Tanya ! Oh... et cette conversation reste entre nous, compris ? - Oui, oui, à demain !

Elle partit sans aucun regard vers moi. Depuis la dernière fois, je n'avais aucune relation avec une femme. Je pensais à mon weekend. Pendant quelques instants, je m'imaginais comment il serait, avant de me replonger dans mon travail. Bon, c'est vrai, j'avais un peu menti à Bella : je n'avais pas réservé une suite dans un hôtel, mais simplement une petite villa à Hawaï. Une connaissance avait un petit pied à terre dans l'île Moui, près de Hana. Il avait mis son bien à ma disponibilité pour une semaine complète. Cette villa avait une plage privée : je voulais que nous nous retrouvions seuls avec notre fille et pourquoi pas, retrouver le corps chaud de ma femme près de moi.

Je savais que je devais me montrer patient, mais je supportais de moins en moins la distance qu'elle mettait entre nous. Oui, je le méritais, c'est vrai, mais je voulais que ma femme me revienne. Je savais que l'endroit où nous nous rendions, nous n'allions pas rencontrer grand monde, mais si j'avais une chance de la récupérer, ce serait dans un endroit comme celui-ci, loin de tout le monde. D'ailleurs, c'était en bonne voie, puisqu'elle commençait à avoir des signes de faiblesse. Je ressentais ses barrières s'écrouler de jour en jour.

Aussi, je devais, avant de partir, téléphoner à ce médecin pour prendre un rendez-vous. Comme si une thérapie pouvait calmer ma jalousie et mon obsession vis-à-vis de ma femme. Je devais le faire, afin que mon père sache que je suivais ses conseils. Ainsi, il me laisserait enfin tranquille. Cela dit, j'étais très pressé d'être le lendemain. J'avais pris toutes mes dispositions pour le jet privé et le voyage. Là-bas, il y avait un couple qui s'occupait de tout à notre arrivée. Je pouvais m'absenter un peu plus, si je voulais. Le boulot attendrait mon retour.

Je voulais profiter de ces quelques jours avec Bella, mais aussi avec ma fille. Certes, j'en voulais toujours à Bella de m'avoir exclu de sa grossesse, j'aurais aimé être là au moment, où elle donnait vie à notre fille, mais cela serait réglé plus tard... Pour l'instant, je ne devais rien montrer. Je devais me comporter et être un bon père pour Eva, ainsi qu'un bon mari. Je savais que ce weekend allait m'apporter une chose que je désirais tant depuis ces longs mois : ma femme dans mes bras et dans mon lit. Je mettais toutes mes chances pour l'avoir à nouveau avec moi.


	21. Chapitre 18

_**bonjour,bonsoir a vous tous .**_

_**Me voila de retour après 3 semaine au reprise fut vacances sont fini snif...**_

_**je devais poster le chapitre demain ,mais comme je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt je le poste ce soir.**_

_**Je remercie de vos messages et des mises en alertes et favoris .**_

_**Réponse aux anonymes.**_

_**nana10:Soit patiente ,tout se paye .merci pour ton message.**_

_**Miss45:Ne le castre pas ni le tuer ,on a encore besoin de pour ton message .**_

_**merci a vous autres aussi:Grazie,Ronnie32,Aurely,Xalexeex25,bellardtwi light,aelita48,Habswifes;cristalle;Miss-carlotaA**_

_**Place au chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne rentrée**_

_**a Bientôt**_

_**sand91**_

* * *

><p><span> Chapitre 18:<span>

**_PDV Bella_**

Depuis environ une heure, maintenant, j'avais fini de boucler les valises. En attendant, je jouais avec ma fille, je lisais... Bref, je m'occupais comme je le pouvais.

Je regardais l'heure au bout d'un petit moment, pour me rendre compte qu'il me restait plus qu'un quart d'heure, avant qu'Edward vienne nous chercher. Eva était installée dans son cosy, propre et nourrie. Elle commençait à somnoler dedans. Les valises près de la porte, moi installée sur le canapé regardant vers la baie vitré pour voir venir la voiture d'Edward, je trouvais le temps long. J'appréhendais un peu ce weekend, j'avais peur de me retrouver seule avec mon mari et ma fille.

Ces quelques jours allaient me permettre de l'étudier, de l'espionner. Je voulais voir comment il allait se comporter, en étant loin de la famille, car je savais pertinemment qu'il faisait en sorte de bien se comporter devant les Cullen.

Je me levais au moment, où j'aperçus la voiture sur le chemin. En fixant l'horloge, je remarquais qu'il était en avance. Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

- Bonjour Bella. - Bonjour Edward. - Es-tu prête ? - Oui, les valises sont là, ainsi que le lit de Eva. Je pense n'avoir rien oublié. - Je vais charger le tout dans la voiture, le temps que tu installes Eva. - Merci.

Je me tournais pour prendre mon sac et ma fille. Je fermais à clef la porte avant de me diriger vers la voiture. Je voyais Esmée au loin nous rejoindre.

- Bonjour les enfants, je viens vous souhaiter un bon voyage.

- Merci Esmée ! Je te donne les clefs du cottage, pendant mon absence.

- Merci ma puce, me sourit-elle. Profite de ce séjour !

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour mon fils ! Profite de ce moment pour te reposer et profiter de ta fille, d'accord ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. On t'appelle quand on sera arrivé et je vais profiter de ma fille, ces quelques jours.

Edward me fixa, taquin et impatient.- Bella, on va devoir partir, car l'avion nous attend. - Passez un bon séjour les enfants, à bientôt.

Esmée nous serra dans ses bras, chacun son tour et nous fit signe de partir. Edward roulait tranquillement jusque l'aéroport. Le trajet se fit le plus calmement possible, aucun de nous ne parlait. Seule la musique de Debussy raisonnait dans l'habitacle du véhicule. La route aussi sembla calme et déserte. Ce qui nous avait permis d'arriver vingt minutes plus tard, sur le parking de l'aéroport.

Nous sortions rapidement de la voiture et attrapions nos affaires. Un chariot à bagages était présent non loin de là. Edward s'en saisit rapidement et y déposa nos affaires valises et effets personnels dessus. Il verrouilla sa voiture, me regarda et commença à avancer. Je le suivis tout de suite, poussant la poussette de ma fille.

Edward, Eva et moi attendions devant le poste de surveillance que le gardien nous ouvre le portique, afin que nous puissions rejoindre le tarmac, où se trouvait notre jet. Edward me demandait de mʼoccuper de notre fille, le temps que le personnel se charge des valises et quʼil donne quelques directives pour le voyage. Dès que notre jet fut prêt, nous pûmes enfin embarquer.

Nous nous trouvions dans l'avion depuis une bonne heure. Edward n'avait toujours pas dit notre destination. Le mystère planait toujours et je commençais déjà à angoisser. Pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Certes, la surprise quant à la destination était la raison principale de ce mutisme, mais connaissant Edward, cela n'était pas forcément...

- Bella, ça va ? Me surprit mon mari. - Edward, tu peux me dire, où l'on va exactement ? Il avait notre fille dans ses bras, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des sourires. - Oui ma puce, ton papa t'aime.

Edward, lui, s'amusait à lui dire des âneries, à la faire rire... Bref, il faisait tout pour que Eva lui sourie.

- J'adore ces moments passés avec elle, Bella. Regarde comment elle me sourit ?

- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Edward, je voudrais savoir, où tu nous emmènes. S'il te plaît !

- Hawaï, Bella, me lâcha-t-il, toujours concentré sur notre fille.

- Oh Hawaï ! Depuis longtemps que je voulais connaitre ce continent, mais tu ne voulais jamais y aller.

- Je sais Bella. C'est pourquoi, j'ai voulu te faire plaisir. J'ai une connaissance, qui a une villa et nous la laisse, si on veut, une semaine à notre disposition.

Une semaine ? Comment ça ? Il m'aurait menti ? - Edward, on ne devait partir que trois jours. Tu m'as menti ?

- Non, mais nous avons la maison pour une semaine. Après, toi seule décidera, si tu veux rester quelques jours de plus. Je ne te forcerais pas de rester Bella.

- D'accord. Merci pour ce séjour Edward. - Je voulais te faire plaisir et te voir heureuse est mon plus beau cadeau, Bella.

Je n'avais pas pu répondre après cette phrase. Il me fit ressentir un sentiment que je n'avais plus vécu depuis bien longtemps. Il faisait en sorte de me rendre heureuse et moi, je me méfiais de lui. J'étais vraiment idiote de réagir ainsi. Et puis, que répondre à cela, d'ailleurs ? Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, tellement sa remarque m'avait émue. Je profitais simplement de le regarder jouer avec notre fille.

Je sentis une caresse sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Edward me caresser la joue. Je mettais endormie, pendant un bon moment, apparemment.

- Bella, ma puce, réveille-toi. On est arrivé.

- Hum, grommelai-je.

- Regarde Eva ! Ta maman, elle a toujours eu du mal à se réveiller.

- Edward, ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Dit la femme, que j'essaye de réveiller depuis dix bonnes minutes.

- J'ai du sommeil en retard, Edward. Ta fille ne fait toujours pas ses nuits. Tu vas t'en rendre compte cette nuit, quand elle te réveillera.

Il me regardait et riait, tout en me tendant sa main, afin que je puisse me lever.

- Bella, Bella, cette nuit, tu vas pouvoir faire ta nuit, car dès maintenant, je vais m'occuper de vous deux, donc cette nuit, je vais m'occuper de notre fille.

- Non, Edward, tu as besoin de repos toi aussi.

- Bella, ce séjour est là pour que je passe du temps avec ma fille, donc cela ne me dérange absolument pas qu'elle me réveille. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle.

- D'accord, mais si je me lève, ne t'offusque pas, l'informai-je. - Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! On va passer un bon séjour ensemble, rien que tous les trois.

L'équipage s'était occupé de charger les valises dans la voiture, qu'Edward avait louée. Ainsi, cela facilita le trajet jusqu'à notre destination. Edward installait notre fille à l'arrière, le temps que je m'installe sur le siège passager. Il parlait, un moment, avec le commandant avant de s'installer au volant.

Il roulait depuis un moment, je regardais le paysage à travers la vitre. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose, car il faisait nuit.

- Edward, on pourra un peu visiter les alentours demain ?

- Oui, pas de soucis. On arrivait devant un grand portail. Edward sonna et une personne vint nous ouvrir. - Oui ? - Bonsoir, je suis Mr Cullen. - Oui Mr Cullen, je vous ouvre. Le portail s'ouvrit. Je regardais au fond de l'allée et y découvris une superbe villa. - Edward, elle est superbe cette villa, me réjouis-je.

- Oui, elle a quatre chambres avec une salle de bains chacune d'elle. Le propriétaire est un gros promoteur immobilier. Il a acheté des terrains et a construit cette villa pour sa famille. Il a en ce moment des projets de villas dans chaque île d'Hawaï. Il monte aussi un hôtel dans cette île.

- Je le connais ?

- Sa femme est une très bonne cliente depuis peu chez nous. Ils viennent de Londres et ils sont à Seattle, cela va faire deux ans maintenant.

- Et c'est qui ? - Oh, je pense que tu as dû l'apercevoir pendant nos défilés. - Ils s'appellent comment ? Voulus-je savoir. - Marcus Volturi et sa femme Maggie. - Ça me dit quelque chose.

- Ils sont très charmants. Ils ont trois enfants : Dimitri, qui a 15 ans, Jane en a quatorze et le dernier, le petit Félix, âgé de huit ans. Ils sont adorables. J'ai fait la connaissance de Marcus et Maggie pendant un banquet. Ce jour-là, rappelle-toi, tu n'avais pas pu te rendre à cette soirée avec moi, car tu avais attrapé la grippe.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle.

Un couple nous attendait devant le porche de la maison. Edward était sorti de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la porte.

- Je vais prendre Eva, parla-t-il. - Oui, vas-y !

Le dit-couple s'approchait de nous et nous salua. Il nous avait fait visiter la villa et nous avait préparé un petit repas, rien que pour nous. Ensuite, il s'était absenté, pour que l'on puisse prendre possession de la villa. De toute façon, il était déjà tard pour visiter le jardin, car c'était la première chose que je voulais faire, mais maintenant la nuit empêchait cette idée.

Edward avait mis ma valise dans une des chambres. J'étais partie donner le biberon à Eva et ainsi la mettre au lit pour la nuit. Une fois son rôt fait et ses yeux fermés, je rejoignis Edward, déjà installé au salon

- Es-tu bien installée, Bella ? - Oui et toi ? - Pas de soucis. J'ai pris la chambre en face de la tienne et celle à côté de notre fille. - Elle était fatiguée. À peine au lit et elle s'est endormie. - Tu veux manger ? - Oui, mais après, je vais aller me coucher. Je suis crevée. - OK ! Allez, viens ! La table est déjà mise.

Il me tendait sa main, que j'attrapais, pour nous diriger vers la cuisine. Nous mangions en silence. On pouvait entendre les vagues, qui s'échouaient sur la plage.

- Cette nuit, Bella, je m'occupe d'Eva. Tu vas pouvoir faire une nuit complète. - OK, acceptai-je. - Je vais aller me coucher.

Il posa sa serviette sur la table, rangea sa chaise et amena son assiette dans l'évier. Il se dirigea vers moi, m'embrassa la joue et partit se coucher.

- Bonne nuit, Bela ! - Bonne nuit, à toi aussi !

J'allais rejoindre ma chambre. Je me rendais compte, qu'Edward n'avait rien tenté pour l'instant. Il restait correct et j'appréciais vraiment ce respect. Il m'avait emmenée à Hawaï pour me faire plaisir. Il faisait tout pour me montrer qu'il avait changé et je commençais vraiment à le croire. Je sentais mes barrières s'effondrer et il était pour moi, très douloureux de garder mes distances envers lui. Je voulais lui donner une chance de sauver notre couple.

Après tout, Edward le méritait et il était en mon devoir de lui laisser cette chance. Ne serait-ce que pour notre fille, au moins. On devait mettre au clair nos problèmes avant tout. Edward faisait des efforts, alors moi aussi. Il avait pris un rendez-vous avec le médecin, que Carlisle lui avait conseillé. Celui-ci m'avait envoyé un SMS pour me le dire. Si Edward me mentait... nous mentait, je n'aurais plus d'autre choix, que de mettre fin à notre couple et de demander le divorce. Et ce fut sur ces pensées, que je fermais mes yeux, pour laisser Morphée m'emporter.

Au petit matin, je me réveillais paisiblement. Je n'avais pas dormi ainsi depuis... Je m'étirais, profitant de ce moment de calme. D'ailleurs, en parlant de calme, je n'entendais rien, pas un seul bruit dans la maison. Je regardais le réveil : sept heures. Je connaissais parfaitement ma fille, pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle était réglée

comme une horloge suisse, surtout quand il s'agissait de son biberon.

Je me levais pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais en y entrant, je vis une pièce vide de sa présence. Je passais devant la chambre d'Edward, la porte était entrouverte. Je la poussais et ce que je vis était tout bonnement merveilleux : Edward, endormi, avait dans ses bras, à côté de lui, sa fille, qui dormait un point fermé

Je sortis de la chambre sans faire de bruit, pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Je mis la machine à café en route et préparai le biberon de ma fille. La dame, qui nous avait accueillis hier soir, se trouvait dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour madame. - Bonjour Mme Cullen. Avez-vous bien dormi ? - Oui, je vous remercie. - J'ai bientôt fini de préparer votre petit-déjeuner. - Merci, mais avant, je dois préparer le biberon de ma fille. - D'accord ! La table sera servie sous la pergola - OK, merci.

Je partais rejoindre la chambre d'Edward pour voir si Eva était réveillée. Et une surprise de taille, m'attendait.


	22. Chapitre 19

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_alors cette semaine ? la rentrée n'a pas trop été éprouvante ?_**_**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à chris57, Ronnie32, cristalle, _**_**xalexeex25, lisouarras, lamue12, aelita48, Habswifes, Grazie**_**_**_

_**Miss45 : **_Alors, je crois que pour l'instant, tu devras t'énerver seule, désolée :-(

**nina : la vengeance, il faudra encore attendre, désolée :-s**

_**Guest (7/09/12) :**_je ne peux te répondre ici, mais tu auras ta réponse très vite.

_**Merci de nous lire :-)**_

_**_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19:<span>

**_PDV Edward_**

Ma fille s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit pour réclamer son biberon. Je partis donc la prendre rapidement dans sa chambre, afin qu'elle ne réveille pas sa mère. Et oui, ma fille était une grande. Elle avait pris son biberon et s'était endormie aussitôt après son rot, dans mes bras. On était remonté et je l'avais prise avec moi pour finir la nuit. Je l'avais collée contre moi et m'était rendormi peu de temps après.

J'avais rapidement senti son petit corps bouger, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller pour son biberon. Je regardais l'heure à ma montre, pour me rendre compte qu'il était un peu plus de sept heures. Je regardais ma fille qui avait encore les yeux fermés. Elle était magnifique, elle me faisait penser à sa mère, quand je l'admirais pendant son sommeil. Eva changeait de jour en jour et ressemblait de plus en plus à ma Bella.

Cependant, je tournais la tête au niveau de la porte avec cette impression que quelqu'un me surveillait. Elle était appuyée sur l'embrasure de la porte et nous regardait : ma Bella, ma femme.

- Bonjour Bella, la saluai-je. - Bonjour. - As-tu bien dormi ? - Oui, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Je n'ai même pas entendu ma fille cette nuit. - En fait, je me suis levé pour lui donner son biberon et je l'ai pris avec moi pour finir la nuit. - Je m'en suis doutée, en ne la voyant pas dans sa chambre.

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? - Non, ça fait à peine dix minutes. Eva commença à bouger un peu plus et ouvrit ses yeux. - Bonjour, ma puce ! Dis-je. Je lui donnais un bisou sur sa tête. - C'est l'heure du biberon, je pense. Je vais me lever. - Il est prêt. Je venais la chercher pour qu'elle ne te réveille pas, m'informa Bella. - Allez princesse ! Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

Je me levais aussitôt et passais un bas de survêtement, ainsi qu'un polo. Bella avait pris notre fille pour rejoindre la cuisine. Nous étions tous assis, à prendre notre petit-déjeuner sous la pergola, face à la mer.- Bella, ça te dirait de visiter un peu la région, en fin de journée ? - Oui, pourquoi pas. Il fait chaud dès le matin. Profitons de se reposer et de nous baigner. - Oui, cela annonce une bonne journée en perspective.

La journée était relativement passée très vite. Il était convenu, que l'on parte en fin de journée, pour visiter un peu la région. On avait ainsi, pu discuter de tout. Le moment, que j'avais le plus apprécié, était sur la plage. Ma femme était magnifique dans son petit bikini bleu ciel, ce qui ne cachait que l'essentiel. D'ailleurs, j'avais eu envie de me jeter sur elle et la faire mienne. Il fallait que je résiste et cela était une réelle torture pour moi, de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. J'avais donc dû faire des longueurs, afin de calmer mon désir.

Le coin était magnifique, la plage immense, mais ce que j'appréciais par-dessus tout, fut que l'endroit était privé. Ainsi, personne d'autre que moi, ne pouvait contempler la déesse, assoupie sous un bain de soleil, à l'ombre d'un palmier. Personne ne pouvait l'approcher. J'étais le seul à en profiter, le seul à poser mes yeux sur elle. Rien ne pouvait m'en empêcher, même pas mon entourage. D'ailleurs, je remercierais toujours Marcus de nous avoir prêté cette villa.

J'attendais que Bella, soit prête pour partir. Ma puce était dans sa poussette : propre et habillée d'une petite robe blanche en coton. Je me tournais vers l'escalier, quand Bella fit son apparition, vêtue d'une tenue assez sexy : une robe très courte avec un décollé assez ouvert et un dos nu. On devinait assez aisément, qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge en dessous. J'étais sur le point de lui dire de se changer, car je ne supportais pas de voir ma femme dans cette tenue, mais je dus me raviser à temps. Je ne devais pas lui faire la remarque, sinon cela ferait échouer mes plans. La connaissant, elle me testait pour voir si j'avais réellement changé.

Cette fin de journée allait être un vrai calvaire. Savoir que des hommes allaient poser le regard sur ma femme... Je devais me contenir et faire en sorte que cette fin de journée se passe bien, sans faire d'esclandre.

Depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures, on visitait le coin. C'était l'horreur pour moi, car je me tenais près de ma femme. J'avais sans cesse envie de la faire mienne, de la posséder. Néanmoins, pour le calmer, je poussais notre fille dans sa poussette. Cela m'empêchait de regarder tous les yeux posés sur Bella. Pourtant, je voyais bien, qu'elle jetait des regards de temps en temps, afin de voir comment je me sentais. Je faisais des efforts pour avoir toujours un sourire collé sur mes lèvres...

Bon, OK, je sais, j'étais hypocrite, mais pour sauver mon couple, j'étais prêt à tout. Je m'en sortais bien en fait : je faisais abstraction de ses regards envieux et faisais en sorte de regarder ma fille le plus souvent. C'est elle qui me donnait la force de tenir.

- Edward, pouvons-nous nous installer sur une terrasse dʼun café ? Jʼai soif et ça va être lʼheure de donner le biberon à Eva, me demanda ma femme.

- Oui ! Tiens, regarde là-bas ! Il y a de la place, viens ! Jʼavais repéré deux places dans un petit coin tranquille. - On va se mettre ici, car la poussette ne gênera pas pour le passage.

- Oui, tu as raison, cʼest parfait. On sʼinstallait au bord de la terrasse du fameux café et Bella préparait le biberon de notre fille. - Peux-tu prendre le bavoir dans le sac, Edward ? - Oui, je te donne ça tout de suite.

Je me tournais pour prendre le bavoir et au même moment, un serveur venait prendre la commande.

- Bonjour ! Que désire la belle demoiselle ? Non, reste calme Edward ! Regarde ta fille, me dis-je à moi-même. - Bonjour monsieur, je vais prendre un panaché. - Et monsieur ?

Je me tournais vivement pour lui jeter un regard noir. Il regardait ma femme avec envie. Je tournais mon regard vers Bella.

- Comme toi ma chérie. Prends ça dans les dents, mec. Possessif, moi ? Bien sûr ! Bella leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

- Donc deux panachés, s'il vous plaît. Je peux vous demander de chauffer un peu le biberon ?

- Mais bien sûr, jolie dame.

Je lui en foutrais des "jolie dame" à lui, s'il osait encore regarder ma femme. J'allais lui foutre mon poing dans sa jolie gueule, s'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Bella se tourna vers moi...

- Edward ne t'avise pas de faire un esclandre devant tout ce monde, me prévint-elle. - Il n'a pas honte de te draguer devant moi. Il voit bien que tu es accompagnée, non ? - Edward, calme-toi ! OK ? - Oui, t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne vais pas sauter sur lui.

Le serveur était revenu avec notre consommation et le biberon de notre fille. Je payais nos consommations, mais ne lui laissais aucun pourboire. Il pouvait toujours rêver. Cela lui apprendrait à reluquer Bella. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas le déranger, puisqu'il fit un clin d'œil à ma femme avant de partir.

- Merci, bonne fin de journée à vous, madame.

Isabella rigola, de bon cœur, certes, mais rigolait tout de même de me voir pester contre ce gars. Naturellement, c'était prévisible qu'elle en rit. Elle l'avait fait exprès de s'habiller ainsi, c'était certain.

- Tu trouves ça marrant ? Tu adores me voir jaloux, hein ? Dis-le !

- Edward, je rigole, car tu ne vois pas ta tête en ce moment. Si tu avais un fusil à la place des yeux, ce pauvre garçon serait mort à la minute, où il a posé ses yeux sur moi.

- J'ai l'impression que cela te plait de te faire draguer, lui reprochai-je, amère. Elle se renfrogna.

- Edward, toutes les femmes aiment que des hommes portent des regards sur elles. Regarde autour de toi.

Je regardais et je voyais des femmes et jeunes filles me regarder comme un morceau de viande. Ben OK, mais c'était quoi le souci ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Regarde les femmes comment elles te regardent. Vois-tu la blonde à droite ?

- Oui et ?

- Regarde comment elle se comporte en te regardant ? Elle décroise ses jambes, et ce, depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je peux même te dire qu'elle a un string blanc.

Je tournais ma tête vers cette personne, qui en profita pour me faire un regard sexy en se léchant les lèvres. Je déviais mon regard vers Bella.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? Depuis que j'étais avec toi, il ne se passait pas un seul jour, où j'étais moi aussi jalouse de ses regards vis-à-vis de toi. J'ai fait abstraction de ses filles, car je ne vivais plus. J'avais toujours peur, qu'un jour tu me trompes avec l'une d'elles. Un moment, je me suis même dit qu'il fallait que je cesse de me rendre malade avec cette stupide jalousie. J'ai pris sur moi, préférant ne plus y penser. J'ai fini par devenir plus sûre de moi, j'ai eu plus d'assurance. Donc du coup, je me suis dit qu'elles devaient m'envier d'être avec un homme aussi sexy que toi.

- Oui, je me rappelle, que tu ne supportais pas les regards des femmes sur moi, au début de notre relation.

- Oui, mais depuis que je suis ta femme, j'ai changé de comportement. J'ai mis un peu de côté ma jalousie, car tu m'avais choisie.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir.

- Réfléchis Edward ! Je t'aime, mais je ne veux plus de la vie, que tu m'as imposée depuis un moment. Ta jalousie nous détruisait de plus en plus. Je veux bien te donner une autre chance de sauver notre couple, mais il ne faut plus que cela soit comme avant. La balle est désormais dans ton camps Edward.

Elle me fixa et ajouta...

- Oh... et sache une chose ! Ces mois ont été très durs pour moi loin de toi, mais aussi de loin la famille.

- Je sais que je suis responsable dans cette histoire, Bella, mais avoue que tu ne mettais pas de la bonne volonté, aussi. Tu me connais, je suis jaloux, mais parfois, tu le faisais exprès de m'y rendre encore plus. Je sais que tu aimes avoir les regards sur toi, que tu aimes quand on te reluque, que tu aimes...

- Je vais faire un effort de mon côté, mais je veux que tu fasses le nécessaire pour ta jalousie maladive, Edward.

- J'ai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. - Je l'espère ! - Je t'aime Bella et je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu me reviennes. - Allez, partons d'ici, car la blonde a de plus en plus de mal à se tenir.

Je regardais ma femme, qui jetait un regard vers elle. Un regard noir, qui plus est. On était rentré peu de temps après. Eva était couchée et nous étions en train de regarder le coucher de soleil, confortablement installés sur la terrasse. La soirée s'était bien passée.

Bella était partie rejoindre sa chambre pour se coucher. Je savais que je devais faire en sorte de me montrer sage pour l'instant. Je m'étais surpris de mon self-control, vis-à-vis du gars du café. Il y a quelque temps, je n'aurais pas supporté son regard sur ma femme, j'aurais vu rouge. Je pense que Bella avait raison sur un point : je devais me faire soigner pour mon obsession et ma jalousie. De toute façon, je ferai tout pour qu'elle me revienne.


	23. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**Merci de vos reviews et les mises en favorites et alertes. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire .  
><strong>

_lyllou42, Grazie, CeriseBella, xalexeex25, Mariee1, aelita48, cristalle, Habswifes, cchope._

**Miss45 : oui .merci pour ton message.**

**Je pense avoir répondu à vous tous.**

**Hé oui, il se calme un peu notre Edward, un seul message désagréable à son propos depuis.  
><strong>

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à vous tous.  
><strong>

**Place au chapitre**

**A bientôt**

**Sand91**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20:<span>

_**PDV Bella**_

J'étais confortablement installée dans mon lit depuis une bonne heure. Je repensais à la conversation qu'on avait eue, sur la terrasse du café. J'avais eu une énorme peur qu'Edward ne perde le contrôle, mais il a réussi à se contenir à ce moment-là. Par contre, moi, j'étais sur le point de jeter mon verre à cette blonde, qui dévorait des yeux mon mari.

Le reste de la journée était passé sans encombre et relativement vite. J'adorais être ici. C'était un véritable petit coin de paradis : seule avec ma fille et Edward. Tout était beau et calme : personne pour nous déranger, personne pour nous causer des ennuis. Et j'étais décidée à en profiter un maximum.

De toute façon, demain, je voulais profiter de cette mer limpide et chaude pour faire mes longueurs. Le soleil allait m'aider pour cela. Et puis, ma famille allait en profiter avec moi, mais cette fois-ci, nous irions sur une plage publique. Ainsi, je pouvais avoir le loisir de parfaitement tester Edward. D'ailleurs, il n'attendait qu'un mot de ma part, pour que l'on reste un peu plus que ces trois jours, mais cela dépendait de lui et entièrement de lui.

Au milieu de la nuit, Eva pleurait dans son lit. Je me levais pour qu'elle ne réveille pas son père. Je savais qu'elle avait faim. Je la prenais dans mes bras et commençais à me diriger vers la cuisine, quand soudain, Edward se présenta devant moi. Il était en boxer devant moi et bien réveillé, je pouvais le dire.

- Excuse-nous de t'avoir réveillé.

- Bella, j'étais réveillé. De toute façon, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je vais lui donner son biberon et toi, tu vas te recoucher.

- Non, je vais m'occuper d'elle, Edward, m'énervai-je.

Je descendais les escaliers pour me rendre à la cuisine, quand il me dépassait pour préparer le biberon.

- Installe-toi Bella, je m'occupe de tout.

- Je peux le faire Edward ! M'emportai-je, excédée de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de ma puce, comme je l'entendais.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de vous deux, s'il te plait, insista-t-il.

Gênée, je baissais mes yeux sur ma fille, qui était bien réveillée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans mes bras et elle poussait des petits cris. La voir ainsi, me fit comprendre qu'elle comptait avant tout. Je ne pus qu'abdiquer.

- Attends ma puce, ça arrive. Ton papa te prépare ton biberon. Edward me tendit le biberon. - Voilà ma chérie, dit puce but son biberon rapidement. Après son rot, elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je l'avais installée sur la table à langer, pour lui changer sa couche et la recoucher dans son lit. Edward était derrière moi, à me regarder avec un regard de désir. Je savais qu'il me voulait, mais je ne pouvais accéder à sa requête, pour le moment. Je passais devant lui et lui fis une bise sur sa joue barbue.

- Bonne nuit Edward ! - Bonne nuit ma Bella.

Je retournais peu après dans ma chambre, sans me retourner. Je devais mettre toute mon énergie pour ne pas succomber à Edward. Il ne le fallait pas, c'était encore trop tôt.

Pourtant, ce matin, je ressentais un bras sur moi. Je me retournais et trouvais Edward à mes côtes. Il était venu me rejoindre dans la nuit. Je faisais en sorte de me dégager de son emprise sans le réveiller, mais cela n'était pas facile, car nous n'avions pas la même force. Je me tournais pour le regarder dormir. Il était magnifique dans son sommeil, il était si innocent, si doux.

Après quelques minutes, je me levais sans faire un bruit. Je devais me rendre dans la chambre de ma fille, mais en arrivant, je vis qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. Je me décidais donc de quitter sa chambre, afin de me rendre à la cuisine pour prendre un café le temps, qu'elle se réveille. J'étais installée sur la terrasse, lorsque je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules.

- Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-il. - Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi ?

- Excuse-moi pour cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je sais que j'aurais dû te demander la permission pour te rejoindre, mais tu dormais tellement profondément.

- Ça va, Edward ! Je ne vais pas te faire une crise, car tu es venu me rejoindre, mais...

- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. La seule chose que j'ai trouvée à faire, était de me rendre dans ta chambre et d'être près de toi pour m'endormir. Depuis des mois, je n'arrive pas à faire une nuit complète, et ce, depuis ton absence. Tu me manques, ton odeur me manque, tout de toi me manque.

- Edward...

Il posait un doigt sur mes lèvres et enchaîna.

- Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour me revenir. Je serai patient, je saurai attendre. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Je t'aime Bella, ne doute pas de mon amour vis-à-vis de toi. Je suis sincère.

Voyant que je ne répondis rien, il ajouta.

- Je vais voir si notre princesse est réveillée. Au fait, veux-tu rentrer demain ou profiter encore un peu de cette villa ?

- Je pense que nous pouvons rester encore un peu. À moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer pour le travail ?

- Bella, je t'ai dit que j'ai fait en sorte de faire le nécessaire pour prendre quelques jours de congé et profiter de ma fille et de toi aussi. Il est bon de se retrouver seul, ensemble, sans personne pour regarder nos faits et gestes.

- Si c'est bon pour toi, alors profitons de ces quelques jours de plus au soleil.

Il me sourit, avant de partir rejoindre la chambre de sa fille et la journée suivit son cours. Les autres journées étaient passées rapidement, il ne nous restait que deux jours, avant le retour. On avait passé notre temps à se prélasser au bord de l'eau et à visiter cette charmante ile. Edward n'était plus revenu au milieu de la nuit pour me rejoindre. Il s'occupait de notre fille, le plus souvent pour me donner un peu de temps à moi. Notre séjour tirait peut- être sur sa fin, mais je ne regrettais pas à un seul moment d'avoir passé du temps avec lui.

D'ailleurs, ma décision était prise depuis ce matin. Je devais me montrer clémente avec lui. Je voulais lui donner une nouvelle chance. Il m'avait montré qu'il faisait des efforts depuis mon retour. Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre et ne rien faire pour sauver notre couple. Et ce soir, je voulais prendre ce risque et baisser mes barrières. J'allais lui donner ce qu'il voulait et j'étais décidée à me donner à lui. Il m'avait dit que je lui manquais et pour être honnête, il me manquait également. Tous ces longs mois loin de tout avaient été une vraie torture pour moi.

**La suite dimanche si LuneBlanche a fini de mettre sa touche et faire les corrections.**


	24. Chapitre 21

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_alors cette semaine ? _**_**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à patoun, aelita48, cristalle, cchope, Ronnie32, _**_**xalexeex25, Grazie, Habswifes**_**_**_

_**Miss45 : **_Alors, tu auras ta réponse d'ici peu

_**Sophie Antalis :**_Ne t'en fais pas, ta critique est tout à fait bonne et justifiée. Néanmoins, il le fera quand elle ne s'y attendra pas, c'est vrai, mais pour ça, il faut qu'elle retombe dans ses bras. Tkt, ça arrivera d'ici peu, elle va enfin comprendre. Bisous et merci pour ta review :-P

_**lilison :**_ tu risques d'être déçue, désolée

_**Merci de nous lire :-)**_

_**_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21:<span>

**_PDV Edward_**

J'étais dans mon lit, seul dans des draps froissés et froids, comme bien souvent. J'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais je devais m'en contenter. Depuis la dernière fois, je n'étais pas retourné rejoindre ma femme dans sa chambre. Cette semaine, j'avais enfin compris mon erreur. J'avais compris que ma jalousie maladive, était mon plus gros problème et je voulais me faire suivre.

Il y a deux jours, j'avais eu besoin de parler à mon confident, mon frère Emmett. On était resté plus d'une heure au téléphone. Il m'avait suggéré de ne pas la brusquer et de continuer sur cette lancée. Je devais être affectueux et doux avec ma belle. Et que selon lui, Bella voulait retrouver l'homme, qu'elle avait épousé, mais pas l'homme égoïste que j'étais devenu. Emmett m'avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Il avait la tête sur les épaules, il pouvait dans des moments être un bout en train, mais il était toujours sérieux, quand il était question de la famille et de travail.

Je voulais que Bella me revienne et s'il fallait que je lui donne de l'espace pour qu'elle se sente bien, alors je lui accorderais ce qu'elle désire. Je voulais tout faire pour que notre couple ait une chance de s'en sortir, que notre fille puisse vivre dans une famille unie, aimante et heureuse. Et c'était grâce à elle tout cela : ma petite princesse me donnait le courage d'être un bon père et j'espérais redevenir un bon mari pour sa maman.

Pouvoir tenir ma fille tous les jours dans mes bras fut un bonheur immense. La voir me sourire, quand elle était contre moi, faisait battre mon cœur de bonheur. Et je voulais tout faire, pour que cela continue. J'avais assez d'amour pour en donner à mes deux femmes. Oui, ma fille, sans qu'elle ne le sache, me donnait cette force de combattre mon ennemie : ma jalousie. Grâce à elle, je me sentais fort, je me sentais être l'Edward d'avant.

Je savais que j'avais fauté avec Tanya, je me rendais compte maintenant. Bella, si elle l'apprenait, ne me pardonnerait jamais cette faute. Cette petite faute, que j'avais commise pendant son absence. Elle m'avait tellement manqué, son corps m'était indispensable et... J'avais craqué.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prier. Je priais pour que Bella ne l'apprenne jamais, car connaissant ma femme, elle demanderait instinctivement le divorce. Et vivre sans elle, m'était tout bonnement insupportable.

D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, j'avais eu mon père au téléphone cet après-midi pour me demander comment se passait se séjour. Je lui avais dit que tout se passait très bien ici. Que lui dire d'autre ? Devais-je lui mentir ? Non, je savais que Bella était heureuse de ce séjour et qu'elle adorait cette île. Et Carlisle semblait être rassuré, même si cela, n'était que la stricte vérité.

Juste avant de raccrocher, j'avais demandé à mon père, s'il était toujours d'accord pour acheter une villa à Hawaï. C'était son idée, au départ, mais avec les évènements... Non, vous ne rêvez pas, Carlisle souhaitait bel et bien achetait une maison ici et il comptait saisir sa chance. Et cela, grâce à ce cher Marcus. Mon ami voulait vendre cette maison, la sienne et m'avait fait une offre, qui a mon avis était en dessous de sa valeur. Je devais, cependant, prendre des photos, afin qu'il se rende compte de la demeure avant de l'acheter.

En ce moment, bien sagement assis sur la canapé, je pensais à toute cette histoire. Si Carlisle achetait cette maison, ce serait... J'entendis des pas et regardais en direction de l'étage.

Depuis quelques minutes, Bella donnait le bain à notre fille. Elle souhaitait la coucher, la nourrir, avant de diner. Je voulais passer un diner seul avec ma femme et j'avais donné congé aux personnel, la table étant mise sous la pergola, près de la plage.

C'est pourquoi, j'attendais patiemment sur le canapé. Je pus même l'entendre dire bonne nuit à Eva, avant qu'elle ne descende. Mais quand mes yeux rencontrèrent la silhouette de ma femme, je crus faire un infarctus. Bella était vêtue simplement, mais divinement. Sa robe était... longue, légèrement décolleté, mais ce soir, il n'y aurait que nous, donc cela pouvait passer. Je pouvais ainsi l'admirer et plonger mes yeux, dans sa poitrine. Bref, vous l'avait compris, ma femme était magnifique, mais pas seulement... Elle était ma reine de beauté.

Le regard que Bella me donnait était différent. Je n'avais pas vu que mes yeux ne quittait pas son corps, mais je dus le remarquer, je pense quand elle se racla la gorge. Je pus, ainsi, aisément voir, que ma femme me fixait, non pas de malice, mais d'amour. Ses yeux m'envoyaient des étincelles de désir et je joie. Je sus à ce moment, qu'elle m'accordait une chance de la retrouver.

- Bella, tu es magnifique !

- Merci Edward.

- Je t'avais demandé de m'accorder cette soirée et comme je le remarque, ta tenue me le prouve. Je t'ai promis que cette soirée serait inoubliable, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous après ce soir, mais je tenais à...

Je la fixais et enchaînais.

- Suis-moi ! La table est mise sous la pergola, près de la plage. Je… je voulais te remercier d'avoir accepté de passer quelques temps avec moi et notre fille.

- Oh, Edward ! Fit-elle, émue.

Elle me suivit, mais s'arrêta en chemin.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu es le seul à confier tes pensées, à tout me dire et moi... Edward, je suis comblée. Merci pour ce merveilleux séjour. Je ne regrette pas d'être restée toute cette semaine. J'ai passé un merveilleux moment à tes cotés

- Merci à toi d'avoir accepter de partager avec moi, ces quelques jours, la remerciai-je à mon tour.

- Edward, si cela ne t'ennuie pas, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières heures et...

- Et ? L'encourageai-je à finir.

- Je voudrais que l'on discute de nous.

- Non, ne dit rien. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un crétin avec toi et ma famille, mais cette semaine m'a réellement fait comprendre, que j'ai perdu ton amour que tu me portais. Je le comprends très bien, ne t'en fais pas et je dois dire, que je l'ai mérité. Mais, sache que je ne t'en veux absolument plus... pas d'être partie loin de moi, de pas être à tes côtés pendant ta grossesse. En fait, je le méritais, j'ai tout mérité de cette vengeance que tu m'as affligée.

Elle me regarda, prête à parler.

- Je t'aime Bella, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Sache, que je saurai attendre, je patienterai jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes... Si tu me reviens un jour.

Je baissais honteusement les yeux après avoir lui avoir confié tous les sentiments, que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle s'était rapprochée, afin de se trouver près de moi. Je sentais sa main me caresser ma joue et je relevais mon regard pour fixer ses yeux chocolats.

- Edward, j'ai remarqué tes efforts, ça fait un petit moment déjà.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire, que j'accepte de te donner une seconde chance.

- C'est vrai ? Me réjouis-je.

- Oui, mais...

- Tout ce que tu veux Bella, cédai-je.

- Je t'aime Edward, sache-le. Ces longs mois, passés loin de toi, au Texas, ont été pour moi très durs à vivre...

Ils l'ont été pour moi aussi, l'interrompis-je.

- Recommençons depuis le début, ingora-t-elle ma précédente remarque. Recommençons une histoire ensemble. Ce sera chacun chez soit pour l'instant, je veux garder mon indépendance, mais petit à petit... Donnons-nous du temps, il ne faut pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. Prenons le temps de vivre, tu me comprends ?

- J'accepte Bella, assenai-je rapidement

Bella sourit, grandement, avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Elle m'embrasse doucement, mais très vite, elle se sépara de moi. Nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre et nous sourions, comme des adolescents.

- Et si nous allions mangé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous suis, madame Cullen.

Nous rejoignions enfin la table. Je lui tendis sa chaise, afin qu'elle s'assoit. Une fois installée, je partis à ma place. Bien qu'en face de moi, je pouvais aisément toucher ma femme, lui dire des mots doux, l'embrasser... Bref, toute la soirée, nous la passions à rire, discuter, mais surtout... boire.

Au début, je lui avais servi un verre et un à moi, simplement pour fêter cette soirée, seulement pour l'apéritif, mais très vite, une bouteille fut entamée, si bien que Bella, se retrouvait dans mes bras. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine et c'était grâce à ma femme, tout cela. Elle me donnait une chance et j'étais décidé à faire tout mon possible pour ne pas la décevoir.

- Mon amour, tu m'as tellement manquée, parlai-je.

Nous avions mis de la musique et dansions, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

- Je t'aime, je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas te décevoir à nouveau. Je te promets de mériter cette chance, je t'aime ma Bella. Je suis homme le plus chanceux de la terre en ce moment et...

- Et ?

C'était plus firt que moi, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son regard. La musique continuait toujours, mais nous avions cessé de danser, restant immobiles, l'un face à l'autre. J'étais proche de l'embrasser, quand Bella me surprit...

- Ca te dit un bain de minuit ?

Trop étonné, mais heureux de sa demande, j'avais souri comme un idiot, avant de courir à la villa, chercher des serviettes ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne. J'avais à peine le temps de revenir, que ma femme était déjà en train de se déshabiller. Je la rejoignis et déposais les serviettes au sol.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous entrions dans l'eau, souriant comme des enfants. J'adorais jouer au jeu de à se courir après, mais en même temps tenter d'attraper l'autre. Certes, nous réagissions comme des enfants, mais que ne ferai-je pas pour ma belle ? Enfin, ça c'était avant que je réussisse à vraiment attraper ma femme. Elle était désormais nu, son dos contre mon torse, son dos contre ma virilité bien plus qu'imposante. Ma femme déourna le regard et plongea sur mes lèvres. Je sus que cette soirée était désormais parfaite.

Et apparemment, Bella le savait également. Elle ne lâchait pas un seul instant mon regard du sien. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour sur cette plage, j'avais envie de la faire mienne, ici et tout de suite, mais je lui avais promis d'être patient. Je n'allais pas craquer et faire de bêtise de tout foutre en l'air.

- Edward

- Oui, mon amour ?

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Attendez ! Quoi ?

- Tu... Tu es sûre de toi, Bella ? Je peux patienter, tu sais ? Je t'ai promis que j'irai à ton rythme et...

- Fais-moi l'amour, je te veux en moi et tout de suite ! Exigea-t-elle.


	25. Chapitre 22

Bonjour, bonsoir

Merci pour vos messages : Habswifes cchope, CeriseBella Fanoudusud xalexeex25 aelita48 cristalle

Grazie chris57.

Emilie : tu auras ta réponse .

Miss45 : Oui pour l'instant il fait des efforts.

Guest et lydvynn merci

Lilison : Il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite un bon dimanche sous le soleil et une bonne semaine .

sand91

Chapitre 22:

**_PDV Bella_**

Je me réveillais avec une étrange sensation. La nuit avait été très agréable, je le savais, mais avais-je bien agi ? Je repensais à notre nuit d'amour, à sa façon de se comporter, à se gestes... Tout me donnait à croire que j'avais fait le bon choix.

**_Flashback_**

Edward me fixait, attendant se savoir, si je délirais ou non, mais à force de quémander plusieurs fois la même chose, il finit par céder. Je dus lui dire que j'étais sérieuse, que cette nuit était désirée. Je le désirais lui, pour son amour, pour son corps et... Bref, je le voulais lui et son corps.

Au départ, Edward m'expliqua que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais très vite, il finit pas accepter. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, avant de me porter jusque dans ma chambre, celle qui serait désormais la nôtre. Tout le long du trajet, il m'embrassa tendrement, baiser que je lui rendis, bien évidemment.

A peine arrivée dans la chambre, il me coucha sur le lit. Il ne ferma pas la porte, préférant entièrement se consacrer à mon corps. Au début, ce fut quelques caresses timides, par-ci, par-là, mais très vite, le toucher devint plus poussé. Il releva ma robe et glissa notamment ses mains entres mes cuisses, me massant par-dessus mon string, avant d'y défaire doucement passer sa main. Il frotta mon sexe avec sa paume, tout en m'embrassant. Très vite, il m'arracha mon sous-vêtement et entra un doigt, puis deux en moi.

- Edward, gémis-je, sous l'effet de la sensation qu'il me procurait.

Il m'ignora.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, fais-moi tienne, le repoussai-je gentiment.

Il continua son chemin et partit à l'assaut de mon petit bouton. Il lapa, lécha mon sexe, mais pour moi, c'était très peu. Je le repoussai, telle une enfant capricieuse.

- Si tu ne veux pas me faire tienne maintenant, tu peux aller dormir dans ta chambre.

- Euh... C'est déjà ma chambre, sourit-il.

- Parfait, alors c'est moi qui m'en vais, dis-je en me levant.

- Non, tu n'iras nulle part. Tu veux que je te prenne, c'est ça ?

- Oui, fit-elle.

Il retira rapidement son pantalon et boxer, avant de se recoucher sur moi. Il me fit enlever ma robe, me contraignant ainsi à lever les bras. Je le fixai, avant qu'il ne se jette sur mes tétons.

- Edward, je...

Il tripota, tritura mon sein, jusqu'à offrir le même soin au deuxième.

- Bon, parfait !

Je le repoussais, voulant me lever, quand soudain, je le sentis me pousser. Il me força à me coucher, avant de me pénétrer d'un coup sec. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, si bien qu'au début, j'eus un peu mal.

En fait, depuis la naissance de la petite, je n'avais pas eu de rapports intimes et cela me gênait un peu. Edward le vit et une lueur de remords passa dans ses yeux. Il s'immobilisa instantanément.

- Ce n'est rien Edward, c'est normal après un accouchement, tentai-je de le rassurer.

- Tu veux bien reprendre là où nous en étions ? Le suppliai-je presque.

Il ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci, ses coups de rein étaient tendres et doux. Il prenait son temps, voulant que moi aussi, je profite de ce merveilleux moment. Parfois, il aimait me caressait le corps, m'embrasser ou... Rapidement, la délivrance nous attrapa et nous nous écroulions de bonheur, mais aussi de fatigue. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais vénérée et aimée.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

J'étais bien réveillée, mais pas mon mari. J'aimais l'admirer, comme ce matin. Je pouvais le contempler à ma guise, sans personne pour me l'interdire.

J'avais été réveillée par les rayons de soleil, qui caressaient ma peau. Je profitais du silence matinal, pour penser à ces derniers jours et apprécier les moments si rares que je passais avec mon époux. D'ailleurs, Eva ne devait pas tarder à se réveiller, car il était l'heure pour elle de déjeuner. J'attendais de l'entendre pour me lever.

- Bonjour ma puce, me surprit Edward.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, que mon époux s'était réveillé et me regardait :

- Bonjour, lui souris-je.

Il me tirait vers lui pour m'embrasser.

- Notre fille dort toujours ?

- Oui, elle ne va pas tarder à réclamer son biberon et...

- Bella !

- Oui ?

- Regrettes-tu cette nuit ?

Je ris doucement.

- Non, je ne regrette pas, mais…

- Mais ?

- Edward, il faut que tu me donnes du temps. Je ne peux pas balayer d'un geste ces deux années, où ma vie a été pour moi un enfer. Entre ta jalousie, ta possession vis-à-vis de moi... Il faut que tu comprennes, que nous ne pouvons pas balayer ses année d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Oui, je me doute bien, je sais que je suis le seul en cause. Je me suis pas rendu compte de mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi et des gens qui m'entouraient, mais Bella, c'est toi qui m'a supplié de...

- J'en avais envie et toi aussi, mais à l'avenir, je voudrais que l'on prenne notre temps. Il va ma falloir du temps, je...

- Je vais faire le nécessaire pour te faire oublier ces deux dernieres années. Je t'aime, ma puce et je vais tout faire pour gagner ton pardon.

- Ce n'est pas ça la question, c'est juste... Je te donne une chance Edward, ne me déçois pas, car je ne pourrais pas supporter à nouveau ton égoïsme, ta jalousie et tes sauts d'humeur

- D'accord !

- Allons doucement pour l'instant. Je sais que t'avoir demandé de me faire l'amour, ne le démontre pas, mais...

- Je t'écoute.

- Je veux pour l'instant continuer à vivre dans le cottage. Je veux garder mon indépendance, que j'ai acquise loin de toi. Je veux que l'on se fréquente comme un couple, mais en y allant doucement. Chacun chez soi, pour l'instant !

- Je comprends...

- Cette nuit, on en avait envie, mais... Il va me falloir du temps, avant d'en avoir d'autre. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, même si je ne regrette rien de ce que l'on a fait, toi et moi.

- J'ai compris, Bella, mais même si pour moi, ta place se trouve à côté de moi avec notre fille, j'accepte que tu restes là-bas. Je veux plus que tout passer du temps avec toi.

- On passera du temps ensemble, je te le promets, mais chacun chez soi pour l'instant.

- D'accord, tout ce que tu veux Bella. Merci de me donner cette chance de me racheter pour toutes mes fautes.

Il me tira vers lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus, Bella ?

- Non, quoi ?

- T'avoir dans mes bras le matin quand je me réveille. Te serrer tout contre moi, sentir ton odeur près de moi. Me coucher le soir près de toi. Je ne supporte pas d'avoir près de moi une place vide et froide dans notre lit. J'ai du mal à m'endormir sans ta présence près de moi. Je t'aime ma chérie et je serai patient, j'attendrai que tu reviennes vivre chez nous. Si tu savais comme la maison parait vide sans toi.

- Je m'en doute, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-nous du temps, Edward, si tu veux que notre mariage ait une chance de survivre.

- Oui, tu as raison. Laissons-nous du temps.

- Merci, souris-je.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je vais voir si notre puce est réveillée.

Il se leva, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes, afin d'échanger un baiser tendre, avant de quitter notre lit. Si seulement il savait que trouver un lit vide, quand je vais me coucher le soir et de ressentir le manque de son corps près de moi le matin, m'était tout bonnement difficile à supporter. Mais, je pouvais me rassurer, cela me permettait de profiter de mon mari et de rattraper le temps perdu. Finalement, j'avais eu raison de rester plus de trois jours ici dans cet endroit paradisiaque. Ce voyage avait du bon.

La villa était peut-être isolée avec sa plage privée, mais j'appréciais le calme et la tranquilité. Je pouvais, ainsi, me prélasser sans qu'aucune personne ne vienne me déranger. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais bien plus longtemps dans ces lieux. Mais, il fallait être réaliste. J'avais une vie à l'extérieure et il fallait que je travaille sur mon couple. Oui, Edward et moi avancions doucement, mais nous étions un couple tout de même.

D'ailleurs, j'avais pu voir les progrès qu'il avait fait et son comportement changer, toute cette semaine passée ensemble. Je voulais lui donner cette chance, je voulais à nouveau un avenir avec mon mari, un nouvel Edward.

Et puis, il savait qu'il devait faire tout son possible pour ne pas me décevoir. Il s'était rendu compte, que j'avais pris de l'assurance depuis mon départ. Désormais, je ne voulais plus, qu''Edward régisse ma vie comme cela lui convenait. J'étais libre de mes actes et pour la première fois de sa vie, il semblait enfin l'avoir compris. Je ne pouvais donc pas rester indifférente et si lui faisait des efforts, alors moi aussi. Je devais me montrer clémente envers lui et lui permettre une réconciliation soudaine.

J'avais moi aussi changée. C'était fini de le temps de la petite femme soumise. J'étais Bella Cullen, maintenant, cette femme forte, qui avait pris de l'assurance et ne laisserait quiconque prendre ma vie en main. Mais Edward le savait. Il savait que s'il me décevait à nouveau, je n'hésiterais pas à le quitter et demanderas le divorce, sans aucune autre chance de réparation.

Il avait les cartes en main, c'était donc à lui de faire en sorte de ne pas me décevoir. Ma fille m'était trop précieuse, pour éviter ne vive ce que j'avais vécu, cette vie triste et monotone, dans une ambiance malsaine.

J'étais tellement pensive, que je ne me rendis pas compte immédiatement, qu'Edward s'était accoudé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait notre fille, prenant son biberon, dans ses bras. Oui, à ce jour, je pouvais affirmer, qu'Edward Cullen, mon mari, qui jadis était violent et jaloux, était désormais un bon père pour sa fille. Elle était précieuse pour lui aussi.

- Madame Isabella Cullen serait-elle pensive ?

- Oui !

- Aurait-elle imaginé son époux nu devant elle ?

- Gros bêta, bien sûr que non ! Je pensais à nous et à notre vie.

- Prends ton temps ! J'attendrais que tu sois prête à me revenir.

- Oui..

Un long silence s'installa, avant que je n'enchaîne.

- Edward, à quelle heure devons-nous partir demain ?

- A l'heure que tu voudras ! Le jet est a notre disposition dans l'après-midi. Tu peux profiter le reste du temps à te prélasser au bord de la mer, à ne t'occuper que de toi et de notre fille. Le personnel se charge de faire nos valises.

- Je peux faire mes valises moi-même, Edward !

Je mettais levée, mais Edward s'approcha de moi. Tenant toujours notre fille dans ses bras, il s'arrêta face à moi et mis un doigts sur mes lèvres...

- Chut Bella ! Profite de cette dernière journée et de demain matin pour te reposer. Ils sont payés pour ça et crois-moi, tu les vexerais, si tu refusais qu'ils s'en chargent. Ca fait partie de leur travail, après tout.

- D'accord ! Je vais me lever pour aller déjeuner, dans ce cas.

- Non ! Ne bouge pas, je te donne notre fille et je vais chercher le plateau, qui doit être prêt, maintenant. Ca te dit de prendre le petit déjeuner au lit, ensemble ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas !

Edward partit rapidement et revint presque aussitôt, avec un plateau bien rempli : café, jus d'orange, salades de fruits et viennoiseries...

- Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

- Oui, vas-y, je suis a ton écoute.

- Je voudrais vraiment reprendre mon travail, mais à mi-temps.

- Pas de soucis !

- Tu ne dis rien et tu acceptes sans râler ?!

- Oui, si tu veux travailler à mi-temps, je ne vais pas aller contre ta décision. Je pense aussi que ton souhait le plus cher, est de consacrer du temps à notre fille. Je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison. Je veux pouvoir profiter de notre fille avant tout, mais sans pour autant mettre ma carrière de coté.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il va falloir trouver une personne de confiance pour garder la petite, au moment où tu travailleras.

- J'ai déjà contacté une agence de recrutement, afin qu'ils me donnent une liste de personnes susceptibles de nous convenir.

- Je veux être là, pendant les entretiens... Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

- Pas du tout ! Je voulais te le demander, mais tu m'as devancée. Je pense que je vais commencer les entretiens la semaine prochaine. Ca te va ?

- Oui, dis-moi les jours et je m'arrangerais pour être là.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur beaucoup de points. Nous étions d'accord pour partir demain après le repas, afin que notre fille puisse faire sa sieste dans l'avion. Nous passions nos dernières heures ensemble sur la plage, à jouer avec notre fille et à nous embrasser. Surtout nous embrasser ! Bon, je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi, mais... Cette semaine, j'avais retrouvé l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé, l'homme que j'aimais passionnément. Cet homme que je connaissais, au début de notre rencontre.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite .


	26. Chapitre 23

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_alors cette semaine ? _**_**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à aelita48, xalexeex25, Habswifes, CeriseBella, chris57, Grazie, Ronnie32**_

_**Marou : **_Patience ! Je sais que cela peut-être long, mais t'en fais pas, il fera bien une erreur. Cela arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le penses, d'ailleurs. Merci pour ta review la miss.

_**Guest : **_Cela se passera plus vite que tu ne le penses.

_**larsand :**_ Je crains que tu risques d'être déçue, car il n'ira pas dans ton sens, notre cher Edward :-D

_**Merci de nous lire :-)**_

_**_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22:<span>

**_PDV Edward_**

Depuis plus d'un mois, nous étions enfin revenus à Seattle. Certes, notre relation avançait peu, mais Bella et moi allions à notre rythme et c'est ce qui était, je trouve, l'essentiel. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur beaucoup de choses, y compris sur notre fille. Bella venait à la maison pour passer le weekend avec notre fille et moi j'allais la rejoindre certains soirs, afin de profiter de mes femmes. Tout semblait enfin propice à ce que l'on soit ensemble, mais je ne devais pas me leurrer pour autant : je devais me montrer patient, si je voulais que ma femme puisse revenir vivre avec moi un jour.

La semaine de notre retour, nous avions reçu une dizaine de personnes pour s'occuper de notre petite Eva. Au bout de quelques heures, on avait enfin réussi à mettre de côté une personne de confiance. Elle se nommait Maria, veuve depuis trois ans et elle avait 48 ans. Cette femme se retrouvait seule désormais et avec donc beaucoup de temps libre, sa fille étant partie vivre en Angleterre pour suivre son mari, qui était médecin. Afin d'être proche de ma puce, Maria avait laissé sa maison de Port Angeles, pour emménager à Seattle dans un petit appartement, qu'elle louait depuis peu.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, ce jour où les nourrices se présentaient devant nous, était une claque en pleine figure. Je comprenais une fois de plus, que Bella souffrait encore du passé.

**_Flashback_**

J'étais arrivé un peu en avance. La sélection des candidates devait avoir lieu chez Bella et il ne me restait plus très longtemps avant que les premières ne viennent. Bella en profita pour coucher notre fille. Elle lui fit un câlin et attendit que notre fille fasse sa sieste. Une fois cette dernière bien endormie, ma femme redescendit.

- Bella, peux-tu me donner la liste des nourrices, s'il te plaît ? Lui demandai-je, un fois qu'elle fut face à moi.

- Elle se trouve sur la table basse avec leur CV, Edward. Prends la pile, qui se trouve sur la droite, celle de gauche étant les personnes que je ne trouvais pas assez compétentes pour la place.

- Merci chérie, souris-je.

Je feuilletais la liste que l'agence avait envoyée ainsi que leurs CV. On devait passer l'après-midi pour recevoir une dizaine de candidates. Elles avaient toutes entre 40 et 50 ans. Je posais le dossier des dix personnes et pris le tas de gauche. Je me rendis compte immédiatement en lisant les CV, qu'elles étaient soit célibataires ou qu'elles avaient notre âge. Bella venait de me rejoindre et s'installa près de moi.

- Edward, tu as pris la mauvaise pile !

- Bella, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui !

- J'ai dans mes mains des CV de jeunes femmes, qui ont pour certaines des bons avis de leurs anciens employeurs, mais qui ont notre âge.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Regarde bien, certaines ne parlent pas bien notre langue. Je veux une personne, qui ait eu des enfants et qui a plus d'expérience, qu'une autre.

- Donc tu as mis de coté ces personnes, car pour toi, elles n'ont pas d'enfant et que ce n'est pas pour leurs âges ?

- Heu... oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

- Bella, regarde-moi.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi.

- Bella, tu as peur que je te trompe avec la nounou, non ?

- Heu... comment te dire. Je ne veux pas qu'une jeune fille s'occupe de ma fille, Edward. Je veux une femme d'expérience.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Ce n'est pas se que tu penses. Si elle rencontre un jour un copain et qu'elle s'occupe moins bien de notre fille et qu'elle s'absente sans raison, que dirais-tu ?

- Bella, stop ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je sais aussi que tu as peur que je te trompe avec l'une d'elle. Je me bats en ce moment pour que tu me reviennes et je ne ferai rien pour l'empêcher. Je t'ai jamais trompée depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Je t'aime, Bella. Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie. Je suis d'accord avec tes choix et j'ai regardé les CV des dix personnes que nous allons recevoir et l'une d'elle me plaît, mais tu ne dois jamais douter de moi.

- Laquelle ? Car moi j'ai ma préférence pour Maria Mandes.

- C'est dingue, moi aussi ! Je trouve son CV est bon ,elle a de l'expérience et des avis très favorables.

- Alors, c'est parti !

**_Fin du Flashback_**

On avait reçu toutes les personnes et notre choix était le bon. Maria avait commencé une semaine après son entretien. Elle était d'accord pour venir habiter chez moi la semaine pour s'occuper de notre fille, ainsi que de la maison. Bella au début avait été retissante sur mon désir que ma fille soit gardée dans notre maison, mais après une longue discussion, elle avait cédé. Je pouvais la comprendre, c'était dur pour elle, mais cela faisait partie de mon plan.

Depuis maintenant deux jours, ma femme était revenue travailler dans la société. Tout se passait bien. Elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec moi et rentrait une ou deux fois dans la semaine chez elle pour passer un peu de temps seule, avec notre fille et ses belles sœurs. Comme le disait si bien ma sœur Alice, c'était une soirée entre filles. Je profitais de ce moment la pour me retrouver avec mon frère et Jasper. Mes parents, quant à eux, étaient heureux pour nous et j'allais de moins en moins voir mon thérapeute, vu que j'avais accompli des progrès. Il fallait dire, que j'avais moins le temps pour les rendez-vous avec lui.

De toute façon, j'arrivais toujours soit en retard ou je décalais pour un autre jour. Mon père avait eu vent de cette histoire et j'avais réussi à lui faire comprendre, que je faisais mon possible, afin d'avoir au moins un rendez-vous deux fois par mois. Il voyait mes progrès et je n'avais fait aucune histoire depuis le retour de ma femme.

Ma jalousie était toujours présente mais j'arrivais à la canaliser un peu plus. Quand je sentais que j'allais faire une crise, je partais me terrer dans mon bureau pour me calmer. J'avais pris pour habitude de boire un verre de scotch pour faire descendre la tension. Et oui, cela n'aide pas de travailler dans le milieu de la mode, là où on rencontre plein de jeunes et jolies mannequins. Du coup, la tentation était aussi présente, mais je me maîtrisais.

Nous avions un défilé prévu dans un mois et nous avions recherché de nouvelles têtes pour cet évènement. On avait retenu et réussi à trouver un méridien, la peau mate avec qu'une bonne musculature. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Paul Meraz. Oui, c'est ça, Paul Meraz !

J'avais appris après que le contrat soit signé, qu'il connaissait bien ma femme. Ils s'étaient bien gardé de me le dire, ces deux-là, mais il avait fallu que je l'apprenne en les surprenant. Bella était passé la semaine dernière pour préparer son retour et je l'avais surpris en pleine discussion avec lui. Elle s'était rendue compte de ma présence et venais vers moi pour me dire bonjour. J'avais pris cette nouvelle, de façon à ce que Paul sache qu'elle m'appartenait.

Pour se défendre, Bella m'avoua qu'elle le connaissait depuis son enfance, car il était le meilleur ami de Jacob. Il était parti vivre quelques années à Phoenix pour aider ses parents à gérer un ranch, qu'ils avaient soit disant hérités. Je regardais ma femme qui était heureuse de le revoir à nouveau et qu'il allait pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

Rattraper le temps perdu ? Non, mais sans rire. Je devais retenir ma jalousie, qui me brûlait les tripes, si je ne voulais pas perdre ma femme à cause de l'une de mes crises. Je pensais à ma fille dans ces moments-là. C'était elle qui me donnait ce courage de surmonter ma crise, c'était elle ma force de me battre et d'avancer. Je haïssais déjà ce Paul, mais je me devais de faire bonne figure devant tout le monde. Je devais jour le jeu, jouer mon rôle d'époux parfait.


	27. Chapitre 24

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_déjà, mille excuses pour ce retard, mais je n'ai pas pu faire ma partie dans cette fiction. Ce n'est pas que je le voulais pas, mais plutôt, que je ne le pouvais pas. Du coup, cette fiction est restée en pause, mais voici le prochain chapitre._**

_**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à chris57, aelita48, cristalle, xalexeex25, Ronnie32, Habswifes, Grazie, CeriseBella**_

_**dolylavi : **_On va dire, un peu des deux. Sinon, pour te répondre, la vengeance de Bella sera... Non, mais je vais pas te dire quelle sera sa réaction, si ? En tout cas, ce sera pas bon du tout. Bella connaîtra toute la vérité, ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, ça arrivera au moment, où tu ne t'y attendras pas ^^

_Je suis contente que notre fiction, à **Sand91** et **moi-même**, te plaise. Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'on est suivie, que vous soyez inscrite ou non. Cela nous ravit également de voir que notre boîte mail explose à chaque fois, car vous avez fait pêter les scores, que ce soit pour les reviews ou mises en favoris, alors MERCIIIIIII_

_Vous êtes géniales, vraiment :-D_

_**Merci de nous lire :-)**_

_**_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 24:<span>

**_PDV Bella_**

J'avais repris mon travail depuis une semaine maintenant et il était convenu, que je ne travaillerai que trois jours par semaine. Du moins, pour l'instant. Ainsi, cela me permettait d'avoir beaucoup de temps libre, temps que je pouvais consacrer entièrement à ma fille et mon mari.

En fait, j'étais censée travailler du mardi eu jeudi, sans oublier que je finissais mes journées, à l'heure que je voulais. On pouvait donc dire, que j'avais l'emploie du temps idéal.

Certes, cela était parfait pour moi, mais l'autre résolution que je m'étais imposée, était que demain, je revenais vivre définitivement à la maison. Bien évidemment, Edward ne connaissait rien de cette décision. Je profiterai du vendredi, jour où je ne travaillais pas, pour lui faire cette surprise. Nous nous retrouverions et passerions une soirée rien que nous deux, Esmée s'étant proposée de garder notre fille pour ce week-end. Cela nous laisserait deux jours pour nous retrouver.

Et comme je m'en doutais, depuis notre retour de notre voyage, nous avions passé le plus clair du temps ensemble. Il m'arrivait de rentrer chez moi pour passer quelques soirées avec ma fille et mes belles sœurs, mais le plus clair de mon temps, j'étais chez Edward. Cependant, vous allez avoir tord : Edward et moi n'avions pas refait l'amour depuis notre dernière soirée à Hawaï. Il s'était montré patient et attendait toujours que moi seule prenne la décision. On dormait ensemble, oui, mais il n'avait jamais eu un geste déplacé à mon encontre. Il se contentait de me serrer dans ses bras et de m'embrasser avant que nous nous endormions.

Quelques jours plus tard, Maria devait s'occuper de ma fille, le temps que je ramène mes derniers cartons chez Edward, avec l'aide de mes beaux parents et d'Emmett. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, sinon, j'aurais mis beaucoup plus de temps. D'ailleurs, il y avait mon grand ami, Paul, ami, dont j'avais eu la joie de le retrouver, il y a quinze jours. Edward le savait, mais comme pour montrer son changement, il ne me disait rien. Et puis, il pouvait l'observer longtemps s'il le voulait, car Paul était devenu mannequin et travaillait pour nous, désormais.

J'avais profité de ce moment-là, pour tester encore une fois mon mari. J'était sortie avec Paul un soir au restaurant, afin de rattraper le temps perdu, depuis qu'il était parti au Texas. Alors, j'avais profité un maximum de cette soirée. Pourtant, à mon retour du restaurant, j'avais pensé retrouver Edward, assis sur le canapé à m'attendre. La maison était calme, aucune lumière était allumée. Du coup, je m'étais dirigée instinctivement vers le salon pour le retrouver, mais aucune présence dans le canapé. Je déposais mon manteau sur le porte-manteau et pris la direction de l'escalier, afin de rejoindre la chambre. J'avais trouvé Edward endormi dans le lit, il n'avait pas attendu que je rentre, pour me faire un interrogatoire de cette soirée. Dans le passé, il m'aurait attendu dans le salon, à faire les cents pas, quand je sortais avec mes belles-sœurs, ce qui était très rare, car je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas que je sorte seule sans lui. Donc, pour éviter les disputes, je refusais bien souvent de sortir avec elles. Je comprenais encore une fois, que mon Edward était différent, que ce méchant tirant, n'existait plus.

Après m'être préparée pour me coucher, je m'étais glissée sous les draps, éteignis ma lampe de chevet. Quand il bougea, je pris peur, mais il me colla seulement dans ses bras et me colla à lui. Définitivement, il avait changé. Je fermais les yeux et trouvais le sommeil, peu de temps après, espérant surtout oublier ces mauvais souvenirs.

**_Flashback_**

Le matin, je me réveillais, seule dans mon lit. Je commençais à me demander où il était passé, quand Edward apparut, un plateau dans les mains. Il était venu m'apporter mon petit déjeuner au lit avec un sourire collé sur le visage.

- Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi ? Je nous apporte notre petit déjeuner au lit ce matin.

- Merci Edward

Il s'installa à coté de moi, m'embrassa et commença à boire son café en mangeant ses tartines.

- Ma chérie commence à manger avant que ton café se refroidisse.

Je le regardais surprise et ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard sur lui. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit

- Quoi ma puce, que se passe-t-il ? Tu me regardes d'une drôle de façon

- Heu… rien ! Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui ma puce ?

**_PDV Edward_**

J'étais là, assis dans notre lit comme un con, espérant vraiment qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de mon erreur. Je voulais à tout prix revivre avec elle et j'avais tout foiré. Si jamais elle apercevait mon désastre, j'étais foutu.

- Quand je suis rentrée, je pensais que tu allais m'attendre, mais tu était déjà couché, me reprocha-t-elle.

Nous y étions. Devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Devais-je lui dire que cette idée qu'elle sorte avec un autre, me dérageait au plus au point ? Devais-je lui que c'était pour cette idiote et stupide raison, je l'admets, je m'étais mis à boire un verre, puis deux, puis un autre... jusqu'à ce que je tombe ivre mort de sommeil ? Non, décidément, je devais le garder pour moi et...

- Oui, j'étais épuisé. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir attendu ton retour, mentis-je.

- Non non, ce n'est pas ça, mais j'étais surprise de te trouver dans la chambre, complètement endormi. Je pensais... Non laisse tomber !

Je savais qu'elle me pensait ivre et alcoolique, mais j'essayais de ne plus l'être, j'essayais de changer un peu mes habitudes.

- Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais attendre que tu rentres et te demander comment s'était passée ta soirée avec Paul ?

Elle rougit, je l'avais donc bien comprise.

**_PDV Bella_**

Il m'avait étonnée de sa remarque, il m'avait démasquée.

- Oui, je le pensais, car tu avais l'habitude de faire, avant.

- Et bien tu vois, je ne te pose aucune question de ta soirée. Si tu veux m'en parler, tu m'en parles.

Je le fixai, étonnée, mais heureuse. Il se décida à poursuivre, après mon mutisme.

- Bella, j'ai changé ! Je te fais entièrement confiance, mon amour.

Comment ne pas craquer ? Non, mais sérieusement !

- Edward… Je suis tellement contente que tu agisses comme tu le fais, je t'aime.

Et comme pour prouver mes dire, je l'avais embrassé. Je voulais lui montrer tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui, tout ce sentiment de bien-être que j'éprouvais avec lui. On continuait de s'enlacer pendant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre nos occupations. Je lui avais raconté ma soirée et il m'avait écoutée sans me poser une seule question embarrassante.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Depuis ce jour, je s'avais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je voulais que l'on reprenne notre vie ensemble. Je voulais revenir vivre à nouveau chez nous, afin de reprendre notre histoire et mettre nos différents de côté, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. D'ailleurs, depuis mon retour, Edward avait fait des efforts, 6 mois qu'il patientait donc c'était à moi de faire un geste vers lui.

Désormais, j'attendais l'arrivée de mon homme, qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver. J'avais mis la table avec des chandeliers, afin que nous puissions manger avec une lumière tamisée. Je m'étais habillée d'une longue robe bleue, celle qu'Edward m'avait offerte pour notre soirée, ce fameux soir, où il avait demandé ma main. Elle était bleue, à dos nu et légèrement fendue sur un des cotés.

Voilà pourquoi, ce soir j'allais à nouveau me donner à lui. Je lui donnerai, auparavant, ma décision.

Etre trop pensive nous bousille, pas vrai ? En tout cas, ce fut une voiture, qui me fit sortir de mes réflexions. Et pas n'importe qu'elle voiture, non... C'était celle de mon mari.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la table et partis allumer les bougies, le temps qu'il rentre la voiture dans le garage. Une fois terminé, je partis vite me ré-installer sur le canapé, où attendais bien gentiment face à moi, une bouteille de champagne et quelques petites mises en bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward fit son apparition dans le salon. Il était a quelques mètre de moi et me dévorait des yeux.

- Bonsoir mon chéri, lui souris-je.

- Bon…bonsoir ma puce, fit-il très étonné.

Il me regardait et tourna la tête vers le coin de la salle à manger, là où la table était mise.

- Tu as un souci pour parler Edward ? Tu veux rester où tu te trouves ? Ou me rejoindre sur le canapé ?

Il avait repris ses esprits et venait vers moi pour m'enlacer et m'embrasser.

- Bonsoir mon cœur, que fêtons-nous ce soir ?

- Nous...

Il me regarda fixement. Visiblement, il m'avait pas vraiment comprise.

- Que veux-tu dire Bella ? Ne me dis-pas que ce que j'espère depuis un bon moment, va enfin se concrétiser ce soir ?

- Alors, je ne te le dis pas... Le taquinai-je.

- Edward, poursuivis-je, j'ai pris ma décision. J'ai fait déménagé mes affaires du cottage, aujourd'hui même. Cette soirée est pour toi et moi et cela marque le recommencement de notre histoire. On va tout reprendre à zéro, on... Je reviens vivre définitivement à la maison.

- Oh, Bella ! Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux, qu'il existe dans ce monde. Je t'aime et tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir donné une nouvelle chance. Je t'aime mon amour !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon cœur.

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres et me donna un baiser heureux

Où est la petite ?

- Notre fille se trouve chez tes parents, nous avons toute la soirée et la nuit pour nous .

Il se rua à nouveau sur mes lèvres, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Tout était plus intense, plus... Il était le seul à me faire cet effet, il savait comment s'y prendre pour me faire perdre la tête. Je savais déjà, que cette nuit allait être longue, mais intense.

- Tu es trop désirable dans cette robe. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir jusqu'à la fin du repas. J'aime quand tu la portes, je me souviens du jour, où je te l'ai offerte.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je la porte ce soir.

- Ce jour-là, je t'avais fait la surprise de t'emmener un weekend à New-York, tu t'en souviens ? J'avais réservé une suite au «The Ritz Carlton Palace» et on avait dîné au restaurant de ce palace. J'avais une trouille, je n'arrivais pas à aligner un phrase correcte, rit-il, à l'évocation de ce souvenir. J'avais même du prendre un deuxième verre de bourbon, tellement j'étais anxieux et puis, je voulais me donner le courage de faire ma demande. Ce weekend restera gravé à jamais dans mon esprit, comme le jour de notre mariage, ce merveilleux jour, où tu es devenue ma femme, mienne, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

- Oh, Edward ! C'est tellement beau ! Moi aussi je t'aime, ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi. Recommençons sur des nouvelles bases, oublions ses deux années et les sept mois, où je suis partie loin de toi.

- Bella, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas effacer le mal que je t'ai fait subir ces deux dernières années. Je veux me racheter de mes fautes, je veux être le meilleur mari pour toi. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. A ton retour, je voulais… Ne te fâche pas, je veux être honnête avec toi et rien te cacher, tenta-t-il.

Bon, j'avais peur, c'est vrai, mais pour avoir une bonne relation dans un couple, on devait tout se dire, même les choses qui fâchent, non ?

- Vas-y, parle ! Je te promets de ne pas me fâcher.

- Quand tu es partie, pendant ses longs mois, je m'étais promis de te faire payer le mal que tu m'avais fait et m'avoir cacher ta grossesse… J'ai fait en sorte de me calmer, mais... Oh, crois-moi, je t'en voulais. Un soir, j'ai eu une discussion avec mon frère Emmett, il n'a pas été tendre avec moi. Il m'a dit mes quatre vérités et selon lui, si je voulais que tu me reviennes, il fallait que je me fasse soigner. Toute ma famille était contre moi et c'est à ce moment-là, lorsque je me suis retrouvé un abandonné de ma famille, que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'étais devenu.

Je voulais lui répondre, mais il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Chut ma puce, laisse-moi finir ! Je te remercie, toi, ma femme, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je comprends ton choix d'être partie, je te menais une vie d'enfer. Je sais, que si tu n'étais pas tombée enceinte de notre fille, tu ne serais pas là, en ce moment dans mes bras. Tu es une personne merveilleuse, tu n'apportes que de la joie et du bonheur autour de toi. Mais, sache que je t'aime mon amour et je ferrai tout mon possible pour te faire oublier mes erreurs. Je vais t'aimer, te vénérer ma princesse. Je suis fou de toi, il n'y a que toi qui compte... avec ma fille dans ma vie, bien sûr. Je suis mort, loin de toi. Tu es ma vie, ma douce Bella. Je ne suis rien sans toi.

Je restais là, à le regarder, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il ne m'avait jamais dites ces choses-là, il n'avait jamais été si... Vous comprenez maintenant, pourquoi je pleurais ? Il s'était enfin ouvert.

- Edward, je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu viens de t'ouvrir à moi. L'homme que j'avais perdu depuis des mois, me revient enfin. Je t'aime, ne doute jamais de mon amour. Je te veux et ce pour toujours.

- Je t'aime aussi, chérie !

- Oublions-tout. Fais moi l'amour et maintenant ! Exigeai-je.

- Mais le diner ? Tu as passé du temps pour ce diner. Ce serait dommage...

- Traiteur chéri, le coupai-je.

- Mais, si tu as faim..., terminai-je.

- Oui, j'ai très faim.

Je le regardai, incrédule.

- Mais de toi. J'ai faim, mais seulement de toi mon amour.


	28. chapitre 25

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Aujourd'hui Dimanche je poste donc le chapitre tant attendu pour certaines.**

**Avant les remerciements pour les inscrites, je pense avoir répondu a toutes et ensuite répondre aux anonymes.**

**Merci encore de nous suivre sur cette histoire.**

**Merci a Habswifes xalexeex25 aelita48 cristalle **

**nono swan (nous postons le dimanche merci pour ton message). jenny56 grazie chris57 lamue12 canada**

**réponse aux anonymes.**

**Lucie34 : merci pour elle.**

**Guest : merci**

**Dolylavi : Ton attente vas pas durer, soit patiente elle arrive l'explosion. Merci pour ta review.**

**Marie : merci pour ta review .Il ne se passe rien s'est normal car le meilleur reste à venir. Un peu de suspense dans une histoire n'est pas plus mal non ? À bientôt. **

**Merci a vous toutes, place a la lecture et a bientôt**

**Sand91**

Chapitre 25:

_**PDV Edward**_

J'étais heureux, le plus heureux des hommes. Et pour quelle raison j'étais ainsi ? C'est simple, ma femme était enfin revenue à la maison. Elle était enfin avec moi, nous étions à nouveau une famille. Mais ce qui était encore meilleur, c'était que cela durait depuis deux mois.

D'ailleurs, nous devions le fêter ce weekend. J'avais eu l'idée de l'emmener dans notre villa, sur l'île, où nous nous étions retrouvés. Oui, finalement j'avais acheté cette villa, afin de lui en faire cadeau. Bon, c'est vrai que depuis une semaine, époque où j'avais eu les clés, j'étais impatient de les lui donner, mais je devais mener à bien ma mission : projeter un weekend en amoureux.

Et qui dit weekend en amoureux, dit weekend sans enfant. Mes parents devaient garder Eva pendant ce petit séjour. J'avais fait en sorte que nous passions un moment agréable ensemble, afin de rattraper le temps perdu.

Vous allez vous dire que tout était super entre nous, que tout était redevenu normal, mais il ne fallait pas croire que tout était rose, non. Le problème venait de moi, de ma jalousie, qui me tenait toujours. Chaque jour était un long combat pour moi. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas montrer et de la garder au fond de moi, mais c'était extrêmement dur, surtout comme le soir, où elle était sortie au restaurant avec Paul. Bon, je sais que j'avais bu, parce que je ne la supportai pas avec ce type, mais la vérité, c'est que...

_**Flashback**_

Le soir, où Bella était sortie avec Paul, j'étais sur le point de prendre ma voiture pour surveiller, non pas ma femme, mais plutôt lui. Je voulais le surveiller, savoir s'il ne ferait pas de mal ou ne tenterait pas un geste déplacé envers ma femme, mais si je faisais cela, j'encourais un risque de me faire surprendre... et de la perdre. Je ne voulais pas tenter le diable, alors je m'étais décidé à rester sagement à la maison.

Certes, j'avais résisté, mais la résistance avait un prix. Pour me consoler et surtout soulager mon angoisse de la laisser dans les mains de ce... J'avais bu un verre, puis deux, puis... J'avais fini par littéralement vider bouteille de whisky, seul sur le canapé et bien assis devant la télé à l'attendre.

Au bout de ce qui semblait un bon moment, je commençais à ressentir les effets de l'alcool et avant de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, je rangeais et nettoyer mon verre. Je ne voulais pas que Bella se rende pas compte, que je m'étais remis à boire. Je faisais toujours en sorte de ramener une bouteille de whisky pour ne pas utiliser celle de la maison.

Une fois mon bordel nettoyé, je montais dans notre chambre. Je me rafraichis et fis en sorte qu'elle ne sente pas l'alcool sur moi. Il existait des sprays mentholés, qui étaient très efficaces pour masquer l'odeur et il s'avérait que j'en avais un à disposition. Une chance !

Après quelque seconde, je me glissai dans le lit et à peine posai-je la tête sur l'oreiller, que me yeux se fermèrent instantanément.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, lors de mon réveil, je remarquai ma tête enfuie dans les cheveux de ma femme. Elle était collée à moi, sa tête sur mon épaule. Rien que la voir ainsi, mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur, car elle était tout à moi. D'ailleurs, j'aimais me réveiller et l'avoir dans mes bras.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Je voulais passer plus de temps avec ma famille, c'est vrai et j'étais prêt à tout faire pour cela. Je donnais plus souvent des responsabilités à mes collaborateurs, me libérant ainsi de certaines tâches, ce qui me permettait d'avoir plus de temps pour les miens. Je ne voulais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, que par le passé. Je ne voulais plus me tuer à tache et mettre ma famille de coté. J'étais d'accord sur le fait qu'à partir de cette période, notre vie avait dérapé. Mais le pire, c'était que j'avais pris conscience de mes erreurs, comme par exemple le fait de ne plus supporter les regards ou les commentaires sur ma femme.

D'ailleurs, depuis que j'avais repris cette entreprise, je m'étais pas rendu compte de mon changement. J'étais devenu quelqu'un d'important, fini le mec arrogant, égoïste et fier de sa personne, quitte à mettre sa femme de côté. Je ne voulais plus voir mon épouse s'éloigner de moi et s'épanouir sans ma présence à côté d'elle. Désormais, je vivais tout cela avec elle, je voulais ce bonheur, que je désirais tant.

Mme Cullen était vraiment désirable, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle trouvait à son mari.

Si j'étais son mari, je ne laisserais pas ma femme dans des tenues, où l'on devine ses belles formes, je ne la laisserais pas seule. Bien sûr, d'entendre ses remarques chaque fois, m'énervais, mais je commençais seulement à reprendre les choses en main.

Bella ne pouvait plus faire un geste et sortir seule sans mon approbation ou ma présence. Ma jalousie avait fait de moi un monstre sans cœur : nos disputes étaient fréquentes, jusqu'à en devenir un brutal (j'avais osé lever la main sur elle). Elle, qui avait toute la liberté, s'était retrouvée dans une cage dorée. Et moi, j'étais devenu ce monstre.

Néanmoins, j'avais changé. Elle avait vu mes efforts et m'avait même pardonné mes fautes. Chaque jour passé avec elle, était une victoire.

Voilà pourquoi je lui avais acheté cette villa, pourquoi on était ensemble pour ce weekend. Elle savait, toutefois, que je lui préparais une surprise et que nous allions passer quatre jours ensemble, sans notre fille. Elle ignorait seulement quoi, même si le plus dur pour ma femme, était de laisser notre fille à ma famille. C'était le plus dur pour elle, mais j'avais réussi à la convaincre.

_**PDV Bella**_

J'avais fini mon travail et je me trouvais à la maison. Je voulais dire au revoir à ma fille avant de partir. Je ne voulais pas partir, sans la voir encore une fois. Partir, mais pourquoi ? Edward m'emmenait pour quatre jours en weekend. Il ne voulait pas me dire la destination, il voulait tout garder secret. J'aurais bien aimé savoir, où nous partions, mais il était têtu là-dessus : rien ne sortirait de sa bouche. C'était dur pour moi, énormément, car pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, je laissai ma fille.

- Bella, si c'est trop dur de partir sans Eva, je suis d'accord pour qu'elle vienne, me dit Edward.

- Non, tu fais tout pour me faire plaisir et je suis d'accord pour passer ce weekend rien que tout les deux. Je sais que je la laisse entre de bonnes mains. Je sais qu'Esmée se fait une joie de l'avoir pour elle, durant ces quelques jours.

- Tu peux encore changer d'avis, tu sais ? Ma puce, on peut la prendre, cela ne me dérange pas !

- Non mon cœur, ça ira. Allons déposer notre fille et partons pour ces quatre jours.

Rapidement, Edward et moi dîmes au revoir à notre fille, pour finir par Maria et nous lui souhaitions un bon weekend. Je ne regrettais pas mon choix d'être revenu vivre avec lui. Il me montrait son amour sans cesse, mais je savais qu'il essayait aussi de se racheter de ses fautes.

Très vite, nous arrivions à l'aéroport. Edward avait réserve le jet, même si je ne connaissais toujours pas la destination. J'étais tellement fatiguée, que je m'endormis tout le long du voyage.

Je fus réveillée en douceur par Edward, lorsque nous fûmes arrivés et je fus surprise de reconnaitre l'aéroport de Hawaï. J'étais vraiment heureuse de savoir, que j'allais à nouveau passer quatre jours sur cette île. Je comptais en profiter un maximum. Une fois arrivés à l'endroit, où on se trouvait, je fus surprise de savoir d'être devant la villa.

- Voilà, nous somme arrivés, m'informa mon mari.

- Ho, Edward ! Tu as réussi à louer à nouveau la villa ? Me réjouis-je.

- Non, Bella ! Ce lieu nous appartient maintenant. Je voulais te faire cette surprise. Cette villa t'appartient, me dit-il tout sourire

Il enchaîna.

- C'est mon cadeau, je t'offre cette maison, pour m'avoir donné la chance d'être à nouveau avec toi. Je t'aime Bella !

Je le fixai, trop heureuse pour parler.

- Allez ! Viens, rentrons dans notre havre de paix et profitons de ce weekend au soleil.

- Ho, Edward ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ce magnifique cadeau.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, trop contente de ce merveilleux cadeau. Je voulais lui prouver de mon amour et j'étais décidée à le faire. Tout le temps de notre séjour, Edward serait récompensé à ma façon. Il m'avait offert cette villa pour avoir un coin loin de notre vie à Seattle, n'était-ce pas trop...

Durant tout notre séjour, Edward et moi passion le plus clair de notre temps dans la villa. Nous n'étions que très peu sortis, afin de profiter de l'un et de l'autre. Si, nous sortions une heure ou deux, par-ci ou par-là, mais c'était seulement pour faire quelques courses ou pour profiter de la plage. Le reste du temps, nous restions ensemble, à se chouchouter, se câliner. Bref, on avait passé notre temps à profiter de l'un et de l'autre, que se soit sur la plage ou dans notre chambre. Donc oui, pour nous c'était comme une seconde lune de miel. D'ailleurs, Edward me prouvait son amour chaque jour, depuis que nous étions à nouveau ensemble.

Mais il fallait bien revenir et c'est ce que nous avions fait. Deux jours après notre retour, je me trouvais dans mon bureau et attendais que Tanya revienne, afin que l'on travaille sur un dossier. L'acheteur, nous ne avait toujours pas payé la marchandise, que nous lui avions livré et cela depuis plus de trois mois. On devait finir ce dossier, avant de le mettre au contentieux.

Je patientais depuis un long moment, quand je pris la brillante décision de la rejoindre dans le bureau de Rose. Je devais partir dans une heure pour emmener ma fille chez le médecin, puisqu'elle devait à nouveau se faire vacciner et il ne fallait pas que je perde du temps.

A peine arrivée, j'aperçus la porte mal fermée. Un jour la laissée entrouverte et je pus même entendre leur discussion, pour le moins intéressante. Je tendis l'oreille, confiante, mais là, le choc ! Je découvris avec horreur la vérité.


	29. Chapitre 26

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_me voici pour vous poster le chapitre tant attendu. Vous allez enfin savoir ce que Bella a découvert, même si certaines d'entre vous le savent déjà :-)_**

_**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à Miss-carlotaA, Mariee1, chris57, _**Grazie, lamue12, Habswifes, ptitcoeurfragile, **_aelita48, xalexeex25, cristalle, jenny56, cchope **_

ucie 12/3/12 . chapter 28

j'adore desue que sa s'arrete la mais je suposse qu'elle aprend que edward a coucher avec tanya? j'ai hate de lire la suite

dolylavi 12/2/12 . chapter 28

alors alors c'est pour le chapitre ? vite j'ai hâte.

_**dolylavi :**_En fait, tu as raison, c'est pour ce chapitre qui arrive. Bonne lecture :-)

_**Lucie :**_Tout a tout compris, apparemment :-) T'en fais pas, la suite arrive de ce pas. Bisous la miss et merci

_Vous êtes géniales, vraiment :-D_

_**Merci de nous lire :-)**_

_**_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 26:<span>

**_PDV Bella_**

Je ne savais pas, en voulant retrouver Tanya dans le bureau de Rose, que ma vie était à jamais un désastre. En effet, en écoutant derrière la porte légèrement entrouverte, je pus aisément entendre mes deux collègues parler, quand soudain, je me rendis compte qu'elles parlaient de mon mari.

- As-tu vu le changement d'Edward, Rose ? Il est heureux, sans cesse joyeux. Pire, il a toujours le sourire collé aux lèvres, depuis que Bella est revenue dans sa vie.

- Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte, mais je ne le reconnais plus. Bon, c'est vrai, il fait des efforts pour sauver son couple, mais le souci, c'est qu'il y arrive facilement.

- Oh, Bella a aussi son rôle là dedans. Je veux dire, si Edward arrive si facilement à sauver son couple, c'est que Bella l'a voulu. Moi, si j'étais elle, j'aurais pas laissé mon mari revenir et aussi vite. Il a de la chance d'avoir une femme pareil. En plus, il ne la mérite même pas...

- Pas faux... En tout cas, si on m'avait dit, i mois, que Edward allait revenir aussi docile, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru.

- La même ! Je me demande d'ailleurs, s'il était comme ça avec toutes le filles qu'il a eu. Je veux dire, il m'a bien mise dans son lit et il ne m'a pas fait le moindre mal, qu'il ait pu faire à Bella.

- Mais toi, Tanya, ce n'est pas la même chose. Edward t'a manipulée pour coucher avec toi, mais n'oublie pas qu'au retour de Bella, c'est toi qui a mis fin à cette histoire.

- Oui, je sais et je me dis que j'ai eu raison. Crois-moi, je ne regrette pas un seul jour ma décision. Je suis beaucoup mieux ainsi... Et puis, j'ai Alec maintenant et il me rend heureuse.

- Oui, parfaitement, tu as trouvé un mec bien. Allez, allons rejoindre Bella à son bureau, avant qu'elle ne vienne nous retrouver.

Je me reculais pour ne pas que les filles se rendent compte de ma présence. J'avais du mal à tenir sur mes jambes, tellement j'avais du mal à y croire. Je devais être dans un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible. Ma vie était un cauchemar, dont j'allais bientôt me réveiller.

Je me pressais de retourner dans mon bureau, afin de prendre mon sac et mon manteau. Je ne voulais plus rester ici, il fallait que je quitte ce lieu.

Cependant, le destin semblait vouloir me tourmenter, puisque Tanya et Rose arrivèrent au moment, où je partais.

- Bella ? Tu vas où ? Me demanda Rose.

- Tu es toute blanche. Tu te sens mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je dois partir. Je… je dois allez chercher Eva, j'ai rendez-vous pour ses vaccins. Continuez le dossier sans moi, j'ai fini pour ma part. Je dois partir, m'éclipsai-je difficilement.

**_PDV Rosalie_**

Bella était bizarre. On aurait dit qu'elle était malade. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Bella, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air bouleversée.

- Ca va Rose. Je vais être en retard, excuse-moi, tenta-t-elle de partir rapidement.

- OK ! Fais un bisou à ma nièce.

- Oui, oui !

Je regardais Tanya et comme moi, elle trouvait Bella bouleversée. Je savais que l'on devait la rejoindre pour finir le dossier du client, mais on était resté dans mon bureau à discuter sur Edward.

- A-t-elle entendu la conversation, que nous avions dans mon bureau ?

- Non, je ne pense pas... du moins, je l'espère, car si elle a entendu la conversation, cela voudra dire que... Edward ne nous pardonnera pas d'avoir eu cette discussion au sein de l'entreprise.

Et comme par hasard, Edward arriva au même moment vers nous.

- Je viens de voir Bella partir, sans se retourner lorsque je l'ai interpellée. Que se passe-t-il ?

- On est comme toi, on ne sait pas. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour Eva.

- Ha oui, je m'en souviens. J'avais prévenu Bella, que je ne pouvais l'accompagner chez le pédiatre.

- Tu crois que c'est pour cela, qu'elle réagit ainsi ?

- Peut-être... Je vous laisse les filles, je vais essayer de l'appeler sur son portable.

**_PDV Edward_**

J'essayais de la joindre sur son portable depuis une heure, mais je tombais toujours sur sa messagerie. En attendant, je continuais mon travail. J'avais fini le dossier le plus important et déléguais le reste à mes employés. Je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur mes dossiers, tellement l'attitude de ma femme me contrariait. Je pris donc la décision de rejoindre directement Bella à la maison. Avant de partir, j'allais prévenir ma secrétaire, que je m'absentais pour le reste de la journée.

Cela faisait une demi-heure maintenant, que j'étais bloqué sur la route, à cause d'un accident de la circulation. J'essayais toujours de téléphoner à mon épouse, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans la tête de Bella, mais elle ne me répondait toujours pas au téléphone. Il était clair, qu'il se passait quelque chose et cela ne présageait rien de bon. D'ailleurs, il était évident qu'elle était perturbée, puisque lorsque je l'eus aperçue dans les couloirs, ma femme avait cet air sombre, lorsqu'elle était prête à me quitter. Fort heureusement pour moi, la circulation se libéra enfin et les secours firent leur travail, ce qui me permis de rapidement reprendre la route. J'arrivais enfin à la maison et me garais, juste derrière celle de Bella.

Je ressentais une pointe d'angoisse en rentrant dans la maison. Quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude.

- Bella, je suis venu le plus vite possible, criai-je depuis l'entrée.

- Bella, tu te trouves où, ma chérie ?

Mon regard se posa sur deux valises à l'entrée. Je me dirigeais vers le salon et comme je m'y attendais, elle était assise sur le canapé, les yeux rougis par tant de larmes. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux noirs de colère. Si elle avait un fusil à la place, je serai déjà mort. Elle essuya ses larmes et se leva pour se mettre face à la baie vitrée.

- Bella, que t'arrive-t-il ma puce ? Et que font ces valises dans l'entrée ?

- Je m'en vais, Edward, je te quitte. Je pars avec Eva chez mon père. Du moins, je serai là-bas pour l'instant, fit-elle, toujours en regardant dehors.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Edward ? Tout le monde le savait, mais aucun ne m'a révélé ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna et me fixa.

- Mais Bella, explique-moi ce que j'ai fait ! Je ne comprends absolument rien. On était heureux et aujourd'hui, tu me quittes.

- Tu m'as trompée Edward ! TU AS EU UNE LIAISON AVEC TANYA !

Mon cœur a eu un raté, à l'entente de cette phrase. Comment l'avait-elle appris ? Je savais qu'elle me laisserait la chance de m'expliquer, mais je voulais essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte et encore moins avec notre fille.

- Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer, ma puce.

- Je ne veux pas d'explication. Tu m'as trompée avec Tanya, mais qui sait, s'il n'y en a pas eu d'autre. Combien de femmes sont passées dans notre lit, Edward ? Je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dit, que si tu me trompais encore une fois seulement, je te quittais, mais cette fois-ci pour de bon.

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompée Bella. Depuis le début, c'est toi et toi seule. Il n'y a eu que toi dans notre lit.

- Arrête de mentir ! Je sais très bien que tu m'as trompée avec Tanya.

- Oui, j'ai eu une liaison avec Tanya, je l'avoue. Mais, Bella, tu m'avais quitté depuis deux mois déjà, quand j'ai eu cette liaison. Au bout de ces deux mois à te rechercher dans toute l'Amérique et de pas savoir où tu te trouvais, j'ai été me consolé ailleurs. Oui, j'ai fauté, je me suis jeté dans les bras de Tanya, mais c'était pour avoir un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.

- Edward, tous ces mois loin de toi, je ne suis pas allée voir ailleurs, alors que toi, tu l'as fait.

- Bella, j'ai mis un terme à cette relation. Demande à Tanya !

- A quel moment tu as mis un terme Edward ? Dis-moi ? Il y a deux mois ? Trois ? Ou plus ? Tu as eu combien d'aventure, dis-moi la vérité pour une fois !

- J'ai mis fin à cette liaison à ton retour. Crois-moi Bella !

-Combien de femmes ?

- Deux Bella.

Je baissais la tête en lui révélant la vérité.

- Qui est la deuxième ? Elle travaille pour la société, elle aussi ? On doit bien rire sur mon dos. Sa femme est revenue et il la trompe avec Tanya et d'autres putes de ce genre. Je me fais passer pour quoi, moi, devant tout le monde ?

- Non, il y a eu que Tanya dans la boîte. L'autre personne, je ne l'ai vue qu'un soir, le soir où je t'avais retrouvée. J'avais un peu trop bu ce soir-là et... Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin dans ma chambre d'hôtel avec cette femme à mes cotés.

- Je ne sais pas si tu me dis la vérité, je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Pour l'instant, je m'en vais avec ma fille chez mon père. Je ne veux pas que tu essaies de me joindre pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de rester seule. Tu auras de mes nouvelles par mon avocat.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir et encore moins avec ma fille. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser demander le divorce. S'il fallait que je me batte, alors j'allais devoir sortir mes cartes.

- Non Bella, tu vas rester ici, nous allons discuter et faire en sorte d'oublier cette erreur. Il est hors de question que tu me quittes et que tu demandes le divorce.

- Tu n'as rien à dire et encore moins à me dire ce que je dois faire. Il est fini le temps, où tu dirigeais ma vie, Edward ! Je veux partir et tu n'y changeras rien.

- Tu ne partiras pas avec Eva, Bella ! Si tu veux partir, pars, mais tu laisses ma fille ici.

- Jamais je ne laisserai ma fille ici, je suis sa mère.

- Tu oublies que je suis son père... Si tu veux jouer à ce jeux-là, très bien, mais tu vas perdre .J'ai en ma possession un papier, qui stipule que si tu demandes le divorce, j'aurais la garde de notre fille.

- Tu mens, tu n'as pas ce papier.

- J'ai ce papier en ma possession, Bella ! Tu as signé ce papier à l'hôpital, sans t'en rendre compte. Tu l'as signé pour la reconnaissance de ma fille. J'avais donné un peu d'argent à l'infirmière, afin qu'elle mette cette lettre entre les deux feuilles du dossier. Je savais que tu n'allais pas regarder ce que tu signais. Grave erreur pour toi ma chérie ! N'oublie pas non plus, que tu as quitté pendant sept mois le domicile conjugal. Toi, qui a fait du droit, tu sais tout comme moi, que je peux gagner avec ces éléments. Avoue que tu n'as pas été très maligne, sur ce coup !

- Je te haï Edward ! Se précipita-t-elle sur moi, en hurlant.

- Du calme, Bella !

- Tu remontres ton vrai visage à nouveau, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ce changement. Tu es revenu le Edward que je déteste tant !

- Non Bella, je ne veux pas redevenir cette personne odieuse. Je veux ma femme près de moi et je ferai mon possible pour y arriver.

- Tu vois, Edward, j'espère pour toi que tu bluffes.

- Non, je suis sérieux ! Si je dois pour cela utiliser ces papiers pour que tu restes ici, si je dois être ce mec sans scrupule, sans pitié, alors je le serais.

- Edward, ne me fais pas ce chantage

- Je ne te fais pas de chantage, je te préviens seulement.

- Tu as vraiment payé cette infirmière ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait cela ?

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Bella ! Je t'aime et je ferai mon possible pour te garder près de moi.

- Montre-moi ce papier, Edward ! MONTRE MOI CE PUTAIN DE PAPIER !

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau pour prendre le dossier, où se trouvait des photocopies des papiers. J'étais peut-être amoureux de ma femme, mais pas stupide à ce point. Je n'allais pas lui donner l'original, pour qu'elle se barre avec ceux-ci, me laissant sans ma chance de tout avoir.

Elle était assise sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains. Elle se leva, quand je m'installais près d'elle.

- Ce sont les papiers ?

- Oui, tiens ! Bella, je ne veux pas me servir de ces papiers contre toi.

Je la regardais. Elle palissait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ?

-Bella, assieds-toi, on va discuter.

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !


	30. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour**

**Aujourd'hui dimanche, donc nouveau chapitre. Merci a vous toutes de vos messages, alertes et favoris.**

**Je remarque depuis un moment quand nous postons nos chapitres sur FF des mots manquent. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir remarqué ce problème**.

**Merci ****doudounord2** **cchope** ; **jenny56** **xalexeex25** **Mariee1** **cass78** **Grazie** **Grazie** **aelita48** **chris57** **Habswifes** **ptitcoeurfragile ****lamue12** **kinoum ****soleil83** **cristalle** **lyylla** **LoveTwilight4** **Nanoulaet** **modigou29**.

**Lucie. Merci Crois moi elle vas lui faire payer .Pour Charlie je ne vais rien te dire .**

**Nanie057 Elle va le rendre dingue. Merci pour ton message **

**oui les problèmes arrivent pour Edward.**

**dolylavi :Il est sincère quand il lui dit qu'il ne l'a jamais elle parle de son comportement .Elle va lui faire vivre un enfer a Edward ,le pauvre. Merci pour tes deux reviews.**

**Morgane Merci. Il fait tout son possible pour la garder près d'elle et sa fille .Une personne qui quitte le domicile conjugale pendant des mois, si sa moitié vas voir ailleurs au bout de 2 mois d'absence je ne pense pas que l'on peut parler de tromperie. Pour Rosalie elle connait bien Bella étant jalouse elle aussi, elle a crue bon de lui cacher.**

**Guest .merci**

**Aussidagility : oui tu l'as dit merci pour ton message.**

**. Merci a vous toutes car le dernier a chapitre a reçu beaucoup de reviews.**

**Place au chapitre **

**Sand91**

Chapitre 27:

_**PDV Bella**_

Je vidais les valises. Je remettais mes vêtements, ainsi que ceux de ma fille, dans le dressing. J'étais vidée et lasse de l'intérieur.

J'avais éloigné Eva, la laissant en balade avec Maria, le temps de tout prendre. Je me doutais bien, quand partant comme une voleuse au travail, Edward rentrerait plus tôt. J'avais juste à attendre qu'il rentre, afin de lui annoncer ma décision de divorcer, mais je n'avais pas prévu, que cela tournerait ainsi. Comment ai-je été si sotte ? Comment n'ai-je rien remarqué ?

Edward, lui était idiot et... Il bluffait, c'était certain, mais moi, j'avais signé ce fichu papier, sans m'en rendre compte. Je devais avoir le cœur net, concernant cette histoire avant d'entreprendre la démarche du divorce. J'entendais en bas Edward discuter avec Maria. Il la remerciait gracieusement pour sa journée et lui donnait ses indications pour le lendemain. Elle prit quand même de mes nouvelles, mais le père de ma fille la rassura. Il lui répondit, que j'étais partie me reposer un peu avant le diner et lui souhaitais une bonne soirée.

Il avait raison, il ne voulait pas mêler Maria à nos problèmes et j'étais d'accord avec lui sur ce point. J'attendis d'être certaine qu'elle soit partie et descendis les marches, afin de me rendre à la cuisine pour réchauffer le repas de ce soir.

En temps normal, c'était Maria, qui nous préparait toujours le souper pour le soir. Depuis son arrivée, on avait qu'à réchauffer notre dîner. J'étais bien seule, dans sa cuisine immense, ce qui me permit de penser. Edward, lui, étant bien occupé à baigner notre fille, la soirée allait s'annoncer assez électrique entre nous. Pour l'instant, je voulais donner à manger à ma fille et la mettre au lit, avant d'aborder une nouvelle fois la conversation.

_**PDV Edward**_

J'avais fini de donner le bain à notre fille. Je l'avais mise en pyjama et la descendis pour qu'elle puisse prendre son dîner, juste avant le coucher. Je l'installais sur sa chaise haute et l'attachais, évitant ainsi une éventuelle chute.

- Je vais dans mon bureau, annonçai-je à ma femme.

- Oui, tu as raison. Vas retrouver ton bureau, je vais pouvoir respirer sans que tu ne sois près de moi.

- Bella !

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter pour l'instant. Je m'occupe d'Eva.

- On reprendra la discussion, quand elle sera couchée.

- Pour parler de quoi ? De ton chantage, de ta tromperie ? Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, tu fais ta vie et moi je la fais la mienne de mon coté, point barre.

- Que tu le veules ou non, on va finir cette discussion, crois-moi !

Je retournais à mon bureau et allais à mon coffre pour l'ouvrir. Bella ne connaissait pas le code, donc cela ne lui permettait pas d'avoir accès aux documents. J'avais mis les originaux dans un coffre à la banque et je gardais ici que des photocopies certifiées.

J'allais lui montrer que je ne lui mentais pas et lui prouvais, que je pouvais m'en servir contre elle. Il était hors de question, que madame demande le divorce. Elle était ma femme et le resterait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je patientais qu'elle finisse de mettre notre fille au lit. J'attendis qu'elle descende pour enfin dîner. Elle arriva, quand je m'installai à ma place pour manger. J'avais posé le dossier près de moi. Je voulais qu'elle mange, avant de commencer la dispute.

Je savais comment tout ceci allait finir : en dispute. Je pouvais la comprendre. Je lui faisais un chantage pour qu'elle reste. Ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte de mon amour pour elle ? Non, j'étais obligé de pratiquer ce genre de chantage pour cela.

On avait dîné dans un silence de plomb et on s'était retrouvé dans le salon. J'étais resté debout à la contempler avant de commencer notre discussion. J'avais le dossier entre les mains et le posait devant elle.

- Bella, il faut que l'on parle !

- J'ai pas envie de te parler.

Son regard se posa sur le dossier.

- C'est le fameux dossier ?

Je me contentais de lui hocher la tête. Elle avait entre ses mains les papiers et commençait la lecture. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Peux-tu te regarder dans une glace ? Tu avais tout prévu, hein ?

- C'est ma vengeance pour le fait que tu sois partie.

- Ah oui ? Mais si je ne t'avais pas pardonné, tu te serais servie de cela ? Sois franc pour une fois.

- Oui Bella, c'était ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Je ne savais pas que tu allais me revenir. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me donnes pas le choix. Je t'aime Bella.

- Si, tu as le choix, figure-toi ! Si tu m'aime, comme tu le prétends, tu ne m'aurais jamais trompée et tu me laisserais partir.

- Bella, j'ai peut-être donné un coup de canif à notre mariage, mais tu étais partie depuis deux mois. Tanya s'est trouvée là, au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'être compris. Ma famille m'avait tourné le dos, vu mon comportement. On était plus ensemble, quand j'ai eu des rapports avec elle. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas ce que tu avais décidé pour nous deux.

- Ce que j'avais décidé pour nous deux ?

- Dis-moi Bella, tu ne serais pas trouver enceinte, tu aurais déposé une demande de divorce ?

- Oui, mais je savais que si je faisais cette demande, tu m'aurais retrouvée plus rapidement. Mais cette discussion ne change rien à ma décision et encore moins maintenant que j'ai la preuve que tu es un être près à tout pour avoir ce que tu veux. Tu me dégoutes, j'aurais peut-être pu te pardonner, mais ce que j'ai sous les yeux, me prouve le contraire.

- Bella, je ne veux pas me servir de cela contre toi. Je veux que tu restes, tu es ma femme et tu le resteras. Essayons de mettre nos différents de côtés, tu veux bien ? Moi, je fais des efforts, je fais tout pour changer pour toi et notre fille.

- Hélas pour toi, j'ai pris ma décision .Tout ce que tu me diras ne changera rien.

- Bien ! Tu veux partir, parfait, mais Eva restera ici, c'est non négociable.

-Tu me dégoûtes, je te déteste !

- Je te dégoûte, hum ? Parfait, mais si, tu te décides à rester, je te demande de te comporter comme étant ma femme et ne rien dire tout cela à personne, que se soit la famille ou autre.

- Hors de question !

- A toi de voir, alors, très chère Bella.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Edward !

- Au fait, il est hors de question, que je prenne la chambre d'amis. Nous dormirons ensemble, dans la même chambre et pour ta gouverne, sache que ton corps m'appartient toujours.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet...

- Non, tu es le mien !

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

Elle se leva du canapé pour me rejoindre. Je la regardai et ne vis pas son geste arriver : elle me donna une gifle monumentale.

- Bella, ne refais plus jamais ça, c'est clair ? Tu risquerais de perdre beaucoup...

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

- N'oublie pas Bella, dans la chambre avec moi, la prévins-je à nouveau.

Elle me lança un regard avant de continuer sa route. Elle s'arrêta et me dit :

- Tu vas le regretter amèrement Edward, crois-moi ! Tu vas le payer cher.

J'ignorais sa riposte et partis au salon, afin de reprendre contenance. Je me servis un verre de bourbon. Je devais boire un peu, il fallait que je me calme, que j'oublie toutes ses phrases, dites quelques minutes plus tôt à ma femme. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment avait-elle su pour Tanya ? Tout cela aurait pu être évité, si je lui avais dit. Nous n'aurions pas eu tous ces problèmes. Mais, je ne me faisais plus d'illusions désormais. Fini l'espoir, fini le rêve. J'étais parfaitement conscient, que Bella allait m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, suite à cela. Je devais juste être prudent.

**On ne peut pas dire que Edward la trompé car elle l'avait quittée depuis 2 mois quand il a eu cette relation, c'est un abandon de domicile NON ? **

**Bonne semaine et a dimanche pour la suite.**


	31. Chapitre 28

**Bonjour, bonsoir**

**On vous souhaite un bon noël a vous tous .**

**Merci a edwardbellaamour (merci pour tes message a chaque chapitre) tu viens de rattraper ton retard . ****xalexeex25****Grazie****lamue12****jenny56****Adore Youu****indosyl****nono swan****Habswifes****chris57****cristalle****aelita48****ptitcoeurfragile****patoun****soleil83****.**

**Je vais répondre aux anonymes.**

**Bea : Qui te dit qu'il va le faire ?des gens comme lui peuvent changer pas tous, mais certain si ils ne veulent pas perdre leur femme. Depuis quelques années les divorces on changé, tu ne peux plus faire une demande de divorce pour adultère maintenant, mais avant oui. En France les lois sont très différentes par rapport a la loi américaine .Quand une des partie a de l'argent rien ne les arrête.**

**Dolylavi : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Merci pour to message **

**Miss45. Merci ok avec toi et un abandon de domicile comptais fut un temps en France.**

**Aussidagility merci, tu as compris **

**Morgane : merci et t'inquiète pas les mots dépassent souvent les pensées.**

**nanou : Il a peut être changé et qu'il vas rien faire ?merci **

**Wallen : tu fais du droit, super. Il faut dire que maintenant quand tu divorce je sais plus adultère joue encore pour un divorce .Il fallait faire une déclaration a la gendarmerie pour une séparation de corps. En France les lois changent en Amérique les lois sont différentes. Pour parler d'Edward qui te dit qu'il vas redevenir cette être arrogant méchant etc. ?Merci pour ton message.**

**Nina : oui ce n'est pas lui qui a mis a terme a cette liaison .En Amérique je sais pas vraiment les lois elles sont différente des nôtres .Mais quand tu as de l'argent crois moi tu peux arriver a tes fins. Merci pour tes messages**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de noël.**

**A bientôt**

Sand91

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 28:<strong>_

**_PDV Bella_**

J'avais rejoint la chambre rapidement, afin de rester le plus clair de mon temps loin de sa présence. Je ne voulais pas le voir, il... Je ne le pouvais pas. Edward avait en sa possession un papier, que j'avais signé par mégarde. A l'époque, j'avais signé ce papier, pensant que c'était un de ceux que nous devions signer, afin de déclarer la naissance de notre fille.

Certes j'étais avocate, donc je n'étais pas idiote. J'avais lu ce torchon, mais je l'avais fait trop tard. Il était clairement stipulé, que si je quittais le domicile et demandais le divorce à Edward Antony Cullen, je lui laissais la garde exclusive de notre fille.

Ce malin avait fait certifier les papiers par un notaire et un juge. Ma signature figurait sur cette feuille. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, que de rester près de lui, si je voulais avoir ma fille. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Non, sur cette fichue feuille de malheur, il y avait entre autre sa déclaration pour abandon de domicile et d'autres conneries de ce genre. Il avait toute les cartes en mains pour réussir son plan : celui de me garder.

Je me sentais pieds et points liés, je me sentais prisonnière. L'ironie du sort, c'était que moi, avocate de métier, ne pouvait rien faire pour contrecarrer ces pièces. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, que de faire ce qu'il me demandait. Je devais donc rester dans cette chambre et partager mon lit avec cet homme. Mais je m'étais promis de tout faire, de faire mon possible pour qu'il craque, quitte à employer les grands moyens pour arriver à mes fins.

Demain, j'allais faire bonne figure devant le personnel et la famille. J'étais parfaitement consciente, que j'allais devoir avoir une explication avec Tanya, mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle le coupable. Non, j'en voulais plus à ma belle-famille avant tout, je lui en voulais de m'avoir cacher cette liaison.

Demain, serait un autre jour, le jour où ma vengeance commencerait. Je connaissais son point faible et j'allais passer mon temps à lui faire regretter ses actes.

**_PDV Edward_**

Au bout de quelques verres, j'allais rejoindre notre chambre. Je savais qu'elle s'y trouvait depuis une bonne heure maintenant, mais je voulais être avec elle. J'allais prendre ma douche et me préparer pour cette longue nuit. Je me glissais près d'elle, elle était tournée vers son côté, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je la regardais dans son sommeil, pendant quelques minutes avant d'éteindre ma lampe de chevet. L'alcool m'aidait à trouver le sommeil facilement.

Je savais qu'elle allait me faire payer chers mes actes. Elle n'allait pas baisser les bras facilement, mais c'était à moi de faire le nécessaire, afin que ma femme change d'avis. Je devais lui montrer mon amour. Cependant, je ne voulais pas me servir de ses papiers contre elle, mais je m'en servais comme prétexte, car je voulais avoir assez de temps pour sauver notre couple.

Ce matin, quand je me réveillais, Bella ne se trouvait plus dans le lit. Il était pourtant de bonne heure, le soleil se levant à peine et je tournais la tête pour regarder l'heure : 5h30 du matin. Je me demandais, où pouvait bien se trouver mon épouse, car aucun bruit ne semblait être présent. Je me décidais à me lever, espérant la trouver en bas.

Rapidement, j'atteignis le salon et je la vis enfin. Allongée et endormie sur le canapé, elle était belle. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle sur le canapé ? Elle avait certainement dû attendre que je m'endorme, avant de venir dormir ici. Comment pouvait-elle m'en vouloir d'avoir eu une aventure avec Tanya pendant tout le temps qu'elle m'avait quitté ? Je n'étais qu'un homme, qui a un moment de solitude, avait eu des relations sexuelles avec une autre femme. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle rien entendre de mes explications ?

Jamais de tout ce temps passé ensemble, j'avais été voir ailleurs. Il avait fallut qu'elle me quitte, pour avoir une liaison avec d'autres femmes. Les deux premiers mois de son départ, j'étais anéanti et la cherchais dans tous les états. Du coup, j'ai trouvé du réconfort ailleurs.

Oui, il a suffit que Tanya frappe à mon bureau (pour la place vacante que ma femme avait laissé), pour que je me réconforte dans ses bras. Est-ce un crime ? Qui ne voudrait pas de réconfort ?

De toute façon, les choses allaient s'arranger, pas vrai ? Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, Bella allait me revenir, pas vrai ? Bella avait juste mal réagi, car lui avoir caché cette liaison, c'était comme lui avoir menti, mais elle allait se reprendre et voir que cette histoire n'avait plus lieue. Elle me pardonnerait à nouveau, c'était certain.

J'étais parti me préparer et rejoindre mon bureau pour travailler un peu, le temps que se soit l'heure de partir au travail. Elle ne m'avait pas adressé une seul fois la parole depuis son réveil. Elle s'occupait de notre fille, avant que Maria ne vienne prendre le relais. On devait partir ensemble et je attendais patiemment qu'elle finisse de donner les dernière directives à Maria...

- Edward, je suis prêtre on peut partir. A ce soir Maria !

Elle fit un dernier câlin à sa fille et me rejoignis dans l'entrée. J'embrassais ma fille à mon tour, avant de partir.

- A ce soir Maria et toi Eva sois sage, mon ange. Ton papa t'aime, ma puce, fis-je.

La route jusqu'aux bureaux s'était faite en silence. Bella regardait par la vitre le paysage, sans jamais parler, ni même me regarder.

**_PDV Bella_**

J'étais cassée de partout. Oui, dormir sur le canapé n'était pas le plus confortable pour dormir toute une nuit. J'avais attendu qu'il soit dans son sommeil, avant de quitter la chambre. Je n'arrivais pas trouver le sommeil, en le sachant près de moi.

Ce matin, il s'était aperçu que j'avais dormi dans le canapé. Je ne dormais plus depuis une bonne heure, quand il était venu voir, où je me trouvais. Je l'avais évité tout le temps, avant que Maria n'arrive pour prendre en charge ma fille.

Ensuite, j'avais dû partir avec lui, dans sa voiture pour le travail, mais j'ai préféré l'ignorer. Lui parler serait un supplice, alors une fois arrivée au travail, je ne l'ai pas attendu.

Arrivée à notre étage, moi qui habitude dit bonjour avant d'aller rejoindre mon bureau, j'ai pris la fuite, au moment où l'ascenseur ouvrait les portes. Je voulais l'éviter à tout prix. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à la croiser sur mon chemin...

- Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-elle gaiement.

- Salut Rose !

- Bella, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, ça va, mentis-je.

- OK, tu viens boire un café avec moi ?

- Non, je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai une chose importante à faire, alors, je te dis à tout à l'heure.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt éclipsée.

**_PDV Rosalie_**

Je regardais Bella rejoindre son bureau rapidement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir ainsi. Je la trouvais nerveuse, voire très en colère. Je détournais mon regard au loin, pour voir Edward boire un café et discuter avec sa secrétaire. Il était renfermer et portait sur son visage un air triste.

Que se passait-il à la fin ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait. J'allais rejoindre Edward, quand il prit la direction de son bureau et ferma sa porte en la claquant.

Bon, hier Bella était partie comme une voleuse et Edward avait quitté son bureau plus tôt également. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, je voyais bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Même s'ils tentaient de ne rien laisser paraître, c'était peine perdu. Ils ne pouvaient rien me cacher, ils le portaient sur leur visage. C'était ma famille et mon rôle de les aider.

Je me dirigeais vers son bureau et frappais à sa porte, avant d'entrer sans attendre qu'il m'invite à le faire.

- Edward, salut !

- Salut ! Que veux-tu Rose ?

- Que se passe-t-il, Ed ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler !

- Attends ! Bella passe devant moi, pressée et avec un visage fermé. Et toi... tu n'es pas mieux, donc je pense que vous vous êtes disputés. Qu'as-tu fait encore ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir, Rose ? Je vais te le dire. Elle vous a entendu, toi et Tanya, hier ! Me cracha-t-il.

- Merde, c'est pour ça qu'elle était partie aussi vite, tout à l'heure.

- Oui, toutes les deux, vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de discuter de ça au bureau.

- Mais, on ne disait rien de méchant. Nous étions contentes de te revoir heureux et que tu avais fait des progrès. Ecoute, on va lui parler et arranger ça, Edward. Ca va s'arranger !

- Non, tu ne feras rien. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va se calmer pour l'instant. Je vous demande de ne rien faire, Bella a changé. Elle est plus sûre d'elle et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, alors un conseil : ne faites rien, car elle en veut à toute la famille en ce moment.

- Edward, si j'essaye de lui parler et d'arranger...

- Non, Rose ! Je te dis de la laisser pour l'instant. Crois-moi, si tu vas la voir, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade aussi

- Mais...

- Rose, laisse-moi ! Dis à tous, que je ne veux pas que l'on me dérange pour l'instant.

- Ca va s'arranger Edward, on a tous remarqué tes efforts pour combattre ta jalousie et ton mauvais caractère.

J'étais sortie en le laissant seul dans son bureau. Oui, il aurait dû en parler de sa liaison, car Bella étant têtue et jalouse.


	32. Pas de publication ce soir

Bonsoir,

je devais poster ce soir un chapitre, mais étant en pleine révisions d'examen, je n'ai pas pu terminer le chapitre. Promis, je le mettrai dimanche prochain.

Bonnes fêtes à vous et à l'année prochaine :-)

LuneBlanche


	33. Chapitre 29

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_me voici de retour. _**_Sand91_**_ et moi nous vous souhaitons une année riche en... Bref, nous vous souhaitons le meilleur pour cette année à venir, en espérant qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente._**

**_Sinon, je suis désolée pour cette longue absence, mais j'étais en partiels et comme c'était à moi de m'y coller... Mais comme ils sont finis, je vous poste la suite dès à présent._**

_**Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à _**Mariee1, lamue12, aelita48, chris57, cristalle, soleil83, jenny56, edwardbellaamour, ptitcoeurfragile, Habswifes, Grazie, xalexeex25**_  
><strong>_

Morgane:

_**lucie34 :**_ Je crains que tu seras un peu déçue. Edward ne rampera pas à ses pieds. Merci pour ta review :-)

_**dolavy :** _Ne t'en fais pas, d'ici le prochain chapitre (celui après celui-ci), on bougera. Bella va prendre sa revanche en main. Merci de nous avoir donné ton point de vue. On va essayer de faire mieux par la suite :-)

_**aussidagility :** _Je ne sais pas si tu as raison, mais la suite te le dira :-)

_**Vous êtes géniales, vraiment :-D**_

_**Merci de nous lire :-)**_

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 29:<span>

PDV Bella

J'étais confortablement assise sur mon fauteuil, derrière mon bureau. Je regardais les papiers, placé devant mes yeux, qu'Edward m'avait laissé en ma possession. Il avait voulu joué le malin, allant même jusqu'à avoir un juge dans sa botte. Qui aurait pu se faire amadouer par lui, à part... moi ? J'étais plus maligne que lui. J'avais gardé contact avec une ancienne camarade de fac, qui travaillait dans un très grand cabinet à Los Angeles.

Dans un premier temps, je lui avais téléphone, comme à mon habitude. Ensuite, je lui avais faxé les papiers, afin qu'elle me donne son avis et me conseille. J'étais avocate, je connaissais le droit comme personne, mais j'avais besoin d'un seconde avis. J'avais besoin d'être certaine, qu'il existait bien une solution et non car je l'aurais imaginé.

En repensant à tout cela, une fois mon fax envoyé, je prenais la peine de parfaitement tout éclaircir. Certes, j'avais réagi excessivement hier, mais je ne supportais pas de savoir qu'une autre femme avait couché avec mon mari, celui qui devait m'être destiné. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Ai-je été si mauvaise avec lui ? Ou mieux ai-je été comme lui ? Non, je n'étais pas comme lui... J'étais...

Bon, c'est vrai, je n'étais pas mieux que lui, question jalousie : savoir que Tanya avait mis ses mains sur le corps d'Edward... Rhrrr ! Peut-être après mûre réflexion, je lui aurais pardonné, si celui-ci n'avait pas sorti ses papiers, mais... Non, je devais me reprendre.

C'était certain, que pour l'instant, j'étais coincée. Je ne pouvais me confier à personne, ni même à ma famille ou la sienne. Et puis, je ne voulais pas perdre ma fille. Je devais agir en pensant à elle.

Quelqu'un frappa subitement à ma porte, ce qui eut le don de me surprendre. Je rangeais prestement les papiers dans mon attacher case, avant d'autoriser la personne à rentrer.

- Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? Me salua-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Ferme la porte Tanya. Tu tombes bien, j'ai un souci te concernant, lâchai-je en guise de bonjour.

Elle avait fermé la porte et partit s'installer sur le fauteuil, que je lui indiquais. Elle était surprise de mon ton que j'employais.

- Tanya, je vais être directe avec toi et je veux que tu sois franche envers moi également.

Elle acquiesça et me fixa. Je poursuivis donc mon idée.

- Je pense que tu as une petite idée de quoi je veux te parler, non ?

- Heu non, mais dis-moi tout !

- Hier, tu te trouvais dans le bureau de Rosalie et je t'attendais pour que l'on finisse sur le dossier de Mr Moore.

- Oui, quand je suis arrivée, tu étais déjà partie.

- Je suis venue te chercher, voyant que tu étais longue pour une point sur un dossier. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à... J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Rose.

Elle ne répondit rien, donc j'enchaînai.

- Je vais te le demander. As-tu eu une relation avec mon mari et combien de temps cela dure ?

- Bella, je vais t'arrêter tout de suite ! J'ai mis fin à cette aventure, il y a quelques mois déjà.

- Il me l'a confirmé, mais je voulais avoir ta version. Depuis combien de temps tu sortais avec lui ?

- Je suis arrivé ici deux mois après ton départ et nous sommes sortis ensemble peu de temps après. Je connaissais Edward bien avant de venir travailler ici.

- Tu le connaissais avant ?

- Oui, la première année de la fac, nous étions dans la même classe, Edward et moi. Mais, j'ai du déménager deux mois plus tard et suivre mes parents en Angleterre. J'étais en première année de médecine et...

- Médecine ? Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ? La coupai-je.

- Je me suis rendue compte que ce métier ne me convenait pas. En Angleterre, j'ai fait mon possible pour rentrer en fac de droit.

- Pourtant, j'étais dans la même fac que vous, mais je ne t'ai jamais vue.

- Tu ne faisais vraiment pas attention aux personnes qui t'entouraient, Bella. Tu étais dans tes études et la seule personne qui pouvait te faire sortir la tête des livres, c'est Edward... et bien sûr tes belles-sœurs.

- Oui, je voulais tellement réussir mes études. J'étais très concentrée, j'étudiais beaucoup. J'avais même réussi à avoir une bourse d'étude et je voulais me donner toutes les chances pour réussir.

- Oui, je sais tout ça.

Elle me regarda à son tour et prit enfin la parole, sans que je ne l'interroge.

- Bella, quand j'ai connu Edward, il ne parlait que de toi. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de l'avoir. Je voyais ses yeux pétiller, quand il parlait de toi. Tu veux que je te dise une chose Bella ? J'ai jamais rien tenté pour le conquérir, car on voyait que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble. Lorsque qu'on le regarde, on voit que l'amour qu'il te porte est toujours présent.

- Tu savais qu'il était marié, Tanya, quand tu es venue travailler ici ?

- Oui, je savais, il me la dit le jour de mon entretien. J'ai su, à la fin de ce rendez-vous, que mon poste existait pour te remplacer, le temps que tu reviennes prendre ta place. Bella, n'oublie pas que tu l'avais quitté et qu'il te recherchait. Si, au début, j'étais heureuse de le retrouver et travailler pour lui, j'ai très vite déchanté.

PDV Tanya

Je regardais Bella, droit dans les yeux. Devrai-je lui révéler ces mois passés avec Edward pendant son absence ? Son comportement vis-à-vis de moi, comment il m'avait traitée ? Non, je pense que je devais garder ça pour moi. Bella était trop furieuse contre moi, je le voyais bien.

- Bella, je ne vais pas te te révéler toute notre relation, mais sache-le : Edward que j'avais connu à la Fac et celui que j'ai retrouvé pendant ton absence n'était pas le même. Il était désagréable avec tout le monde, que se soit sa famille ou les employés. Oui, on a eu une relation de quelques mois, certes, mais je savais que le jour où tu reviendrais, il mettrait fin à notre relation. Je l'ai su depuis le début.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai quitté alors ?

Je hochais la tête de façon positive.

- S'est-il comporté correctement avec toi ? Dis-moi, à quel moment avez-vous rompu, mon mari et toi ?

- On a rompu le jour de ton retour. Il est venus chez moi, le soir de ton retour. Je le trouvais nerveux et agacé.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Je devais m'absenter pour être au chevet de mon père. Il avait fait un malaise et... Je me devais d'être avec lui.

- C'est tout à fait normal... Mais que t'a-t-il dit, exactement ?

- Que tu étais revenue.

- Oui, j'étais revenue et il pensait que j'allais revenir vivre avec lui. Ce soir là, il était parti assez rapidement en me sachant de retour.

- Bella, sache que pour moi, il n'y a plus rien avec lui. J'ai Alec, qui est rentré dans ma vie depuis.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, Tanya, mais il faut que tu saches, que je ne peux pas passer au dessus de ça.

- Edward a changé depuis ton retour. Il fait son possible pour se racheter de ses fautes, il t'aime, Bella ! Réfléchis bien avant d'entreprendre quoi ce soit.

- Ah ah ! Il m'aime ! Tu crois ça toi ? On sait tous, que mon mari n'aime que sa petite personne.

- Bella, il t'aime !

- Merci, Tanya ! Tu peux me laisser et dis aux autres, que personne ne vienne me déranger. Je veux être seule, merci !

- Bella…

- Tanya, laisse-moi ! La pilule a du mal à passer.

Je quittais son bureau et allais rejoindre la mien pour travailler un petit peu.

PDV Edward

Tanya été venue m'informer de son entretien avec Bella. Elle avait vu, que je me sentais pas très bien et que j'avais un peu trop bu. Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais bu un verre, puis deux, puis... Bref, je ne me souvenais plus exactement combien.

En me voyant, Tanya eut peur. Elle m'avait un peu secoué. Selon elle, en agissant ainsi, ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de récupérer ma femme. Elle avait raison sur ce point, mais si elle savait, ce que j'avais fait pour que ma femme reste près de moi, je pense que Tanya me tournerait le dos.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution, afin de faire revenir ma douce Bella vers moi. J'en avais besoin, c'était ma bouteille d'oxygène. Pourtant, j'étais parfaitement conscient, que désormais, ma femme allait m'en faire baver pour avoir agis comme un con. Pourvu qu'elle ne commette pas l'irréparable et que l'on puisse, un jour, surmonter cela ensemble, à nouveau.

Cela dit, je restais septique cette fois. Bella n'étant plus la même, je m'en rendais compte et ce depuis ces derniers mois.

J'avais fait le nécessaire, je voulais à tout prix redevenir cet homme, que Bella avait tant aimé. J'ai même été jusqu'à mettre ma jalousie de côté et redevenir un homme aimant et respectable pour elle et notre fille. Cela ne marchait pas, mais je devais encore essayer.

J'étais à présent dans mon bureau, mais pas une seule fois, Bella était venue me voir. Il était l'heure que nous partions pour rejoindre notre domicile, où notre fille nous attendait. Je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains, aller frapper à la porte de son bureau et lui demander de venir. Ainsi, je pouvais savoir, si elle était prête à rentrer.

PDV Bella

Voilà ! La journée était passée trop vite. Je finissais de remplir des contrats, pour nos futurs mannequins juniors, mannequins que nous devions embaucher pour une séance photos, destinée à promouvoir la nouvelle collection d'Alice. Le contrat était plus complexe, que je ne le pensais. En effet, les enfants ne pouvaient pas travailler de plus de trois heures par jours. Il fallait mettre des closes sur le contrat, afin de les protéger.

J'étais tellement plongée sur ces dossiers, que je n'entendis pas la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrir. Je sursautais instantanément, quand je vis quelqu'un assis face à moi. J'aperçus un regard aux yeux verts pénétrant.

- Fais comme chez toi et ne frappe pas à la porte pour t'annoncer, surtout.

- Excuse-moi, Bella, mais j'ai frappée. N'ayant pas eu de réponse, je suis entré. Tu étais tellement prise dans ton travail, que je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. As-tu fini pour que l'on puisse rentrer retrouver notre fille ? Nous devons aussi discuter de certaines choses.

- Oui, j'ai fini ! Attends-moi dans le hall, j'arrive.

Sans relever mon regard sur lui, je faisais en sorte d'être concentrée sur mon papier.

- Bella…

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Edward. Au fait, après le coucher de notre fille, je sortirai.

- Quand ?

- Ce soir !

- Bella, je voudrais que l'on discute ce soir !

- Edward, je te le répète ! Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi, tout a été dit hier soir.

- OK, comme tu voudras. Je t'attends dans la voiture, à tout de suite.

- J'arrive dans cinq minutes !

Il était reparti comme il était arrivé, sans bruit. Je prenais quelques minutes pour rejoindre mon enfer. Je devais sortir ce soir avec Paul et quelques amis à lui. J'avais décidée de mettre ma vengeance en route et dès ce soir. Je savais que mon très cher mari allait être vert de jalousie. Me savoir avec Paul allait le rendre dingue. Oui, je voulais qu'il perde ses moyens, qu'il devienne fou, car c'était la seule solution pour le contrer avec ses papiers.


	34. Chapitre 30

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2013. **

**Je Poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour une seul raison je suis absente ce weekend (Weekend de ski) et pour que l'attente soit moins long(Lundi) je prends quelques minutes de pause pour le poster.**

**Je remercie Habswifes, edwardbellaamour, sarinette60, indosyl ,lamue12, jenny56, xalexeex25, ptitcoeurfragile, cristalle, aelita48, Grazie Linou2701**

**Aussidagility :tu as raison sur quoi ?**

**Merci a..**

**dolylavi :oui car pour elle cette nuit la n'as pas comptée Tania est une gentille personne.**

**Guest :Ils font la paire.**

**Soleil : a toi de voir .merci pour ton message.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon weekend.**

**Je remercie bien sur Lune blanche.**

**A bientôt**

**Sand91**

Chapitre 30:

**_PDV Bella_**

J'avais mis mon plan en action. Nous étions rentrés depuis un moment du boulot. Certes, Edward savait que je devait sortir ce soir, même s'il espérait que je change d'avis, mais j'avais omis volontairement de lui dire avec qui.

Depuis notre retour, je me préparais et Edward, lui s'occupait de notre fille. J'avais voulu être sexy, désirable. J'avais opté pour une belle robe noire, assez près de corps. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés et légèrement bouclés. Tout ce que désirait Edward, quand nous sortions dehors.

Il était désormais l'heure pour moi de descendre. Il fallait que je réchauffe notre dîner, afin que je mange, avant de rejoindre la troupe au Twilight, une boîte très branchée. Il ne me restait qu'une heure trente avant de partir.

J'appréhendais la réaction d'Edward, mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Il devait bien se douter, que j'allais lui faire payer son chantage. Enfin, tout homme intelligent le saurait.

Arrivée en bas, Edward était installé au salon. Jusque-là, il ne m'avait pas encore adressé une seule fois la parole. Mais lorsqu'il me vit, sa bouche en tomba presque. Il mourait d'envie de me demander, qui serait l'homme qui m'accompagnerait, car habillée ainsi, un homme m'accompagnait.

- Tu pars avec qui ?

- Je sors avec Paul et des amis à lui

Il me regarda un moment, mais ne dit rien.

- Je ne sais pas à qu'elle heure je vais rentrer. Comme demain nous sommes vendredi, je ne travaille pas.

- D'accord ! Et tu vas où ?

- En boîte !

- Garde ton téléphone, au cas où !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de m'appeler toutes les cinq minutes ?

- Non, tu m'as mal compris. Si jamais Eva avait de la fièvre… Je veux pouvoir te joindre, s'il y a une urgence.

- Je garderai mon téléphone près de moi. Tu pourras me joindre, mais seulement s'il y a une urgence.

- D'accord, passe une bonne soirée !

- Tu ne dis rien ! Pas une crise, rien ?

- Bella, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Te faire une crise n'arrangerait rien à la situation. Je sais que tu me fais payer cher, la liaison que j'ai eu avec Tanya.

Je me levais pour débarrasser la table, quand Edward m'arrêta

- Laisse, je n'ai rien à faire. Je vais ranger !

J'étais surprise. Edward n'avait rien dit, pas un mot plus fort que l'autre, pas de dispute, rien ! Seulement un air triste dans son regard. J'allais faire un saut dans la chambre de ma fille. Je voulais voir, si elle allait bien, avant de partir rejoindre Paul. Edward était installé devant la télé et ne me jeta pas un seul regard.

- Je m'en vais ! Eva dort paisiblement, à demain !

- Passe une bonne soirée, Bella !

- Merci, à toi aussi. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser, sachant que toi tu vas passer ta soirée à m'attendre.

**_PDV Edward_**

Ma vie était un enfer. Ma femme cherchait par tous les moyens à me rendre jaloux. Elle voulait que je finisse par craquer, au point de m'adresser à peine la parole. Les seules fois, où je l'entendais me parler, c'était au travail ou pour parler de notre fille ou de ses sorties.

Elle sortait de plus en plus, ne se souciant guère de moi, mais avait-elle oublié sa fille ? J'avais essayé de lui parler, mais je me cognais à un mur. Je voulais que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, quitte à la laisser s'amuser elle-aussi, tout comme je l'avais fait moi à l'époque.

J'avais déménagé mes affaires dans la chambre d'amis, depuis 4 jours maintenant. Je ne supportais plus de l'avoir près de moi dans le lit, sans pouvoir la toucher, lui faire l'amour. On était devenu des étrangers, chacun faisait sa vie de son côté. Je restais le plus clair du temps à la maison, pour qu'au moins, un de nous deux puisse être la pour Eva. Même Maria s'était rendue compte du malaise, jusqu'à me demander si Bella et moi allions nous séparer. Que répondre à cela ? Je lui simplement dit, que ce n'était rien de plus, qu'une crise passagère et que bientôt, l'ambiance à la maison allait s'arranger.

Mais elle n'était pas le seule, non. Tout le monde s'était rendu compte, que notre couple traversait une nouvelle fois une crise. J'avais avoué à Emmett mes soucis avec Bella. Il avait très mal réagi pour les papiers, que je gardais dans mon coffre fort. Il m'avait conseillé de ne rien faire et de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Je commençais à croire qu'il avait raison. J'avais suivi ses conseils, même si ma jalousie était à rude épreuve.

Voir Bella se pavaner avec Paul, sortir trop souvent avec lui et ses amis... Un jour, j'allais me rendre à son bureau pour lui remettre un contrat, je ne savais pas si elle m'avait vu arriver, mais elle enlaçait Paul pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, mais j'avais fait comme si cela ne me touchait pas de la voir embrasser un autre homme. A ce rythme-là, je ne savais pas si j'étais capable ou non de tenir le coup.

Voir ma femme dans les bras d'un autre, je ne savais pas, si j'allais le supporter bien longtemps. Oui, je l'avais cherché, je devais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, mais c'était tout de même dur.

Pourquoi lui avais-je révélé l'existence de ces fameux papiers de les lui faire lire en plus ? J'ai été idiot et... Mes mots avait dépassé ma pensée, je regrettais amèrement mes paroles. Pourtant, il était clair, que je n'étais plus cette personne, cet individu que ma femme et ma famille détestait.

Plus le temps passe et plus, je pense que nous n'avons plus aucune issu à notre histoire. J'étais devenu pathétique avec les années et... A choisir, je préférais qu'elle reste près de moi quitte à souffrir .

Oui, je ne savais pas, si j'allais supporter cette vie bien longtemps : la voir avec Paul en longueur de journée, ses sorties ou elle ne rentrait qu'au petit matin avant le réveil de notre fille. La voir embrasser de temps en temps Paul sur ses lèvres était trop dur pour moi. Je ne voulais plus me battre, j'en avais fini. Désormais, je baissais les bras, je l'avais perdue à jamais.

**_PDV Bella_**

Edward ne me disait plus rien, il regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un simple spectateur. J'avais mis au point une stratégie avec Paul : je devais faire croire à Edward, que j'avais une liaison avec Paul. C'était un risque, qu'il se serve de cette fausse liaison à mon encontre. Paul avait de plus en plus du mal à jouer son rôle, car il se rendait compte que Edward ne réagissait plus comme avant. Il pensait que d'en peu de temps, il allait céder et m'accorder ce que je désire.

Et moi dans tout ça, qu'avais-je répondu ? Je lui avais simplement dit, qu'il connaissait très mal mon mari et qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à lâcher si facilement. Donc suite à cela, il n'avait plus rien répondu. Quant à moi, je passais des moments agréables avec toute la troupe : Tanya était venue nous rejoindre un soir pour me présenter son copain. Au fil de la soirée, nous avions pas mal discuté de choses et d'autre, abordant un peu le sujet de mon très cher mari.

J'avais pu apprendre, que Tanya ressentait beaucoup de tristesse. Elle était pratiquement anéantie de nous voir se déchirer comme on le faisait. Je m'étais confiée à elle, lui révélant ce qu'il avait osé me faire.

- Bella, je sais que ce qu'il t'a fait n'est pas joli, mais il faut dire, que toi non plus. Depuis deux semaines, tu lui fais vivre l'enfer.

- C'est lui qui a voulu cette situation, alors il doit accepter ce qu'il lui arrive, me défendis-je.

- Bella, Edward a-t-il mis ses menaces à exécution ? Il me semble, que non. J'ai raison ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, il n'a rien fait. Il me laisse tranquille, il prend la chambre d'amis, mais je ne peux retourner vers lui. Il m'a fait trop de mal, il a trop joué avec mes sentiments. Je veux qu'il cède et qu'il m'accorde le divorce. Je veux être enfin heureuse !

- Tu es bien partie pour réussir, c'est vrai, mais je me demande, au moment où tu tiendras ces papiers dans tes mains, si tu seras réellement heureuse ?

- Oui, je serai enfin libre, libre de ne plus lui devoir des comptes à rendre, libre de vivre toutes ces années qu'il m'a volé. Je serai vraiment heureuse.

- Bella, tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? Tu te venges pour le mal, qu'il t'a causé, OK, mais tu crois que cela est bien ? Tu m'as toujours dit, que la vengeance n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Et là, tu fais quoi ?

- C'est pas pareil.

- Oui, car tu l'aimes toujours.

- Non, je...

- J'ai l'impression, que tu veux rattraper les deux années, où tu te sentais prisonnière de lui. Tu veux l'oublier, même si nous savons que tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu sors régulièrement avec tout ce petit monde, tu t'éclates, mais dans ton fort intérieur, tu l'aimes toujours.

- Oui, je... Je ne pourrais pas oublier nos première années, celles où nous étions heureux, lui et moi. Il est le père de ma fille, c'est le plus beau cadeau, que j'ai reçu de sa part, mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Nous sommes malheureux ensemble et la meilleure solution pour nous deux, c'est de faire nos routes séparément.

- Si tu le dis, Bella, si tu le dis. Toi seule est le maître de ta vie.

- OK !

- Je serais toujours là pour vous deux et ça me chagrine de vous voir vous déchirer comme vous le faites. Edward a beaucoup changé et il n'est plus cette personne, que j'ai connu, il y a quelques mois. Tu l'as changé.

- Oui, il a peut-être changé, mais je ne peux pas lui donner une seconde chance. Ce qu'il m'a fait est irréparable et impardonnable. Je veux qu'il me rende ma liberté, je veux me sentir revivre. Je vais pouvoir poursuivre mon chemin sans lui et pourquoi pas, connaître le véritable amour avec une autre personne.

- On sait qui est cette personne ? C'est Paul ? J'espère que tu seras heureuse, Bella.

- Paul est seulement un ami, un frère pour moi. Il joue ce rôle de petit ami, car je le lui ai demandé. J'avoue que Edward me surprend, car le connaissant d'une nature jaloux, il n'a rien fait ou dit à Paul.

- Bella, tu me surprends, toi. Tu as inventé cette histoire avec Paul, afin que ton mari perde les pédales ?

- Ho que oui ! Je veux qu'il craque et qu'il fasse un geste de trop, je veux que ça arrive le plus vite possible. J'ai hâte de pouvoir m'amuser comme bon me semble et non comme... Assez de parler de moi, amusons-nous !

- Oui, on est là pour ça.


	35. Chapitre 31

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**voici le chapitre tant attendu.**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à Habswifes, _**_** jenny56, _**_**aelita48, chris57, _**_**ptitcoeurfragile, pierard85, indosyl, _**_**lamue12, **_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__**cristalle, xalexeex25**_  
><strong>_

_**anonyme du 25/01/13**_** :** tu risques d'être étonnée... ou pas. La suite te dira si tu as raison ou non. Merci pour ta review :D

_**lucie34 :**_ Je crains que tu seras un peu déçue. Edward ne rampera pas à ses pieds. Merci pour ta review :)

_**nana10 :** _tu sauras très vite, mais c'est vrai que tu as raison ;-)

_**aussidagility**_** :** tu as deviné, ça ce passe bien ainsi. Merci pour ta review miss:-D

**_anonyme du_ 26/01/13** : si elle divorcera, la réponse est non. Quant à sa vengeance, la réponse est... Ah ah ! Merci pour ta review :-)**  
><strong>

_**Vous êtes géniales, vraiment :-D**_

_**Merci de nous lire :-)**_

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 31:<span>

**_PDV Bella_**

Depuis un mois maintenant, je sortais presque tous les soirs pour éviter de passer du temps avec lui. Un mois, que j'avais mis mon rôle de mère entre parenthèse, laissant le plus souvent ma fille à son père.

De plus, un soir, mes belles-sœurs s'étaient jointes avec moi lors d'une soirée. Certes, mon attitude n'était pas très bien perçue par le reste de la famille, qui était au courant de mon plan. D'ailleurs, Alice, toujours égale à elle-même, n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Je me souviens bien de cette discussion échangée ensemble...

**_Flashback_**

On était installé à notre table VIP au Twilight. Alice était restait à notre table. Tout le monde étant parti danser, Alice débuta la discussion.

- La soirée te plaît, Bella ?

- Oui, Alice, souris-je.

Elle me fixa et dit...

- Bella il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

- Oui, tu veux qu'on parle, soit ! Allons-y !

- Que fais-tu ? Tu cherches quoi au juste ? Je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure et je ne te reconnais plus. La fille, qui avait la tête sur les épaules, est devenue comme une jeune adolescente. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ecoute, pendant toutes ces années, j'ai du obéir aux exigences de ton frère, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui et c'est quoi...

- Je veux avoir ma revanche, je veux penser à mon avenir.

- Peut-être, mais que veux-tu prouver en te comportant comme tu le fais, en te comportant comme une célibataire sans enfant ?

- Je m'amuse, Alice !

- T'amusais ? Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, comme t'occuper de ta fille ?

- Qui te donne le droit de me faire des remarques sur mes agissements ? Il me semble, que vous aussi vous n'êtes pas tout blanc.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Ah oui ? Vous m'avez cachés certaines choses, comme la liaison d'Edward.

- Ce n'était pas à nous de t'en parler.

- J'aurais bien voulu que tu me le dises. Je me suis faite passer pour quoi au travail et devant notre entourage, hein ? Dis-moi !

- Et toi, que cherches-tu en ce moment, à part te pavaner sur la piste de danse et de mettre ta liaison avec Paul en pleine face d'Edward ?

- Je vais te dire, Alice. DIVORCE ! Ce simple mot, c'est ça que je veux. Ton frère ne veut pas me l'accorder donc je fais comme s'il n'existait pas et je vis ma vie comme une célibataire.

- Tu fais une grossière erreur, là Bella ! Tu n'es pas célibataire et il me semble que tu as oublié quelqu'un.

- Ecoute, je suis bien, je m'éclate. Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à personne, à part moi-même.

- Bravo Bella et ta fille ? Tu y as pensé à ta fille ? Tu sors tout les soirs depuis quinze jours maintenant. Heureusement que Edward est là pour s'en occuper. Tu veux tellement te venger de mon frère, que tu as oublié ta fille. Tu sais, EVA, ta fille !

Je restais un moment sans bouger et regardais Alice, qui me lançait un regard mauvais.

- Tu vois, Bella, tu n'es pas mieux que lui, mais je ne te dirai qu'une seule chose : Edward a changé pour toi et en bien. Par contre toi, tu as changé, mais hélas pas en bien. Sur ce, je te laisse t'éclater, car je ne suis pas la seule à être déçue de ton comportement.

- Qui est déçu ?

- Jasper, Rose et compagnie.

Bon sang, j'ai vraiment été idiote. Alice avait raison.

- Alice, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai oublié ma fille.

- Enfin, tu ouvres les yeux, Bella ! Il était temps.

Elle me fixa, partit et se retourna pour me dire

- Oh fait, je pense que ta petite vendetta vis-à-vis d'Edward a fonctionné. Bientôt, tu vas recevoir une bonne nouvelle. Je t'aime Bella, mais je n'aime pas cette Bella, qui est devant moi en ce moment. Bonne fin de soirée, je rentre avec Rosalie.

Je regardais aussitôt mes belles-sœurs partir. Rosalie se retournait pour me regarder une dernière fois. Contrairement à Alice, elle n'avait fait aucun geste à mon encontre et tournait la tête vers Alice. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Suite à cela, je compris que je n'avais rien à faire là. Ma place n'était pas ici. Je me levais pour rejoindre Paul et lui dire que je rentrais retrouver ma fille.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Cette soirée avait eu pour effet de me faire réagir intensément. J'avais négligé ma fille durant ces quinze jours, mais maintenant, je restais avec elle. Je n'allais plus l'abandonner, ça non ! A l'époque, c'était aussi pour ça que je m'étais éloignée d'Edward, non ?

**_PDV Edward_**

Il y a trois jours, maintenant, j'avais contacté mon avocat. Je voulais faire le nécessaire pour la demande de divorce. Je n'en avais pas envie, mais j'avais signé les papiers, avant de tout envoyer par courtier hier à son cabinet.

J'avais également vu avec lui pour faire une demande de garde partager pour notre fille. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer de mon deuxième amour... Ce serait trop dur et trop insupportable. Bella, en échange, aurait la villa de Hawaï, car c'était un cadeau de ma part. Je voulais que ma fille puisse profiter de ce petit coin paradisiaque, mais surtout, j'espérais que cela ferait changer d'avis à ma femme. En fait, je voulais le meilleur pour elles et Hawaï était cette possibilité-là.

Quant à moi, j'avais trouvé une maison en location, pas très loin de chez nous. Elle comportait trois chambres, un bureau et un grand séjour. Je devais emménager d'ici peu de temps, juste au moment, où tout serait réglé.

Bella devait recevoir les papiers dans deux jours. Je ne voulais pas être présent, quand elle se rendrait compte qu'elle avait gagné : elle allait retrouver sa liberté pour pouvoir vivre sa nouvelle histoire avec Paul, alors je m'éclipsais à Hawaï pour une semaine. J'avais le droit d'en profiter une dernière fois, avant que cela ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Ce lieu, où j'avais connu un moment heureux avec ma Bella et ma fille, ce lieu que j'affectionnais tant, serait bientôt celui de ma future ex femme.

Voilà pourquoi, j'étais prêt à partir d'une minute à l'autre, lorsque mon frère fit irruption dans mon bureau.

- Salut Edward, as-tu un moment pour que l'on discute ?

- Em, je n'ai pas trop le temps. Je dois prendre le jet dans quelques minutes.

- Edward, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Que se passe-t-il ? Que font ce verre et cette bouteille ouverte à cette heure ? Ne me dis pas, que tu t'aies remis à boire ?

- Laisse-moi, s'il te plait. Vas retrouver ta femme !

- Non, tu vas me dire pourquoi. Nos parents s'inquiète pour toi, il ne te voit plus. Tu refuses les dîners, tout comme Bella. Parle-moi, Edward !

- J'ai perdu Em, je suis a bout. Bella a su pour ma liaison avec Tanya et depuis nous sommes des étrangers l'un envers l'autre.

- Ecoute, ça va s'arranger.

- Non, justement. Je lui ai fait du chantage. Je l'ai menacée.

- Comment ça ?

- Si elle partait, elle perdait la garde de notre fille. Je...

- QUOI ?

- Le jour, où j'étais avec elle pour faire la reconnaissance de ma fille, j'ai payé l'infirmière pour qu'elle glisse un papier. Je voulais que Bella le signe.

- Quel papier ?

- Un papier, qui stipule que si Bella me quittait à nouveau, elle perdrait la garde de sa fille et plein d'autre truc.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ?

- Je regrette de lui avoir fait cela, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Bella a un autre homme, Paul et... Je viens de contacter notre avocat pour faire le nécessaire pour notre divorce. Elle m'a demandé le divorce et j'ai accepté. Je ne peux pas garder ma femme près de moi en lui faisant ce chantage. Elle va recevoir les papiers dans deux jours

- Tu es certain, que tu ne peux rien faire ?

- Non, c'est trop tard. De toute façon, je pars une semaine loin d'elle. J'ai trouvé une maison en location pour l'instant. Une société de déménagement va s'occuper de déménager mes affaires dans quatre jours. Je peux te demander un service ?

- Oui, mais où vas-tu pendant cette semaine ? Où peut-on te joindre ?

- Je vais à la villa à Hawaï pour en profiter une dernière fois. Pourras-tu remettre cette enveloppe a Bella ce soir ? il y a les papiers originaux et une lettre de moi. Peux-tu aussi aller surveiller le déménagement ? Je te laisse mon trousseau de clefs, ainsi que les clefs de ma nouvelle demeure, sans oublier l'adresse, que je te donne tout de suite.

- Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu peux tenter un dernier espoir et...

- Emmett, je m'en veux de ce gâchis. Elle a droit d'être à nouveau heureuse. J'ai mérité cela, j'ai joué au con, je récolte ce que j'ai semé. Comme dit le dicton «qui sème, récolte la tempête». N'oublie pas que le seul fautif dans cette histoire, c'est moi avec mes agissements et le reste.

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Dans une semaine.

- Si tu a besoin de parler, Ed, je suis là. Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quel moment.

- Je sais et je t'en remercie.

- Un conseil, l'alcool n'a jamais rien arrangé.Arrête de boire s'il te plait !

- Je ne bois pas souvent, juste un verre quand ça ne va pas.

- Ca ne vas pas trop souvent !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et lança

- Peut-être qu'à ton retour, Bella aura réfléchi elle aussi de son côté , non ? Tu as vraiment changé depuis ces derniers mois.

- Je ne pense pas. Je sais que j'ai perdu son amour et je ne veux plus me battre contre elle.

- Elle ne le mérite pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas... Emmett, fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

- A la semaine prochaine, t'inquiète pas de cela.

- Merci Emmett !


	36. Chapitre 32

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris..._**

**_Merci à Habswifes, jenny56, aelita48, chris57, ptitcoeurfragile, pierard85, edwardbellaamour,nnk77,sarinette60,Grazie , cristalle, xalexeex25_**

**_Guest2/3/13 : Tu vas le savoir à ce chapitre ce qu'il a écrit sur la lettre. Oui il a vraiment changé Edward .Bella par contre elle se comporte vraiment comme une gamine .Comment vas t'elle réagir ? Tu vas le savoir. Tu as raison sur une chose mais je vais rien te révéler pour l'instant. Merci pour ton message._**

**_Nana10 : grogne pas il arrive le chapitre la miss ._**

**_aussidagility :oui on récolte toujours mais il faut le dire Edward a vraiment changé ,non ?Merci pour ton message._**

**_lucie34 hélas non pas pour l'instant. Merci pour ton message_**

**_Merci de nous suivre sur cette histoire .Celles qui n'aimaient pas Edward on maintenant un peu de pitié pour lui et Bella deviens la méchante._**

**_Allez place a ce nouveau chapitre et a bientôt_**

**_Sand91_**

Chapitre 32:

**_PDV Bella_**

Ce matin, en arrivant au travail, j'avais été surprise de trouver une note d'Edward sur mon bureau. Nous étions lundi et pour moi une nouvelle semaine commençais. J'avais passé mon weekend à la maison à m'occuper de ma fille. Et je n'avais guère vu mon mari.

Edward avait passé ses deux jours dans son bureau à faire du rangement. Il était rentré dans cette pièce charger de cartons. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'il faisait. Il m'avait simplement répondu qu'il faisait des classements dans ses dossiers pour les apporter au siège. Je trouvais tout de même cela étrange, vu qu'il fermait à clef son bureau, sachant qu'avant la porte restait toujours ouverte. Que me cachait-il ? Et pourquoi avais-je un mot de sa part ?

Mon regard fixa ce petit bout de papier. Je le pris et le lus.

**_« Réunion dans la salle de conférence à 10h_**

**_Merci. »_**

Je regardais ma montre. Il ne me restait que vingt minutes pour m'y rendre. Edward et moi prenions chacun notre voiture pour nous rendre au travail. Il partait pour le boulot de très bonne heure et je le rejoignais aux heures de pointe. Il faut le dire, je ne me rendais plus compte de sa présence.

On ne se voyait pratiquement plus à la maison, entre mes sorties, que j'avais d'ailleurs mis fin, depuis ma discussion avec Alice et Edward, qui rentrait souvent une ou deux heures après moi. Il restait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau. Le plus souvent, il se montrait courtois vis-à-vis du personnel et aussi avec Paul et même moi. Je pense qu'il avait compris, que désormais, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour que je lui revienne.

Après avoir relu un dossier, j'allais rejoindre la salle pour cette réunion. Tout le monde était là, à s'interroger sur l'objet de cette réunion, surtout qu'elle n'était pas prévue. Tout le mon était là sauf un. On attendait plus que lui et il fit son entrée sans un regard vers moi.

- Bonjour à tous. Cette réunion ne sera pas longue. Je vais devoir m'absenter pour quelques jours et je vais laisser les pleins droits à ma sœur Alice pendant mon absence.

- Edward, je te remercie pour ta confiance, mais pourquoi moi ? Bella peut aussi bien tenir ce rôle.

- Alice, je t'ai choisi, car tu es plus apte à prendre ma place que Bella.

Oh, voilà qui est intéressant. Pourquoi agir ainsi ? J'ai pas été réglo, certes, donc je le méritais.

- Je m'absente une semaine. Je dois aller voir un futur client .Alice, si tu rencontres un souci, tu pourras toujours me joindre. Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine.

Je me levais pour le rejoindre.

- Edward, as-tu un moment ?

Il se retourna et me dit...

- Dépêche-toi, car dans trois heures, je dois partir prendre l'avion et il me reste encore un dossier à finir avant d'aller à la maison pour récupérer mes bagages et dire au revoir a ma fille. Mon temps est compté.

- Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir de ton départ !

- Ecoute, Bella, il me semble que tu fais ta petite vie loin de moi, donc je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, il me semble. J'ai demandé à Maria si elle pouvait faire un peu plus d'heure pour s'occuper d'Eva. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est d'accord pour garder notre fille, quand tu sortiras avec Paul le soir. Je te laisse, car j'ai peux de temps avant de partir. Je te souhaite une bonne semaine.

Il poursuivit son chemin, avant de s'interrompre et de faire demi-tour.

- J'ai demandé à ma secrétaire Mégane de te donner les dossiers, dont tu devras t'occuper. Au revoir !

Il rejoignit son bureau. Merde, Edward partait une semaine et il n'avait pas pris la peine de m'avertir avant cette réunion. Je ressentais une certaine gêne, un peu de déception de ne pas avoir été mise au courant.

J'avais des parts dans cette société et je devais en être informée. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il pouvait décider ainsi ? Sans oublier que maintenant, j'étais cataloguée par tout le personnel. Toutes les personnes réunies dans cette salle de conférence m'avaient fixé. D'ailleurs, je savais que beaucoup parlais de moi derrière mon dos, mais je m'en formalisais pas. J'attendais seulement d'obtenir mon divorce.

**_PDV Emmett_**

Rose et Alice avaient étés surprise de ce revirement à la dernière minute. Et elles n'étaient pas les seules. Toute l'équipe se posait pas mal de questions, mais aucun ne parla, sauf Bella.

Je sortis du bureau de mon frère pour rejoindre ma femme et ma sœur. Elles m'attendaient, depuis qu'elles m'avaient demandé d'aller parler à Edward. J'étais sous le choc, lorsque je pénétrais dans le bureau.

- Alors, mon chéri, que sais-tu ? As-tu du nouveau concernant son départ précipité ?

- Rose, il ne part pas pour voir un client comme il l'a dit. Il part une semaine à Hawaï pour s'éloigner un peu d'ici et de Bella.

- Je m'en doutais. Depuis un mois, ils se comportent comme des étrangers ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

- Alice, il vient de contacter l'avocat pour une demande de procédure de divorce. Bella doit recevoir les papiers après demain. Il nous demande de rien dire pour l'instant à Bella, je dois lui remettre une lettre après son départ.

- C'est ce qu'elle voulait, non ?

- Comment il va ? Demanda Rose.

- Mal, il boit en cachette. Il est anéanti et il est lasse de se battre. Tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une bouteille bien entamée et un verre sur son bureau. Merde, ils étaient à nouveau heureux, mais à cause de cette révélation, leur amour est parti en fumé. Pourquoi ils ne peuvent jamais être heureux ?

- Si on pouvait faire changer d'avis à Bella...

- Elle n'est pas mieux que lui, Alice ! Elle est têtue, jalouse et autant manipulatrice que lui.

- Oui, mais le voir comme ça... Voir mon frère qui a tout fait pour se racheter et regagner l'amour de Bella pour rien... Il est malheureux. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

- Mais non, Em...

- Rose, il est déprimé, il n'a plus la force de rien.

- Il ne fera pas de bêtises, tu m'entends ? Edward est un battant. Il aime trop sa fille pour la laisser et faire quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, tu as raison. Maintenant, il a Eva et il fera tout pour être avec elle.

- Oui, tout à fait !

Je les fixais, puis dis...

- Je vous laisse les filles, je retourne au boulot. A tout à l'heure !

**_PDV Edward_**

Le trajet en avion s'était passé relativement bien. Tout a été parfait, malgré la pluie qui s'était abattue sur nous. Je voulais profiter de cette semaine de vacances, pour ne penser qu'à moi et me vider la tête. Je voulais tenter d'oublier mes soucis, avant de revenir dans une nouvelle maison et de reprendre ma vie en main.

Les cinq premiers jours, à Hawaï, était synonyme se soleil, de plage et de bronzage. Je profitais de la chaleur, seul sans ma fille et Bella

A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait être heureuse. Elle n'avait pas dû attendre pour signer les papiers et les envoyer pour que notre divorce se fasse vite.

J'avais éteint mon portable, les cinq premiers jours. Je ne voulais aucunes nouvelles, que ce soit des employés, de ma famille ou de Bella. S'il souhaitait me joindre, il me laisserait un message sur mon répondeur. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, j'en avais reçu. Bella, ainsi qu'Alice, Rose, Emmett et mes parents, avaient essayé de me joindre, mais je n'avais répondu à aucun d'eux.

Ayant eu trop marre d'être harcelé, j'avais envoyé un message à Bella, prétextant qu'ils cessent de me joindre et que cela ne servait à rien de me harceler. Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur répondre pour le moment. Cependant, Bella m'a renvoyé un autre message, où elle m'avertissait qu'elle partait voir son père ce Weekend. Elle serait revenue à mon retour.

J'écoutais ceux de ma famille et le plus important ceux d'Alice. J'étais content de savoir qu'elle pouvait gérer la boite pendant mon absence.

**_PDV Bella_**

Edward était parti depuis cinq jours maintenant, sans que nous sachions où il se trouve. Je m'inquiétais un peu, car qui sait s'il ne faisait pas de bêtises ? Ne croyez pas que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui, non. Une part de moi avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et une autre avait la rage d'avoir été trahie.

Il avait fait cela pour se protéger, apparemment, comme le faisait comprendre sa lettre, remise par Emmett, le jour de son départ. Il devait me la remettre en main propre.

Avant de quitter mon bureau, il m'avait dit :

- Tu sais, Bella, mon frère a peut-être mal agi avec toi, mais il avait fait beaucoup de progrès.

- Emmett, tu n'es pas au courant de tout ! Crachai-je.

- Tu te trompes, je sais tout et de son chantage. Il ne voulait pas se servir de ces papiers contre toi, il voulait avoir tout au plus, quelques jour de plus pour sauver votre amour. Bella sois heureuse maintenant, car je sais ce qu'il se trouve dans cette enveloppe.

- Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ?

- J'ai vu mon frère avec un regard différent. Son regard, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi terne, absent d'étincelle, aussi triste, aussi... Un homme détruit en somme, mais bon, de toute façon ça ne changerait rien pour toi de le savoir. Tu restes pour moi ma petite sœur, je serai toujours là pour vous deux. Quoi qu'il se passe entre vous, ça ne changera rien pour la famille. Vous resterez les mêmes à nos yeux. Malgré tout, c'est ainsi que l'on vous voit, ensemble. Edward m'a dit qu'il t'aime, il n'oubliera jamais ses années passées près de toi. Mais comme tu le voulais, tu as gagné. Bella, il t'accorde le divorce, mais il ne te demande une seule chose en échange : il veut que tu fasses ton possible et que vous gardiez une bonne entente pour votre fille.

Je ne pus rien dire, trop étonnée d'entendre cela. Emmett partit aussitôt et moi, je mis un temps pour me remettre de cela. J'y pensais toute la journée, si bien qu'il me fallut du temps avant d'enfin savoir ce que contenait sa lettre. J'avais attendu que ma fille soit couchée pour relire le mot d'Edward.

**_« Bella,_**

**_Je suis parti pendant quelques jours, pour m'aérer l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas te voir sourire, lorsque tu auras les papiers du divorce._**

**_Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi, j'ai voulu avoir du temps pour te prouver que j'avais changé et ainsi regagner ton amour, mais j'ai échoué. Je te donne ce que tu désire le plus. Tu vas pouvoir être libre, libre de moi. _**

**_Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur mari du monde, mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, mais hélas, non._**

**_Alors, j'ai contacté mon avocat avant mon départ et dans deux jours exactement, tu recevras tous les documents nécessaires. Je sais que tu es avocate et je sais que je t'ai fait du chantage, je sais aussi, que tu feras tout pour me faire plonger un max, mais peut-être que tu me croiras ou non, je n'avais pas l'intention, à aucun moment que ce soit, de me servir de ses papiers. Tu m'as cru capable de te faire ce chantage, mais je voulais seulement tenter ma dernière chance, t'impressionner, te retenir à moi, même si elle n'est pas très intelligent, je l'avoue._**

**_Ces papiers, comme tu peux le voir, je les ai signés avant mon départ. Tu n'as plus qu'à imposer ta signature._**

**_Dans cette enveloppe tu trouveras les papiers qui te liaient à moi. Tu en fais ce que tu veux avec, pour moi ils n'ont plus aucune utilité._**

**_Ah, j'allais oublier : jeudi, des déménageurs vont venir pour chercher mes affaires, mon bureau, le divan qui se trouve dedans, ainsi que mes dossiers que j'ai empaqueté ce weekend._**

**_Je te laisse la maison de Hawaï et de Seattle, afin que notre fille ne se trouve pas chamboulée un peu plus, dû à notre séparation. J'ai trouvé non loin de vous une maison. Maria restera à tes services._**

**_Je ne te demande qu'une chose, en échange : ne me prive pas de ma fille. J'ai trop besoin d'elle. Essayons de trouver un accord pour elle, OK ?_**

**_Je te souhaite que du bonheur et j'espère que tu trouveras, en Paul, l'amour que je n'ai pas su te donner. Je regrette mes gestes, crois moi, Je t'aime et je ne supporte plus de te voir malheureuse en ma présence. Sache que tu fais toujours partie de la famille, ainsi que de l'entreprise. Notre divorce de change rien, tu as autant ta place que moi dans l'entreprise. Tu es dorénavant libre pour vivre ta vie sans être enchaînée à moi. Sache que je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner pour t'avoir fait vivre un enfer. Il nous reste un lien, notre fille. Si nous n'avons pas réussi notre mariage, essayons de réussir au moins notre divorce pour le bien de notre enfant, tu ne crois pas ?_**

**_Essayons de mettre nos griefs de côté, pour le bien de notre famille._**

**_A bientôt Bella, Edward »_**

J'avais lu sa lettre, mais je ne ressentais pas de joie comme je l'espérais. Il m'accordait enfin le divorce et m'avait donné les papiers, que je souhaitais tant. Tout venait de changer, désormais. C'était si... Bizarre ? Oui, c'était le mot. Bizarre ! Ma vie était devenue bizarre.


	37. Chapitre 33

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**je passe en coup de vent, vous poster le nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont :-)**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à _**_**_**_**_**chris57, _**_**cristalle, edwardbellaamour, **_**_**_**_**_**_**_Habswifes, Grazie, sarinette60, LoveTwilight4, _**_**_**_**_**_**_**pierard85, Nanoulaet,**_**_**_**_**_**_**__**_** jenny56, _**_**aelita48, _**_**_**_**lamue12, **_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__**lyylla, xalexeex25**_  
><strong>_

_**nana10 : **_certes, elle réagit peu, mais il y a une raison. Merci pour ta review ;-)

_**nanou**_** :** alors, tu risques d'être déçue ou pas... Bella réagit à sa manière, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage. Chacun d'eux a fait des erreurs, mais ce n'est qu'une fiction. Rien de tout ceci n'est réel. Merci pour ta review :-)

_**lucie34**__ :_ peut-être que tu as raison ou peut-être pas. La suite te le dira. Cela dit, un grand merci pour ta review :-D

_**aussidagility**_** :** tu vas vite savoir comment elle réagira. Bisous la miss :)

**_anonyme du_ 11/02/13** : te dire comment elle a régit ou ce qu'elle fera, je ne peux pas, car sinon, je spoilerai. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu le sauras très vite ;)

_**Vous êtes géniales, vraiment :-D**_

_**Merci de nous lire :-)**_

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 33:<p>

**_PDV Bella_**

Cette lettre qu'Edward avait écrite m'arrachait quelques larmes. Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbres à ces mots. J'essayais de le joindre pour savoir d'abord comme il allait et je voulais l'avoir pour que l'on discute un peu. Mais c'était pas évident, Edward était pas joignable. Il ne répondait pas ou rarement à mes messages, une fois exactement. Il m'avait demandé de cesser de le joindre, ce que j'avais fait.

J'aimais toujours Edward, il avait été mon meilleur ami avant d'être mon mari. Il était impossible pour nous de continuer notre histoire, alors il était temps, que nos routes se séparent, qu'on fasse notre vie chacun de son coté. Je voulais que notre divorce se passe le mieux que possible pour notre fille.

Il faut l'avouer que Edward avait vraiment fait des concessions, il n'a jamais eu une parole plus haute que l'autre, depuis notre dernière dispute, moment où j'ai appris pour sa liaison avec Tanya.

Il ne disait rien quand je sortais, il restait a la maison pour être près de sa fille. J'avais appris que mes beaux-frères lui avaient proposé de sortir un soir, mais Edward avait refusé. Il voulait passer le plus de temps avec Eva.

En y pensant, je crois qu'il n'a pas réagi du tout. Il m'avait craché ses menaces, mais il n'a rien fait de ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait vraiment changé, je crois.

Edward m'avait également dit, qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on divorce et là, au bout d'un mois, il me l'accordait enfin. J'allais rejoindre ma chambre pour me coucher. Pour une fois, je seras au lit de bonne heure. Il faut dire que je dormais très peu depuis quelques semaines, alors j'en profitais ce soir.

**_PDV Esmée_**

Notre fils était parti depuis une semaine et il devait rentrer aujourd'hui. Il m'avait envoyé un message pour m'avertir qu'il restait encore quelques jours supplémentaires. Je ne savais toujours pas, où mon fils se trouvait, mais il m'avait rassurée en me disant qu'il était bien.

Il nous avait informé son intention de divorcer, le soir avant sont départ. Nous n'étions pas trop surpris de cette nouvelle, car depuis un mois, Bella, aussi bien que lui, les voyons très peu. Alice ne nous avait pas caché son inquiétude sur la résistance de leur couple, depuis que Bella avait su pour la liaison qu'avait eu mon fils avec Tanya, pendant son absence.

Pourtant, depuis une semaine, pas de nouvelle de lui, à part ce message ce matin pour nous avertir son intention de rester encore quelques jours de plus sur sa destination. Quant à Bella, elle m'avait appelé ce matin pour savoir si Edward était rentré. Je lui avais avoué avoir reçu un message de lui ce matin pour nous avertir qu'il ne rentrait pas pour l'instant. Il voulait rester encore quelque jours de plus au calme.

Et puis, tout à l'heure, j'avais eu Emmett au téléphone et il m'avait annoncé qu'il partait le rejoindre pour être près de lui. En vérité, il voulait nous le ramener. Donc, il m'avait promis de me tenir au courant à son arrivée et de nous donner de ses nouvelles.

On savait, que se soir Emmett allait nous appeler. J'avais peur que mon fils fasse une bêtise, il avait tellement changé depuis le retour de sa femme. J'avais retrouvé mon fils doux, prévenant... Je comprenais son désarroi, tout ce qu'il avait entrepris n'avait servi à rien.

Entre temps, j'avais également eu Charlie au téléphone, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement avec Bella et Edward. On avait discuté un bon moment tous les deux, jusqu'à en venir à la même conclusion : ils s'aimaient, mais ils devaient prendre un autre chemin chacun de leur côtés pour leur bien-être à tous les deux.

**_PDV Edward_**

Mon frère était venu me rejoindre. Il voulait me faire revenir à la raison, que je rentre avec lui le lendemain.

Bon, au début j'ai refusé, mais j'ai été contraint de lui obéir. En effet, il m'avait retrouver à moitié ivre sur la plage de la villa. Il faut dire, que depuis mon arrivée, je n'avais pas cessé de boire. J'étais ivre du matin au soir.

Il m'avait fait des remontrances, me disant que ce n'était pas en buvant, que je ne réglerais pas mes soucis avec l'alcool. Je lui avais promis que j'allais me reprendre en main. Il le fallait pour ma fille.

Oui, il était temps pour moi de revenir à Seattle. J'allais me jeter dans le travail et reprendre ma vie. On allait avoir des défilés à présenter un peu partout en Amérique et Europe. Alice et Jasper seraient charger de présenter nos marques pendant cette période. Et puis, j'allais très rarement avec eux pour les accompagner.

En clair, il était temps pour moi de participer à ce genre de manifestations, étant le PDG de cette entreprise. Je n'allais pas chômer à l'avenir, entre les voyages qui allaient m'occuper un peu de mon temps et gérer la boîte.

**_PDV Bella_**

J'avais passé trois merveilleux jours chez mon père. On avait pas mal discuté sur ma décision de divorcer. Je savais que mon père était triste de nous voir nous déchirer. Oui, je lui avait tout révéler sur les papiers, son chantage, son comportement...

Tout le monde me disait, qu'Edward avait changé et je devais bien l'admettre. Il était réellement différent désormais.

Charlie m'avait écoutée sans m'interrompre une seule fois. Je n'avais toujours pas signer les papiers du divorce. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi je tardais à les envoyer à l'avocat. Je n'avais pas su quoi lui répondre. Oui, pourquoi j'attendais de signer ses fichus papiers ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Peut-être qu'une part de moi voulait que mon mariage perdure... J'étais toujours amoureuse d'Edward, c'était certain, mais...

J'étais rentrée à la maison fatiguée. Ma fille était couchée et je errais dans la maison, tel un fantôme. J'étais allée dans l'ancien bureau, qui était pratiquement vide. Il ne restait que l'étagère, remplie de mes livres. Edward, lui, avait pris les siens et quelques photos. Il ne restait rien qui lui appartenait, y compris dans le dressing ou le reste de la maison. Tout avait été vidée par les déménageurs. Le seul bien qui lui appartenait encore était son piano. Je glissais mes doigts dessus en pensant aux moments agréable que nous y avions passé. Quand je le regardais faire parcourir ses doigts sur les touches noir et blancs, quand nous nous y embrassions, quand... Je n'allais plus l'entendre jouer ma berceuse, ni les morceaux que j'affectionnais tant.

J'arrivais à l'heure au bureau, ce matin, pour avoir la chance de lui parler. Je voulais lui parler, mais il avait donné des ordres à Mégane : il ne voulait à aucun moment être dérangé aujourd'hui. Il avait passé toute sa journée enfermé dans son bureau. Etrange quand même !

Mais bon, je devais respecté son choix, alors je bossais de mon côté. J'avais téléphoné à Maria pour l'avertir que j'allais avoir un peu de retard ce soir et qu'elle devait rester un peu plus tard pour s'occuper d'Eva. Tout le personnel était déjà parti retrouver leur foyer.

J'attendais à mon bureau, la porte ouverte à attendre que Edward sorte du sien. Il avait fallu une bonne heure, pour que enfin il sorte. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Je l'avais interpelé, mais il ne s'était pas retourné. Il ne voulait pas me parler. J'étais têtue et je ne voulais pas remettre cette discussion à plus tard, alors j'insistais.

- Ecoute Bella, je ne veux pas discuter avec toi pour le moment. Il m'est difficile de te parler pour l'instant.

- Il faut que l'on parle, Edward !

- Isabella, il est tard et je ne veux pas discuter tout de suite. Bonne soirée !

- Edward…tu es parti depuis une semaine, j'ai cherché à te joindre, mais tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages. Que...

- Ecoute, depuis un mois, on ne s'adresse pas un seul mot. Je pense que un jour ou deux de plus ne vont pas faire une différence énorme, si ?

Je voulais qu'il se tourne, je voulais qu'on puisse parler en se regardant.

- Edward, ta fille te cherche. Si tu ne veux ne pas avoir une discussion avec moi pour l'instant, au moins viens voir ta fille ! Exigeai-je.

- J'ai l'intention de la voir demain, si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis. Elle va être heureuse de te revoir. Tu passes à qu'elle heure ?

Pendant toute cette conversation, il me tournait toujours le dos.

- Dis à maria que je passerais dans la matinée. Je vais travailler chez moi demain, donc je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec Eva chez moi. Je ramènerais Eva avant ton retour.

- D'accord, je vais la prévenir.

Il n'ajouta rien, attendant l'ascenseur. Pour une fois, j'étais contente qu'il soit long à venir.

- Edward…

- Bella, au revoir !

Je le regardais s'engouffré dans l'ascenseur. Il s'était tourné, avant que les portes ne se referment.

Je ne pouvais pas être insensible a son regard. Il avait un regard terne avec des cernes assez importantes. Il avait perdu du poids, ses joues creusées me le prouvaient. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça et je comprenais pourquoi il ne voulait pas me voir. Il ne voulais pas que je le vois dans cet état.

Je ressentais une forte douleur dans la poitrine, je me rendais compte en ce moment de mes erreurs. Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi ai-je été si idiote ? J'ai voulu lui rendre sa médecine et je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas mieux que lui. D'ailleurs, tout le monde me l'avait dit, mais je n'ai écouté personne. Même mon père me l'avait dit, je m'en souviens encore.

**_Flashback_**

Nous étions assis sur le canapé, à regarder Eva jouer sur son tapis de bébé.

- Bella, j'aimerais savoir une chose, si tu me permets ?

- Oui, vas-y !

- Comment peux-tu autant en vouloir à Edward d'avoir eu cette liaison ?

- Papa, il m'a trompée. Cela ne signifie rien pour vous ?

- Oui, mais tu l'avais quittée, il me semble, non ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu cette liaison quand vous étiez ensemble. Vous étiez séparés, de ton propre choix.

- Oui, mais on était toujours marié. J'y crois pas tu le défends ? Tu as peut être oublié les deux ans qu'il ma fait vivre.

- Je ne les ai pas oublié, mais il me semblait qu'il avait fait son possible pour se soigner. Tu as peut-être été un peu dure avec lui.

- Un peu dure ? J'y crois pas, c'est la meilleur.

Il n'ajouta rien, avant de poursuivre, deux minutes plus tard.

- Tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure, qu'Edward t'avait donné les papiers. Il voulait les utiliser contre toi. Je pense qu'il a été maladroit, mais qu'il t'aime sincèrement. Il voulait se donner du temps pour arranger les choses.

- Oui, mais …

- Ecoute Bella, il ne voulait pas divorcer au bout d'un mois. Tu as ce que tu voulais, maintenant.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Pendant un mois, tu n'as pas arrêté de sortir chaque soir avec Paul, quitte à lui faire croire que tu avais une liaison. Il n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté d'être un spectateur, lui pourtant si jaloux et possessif vis-à-vis de toi. Je pense que tu as assez de preuve pour te montrer qu'il était près à tout pour sauver votre couple.

- Ouais, je sais, mais...

- As tu signer ces papiers ?

- Non, je vais les signer à mon retour.

- Tu les a depuis combien de jours ?

- Quatre !

- Pour une personne qui voulait divorcer, tu prends vraiment ton temps.

Je ne sais plus, ce que je veux.

- Peut-être, mais tu n'es pas mieux que lui, ma fille. Aussi jalouse que têtue ! Donc réflexion faite, le divorce est la meilleure solution.

- Alors, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir, si je divorce ?

- Non, je serai toujours là, si tu as besoin. Cependant, je pense que votre histoire n'est pas réellement terminée, pas comme vous le pensez.

- Papa ! Tu ne m'aides pas. Tu dis que je dois divorcer et l'instant d'après, non.

- Ma fille, réfléchis bien !

- Tu pars à quelle heure ?

- Dans deux heures, pourquoi ?

- Veux-tu faire une petite marche avec ton vieux père ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Souris-je.

On avait fait un tour dans le bois derrière la maison, celui qui nous emmenait obligatoirement vers la villa de mes beaux-parents.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Je me rendais compte que j'avais réagi trop vite. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à apposer ma signature sur les papiers. J'aimais toujours Edward et je me rendais compte qu'il avait vraiment changé. J'étais épuisée depuis un bon moment et complètement perdue.

Enfin, c'était peut-être dû à mes soirées nocturnes ou pas... Je devais faire plus attention à moi et à mon hygiène de vie.


	38. Chapitre 34

**Bonjour, bonsoir **

**Nous somme dimanche donc je vous poste le nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews,mises en alertes et Favoris.**

**Merci chris57,cristalle,edwardbellaamour,Hadbswifes,Grazie,xalexeex25,ptitcoeurfragile,sarinette60,loveTwiligth4,jenny56,BellouPattinson.**

**Merci aux anonymes**

**Nana10 Tu n'est pas loin de la vérité la miss. Merci**

**Guest je suis d'accord avec toi. Merci**

**Lucie34 : oui mais pas tout de suite merci.**

**Aussidagility : oui tu as tout a fait le droit merci.**

**Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres.**

**Merci a vous toutes de nous suivent et de laisser un message après votre passage.**

**A Bientôt**

**Bonne vacances pour celles qui sont en vacances **

**Sand91 **

Chapitre 34:

_**PDV Edward**_

Ce matin, j'étais parti chercher ma fille chez sa mère. On l'avait convenu ainsi, hier et je dois dire, que j'étais étonné que Bella me la laisse aussi facilement. Eva m'avait tendu les bras, afin que je la prenne.

Ma future ex-femme était partie au travail, mais Maria était là. Elle était heureuse de me voir, mais avait un peu rouspété, que je sois aussi fatigué et aminci. Elle avait même insisté pour me cuisiner quelques plats chez moi. Mais comme je n'étais pas en état de riposter, je l'avais laissée faire.

Et puis, ma mère m'avait également aidé : elle avait fait dans ma nouvelle demeure, pratiquement la même chambre, que ma fille avait dans la maison de sa mère. Quant au reste de la maison, j'avais voulu que tout soit peint dans les tons blancs.

Cette maison, je l'avais louée pour une temps indéfini, alors autant rentabiliser mon argent et en faire mon petit coin à moi. Cela dit, je ne savais pas encore, si j'allais rester dans le quartier, mais je me donnais du temps pour trouver la bonne solution pour moi. Allais-je supporter de vivre près de Bella et de la voir refaire sa vie avec Paul ? Difficilement, mais je devais surtout penser à ma fille.

J'avais passé tout mon temps avec ma fille : nous avions joué ensemble une bonne partie de la journée, jusqu'à aller faire une sieste ensemble. Je profitais au maximum de ma fille, alors je ne me privais de rien, quand j'étais avec elle.

A la fin de la journée, j'arrivais devant mon ancienne villa. Maria était surprise de me voir si tôt. J'avais pris comme excuse, que je devais me rendre chez un client à la dernière minute, car en vérité, la raison de mon retour soudain était tout autre. Je ne voulais pas, en ramenant ma fille, me retrouver devant Bella pour l'instant.

Puis, la semaine se passa rapidement. J'avais fait en sorte de pas rencontrer mon ex sur ma route. Du coup, je travaillais le plus clair de mon temps chez moi. D'ailleurs, ma sœur Alice et son mari Jasper étaient passés me voir, afin que l'on planifie les dates des défilés. Ils étaient heureux de savoir, que j'allais les accompagner sur une bonne partie des dates. En tant que PDG, je pouvais bien faire cela.

Nous étions enfin arrivés au vendredi et comme c'était son jour de congé, j'étais parti travailler au bureau. J'étais soulagé que Bella ne travaille pas ce jour.

En fin d'après midi, j'avais reçu un coup de fil de mon avocat. Il attendait toujours les papiers du divorce pour mettre en route la procédure. Je lui avais répondu, que j'allais joindre mon ex. Je devais savoir, si elle les avait bien envoyés. Si bien que à la fin de la journée, je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'appelai.

- Résidence Cullen ?

- Maria, c'est Edward ! Isabella est-elle là ?

- Oui, Monsieur Cullen, je vais vous la chercher.

Je n'entendis plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un froissement du fil se fasse entendre. J'en conclus qu'elle était là. Elle répondit aussitôt.

- Oui, Edward ?

- Bonjour, Isabella ! Je viens d'avoir Maître Jenks au téléphone.

- Oui...

- Il n'avait toujours pas reçu les papiers.

- Oui, je n'ai toujours pas envoyé les papiers.

- Peux-tu faire le nécessaire pour lui envoyer le plus rapidement possible ?

- Oui, mais...

- Merci, au revoir !

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le de me répondre. Je ne désirais pas avoir une discussion avec elle... Du moins, pas maintenant.

Depuis quelques temps, j'avais ma meilleure amie à côté de moi, certains l'appelait la bouteille de vodka. Je levais mon verre vers la porte, en portant un toast à mon divorce.

Voilà, bientôt je serai père célibataire, mais pas du tout prêt à refaire ma vie avec une autre femme. Bella était la seule femme de ma vie et le resterait à jamais.

- A toi mon amour, sois heureuse, trinquai-je en levant mon verre.

Désormais, il était tant pour moi que je tourne la page une bonne fois pour toute. Deux jours plus tard, mon avocat avait reçu les papiers et avait enclenché la procédure. Depuis deux semaines maintenant, ma sœur et moi voyagions beaucoup pour nos défilés. Tanya était venu nous rejoindre, car nous avions eux un souci avec deux de nos top modèles. Elles avaient été arrêtées sur la voix public pour conduite en état d'ivresse. On avait dû les renvoyer en Amérique et on se trouvait avec deux mannequins en moins.

Du coup, on a contacté en toute urgence une agence, afin de trouver deux filles pour les remplacer. Tanya était arrivée la veille pour apporter les contrats à faire signer à nos nouvelles mannequins. Pour parler un peu plus du contrat, nous étions installés à une table du restaurant de l'hôtel.

- On a eu de la chance de trouver ses mannequins, fis-je en lisant mon menu.

- C'est vrai, que cela aurait eu des conséquences... Comment vas-tu ? Je veux dire, autrement qu'en patron ? Je sais, que tu veux prouver le contraire, mais je sais que tu le vis mal. Ce divorce te...

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer, si tu veux tout savoir. En ce moment, comme tu peux le constater, je suis surchargé de boulot. Les défilés rencontrent un franc succès et la nouvelle collection junior pareillement. Au fait, pourras-tu voir avec Bella pour le licenciement des deux filles ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permette de les garder. Depuis le début des défilés, elles ont fait n'importe quoi, elles arrivaient en retard et tenant à peine debout. Entre les sorties et la boisson, on ne peut pas compter sur elles, hélas.

- OK, je vais voir avec Bella. Je pense que nous avons assez de choses contre elles pour le licenciement.

Je faisais signe au serveur de m'apporter à nouveau un autre verre. J'en étais déjà à mon 3ème scotch.

- Edward, cela ne sert à rien de noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool.

- Écoute, pour l'instant l'alcool m'aide à garder la tête hors de l'eau. T'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux arrêter quand je veux.

- Edward, on s'inquiète tous pour toi, mais également Bella.

- Ca va, je t'assure que tout va bien. Il nous reste deux défilés à faire et je peux tenir mon chagrin loin de tout ça. On sera rentré d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je peux tenir, ne t'en fais pas.

- Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Comment te dire ça,… Bella

- Écoute, Tanya, la coupai-je. Je ne veux rien savoir de cette femme. Je rentre à la fin de la semaine, alors laissez-moi libre d'elle, jusque là.

- Oui, mais as-tu eu ses messages ?

- Non, je n'ai pas consulté mes e-mails et j'efface systématiquement ses messages, sans les consulter sur mon Blackberry. Je téléphone tous les matins à Maria pour prendre des nouvelles de ma fille, mais pas de Bella. Comprends-moi Tanya, j'ai profité d'être présent aux défilés pour m'éloigner un peu d'elle.

- Tu devrais l'appeler.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Écoute, Edward, tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer à l'éviter. Il va bien falloir que tu la vois à un moment ou à un autre.

- Je la verrai la semaine prochaine, on a rendez-vous avec nos avocats.

- Oui, je suis au courant, mais elle m'a demandé un service. Elle veut te voir ce weekend

- J'y tiens pas !

- Elle a quelque chose d'urgent à te dire !

- Tanya, je te remercie de vouloir arranger les choses entre nous, mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Notre couple n'existe plus. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir tout ce temps, je suis prêt à la revoir, mais seulement en tant qu'ami et le père de Eva. Je l'appellerai, mais pas aujourd'hui, ni même demain. Allez, on va profiter de cette soirée de libre, pour s'amuser. Ca te va ?

- Oui, allons-y !

Tanya était repartie le lendemain après-midi. On avait passé la soirée dans une boite branchée dans Paris. Alice et Jasper, ainsi que les mannequins, s'étaient joints à nous. Même Paul était parmi les mannequins, mais je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer, car il était le petit ami de mon ex.

J'avais souvent croisé son regard vers moi, il avait même essayé de me parler au début. Je l'avais envoyé sur les roses et depuis, il essayait ne pas être dans la même pièce que moi... à part ce soir.

Il m'avait fixé toute la soirée. Je voyais bien que quelque chose le chiffonnais. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'avança vers moi d'un pas décidé. Je voyais, par son expression, qu'il voulait mettre les choses à plat entre nous.

- Bonsoir Edward.

- Salut Paul !

- On peut se parler ?

- Paul, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler, crachai-je.

- Il va bien falloir que tu m'écoute, pourtant, Edward !

- Quoi ? Tu veux me dire que Bella te comble sur tout les points, que tu es heureux d'être avec elle !

- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, Edward. Je ne suis pas avec Bella !

- Mais oui, je vais te croire. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Paul !

- Bon, écoute-moi un peu ! Bella va mal, elle cherche à te joindre depuis plusieurs jours. Tu ne réponds pas à ses appels, ni à ses messages. Appelle-la Edward, elle a quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Dans trois jours, on rentre tous à Seattle, ça peut bien attendre mon retour, non ?

- Vous êtes vraiment des têtes de mules vous deux ? Il n'y a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Si tu le dis ! Je te laisse, je rentre à l'hôtel. Bonne soirée Paul !

Qu'ont-ils tous en ce moment ? Tanya et maintenant Paul ! Que Bella cherche-t-elle tant à me dire de toute urgence ? J'avais même reçu un message de ma mère, qui me demandait de joindre Bella. Je savais, que ce n'était pas à propos de ma fille, sinon Maria me l'aurait dit. D'ailleurs, elle m'avait simplement avoué qu'elle était inquiète pour Bella. Elle ne mangeait pratiquement pas ou sortait très rarement de la maison. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je pouvais y faire quoi ? C'était elle qui avait voulu ça, non moi.

Il nous allait nous falloir du temps pour accepter notre séparation. On ne pouvait pas oublier toutes ces années, où nous étions heureux. J'étais le seul responsable de ce gâchis, j'étais le seul avoir emmené notre couple à la dérive.

_**PDV Bella**_

Quinze jours, que j'essayais de joindre Edward. Il n'avait jamais répondu à mes appels et messages. Tanya était partie pendant trois jours le rejoindre. Elle devait lui faire signer les nouveaux contras.

J'avais été déçue, qu'il demande à Rose et Mégane, sa secrétaire, que se soit Tanya qui fasse le voyage. J'avais reçu son message comme un coup de poignard. Il était clair pour moi, qu'il ne voulait plus me voir... Du moins, pour l'instant.

Ils devaient tous revenir demain Depuis 3 semaines je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. J'avais des nouvelles de toute la famille. Je savais par Alice, notamment, que les défilés s'étaient bien passés. Elle me disait tout, mais ne me donnait aucune nouvelle de lui, jamais.

Demain, il était censé rentré. Que cela lui plaise, on allait avoir cette discussion. On devait parler et ce, avant notre rendez-vous avec nos avocats pour le partage des biens. Il était clair, que pour moi, je voulais avoir une chance de sauver notre couple, je voulais arrêter la procédure du divorce en cours.

Depuis le départ d'Edward, beaucoup de chose avaient changées. Je m'étais rendue compte de mes idioties. Moi qui avait tout fait pour divorcer de mon mari, je le regrattais maintenant. J'espérais qu'Edward me donne cette chance de pouvoir lui parler et d'essayer de me faire pardonner mon comportement de ces derniers mois.

Je voulais y arriver, mais il est clair, que toute seule, j'aurais eu du mal. Tanya m'avait vraiment aidée et je dois reconnaître, que pour elle aussi, je m'étais trompée. Elle était vraiment une personne de confiance. C'était la seule à avoir su, ce que je cachais réellement au fond de moi, depuis plus de 3 semaines. Elle voulait vraiment m'aider et moi, j'ai eu tord d'avoir réagi, comme je l'ai fait.

Tanya était revenue de son voyage, elle avait plaidé ma cause. Il lui avait promis, qu'il allait m'appeler, mais j'attendais toujours son coup de fil.

D'ici quelque heures, il serait ici, mais je devais le voir. J'avais donc pris un rendez-vous avec lui sous un faux nom. Mégane me faisait toujours barrage, lorsque je voulais le voir ou avoir un rendez-vous avec mon mari. Je savais, qu'elle tenait des ordres lui et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas aller contre Edward, de peur de perdre sa place. C'était compréhensible, mais pas acceptable. Voilà pourquoi, je devais encore patienter jusque demain pour le revoir. Et rien, ni personne ne pourrait empêcher cela. Edward allait devait m'écouter pour notre bonheur. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'un cauchemar allait m'empêcher d'être heureuse.


	39. Chapitre 35

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**je poste le nouveau chapitre avant que je n'oublie.**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à _**sarinette60, **__**_**_**_**_**_**_**cristalle, edwardbellaamour, _**_**_**_**_**aelita48, chris57, Alexoue, ptitcoeurfragile, **_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_Grazie, _**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**lamue12, Habswifes, ptitange89, **_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__**xalexeex25**_  
><strong>_

_**lucie34**__ :_ aucun de ce que tu ne penses. Merci pour ta review :-)

_**aussidagility**_** :** oui, comme tu dis, mais la suite aidera peut-être... ou pas. Merci pour ta review mamzelle :-)

_**Vous êtes géniales, vraiment :-D**_

_**Merci de nous lire :-)**_

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 35:<span>

**_PDV Edward_**

Ce matin, nous avions atterri et rejoint une heure plus tard le bureau. Je comptais passer le reste de ma journée à bosser. D'ailleurs, à peine arrivé, Mégane me donna la liste des rendez vous de la journée, rendez-vous que je devais assurer. Pour tout dire, j'en avais deux : un en fin de matinée avec mon avocat (je devais discuter sur le partage des biens) et un autre vers seize heures avec une certaine madame Parker. En vérité, c'était peut-être une future cliente, qui souhaitait parler avec moi, sur une éventuelle prochaine collaboration. D'après ce que j'en ai retenu, cette femme était propriétaire de plusieurs magasins au Texas et elle comptait profiter de s'associer avec nous, pour lancer notre nouvelle collection d'enfant dans ses magasins.

Sans nous vanter, la nouvelle collection d'Alice pour les enfants avait rencontré un franc succès. Cela nous aiderait à augmenter les bénéfices de la boîte et donc de nous agrandir, car, il faut le dire, nous avions reçu beaucoup de commande, depuis les deux premiers défilés. J'étais fier de ma petit sœur d'avoir eu l'idée de créer cette collection enfant. Notre société allait être la plus rentable dans notre domaine.

Cela me permettait de rester enfermé dans mon bureau. Ainsi, je ne penserai plus du tout à Bella. C'était son jour de repos le vendredi. Et voici, comment je comptais en profiter. Je continuerai de travailler, jusque 17 heures, je pense. Une fois chez moi, je me détendrai à ma façon et profiterai de mon weekend en solitaire. Il était convenu, que je déjeune chez mes parents dimanche avec toute ma famille. Il faut dire, que nous étions, Alice et moi, absents depuis trois semaines. Je comprenais vraiment, que le manque et la distance de ces dernières semaines, étaient très durs pour nos parents. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas nous voir. Qui le pourrait ?

En attendant, j'avais encore du travail. La matinée s'étant passée très vite, je devais déjeuner pour parler affaire avec Emmett, Rose, Alice et Jasper. On devait parler de nos dossiers. Mon avocat venait juste de partir et il me restait très peu de temps avant la pause déjeuner. J'avais, ainsi, pu m'entretenir longuement avec sur mon divorce. Je lui avais dicté mes exigences, quant au partage des biens. Il m'avait écouté sans rechigné, si bien que pour tout oublié, je me mis à boire un verre, quand Bella fit irruption dans mon Bureau. Mégane derrière ses talons marmonna sans cesse.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur Cullen, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Ce n'est pas grave Mégane. Bella, je n'ai que dix minutes à te consacrer.

- Je vais décaler votre déjeuner avec Emmett et appeler madame Parker, car elle souhaitait venir plus tôt.

- Pas la peine de vous donner ce mal, Mégane. C'est moi madame Parker. J'ai du faire ce stratagème pour avoir cette conversation avec monsieur Cullen.

- Laissez-nous, Mégane. Merci !

Ma secrétaire referma la porte et partit sans un mot.

- Edward, ça fait des jours que je cherche à te parler.

- Oui, mais je n'y tiens pas.

- Pourtant, il va bien falloir. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Bella, je viens de rentrer. J'ai des dossiers à m'occuper, alors tu vois, je suis occupé.

- Edward...

- J'allais te téléphoner, ce soir. Je voulais te demander, si j'avais la possibilité de prendre ma fille demain soir, jusque dimanche après midi.

- Trois semaines que j'essaye de te joindre, Edward. Ca fait trois semaines !

- il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit, que je ne voulais pas te parler pour l'instant, Bella ?

- Il faut que l'on parle, Edward. C'est très important !

Je me levais vers le bar pour me servir encore une fois un verre. Je devais me donner le courage de lui parler. J'avalais d'une traite mon verre, avant de me resservir une nouvelle fois. J'étais devant la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur le parc, avant de me lancer.

- J'ai vu mon avocat. Nous avons rendez-vous mercredi prochain à dix heures pour les formalités de notre divorce. Tu auras la garde de notre fille. Je ne te demande seulement de l'avoir un weekend sur deux, l'avoir quelques semaines pour les vacances...

- Edward, je ne suis pas là pour parler du divorce. Ecoute, je dois te dire…

- Stop, Bella ! Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? Tu ne m'as pas donné l'occasion de m'expliquer, il y a plus de deux mois.

- Edward, laisse-moi le temps de te révéler ce que je cherche à te dire depuis trois semaines.

- Je t'écoute !

Je me servais à nouveau un verre et allais m'installer sur mon fauteuil, face à elle.

- Edward, je sais que tu m'en veux. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, que j'ai eu depuis ces dernières semaines. Je ne suis pas mieux que toi, finalement. J'ai voulu te faire souffrir à ton tour, j'ai voulu me venger, mais... Tu n'es pas le seul responsable de ce gâchis.

- Bella, va droit au but !

- Edward, je suis enceinte.

- Je suis content pour toi, Paul doit être fou de joie d'être père ?

- Edward, il n'y a rien, n'a rien eu et n'y aura jamais rien entre Paul et moi.

- Ca ne m'intéresse plus ce que tu fais et avec qui Isabella ! Tu n'as plus à te justifier envers moi. Il nous reste un lien, notre fille. Je serai toujours là pour elle.

- Edward, ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis des semaines, c'est que... Tu es le père de l'enfant que je porte.

Je regardais Bella. Je ne voyais pas si elle me disait la vérité ou pas. Elle baissait chaque fois le regard. Que cela signifiait-il ?

- Bella, comment tu peux me dire que je suis le père ? Nous n'avions plus aucune relation depuis mois. Paul ne veut pas prendre ses responsabilités ?

- Arrête avec Paul ! Les seules relations sexuelles que j'ai eu, étaient avec toi. Il n'y a jamais eu d'autre homme que toi.

- Bella, prends-moi pour un con ! Je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans ton bureau et dans d'autres endroits.

- Edward, il n'y a rien avec Paul. Il n'aura jamais rien avec lui. Il est homosexuel depuis très longtemps. Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache pour ne pas entacher sa carrière.

- Et maintenant, tu me fais qu'il ne t'a jamais aimée ?

- On a joué un rôle pour te rendre jaloux et que tu fasses un faux pas. Je suis enceinte de toi. Je regrette d'avoir agit ainsi avec Paul, je t'aime Edward !

- Alors, il est gay ? En fait, c'est un PD, qui n'a jamais voulu prendre ses responsabilités, alors tu me dis que je suis le père. Génial !

- Edward, je dois te le dire en quelle langue ? Il n'y a eu que toi, depuis le début. Je suis enceinte de plus de deux mois. Tu te rappelles notre dernière soirée avant que tout éclate à nouveau ?

- Oui, je me rappelle. Tu avais mis la robe, que tu portais lors de ma demande en mariage.

- Oui et...

- Alors, je suis réellement le père ?

- Oui !

- Comment ?

- Il y a trois semaines, j'ai eu un malaise. Tanya m'a accompagnée à l'hôpital, afin que je consulte un spécialiste. Ils m'ont fait passer des examens et j'ai su à ce moment pour ma grossesse.

- Bien, je serai là pour cet enfant et je vais prendre mes responsabilités pour lui.

- Edward, je ne veux pas divorcer. Je veux donner une dernière chance à notre couple. Je regrette de mettre comportée comme une garce envers toi.

- Non Bella, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière.

- Mais pourquoi ? Donne-nous cette chance, afin que nos enfants puissent avoir une vie de famille.

- Non Bella ! Un enfant n'a jamais résolu les problème de couple. Ne soyons pas égoïste !

- Je refuse de te laisser partir, je t'aime.

Combien de fois j'avais rêvé d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche ? Je me versais à nouveau un verre. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, mais je résistais. La prendre sur ce bureau pour la faire mienne... Je savais que j'allais avoir du mal à lui dire ses mots, mais il le fallait, pour nous.

- Edward, arrête de boire comme tu le fais. Cela ne résoudra pas nos problèmes. Je veux reconstruire une histoire entre nous. Je sais que la route va être longue pour nous deux, mais on se le doit d'essayer.

- Il est trop tard, Bella. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, il y a deux mois, tu t'en souviens ? J'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir. On s'est fait du mal pendant toutes ses années Bella. Essayons d'être de bons parents pour eux. Notre route ensembles s'arrête là, c'est la fin de notre histoire. Refais ta vie Bella.

- Non, donnons-nous cette chance, Edward. Tu me le dois !

- Je ne te dois rien du tout. Je passerai prendre Eva demain soir.

Je me levais pour prendre ma veste et allais vers la porte pour quitter cette pièce. J'étouffais tout d'un coup. Pourquoi m'annonçait-elle qu'elle était enceinte de moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Edward, quand tu m'as demandé, il y a quelques mois, de te donner une chance, je te l'ai donnée. Donne-moi mienne chance, Edward, donne-moi cette chance. Je t'en supplie ! Essayons à nouveau.

J'avais ma main sur la poignet, prêt à sortir.

- Comment oses-tu me demander cette chance Bella ? Tu avais cette chance il y a de cela deux mois, quand j'ai fait en sorte de te retenir. Le chantage était pour que tu me laisses du temps pour que je m'explique.

- Oui, mais justement, je veux cette chance.

- Tu vois ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ? Il est trop tard pour nous. A demain !

- Edward, nous n'avons pas fini de discuter et je ne vais pas te laisser partir dans cet état. Tu as trop bu. Laisse-moi te remmener chez toi au moins.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais prendre un taxi.

Je quittais aussitôt mon bureau sans un au revoir pour Bella ou toute autre personne que je rencontrais sur mon passage. Oui, je fuyais ce lieu, mais je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus, en sachant que Bella se trouvait encore dans mon bureau. Enfin, je partis tellement vite, sans me rendre compte, que ma vie allait autant changer. J'ignorais, qu'une tuile allait m'arriver.


	40. Chapitre 36

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**Je vous poste le chapitre.**

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et Favoris.**

**Merci a chris57,cristalle,edwardbellaamour,Hadbswifes,Grazie,xalexeex25,ptitcoeurfragile,sarinette60 ,jenny56, lamue12,pierard85,Alexoue,aelita48,lisouarras,**

**Merci aux anonymes**

**Lucie34 : merci pour ton message .Tu vas le savoir avec ce chapitre si tu as raison.**

**aussidagility : merci pour ton message .Oui ça ne pressage rien de bon .Tu as raison elle vas devoir se faire pardonner.**

**ces85 : Voila la suite et merci pour ta reviews.**

**Chahinez : merci pour ton petit mot oui s'est court mais, il faut mieux avoir des chapitres un peu courts ou attendre des semaines pour avoir un chapitre long.**

**La semaine prochaine je suis absente, je ne sais pas si lune blanche vas poster le prochain chapitre .Elle seul prendra la décision. **

**Je vous dis dans 15 jours.**

**Sand91**

Chapitre 36:

**_PDV Bella_**

Edward venait de quitter son bureau. J'avais tout gâché. Comment cela avait-il pu nous arriver ? Comme il me l'avait demandé, je le laissais partir, sans pour autant le regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il voulait à tout prix attraper un taxi, allant même jusqu'à héler le premier arrivé. Cependant, tout se passa si vite. Il se mit à courir, sans regarder autour de lui, quand soudain, l'horreur. Une voiture ne pouvant pas l'éviter alla droit sur lui.

- NONNNN EDWARD ! Criai-je.

Je sortis instantanément du bureau.

- Mégane, appelez une ambulance. Edward vient de se faire renverser par une voiture, interpellai-je cette cruche de secrétaire.

- Ho mon dieu !

Je courrais vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre mon mari.

- Faites qu'il soit vivant, priai-je. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il soit plus parmi nous, pitié !

J'arrivais très vite près de lui, lorsqu'un policier me barra le passage.

- Laissez-moi passer, c'est mon mari.

Il me laissa passer, mais l'ambulance arrive aussitôt, ce qui me contraint à me décaler, enfin plutôt eux.

- Madame poussez-vous !

- C'est mon mari !

Emmett arriva près de moi, suivi bientôt par le reste des employés de la boîte.

- Bella, que c'est-il passé ?

- J'étais avec lui dans son bureau, on a eu une discussion. Je venais de lui annoncer que je ne voulais plus divorcer et que j'étais enceinte de lui. Il a beaucoup bu et il est parti. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, il a traversé la chaussée sans regarder et la voiture n'a pas pu l'éviter.

Je pleurais dans les bras d'Emmett.

- Emmett, c'est ma faute. Je l'aime tellement, je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait. On n'en serait pas là.

Un ambulancier s'approcha de moi et me questionna.

- Madame, pouvez-vous me donner l'identité de cet homme. A-t-il des antécédents médicaux ou allergies ?

- Non, il n'a pas d'allergie et il s'appel Cullen.

- Cullen, comme le docteur Cullen de Swedish Hospital & Medical Center ?

- Oui, c'est son fils.

- On l'emmène à l'hôpital Swedish Hospital & Medical Center.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? Tentai-je.

- Je crains que...

- C'est mon mari.

- Alors d'accord !

- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Emmett.

- Les examens nous le diront.

Je montais rapidement dans l'ambulance, Emmett nous suivit avec sa voiture, stationnée devant la boîte. Quelque minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à l'hôpital. Carlisle avait été prévenu de notre arrivé et nous attendais devant les portes des urgences. Edward partit avec l'équipe de soin, pendant que j'attendais dans le couloir. L'ambulancier avait le descriptif de son état et de ses blessures. Esmée et le reste de la famille nous avaient rejoint peu de temps après.

Deux heures plus tard, Carlisle sortit du bloc avec le chirurgien. Nous nous levions tous, mais seules Esmée et moi allions les rejoindre.

- Carlisle, comment va-t-il ? Demanda Esmée.

- L'opération a bien fonctionné. Cependant, Edward est en dans une chambre en soin intensif pour l'instant, il...

- Quoi ? Dîmes-nous en choeur.

- Il est dans le coma.

Dans le coma ? Mon mari était dans le coma et ce par ma faute. Je m'en voulais, je... Je craquais, ne pouvant plus supporter cela. Il me fallut un certain temps pour me calmer, mais en aucun cas, je ne le quittais. Grâce à Carlisle, je pus rester avec lui, nuit et jour. J'avais même pu garder ma fille avec nous, avec l'aide d'Esmée

Il aurait pu se réveiller ou aller mieux, mais aucune évolution était à déclarer pour le moment. Son état resta le mêmes pendant des heures. Puis les heures ont passé, jusqu'à devenir des jours. Deux exactement ! Je crus devenir folle.

Deux jours qu'Edward était sur ce lit. Deux jours que je dormais pas ou presque pas. Deux jours que je restais à son chevet. Je prenais conscience, que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Carlisle passait souvent pour regarder ses constantes. Il essayait de me rassurer, me disant qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller, mais je n'y croyais pas.

- Bella, rentre chez toi pour te reposer. Je t'appelle, s'il y a du changement.

- Non Carlisle, je ne veux pas le quitter. Je veux être là à son réveil.

- Comme tu veux Bella, mais c'est pas saint de ne pas dormir.

- Je préfère rester ici. Eva et moi devons rester avec lui, insistai-je.

- Je vais demander aux infirmières de te ramener un lit d'appoint pour que tu dormes correctement, ainsi qu'un petit lit de bébé.

- Non ! Je veux ma fille avec moi, je veux qu'elle dorme avec moi.

- Cela est impossible, cette petite ne mérite pas de voir son papa ainsi. Pense à son état moral...

- Et si jamais il est trop tard ?

- Edward s'en remettra. Rentre chez toi et explique à ta fille, que son papa est malade et qu'il viendra quand il sera guéri. Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Non !

- Bella, je n'ai pas le droit d'autoriser des visiteurs à dormir ici, mais je peux essayer pour une personne, mais pas pour deux. Je suis désolée, mais si tu veux rester avec Edward, c'est sans ta fille !

- OK Carlisle !

- Au fait, toutes mes félicitations, je vais être a nouveau grand-père.

Je le fixai. Comment avait-il su ?

- N'en veux pas à Emmett de nous annoncer ta grossesse, m'avoua-t-il.

- Je ne lui en veux pas.

- Edward le sait ?

- En fait, il n'a pas bien pris la chose. Il va prendre ses responsabilités, comme il me l'a dit, mais il veut que l'on divorce quand même. Je ne sais pas comment le faire revenir sur sa décision.

- Donne-lui du temps, Bella. Il veut ce qui est le meilleur pour toi. Il t'aime Bella. Il va s'en sortir, tu vas pouvoir discuter avec lui pendant sa convalescence.

- Oui, si Edward veut bien que l'on en discute.

- Tu pourras le faire.

- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il soit non stop avec moi. Il faudrait que je m'en occupe moi, à longueur de journée. Ainsi, il n'aura pas d'autre choix, que m'écouter et de m'en parler.

- Je vais t'aider pour ça Bella. Il ne vas pas pouvoir s'occuper de lui tout seul. Tu as raison, c'est la meilleure solution. Il doit passer sa convalescence chez toi et en tant que son médecin, je suis d'accord.

- Merci Carlisle !

- Esmée ne vas pas tarder à venir. Je sais que tu veux absolument avoir ta fille avec toi, mais je crains que l'hôpital, ne soit pas bon pour une petite fille. Cela peut la... Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose : Esmée te prend, elle te dépose chez toi. Tu passe un peu de temps avec ta fille, lui donnant le bain, la faisant manger, puis une fois couchée, tu reviens. Disons, dans deux heures, ça te va ?

- D'accord, tu m'appelles s'il y a du changement.

- Oui, Bella !

J'étais partie chez moi pour être avec ma fille. Esmée était revenue et voulait rester à la maison pour s'occuper de ma puce avec Maria. Maria avait fait le lit de la chambre d'amis pour mes beaux-parents. Ils savaient tous, que rien n'allait me faire changer d'avis. J'étais décidée à mes nuits à l'hôpital près d'Edward.

Carlisle et moi avions discuté sur l'état d'Edward, lors de mon retour à l'hôpital. Il m'avait conseillé de lui parler, même s'il était dans le coma. Selon lui, il pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Et je ne me fis pas prier. Je lui racontais ce que j'avais, au moment où j'ai lu sa lettre, ains que pour les papiers.

En y repensant, je m'étais rendue compte, certes trop tard, que Edward avait vraiment changé. Il avait agi ainsi, seulement pour se donner du temps pour sauver notre couple. Il voulait aussi me prouver son véritable amour. D'ailleurs, j'avais énormément pleuré cette nuit-là.

Puis, lorsque j'étais revenue de chez mon père, j'avais pris une décision. La liaison de Edward et Tanya était une histoire qui n'avait pas duré. Elle ne représentait rien. Je l'avais quitté à ce moment là, mais ma jalousie avait fait surface et m'avait fait sortir de mes gongs. Je n'étais pas mieux que lui en définitif.

Puis, un soir, il m'avait appelé, afin que j'envoie les papiers signés à l'avocat. Il avait un ton tellement détaché, que j'avais signé et expédié sur le champ. Ma deuxième grosse erreur de ma vie. Pourquoi étais-je si impulsive ? Pourquoi avais-je ce fichu caractère ? Tout ce qui était arrivé était de ma faute. J'étais la seule responsable de notre échec et de cet accident.

Puis le temps a encore passé et nous étions à sept jours. Je veillais mon mari, mon Edward, depuis sept jours, maintenant. J'aimais lui parler, lui raconter des tonnes de choses, comme des souvenirs, mes pensées, etc...

Pourtant, je serai bien resté à le regarder, à le surveiller, mais je devais m'absenter. J'étais obligée de régler quelques affaires au travail, avant de rester quelques heures avec ma fille. Puis, après ce petit rituel de bain, repas, coucher, je reviendrai ici.

Ce soir, j'allais encore passer ma nuit près de lui. J'étais exténuée par mes courtes nuits dans cet hôpital et la fatigue se ressentait de plus en plus. J'avais rapproché mon lit près du sien, en gardant ma main accrochée à la sienne. J'avais un besoin de le sentir près de moi, de me sentir rassurée qu'on soit dans la même pièce. Je m'endormis peu après.


	41. Chapitre 37

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**je poste le nouveau chapitre ce soir, car ma journée a été chargée.**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à lyylla, _**sarinette60, **__**_**_**_**_**_**_**cristalle, _**_**_**_**_**aelita48, ptitcoeurfragile,**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** Habswifes, Nanoulaet, edwardbellaamour, Alexoue, **_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__**xalexeex25, jenny56, Grazie, chris57**_  
><strong>_

_**lucie34**_**_ :_** tu sauras ça de suite. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, ce sera mieux. Merci pour ta review :-)

_**Pour le fun**_** :** que te répondre ? C'est ton point de vue. Tu es libre de l'apprécier ou non...

_**vickie :** _je te rassure, il ne mourra pas. Quant à si tout s'arrangera, c'est une happy end, donc... Sinon, tu as raison, les disputes ont un rôle dans l'histoire. Nous sommes contentes, _**sand91**_ et moi, que notre histoire te plaise, alors, merci :)

_**vanina63**_** :** et oui, tu as raison. Merci pour ton com ;-)

_**aussidagility**_** :** ah bah, désolée, mais c'est pourtant ça. Merci pour ta review ;-P

_**fandefic**_** :** alors, pour le rdv, c'était une erreur de frappe, mais ça a été modifié, tkt. Merci pour ta review quand même

_**Merci à toutes de nous lire :-)**_

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 37:<p>

**_PDV _****Edward**

J'étais entouré de ma fille et de Bella. Je regardais devant moi et l'avenir me souriait. D'ici peu de temps, la famille allait s'agrandir, nous deviendrions encore parents. Ma femme était à nouveau enceinte et plus je la regardais, plus je voyais comme quoi elle était belle, avec son ventre qui s'arrondissait chaque jour. On était heureux.

Pourtant, j'aurais dû me douter, que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Tout ceci n'était pas réel, car Bella et moi étions en instance de divorce.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je me rappelle qu'elle m'avait annoncé sa grossesse. Nous avions eu, suite à cela, une discussion assez pénible. Je me souviens également avoir un peu trop bu et être sorti pour rejoindre mon domicile. Mais comme un con, j'avais traversé la rue, sans regarder, quand tout à coup, j'ai ressenti une douleur vive sur mon coté droit. Puis après cela, le trou noir !

Je dus ouvrir les yeux, à cause d'une lumière aveuglante. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus la lumière du jour, filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Je regardais autour de moi, histoire de connaître l'endroit, où je me trouvais. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin pour savoir que je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mais pourquoi étais-je ici ? Ah oui, cela me revient maintenant.

Je regardais autour de moi, mais le fait de tourner la tête, me fit un mal de chien. Je tentais malgré tout de contempler cette pièce. A coté de mon lit se trouvait un deuxième lit. Apparemment, je n'étais pas seul dans cette chambre. Il n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner, qui se trouvait dans ce lit. Bella était profondément endormie et me tenait la main près d'elle.

Cela me fit rappeler un détail important : dans mon sommeil, j'avais entendu sa voix. Elle me disait qu'elle voulait que je lui revienne, qu'elle s'excusait de ses agissements. En gros, elle m'aimait et depuis que je l'avais quittée, elle n'était plus rien. J'ai toujours aimé la regarder dans son sommeil depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

Mais pourtant, depuis plus d'un mois, je n'étais plus auprès d'elle pour la regarder dormir. Alors, pour une fois, je profitais de ce que j'aimais faire depuis longtemps : la fixer en plein sommeil. Puis, une personne fit son apparition. Je tournais la tête vers cette personne, afin de me rendre compte, que mon père se tenait devant moi.

- Papa ! M'exclamai-je, heureux de le revoir.

- Oh, mon fils ! Tu es réveillé ? Tu nous as fait peur !

- Excuse-moi, papa.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

- Oui, l'accident...

- Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui !

- D'accord, tu vas tout me raconter, mais d'abord, je vais prendre tes constantes. Ensuite, on te fera passer quelques examens pour vérifier que tout est rentré dans l'ordre au niveau de ton traumatisme. As-tu mal quelque part ?

- Oui, ma jambe me lance un peu. Je ne peux pas bouger, car des que je fais un mouvement, je ressens une vive douleur dans le côté droit, les côtes, je pense. Mais sinon, la tête ça va !

- Bon, comme tu le sais, tu t'es fait renverser par une voiture. Par chance, le conducteur ne roulait pas trop vite et Bella a tout vu de ton bureau. Elle t'a vu te faire percuter par le véhicule et a immédiatement demandé à ta secrétaire d'appeler les secours avant de te rejoindre.

Je tournais à nouveau le regard vers Bella, qui dormait toujours. C'était grâce à elle si je suis encore là !

- Elle n'a pas quittée ton chevet depuis ton admission. Heureusement pour elle, je suis le chef de cet hôpital, donc j'ai pu jouer de mon statut, afin de lui faire parvenir un lit. Elle a passée les deux premières nuits sur ce fauteuil et dormait peu. Dans son état, ce n'était pas approprié.

Me fixait mon père et lui dit...

- Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Sept jours... Tu vas avoir une rééducation pour ta jambe et ton bras. Tu as une fracture au niveau du fémur moyen, dû au choc de la voiture. Pour ton bras, c'est le radius qui a pris, mais cela se rétablira avec un plâtre, que tu porteras quatre semaines environ. Le souci, c'est ta jambe. Elle se guérira, mais cela sera un peu plus long.

- Plus long, comment ça ?

- Nous avons dû te mettre une visse et une plaque, ce qui permettra de réduire ta fracture. L'appui sur cette jambe est interdit pendant deux ou trois mois, le temps de la consolidation osseuse. Tu vas devoir te déplacer en fauteuil pour l'instant à cause de ton bras et plus tard, tu pourras te déplacer avec des béquilles.

Génial, j'allais devenir un handicapé ! Tout ce que j'aime. Comment allais-je séduire une future conquête après mon divorce avec ça ? J'étais condamné à rester seul toute ma vie.

**PDV Bella**

J'étais réveillée par des chuchotements dans la chambre. Je me redressais sur mon lit et le vis. Il dirigea son regard vert vers moi.

- Edward ?

Je me levais du lit rapidement avant de le serrer contre moi. Il était enfin sorti du coma.

- Edward, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin réveillé, me réjouis-je.

Je le pris dans mes bras, quand tout d'un coup, il me repoussa.

- Aie, Bella !

- Oh, excuse-moi ! Je t'ai fait mal ?

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je le reconnus instantanément.

- Bonjour Carlisle !

- Bonjour Bella !

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir sortie de mon sommeil ?

- Bella, ça fait très peu de temps que je suis réveillé. Mon père a pris mes constantes et m'expliquais mes blessures.

- Edward, je vais programmer un IRM dans la matinée et d'autres examens. Je vais aussi prévenir la famille de ton retour parmi nous. Je vous laisse les enfants, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Ah oui, je vais demander à l'infirmière de vous apporter votre petit déjeuner et te donner des médicaments pour la douleur. A toute à l'heure les enfants !

Carlisle quittait aussitôt la chambre, ce qui nous permis d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Je regardais Edward, mais il avait tourné son regard vers la fenêtre. Nous devions discuter, c'était certain, mais comment ? Je ne savais par quoi commencer.

- Edward, tu a besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher...

- Bella, calme-toi s'il te plait ! Tu vas me donner la migraine, si tu continues !

- Excuse-moi !

- Ecoute, tu vas pouvoir rentrer à la maison et te reposer. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici.

- Bella, ça fait une semaine que tu es à mon chevet. Pense un peu à Eva, tu dois aller retrouver notre fille et reprendre ta vie en main.

- Non Edward, ma vie c'est toi et je ne vais pas partir tant que tu seras entre ses quatre murs.

- Bella, rentre chez toi !

- Non, non et non !

- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Edward, quand je t'ai vu étendu sur la route sans connaissance, j'ai...

- Bella...

- Edward, je te demande de nous donner une chance à sauver notre mariage, une seule. J'ai eu nos avocats et j'ai demandé d'annuler notre procédure pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

- Edward, nous savons tout les deux que nous nous aimons. Nous avons fait des erreurs, c'est vrai, mais à nous de pas les reproduire à nouveau. Ta convalescence, tu passeras à la maison.

- Non, Bella, je vais retourner chez moi !

- Comment penses-tu aller dans ta chambre qui se trouve au 1er étage ? Écoute-moi, Maria et moi on va prendre soin de toi. Eva te demande, tu ne peux pas rester seul chez toi pour l'instant. Je te demande de nous donner tout ce temps-là pour essayer de nous retrouver. Si tu estimes qu'il ne reste rien de notre amour, alors je te laisserais partir.

- Tu veux vraiment cela Bella ? Tu n'as pas peur de souffrir à nouveau avec moi ?

- Non, au contraire. Je t'aime, Edward. La vie est trop courte pour la gâcher, tu viens d'en faire l'expérience toi-même. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Alors, c'est décidé, nous allons devoir nous faire confiance à nouveau. Certes, le chemin sera long, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup de se battre pour notre amour. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, j'ai une part de responsabilité moi aussi.

- Je ne sais pas Bella...

- Edward, je t'aime. Tu aurais pu mourir, mais la vie ta donner une nouvelle chance. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus ! Dis-moi Edward, ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

- Bella, tu connais mes sentiments pour toi !

Je m'approchais de lui, nos lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres.

- Bella, gémit-il.

Il leva sa main valide pour la mettre au niveau de ma nuque et m'attira vers lui, afin que nos bouches s'unissent enfin. Le baiser était d'une douceur indescriptible au début avant de se terminer en un baiser langoureux. J'avais dû me reculer pour reprendre ma respiration. Je l'embrassais à nouveau d'un baiser chaste.

- Je t'aime Edward !

- Moi aussi Bella, mais…

- Bon je vois que ça s'arrange entre vous les enfants.

Je retournais. Devant la porte se trouvaient Esmée et derrière elle Carlisle.

- Bonjour Esmée, la saluai-je.

- Maman !

- Oh mon fils, tu nous as fait peur. Il me semble que l'on t'a appris à regarder de chaque côté avant de traverser, non ? A croire que tu veux ma mort à nous faire des frayeurs pareilles.

- Maman, excuse-moi ! Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, quand j'ai traversé la chaussée.

- Ah oui, ça tu peux le dire. Tu avais un taux d'alcool élevé dans le sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de boire autant ? L'alcool n'a jamais résolu les problèmes, Edward. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon.

- Oui, maman !

- Oh, mon chéri, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois en vie.

- Bella, nous allons devoir parler pour son retour à la maison, me demanda Carlisle. Tu as fini de disputer ton fils, ma chérie ?

- Oui, Carlisle ! Il faut bien que je joue mon rôle de mère de temps en temps, tu ne crois pas ?

- Bon OK ! Bella, as-tu réfléchi pour le retour d'Edward à la maison ?

- Oui, Carlisle ! On a une chambre d'amis au rez-de-chaussée avec une salle de bain attenante.

- Parfait, ce sera parfait pour lui ! Je t'enverrai une infirmière pour son suivi à domicile, ainsi qu'un kinésithérapeute.

- Hey, je pourrais aussi donner mon avis, vous ne croyez pas ? C'est moi le malade dans l'histoire !

- Edward, ce serait plus simple, que tu ailles vivre chez vous dans la villa. Chez nous, c'est impossible, car la chambre d'ami est devenu l'atelier de ta mère. Je me vois mal en ce moment de déménager son atelier dans une autre pièce au premier.

- M'en moque !

- Oui, mais n'oublie qu'il te faudra une chambre au rez-de-chaussée et la seule maison qui possède tout ce dont tu as besoin, est la vôtre. La salle de sport et la piscine se trouvent au même niveau, ce qui est super pour ta rééducation.

- En gros, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Je constate que vous avez déjà tout prévu et que cette décision était déjà prise avant mon réveil, non ?

- Tu veux peut-être rester à l'hôpital, Edward, au lieu d'être près de moi et de notre fille ?

- Oh que oui, je pense que mon fils préférerait rester ici. Mais tel est son choix, je le respecte et je vais allez voir, si une chambre seule est libre à l'étage. Ainsi, tu pourras faire ta rééducation ici.

Je regardais mon beau père, se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non, papa ! Je... Sans façon, je ne veux pas rester ici !

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- PAPA !

- Bon, c'est réglé alors ?

- Bande de traitres !

- On t'aime, ne l'oublie pas ! Rétorqua ma belle-mère.

- Sage décision Edward ! Dans une heure, des infirmiers viendront te chercher pour une batterie d'examens.

C'était officiel, j'aimais vraiment mes beaux-parents. Ils savaient comment faire plier leur fils. Car, oui, il avait réellement changé. Je ne pouvais que l'aimer davantage. J'étais parfaitement consciente, que notre amour avec toutes ses épreuves allait être plus fort à l'avenir, mais qu'il nous faudrait encore du temps.

Une heure plus tard, Edward était parti faire ses examens et je profitais de ses quelques heures de libre, pour rester avec ma fille. Maria avait été heureuse de le savoir sorti d'affaire. Bientôt, Edward allait être à nouveau parmi nous et il allait pouvoir suivre la grossesse de notre prochain enfant.

Mais la partie n'était pas gagner, car c'était à moi de jouer. Je devais faire mon possible pour fonder à nouveau une famille. En fait, c'était terminé les conflits, il était temps pour nous de nous comporter comme des adultes responsables, pour notre bonheur, mais aussi celui de nos enfants.


	42. Chapitre 38

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**Me revoilà de retour de ma semaine de vacances au ski .**

**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes dans la semaine au moment ou j'ai réussie à me connecter dans une salle. **

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et Favoris.**

**Merci a chris57,cristalle,Hadbswifes,Grazie,xalexeex25,ptitcoeurfragile,sarinette60 ,jenny56, lamue12,pierard85,Alexoue,aelita48,lisouarras,**

**Merci aux anonymes.**

**Vickie : Tu le seras plus tard hélas, merci pour ton message.**

**Chris57 : Je t'ai répondue par MP.**

**Lucie34 : Oui hélas quand ils sont diminué ils se comportent tous comme ça .Oui elle va tout faire pour qu'il craque, mais avant il va falloir qu'il soit guéris avant. Merci pour ton message.**

**Edwardbellaamour : tu as tout a fait raison .merci pour ton message.**

**Guest : oui mais n'oublie pas que Bella voulais le divorce avant l'accident. Merci de nous suivre. **

** mais que veut tu il ne peut pas dire non a sa belle.**

**Je vais de se pas vous poster le chapitre et de retourner a mes taches de finir de défaire mes valises Snif reprise demain pour le boulot.**

**A bientôt**

**Sand91**

Chapitre 38:

_**PDV Edward**_

Une semaine, que j'étais sorti du coma ! Une semaine, que Bella préparait mon retour à la maison.

Mon père avait voulu que je reste à l'hôpital en observation une semaine de plus, avant de m'envoyer chez Bella. Il voulait se rassurer, qu'il ne restait aucune séquelle à mon traumatisme. Que voulez-vous, avoir un médecin comme père n'est pas rose tous les jours.

Et puis, il fallait bien l'admettre, me retrouver seul chez moi était impossible. J'étais pour l'instant indépendant de mon entourage.

Dans la semaine, Eva avait fait une montée de fièvre et Bella n'était pas venue dormir à l'hôpital pendant deux nuits. Mon père était resté une nuit avec moi, afin que l'on cause d'homme à homme, comme il le disait si bien. Je me souviens bien ce qu'il me disait.

_**Flashback**_

- Edward, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va, j'ai toujours mal aux côtes et ma jambe me tire, mais à part ça, je vais bien.

- As-tu pris tes anti-douleur ?

- Oui, mais il faut du temps pour que ça fasse effet.

- Edward…

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, alors vas-y ! Crache le morceau, papa ! Je te connais assez bien et tu veux me parler de Bella. J'ai raison ?

- Tu sais, pendant que tu étais dans le coma, Bella et moi on a beaucoup discuté. Tu la connais mieux que moi, elle est impulsive et réagit au quart de tour, elle ne se rend pas compte des conséquences de ses actes.

- Oui, mais que veux-tu ? Elle est comme ça, c'est son caractère, lui rappelai-je.

- Oh, mais c'est incroyable ça ! Vous êtes deux têtes de mules, tu le sais ? Ta mère et moi, on n'a toujours pensé qu'avec vos caractères, votre couple allait faire des étincelles. On ne s'est pas trompé, vu où ça vous mène. A croire que...

- Papa, Bella m'a demandé de nous donner une seconde chance, le coupai-je. Elle pense que les quelques mois, où je vais être chez elle, va nous permette de nous reconstruire. Mais que faire ? Je suis perdu, papa.

- Ca va s'arranger, mais...

- Ecoute, j'étais parti faire la tournée des défilés. C'était pour moi une occasion de m'éloigner d'elle. Je voulais essayer de me reconstruire, loin d'elle, mais comme tu peux le constater, tous mes plans sont tombés à l'eau. Et puis quoi ? Je suis revenu, il y a quinze jours en matinée, l'après midi, elle m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte de moi et qu'elle ne voulait plus divorcer. Et peu de temps après, j'ai eu cet accident et maintenant, on me dit que je dois vivre avec elle. Avoue que c'est perturbant.

- Ce n'est pas faux, mais d'après moi, je pense que vous vous êtes mariés trop vite sans vous connaître davantage. A peine ton diplôme en poche, tu étais marié et... Tu devais prendre la tête de la société, pour remplacer ta mère, mais tu étais préoccupé par ton mariage. Puis le temps a passé et ton mariage battait de l'aile. Tu as fini par être tellement pris par ton travail, que tu oubliais un peu ta femme. Toi, si prévenant et doux au début, tu as radicalement changé.

- C'est parce que... Je voulais vous montrer, que je pouvais réussir par moi-même. Je voulais, que la société soit la meilleure sur le marché. Prouver à mes grands parents, qu'ils pouvaient compter sur moi.

- Oh oui, là, tu l'as prouvé, mais cela a eu des conséquences sur ton mariage.

Je baissais la tête, honteux.

- Bella se croit la seule fautive. Elle m'a avoué, que tu ne faisais plus attention à elle, même si vous aviez des relations sexuelles. Elle a commencé à réagir en se rendant désirable envers les hommes. Elle connaissait ton point faible, ta jalousie. Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde, ce que tu allais lui faire vivre.

- C'est vrai, je l'avoue : je ne supportais pas qu'un homme la regarde. Elle était mienne et je n'avais aucune confiance en ces hommes.

- Là, tu te trompes. Laisse-moi te rappeler, que c'était surtout en elle, que tu n'avais pas confiance.

- J'avais constamment peur qu'elle me trompe avec un des employés ou de ses amis.

- Dois-je te rappeler, que dans un couple, pour que ça marche, il faut avant tout avoir confiance l'un envers l'autre. Il faut se parler, quant quelque chose ne va pas, ne pas laisser les choses envenimer et pas réagir comme vous l'avez fait. Bella le sait déjà, elle me l'a fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises, mais toi.. On a essayé de te le dire, mais tu ne nous écoutais pas. Alors, aujoud'hui, je te le dis et si tu nous écoutes, tant mieux, sinon, débrouille-toi !

- Non, j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas ! D'ailleurs, je pense que tu as raison sur ce point. On a laissé traîner... j'ai laissé traîné et malheureusement, la situation a dérapé. On n'a pas su ce dire, tout ce que nous avions sur le cœur. Notre couple en a souffert.

- Et suite à cela, tu as réfléchi ? Tu as décidé quoi ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je pense, qu'il serait préférable, que je nous laisse une chance. On va tenter une nouvelle fois notre histoire, mais cette fois-ci, on s'écoutera, on se parlera davantage avec beaucoup plus de respect.

- Sage décision, sourit-il.

- Je veux, pourtant, aller doucement sans trop précipiter les choses cette fois-ci. Si on a une chance de sauver notre mariage, alors je la prends.

- Je te reconnais bien là, mon fils ! Tu as parlé avec ton coeur, avec ton amour pour elle. Cela se voit, on ressent tout l'amour, que tu éprouves envers Bella. Souviens-toi, que ta mère et moi, ainsi que le reste de la famille, nous serons toujours là pour vous aider. Si tu as besoin de parler avec moi ou ton frère, nous seront là.

- Je sais, que je peux compter sur vous deux, toi en tant que père et donc une écoute plus mûre et Emmett, en tant que mon confident et frère.

- Merci... Bon, je vais aller faire quelques visites et je reviens.

- Merci papa, c'est gentil, mais tu sais, tu aurais pu aller retrouver maman.

- Non, ce soir je voulais être avec toi, rien que nous deux. Je voulais passer une soirée entre père et fils.

- Oui, j'espère connaître ça un jour, espérai-je.

- Peut être que Bella te donnera un fils.

- Peut-être, mais ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est que notre enfant soit en bonne santé. Peu m'importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon...

- Ce n'est pas faux. Bon allez, j'y vais. Repose-toi un peu, si tu veux.

- Je vais dormir un peu, oui. A tout à l'heure. Réveille-moi, quand tu reviens.

- On verra, rit-il.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

J'avais passé le reste de ma soirée à somnoler. Mon père en profita pour faire ses visites, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard. En vérité, j'avais aimé passé ce court moment avec mon paternel et j'espérais qu'après ses visites, j'aurais la chance de les revivre. Aussi, je profitais du reste de ma soirée, pour jouer avec lui aux jeux de société, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous emporte.

_**PDV Bella**_

Tout était enfin près pour le retour d'Edward. La maison était enfin suffisamment sûre pour l'accueillir. On avait enlevé ou déplacé certains meubles, afin de laisser un passage assez important pour son fauteuil roulant.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je prenais conscience de mon erreur. J'avais été égoïste. A l'époque, j'étais tellement focalisée à le rendre dingue, que je n'avais pas vu qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il s'était remis à boire. Si Edward en était là aujourd'hui, si cet accident avait eu lieu, c'était uniquement de ma faute. Je me serai comportée comme il se doit, en adulte, on n'en serait pas là.

Et puis...J'avais failli être veuve, mes enfant avaient failli se retrouver orphelin de père. Je me sentais honteuse de mes agissements, mais Edward ne cessait de me répéter que non.

Bref, je faisais tout pour me faire pardonner aurpès de lui et le rendre heureux. Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui était pour nous un nouveau départ. J'allais faire tout mon possible pour sauver notre couple, car c'était à moi d'arranger les choses. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès et avait changé pour moi, donc je lui devais bien ça.

Edward n'allait pas tarder à arriver et j'avais hâte de le retrouver, de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer... Je savais que nous allions passer des moments durs pendant sa rééducation, mais je gardais quand même espoir. Lui, qui n'aimait pas rester inactif, devait se raviser, car il était cloué dans un fauteuil pour un petit moment . Il devait récupérer au niveau de son bras, de ses jambes... Bref, vous comprenez ce que c'est, quand un homme est malade : il en devient insupportable et Edward était ainsi. Mais je l'aimais pour ce qu'il était, avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

Je savais que le tenir loin du bureau n'allait pas être une mince affaire. J'avais alors pris les reines de l'entreprise avec Alice. Je m'étais longuement entretenue avec elle, afin de convenir à un accord : nous diviserions la tâche d'Edward en deux. Et j'avais eu l'idée d'amener du travail à la maison, afin que l'on travail ensemble.

Mégane devait passer tout les jours pour m'apporter les dossiers. Nous pourrions étudier ceux-ci et Edward se remettrait à son rythme, tout en ne négligeant pas l'entreprise. Il se sentirait utile aussi, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas déprimer.

Outre le fait de travailler ensemble, chez nous, cela nous permettrait de nous rapprocher, afin de régler nos soucis. D'ailleurs, la première à se réjouir de cette idée, était notre fille. Depuis quelques jours, elle arrivait à prononcer le nom «Papa». Inutile de dire que nous étions fou de joie, dans la famille.

Je revoyais parfaitement le visage émerveillé d'Edward, lorsque sa fille lui avait crié cela après son réveil. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis son départ, mais il était très ému ce jour-là.

- Bella, tout est près pour son retour ?

- Oui, Esmée. Tout le nécessaire pour l'aider est arrivé ce matin, comme l'avais exigé Carlisle.

- Parfait !

Esmée, ainsi que le reste de la famille, avaient insisté pour venir m'aider dans le réaménagement de la maison. Carlisle, bien que trop occupé à l'hôpital, nous avait aidé à sa façon : il avait fait le nécessaire pour son fils. Cela signifiait qu'une infirmière et un kiné, viendraient lui prodiguer des soins à domicile. Et comme cela ne suffisait pas, mon beau-père eut la charmante idée qu'il nous envoyait une infirmière d'une cinquantaines années. Selon lui, c'était pour éviter toute éventuelle crise de jalousie entre Edward et moi.

Tout était pensé pour son bien être, son moral. On avait installé un lit médicalisé dans la chambre d'ami, car il fallait le dire, c'était assez grand comme chambre donc on avait pu y laisser le lit deux places.

Quant à ma petite personne, je m'impatientais de son retour chez nous. J'allais faire tout mon possible pour le reconquérir et lui prouver, que cela valait vraiment le coup de nous donner une nouvelle chance. Il me manquait tellement, que j'étais plus qu'impatiente qu'il soit là.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine a vous toutes et à la semaine prochaine pour les nouvelles aventures de notre couple .**


	43. Chapitre 39

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**je profite d'être en vacances, pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à _**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**aelita48, _**_**sarinette60, _**_**Grazie,_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** edwardbellaamour, indosyl,_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** Habswifes,_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_** ptitcoeurfragile,**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_ _**_**jenny56, _**_**xalexeex25, **_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__**chris57**_  
><strong>_

_**lucie34**_**_ :_** réponse pas de sitôt, mais tu connaîtras le sexe de l'enfant un jour, ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour ta review :-)

_**Kaylee**_** :** la suite arrive de ce pas :-)

_**aussidagility**_** :** oui, c'est sûr que là, il a bien choisi l'infirmier. Il avait vu venir le coup, en même temps :-)

_**Merci à toutes de nous lire :-)**_

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 39:<p>

**_PDV Edward_**

J'étais enfin sorti de l'hôpital, il y a quelques minutes. D'ici peu, je serai de retour à la maison et je pourrai enfin me reposer.

Confortablement installée dans l'ambulance, j'en profitais pour penser, ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de faire, durant toute ma convalescence. Et si toute ma famille avait raison ?

Bientôt, je serai auprès des miens, mais si mon histoire avec Bella ne marchait toujours pas ? Je savais que tout était prêt pour mon retour dans cette maison, maison qui fut la mienne, il y a peu de temps. Mon coeur se serra rien que d'y penser.

Je m'explique : j'étais heureux de savoir, que j'allais passer mon temps avec ma fille, mais inquiet d'être à nouveau près de Bella. Je savais, que mes parents étaient les complices de Bella. J'avais compris leur stratagème, leur plan. Ils avaient fait en sorte, que j'aille vivre chez Bella, afin de pouvoir essayer de sauver notre mariage.

Au début, j'avais été réticent, car je voulais me reconstruire loin d'elle. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour me reconstruire une nouvelle vie loin d'elle, mais bien vite, j'avais toléré cette idée. J'allais devoir cohabiter avec elle.

A peine eus-je terminé de penser à cela, que nous arrivions à destination. En ce moment , je me trouvais devant la façade de notre maison, où attendaient patiemment Bella et notre fille sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Mon père, quant à lui, faisait signe aux ambulanciers de rentrer. Rapidement, nous entrions et à peine m'eurent-ils installé dans mon nouveau fauteuil, aussi vite furent-ils partis.

- Bienvenue à la maison, me salua chaleureusement Bella, ma fille dans ses bras, en s'approchant doucement.

Ma fille gesticulait et me tendait ses petits bras, afin que je la prenne.

- Papa !

Bella se pencha pour me faire la bise et me la donna.

- Bonjour ma puce, dis-je en l'enlaçant de mon bras valide.

Ma fille me sourit en retour et en profita pour loger sa tête dans mon cou.

- Elle est heureuse que tu sois là, Edward. Tu lui as tellement manquée, elle ne voulait pas faire sa sieste, tant que tu n'étais pas arrivé. Elle est exténuée, je me demande comment elle tient le coup en ce moment, s'empressa-t-elle de m'informer.

- Bella, l'infirmière va arriver dans une heure.

- Elle ne tiendra jamais jusque-là.

- Ca va allez !

- Laisse-là 30 minutes et ensuite, on la couchera, proposai-je.

- D'accord !

- Bon, ça y est, tout est enfin prêt ! nous informa Carlisle.

- Maria et moi on va s'occuper de lui et Esmée nous aidera, s'il le faut. Tu peux retourner à, tout ira bien.

- Papa, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ! Complétai-je les dire de Bella.

Eva s'était endormie sur moi. Elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir et avait fini par s'endormir.

- OK, mais si tu as besoin de quoi ce soit, tu m'appelles Bella ! Et toi, si tu as mal, tu prends tes comprimés pour la douleur.

- Compris, dîmes-nous en choeur, Bella et moi.

- Au fait, Alice va passer te voir. Apparemment, Esmée et toi, aviez prévu de faire un petit repas ici, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, j'ai eu Esmée au téléphone et je lui ai dit qu'Edward serait heureux de vous avoir ici ce soir, confirma ma femme.

- OK, alors, à ce soir les enfants et pas de bêtises, sourit-il.

- Papa. !

Il partit et nous laissa seuls. Maria s'attelait comme d'habitude à ses tâches quotidiennes, mais Bella ne cessa de me veiller. Ma fille, bien qu'endormie, une fois qu'on l'arrachait de mes bras, si je puis dire, hurla de colère. Du coup, elle ne m'avait pas quitté et dormit sur moi. Quant à moi, je regardais la télé et Bella resta prêt de moi.

**PDV Bella**

Cela faisait quinze jours maintenant, qu'Edward était revenu à la maison. Pour moi, cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une énorme joie, mais aussi de la peine. De joie, car il se trouvait de nouveau à la maison. De peine, car voir mon mari dans son fauteuil, me rappelait sans cesse les erreurs que j'avais commise. Tout était de ma faute, j'en étais la seule fautive. Aussi, comme pour profiter un peu plus des moments, qu'il m'accordait, je voulais m'occuper de lui tout le temps, mais comme par hasard, il refusait.

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, l'infirmière s'avéra être un infirmier, d'un âge assez mûr du nom de Marc. Au premier abords, il s'attendait très bien avec Maria. Mais ce qui me fit le plus mal, au fond, c'était qu'Edward faisait toujours appel, soit à Maria ou Marc, mais jamais a moi.

Alors, pour me calmer, je bosser dans le bureau. Cependant cette fois-ci, il vint me voir. Je sentis sa présence devant la porte.

- Bella, m'appela-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je machinalement.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais Eva vient de se réveiller, elle nous réclame.

- Demande à Maria, crachai-je.

- Si je pouvais, je le ferais, mais elle est partie faire des courses.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant l'ignorer.

- Oui, je ne serais pas venu te déranger, si elle était là.

- J'y vais ! Cédai-je.

Je me levais de mon fauteuil pour rejoindre ma fille. En vérité, j'étais triste, qu'Edward ne m'utilise lorsque personne ne pouvait l'aider. Je regrettais, qu'il ne me demande jamais de l'aide, sauf qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, un peu comme ici.

Maria arriva au moment, où je descendis les marches pour rejoindre la cuisine. Ma fille attendait patiemment, qu'on lui donne son goûter. Au passage, j'attrapais ma fille, confortablement installée sur son tapis, au salon. Je l'emmenais à la cuisine et Edward me suivait. J'installais ma fille sur sa chaise haute, allais vers le frigo pour lui prendre une compote et un yaourt. Je m'assis tranquillement et commençais à la nourrir, sans aucun regard vers lui.

- Bella, je peux lui donner si tu veux, comme ça tu vas pouvoir te remettre sur tes dossiers.

- Non, je vais le faire. Tu permets ?

- Bella ?

- Quoi !

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien ! Mentis-je.

- Bella, ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien, je te connais.

- Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant, Edward ?

- Oui, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Dis-moi !

- Maria pouvez-vous donner le yaourt à Eva, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Oui, Bella !

Je faisais un bisou à ma fille.

- Maman revient ma puce.

Je me tournais vers mon mari et lui dis...

- Suis-moi dans le bureau, Edward !

Je partais vers le bureau, Edward sur mes talons. Je le laissais passer devant moi et refermais la porte.

- Bella...

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir, ce qui me met hors de moi ?

Il acquiesça.

- Très bien, alors pourquoi refuses-tu mon aide ?

- Tu as d'autre chose à faire que de t'occuper de moi, Bella.

- Je veux m'occuper de toi, je veux être à tes côtés. Je sens, je sais, que tu me rejettes et ça me fait mal.

- Bella, je ne rejette pas ! Si mon attitude te le fait ressentir, excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser, loin de là !

Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon beau-père d'avoir loué ce fauteuil électrique, car il était plus pratique pour Edward de se déplacer d'une pièce à l'autre. C'était un soulagement, je dirai même. Grâce à cela, mon mari trouvait près de moi en quelques secondes.

- Bella, tu as assez de travail pour t'occuper de moi. Tu gères la société toute seule avec Alice, et ce, depuis mon accident.

- Edward, je m'en veux tellement de m'être comportée comme une conne, vis-à-vis de toi. Te voir ainsi me fait mal, savoir que tu as failli perdre la vie a cause de moi, cela m'est insupportable. Tout est de ma faute. Je me hais, je...

- Bella, calme-toi, OK ? Arrête de te culpabiliser pour cet accident. Nous sommes fautifs tous les deux, sors-toi cela de la tête, sinon nous ne pourrons pas avancer.

- Mais…

- Bella, écoute-moi. Je m'excuse, si je t'ai donné cette impression de rejet. Je veux, tout comme toi, sauver notre couple et nous donner cette chance. Je t'aime, crois-moi, mais laisse-nous du temps.

- Edward, je veux que tu me reviennes et qu'on forme une famille à nouveau.

- Bella, je le veux tout comme toi, je veux, moi aussi, que l'on soit à nouveau une famille. Ne précipitons pas les choses entre nous. Tout ce temps, que je passerai ici, nous permettra de voir, si oui ou non, nous pouvons mettre notre passé derrière nous.

- Edward…

- Chut !

Il mit son index sur mes lèvres pour m'interrompre.

- Bella, je t'ai dit qu'on va essayer. Ne presse pas les choses, s'il-te-plaît.

Et sans que je ne m'y attende, Edward me serra de son bras valide. Je faisais attention à ne pas lui faire mal en le serrant contre moi. Je me redressais, afin de capturer ses lèvres. Notre baiser était chaste, comme à chaque fois. Lui, qui par la passé, m'embrassait à perdre haleine, ces derniers temps, ses baisers étaient trop doux.

Rapidement, trop rapidement selon moi, il se recula et me regarda dans droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Bella...

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward !

- Sois patiente, Bella... pour nous et pour nos enfants. Je ne pensais pas être à nouveau près de toi, je pensais que notre couple était fini, mais maintenant, je suis. Je serai toujours présent, alors viens me parler, dès que ça ne va pas. Je te promets de faire la même chose.

Il me regarda et posa main sur mon ventre. J'en profitais pour me confier davantage.

- Je t'aime et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais c'est très dur pour moi de te savoir dans la chambre en bas. J'ai si mal de pas être près de toi.

- Bella, je dors dans un lit médicalisé pour l'instant, mais rassure-toi, ce n'est que provisoire.

- Oui, je sais.

- Ne précipitons pas les choses entre nous, Bella. Prenons notre temps !

- Merci de me donner cette chance, Edward. Je t'aime !

Je sautais à son cou pour l'embrasser. Je dus arrêter, car je le sentis se tendre.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

- Un peu, mais t'inquiète, ça va.

- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser et rapporter les dossiers au bureau. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, demande à Mégane si elle peut m'apporter quelques dossiers pour la semaine prochaine. Je m'ennuie ferme ici : être cloué sur ce fauteuil et ne pouvoir rien faire avec ce plâtre, c'est l'enfer. Vivement mercredi, que l'on me le retire. Je vais pouvoir te décharger des dossiers, que tu t'occupes.

- Edward, c'est déjà prévu. Je te connais, si on ne t'occupe pas, tu vas être un vrai lion en cage. Au milieu de la semaine, on te retire le plâtre de ton bras et il te faudra quelque chose, je te connais, tu sais ?

- Oui, mais bon, c'est sûr que pour l'instant, je suis incapable de travailler avec mon bras. Merci d'y avoir pensé.

- De rien, c'est normal.

Je fixai ma montre et ajouai...

- Je vais devoir aller au bureau, déposer ces dossiers. Je reviens vite, à tout à l'heure.

Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais une dernière fois, avant de quitter cette maison.

**_PDV Edward_**

Elle était partie depuis deux bonnes heures. Sans elle, c'était interminable, mais je m'occupais comme je pouvais. Heureusement, pour tuer un peu le temps, mon père était passé. Il m'avait informé, que j'avais un rendez-vous mercredi, afin de faire radio, avant que l'on me retire le plâtre de mon bras.

- Comment te sen-tu, mon fils ? Me demanda-t-il, en mesurant ma tension.

- Bien...

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Non, ça va. Ma jambe me tire moins et mes côtes me font moins mal.

- Et ton bras ?

- Il va très bie. Je suis impatient que tu me retire ce plâtre.

- Parfait ! Mercredi, si tout va bien, on te le retire. Au fait, Bella n'est pas là ?

- No, elle est parti amener des dossiers au bureau et en récupérer d'autre, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

- Et entre vous deux, ça se passe bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va. On a eu une petite discussion tout à l'heure, rien de grave, je te rassure.

- Et que t'a-t-elle dit, exactement ?

- Elle s'en veut beaucoup de son comportement, elle se pense responsable de mon accident.

- Elle me l'a dit aussi, oui, mais je lui ai conseillé de passer à autre chose.

- Je lui ai dit aussi. Si elle veut que notre couple fonctionne, elle doit aller de l'avant.

- Tu as bien fait ! Tu peux lui dire que son rendez-vous est pour mercredi aussi.

- Quelle rendez-vous ?

- Elle a rendez-vous pour son échographie, mais elle a clairement dit, qu'elle te voulait près d'elle.

Je souriais à cette phrase. Dans moins d'une semaine, j'allais pouvoir réaliser que Bella portait mon enfant. J'étais heureux, qu'elle ait pris son rendez-vous le jour, où j'allais me rendre à l'hôpital.

- OK, je vais lui dire. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, je vais rentrer à la maison. Pour une fois que je peux rentrer plus tôt, je vais en profiter.

- OK, dis bonjour à maman, pour moi.

- Dis bonjour à Bella !

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne soirée à vous deux. Au fait, je ne suis pas dupe de vos manigances, toi et maman. Comme si elle avait fait son bureau dans la chambre d'ami ?!

- Edward, crois ce que tu veux, mais je te confirme que ta mère a bien fait son bureau dans cette chambre.

- A bon ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

- Au moment où tu était à l'hôpital. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe.

- Comme par hasard !

- On t'aime mon fils et on ne veut que ton bonheur.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir. Pff, tous les mêmes ! J'espérais ne pas être ainsi, avec mes enfants plus tard, mais j'en avais bien peur.

Peu de temps après cela, j'entendis Bella rentrer. Elle était revenue avec des dossiers sous les bras. On était installé dans le bureau pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la comptabilité et les ventes. Enfin, c'était plutôt moi, car je ne pouvait pas faire autre chose, que de lire les résultats.

Je commençais vraiment à tourner en rond et ne supportais pas d'être inactif. J'avais besoin de m'occuper, autrement que de lire. Je taquinais Bella, mais elle s'énervait, puis mon regard dériva vers le chiffre des vente. J'étais vraiment surpris du résultat. Les filles avaient fait du bon boulot en mon absence. La collection junior faisait sensation, voire plus que les autres. Ma sœur avait une facilité à créer et aucune des ses créations avait fait un flop. J'étais très fière d'elle comme créatrice, mais aussi d'être ma petite sœur.

Si mon grand-père nous surveillait de la haut, il sourirait de son immense sourire. L'entreprise Moda italia était une des meilleures sociétés sur le marché, pour ne pas dire la de personnes cherchaient à avoir Alice Cullen dans leur entreprise, mais hélas pour eux, c'était une entreprise familiale avant tout.

Etant trop plongé dans les statistiques et les chiffres, je n'entendis pas Maria venir nous prévenir, que le dîner était servi, jusqu'à ce que Bella me touche le bras. Je me dirigeais aussitôt vers la cuisine.

Après ce bon repas avalé, Bella et moi restions avec notre fille. La soirée s'était bien déroulée. J'en profitais pour lui parler de son rendez-vous de mercredi. Je lui appris, que j'étais heureux de faire la connaissance, pour la première fois de mon futur enfant qu'elle portait et elle me répondit, que pour elle aussi c'était le cas.

Le mercredi en question arriva très vite. On venait de me retirer mon plâtre. J'étais extrêmement heureux de pouvoir à nouveau, me servir de mon bras. Mais je crois, le moment le plus heureux de ma vie, fut que Bella m'attendait à quelques mètres de là, pour son rendez-vous. J'allais enfin connaître mon enfant, celui qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa mère.

C'était merveilleux d'entendre les battements de son cœur. Cela m'avait rendu tout bête et émerveillé. Inutile de dire, que j'avais même versé une larme, si ? Bref, j'avais laissé sortir mes émotions, en découvrant pour la première fois, la chair de ma chair, derrière l'écran.

Le médecin nous avait dit, qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, que le bébé se développait normalement. On devait attendre encore deux mois, avant de connaître le sexe de notre enfant. J'étais très impatient de le savoir.

Je n'avais pas été la pour Eva, mais avec cette grossesse, j'allais suivre chaque étape, sans en perdre une seule seconde. J'allais suivre à la lettre l'évolution de notre enfant. Et c'est d'ailleurs à ce précis, que j'ai pris conscience, que désormais, j'allais faire tout mon possible pour reconstruire notre famille, quitte à passer des moments durs, dû à mes frustrations. Je voulais qu'on aille en douceur, même si cela nous prendrait des mois.


	44. Chapitre 40

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**Nous sommes dimanche et comme promis la suite de cette histoire. **

**Je vais essayer de finir le prochain chapitre ce soir pour que lune blanche le finisse pour dimanche. **

**Oui nous n'avons plus de chapitre d'avance en ce moment.**

**Elle est écrite a quatre mains et sa demande beaucoup de travail, mais très agréable d'écrire ensemble sans soucis.**

**Merci a chris57,cristalle,Hadbswifes,Grazie,xalexeex25,pti tcoeurfragile,sarinette60 ,jenny56, lamue12,pierard85,Alexoue,aelita48, **

**Merci a celles qui sont citées qui nous suivent depuis le début .**

**Vos messages nous encouragent pour continuer a poster cette suite .**

**A bientôt**

**Sand91**

Chapitre 40:

_**PDV **_**Bella**

Le temps passait vite, trop vite. La fin de semaine était déjà arrivée. Ce qui était super, c'était qu'enfin, je pourrai me reposer et profiter un peu de ma fille et de mon époux. D'ailleurs, on venait de lui enlever le plâtre de son bras. Il lui était toujours autant difficile de se déplacer, car sa jambe était toujours au repos. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, que de se déplacer avec ses béquilles. Le point positif était qu'ainsi, Edward pourrait faire quelques exercices et se remuscler.

Le temps était bien la seule chose, qui n'avait pas eu d'effet sur Edward. Il était toujours autant bougon, ronchon..., car monsieur ne supportait pas ne pouvoir se déplacer à sa guise. Bref, la vie était toujours difficile, mais je faisais mon possible, afin qu'il ait toujours de quoi s'occuper avec certains dossiers. Hélas, cela ne suffisait pas à monsieur. Il en devenait de plus en plus désagréable avec moi. Seule ma fille était la mieux traitée de tous. J'en profitais, pour à nouveau, lui faire comprendre ce moyen de locomotion.

- Edward, il est question de quelques jours. Dans peu de temps, tu retrouveras tes jambes et tu pourras te déplacer normalement. Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Lui expliquai-je, dans le bureau.

- Tu n'es pas à ma place Bella. Tu ne sais pas, comme cela peut-être ennuyeux et chiant ! J'en n'ai marre d'être cloué sur ce machin à roulettes, pesta-il à nouveau.

- Edward, il te reste encore deux mois à ne pas poser le pied à terre.

- Ouais, peut-être, mais c'est facile de dire cela. Toi, tu peux te déplacer comme tu veux, sortir hors de cette maison et aller au bureau. Alors que moi, je suis bon à rester là, à attendre que le temps passe ou que madame rentre.

Là, il dépassait les bornes. Je me devais de lui dire.

- Edward, ne t'en prends pas à moi. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi, c'est de ma faute, si tu te retrouves dans ce putain de fauteuil, donc pas la peine de me le rabâcher tout le temps.

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est ta faute. C'est à cause de toi, si je suis…

Il me regarda et il se rendit compte soudainement de ses paroles. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Je récupérais ma sacoche et mon sac à main.

- Bella… Où vas-tu ?

Bien évidemment, trop énervée, je ne répondis pas. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais l'entendre me le dire...

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça, tenta-il.

- Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? Je vais partir de ce pas travailler à la société avant que cette discussion dégénère. Dans le tiroir du bureau, tu as deux ou trois dossiers qui t'attendent. Tu pourras t'occuper comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- Bella...

- Je voulais travailler avec toi aujourd'hui, mais vu les circonstances, je préfère partir avant que mes paroles dépassent mes pensées.

- Excuse-moi, Bella ! Je sais que je suis invivable depuis ces derniers jours.

- Je reviens ce soir ! J'espère que tu te seras calmé d'ici là. Passe une bonne journée !

Je partis, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Rapidement, j'atteignis le bureau et rapidement, je me mis au travail. Néanmoins, deux heures plus tard, je me trouvais dans le bureau d'Alice et mon téléphone sonna. Je vis son nom s'afficher sur l'écran, mais ne lui répondit pas. Ce qui, apparemment, n'échappa pas à ma meilleure amie.

- Réponds-lui !

- Alice, c'est pas le moment !

- Il n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler et de contacter Mégane. Je te jure, si tu ne lui réponds pas, il va venir jusqu'ici.

- Ca lui fera les pieds !

- Bella, Edward doit se morfondre tout seul à la maison !

- Non, il y a deux personnes qui s'occupent de lui, ripostai-je.

- Oui, je sais qu'il est invivable en ce moment, mais bien que je n'approuve pas vos comportements puérils, je dois reconnaître, que tu as raison d'être venue ici, le temps qu'il se calme.

- Peut-être, mais...

Mégane venait de frapper à la porte, me coupant par la même occasion, avant de faire son apparition devant nous.

- Mme Cullen, j'ai encore Mr Cullen au téléphone. Il insiste et dit qu'il veut vous parler.

Alice prit la parole.

- Mégane, passez-moi mon frère, s'il vous plaît ! Et à l'avenir, veillez à ce qu'il ne nous dérange plus, pour le reste de la journée. Merci !

La secrétaire partit rejoindre son bureau et quelques secondes plus tard, Alice prit l'appel de mon mari.

**PDV Alice**

Je voulais tenter de faire réagir Edward sur son comportement. Il ne fallait pas, qu'il redevienne celui qu'il a été par le passé.

- Oui, Edward ? Que veux-tu ?

- Alice, je veux parler à ma femme !

- Bella, en ce moment, est très occupée, mentit-elle.

- Alice, passe-moi Bella, s'il-te-plaît ! Insista-t-il.

- Non !

- Je veux m'excuser de mon comportement pour ce midi.

- Tu attendras qu'elle soit rentée à la maison. Au revoir mon frère que j'aime, j'ai du boulot, moi !

Je raccrochais, car cela ne servait à rien de continuer cette conversation.

- Que me voulait Edward ? Me demanda Bella.

- S'excuser...

- Ha !

- Oublions Edward un instant et reprenons, où nous étions avant d'être dérangées par mon frère, tu veux ?

Elle ne répondit rien, alors j'en profitais pour lui dire...

- Bella ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'Edward s'en veut de son altitude. On savait qu'il allait se comporter comme cela. On sait tous, qu'il ne supporte pas rester à ne rien faire.

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas quand il a ce comportement.

- Bella, Edward a changé, il n'est plus celui qu'il était avant.

- Oui, je le sais ça, mais même si je le comprends, même si je sais, que de ne pas pouvoir sortir de la maison pour se rendre à son bureau n'est pas facile, pour moi, c'est dur à supporter.

- C'est une question de quelques semaines encore et après, il pourra revenir de temps en temps ici pour travailler un peu.

- Oh oui, vivement qu'il puisse remarcher le plus vite possible. Tu connais les hommes ?

- Oh que oui ! Ils sont vraiment chiants, quand ils sont malades ou blessés.

Nous nous éclations de rire. Puis, une fois notre petite pause terminée, nous nous remettions au travail, même si de temps en temps, Edward rappelait, mais Bella ou moi, faisions la sourde oreille. Nous ignorions toujours ses appels. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu raison de partir ainsi. Elle avait eu raison de le laisser de calmer.

Puis, le temps avait passé et le soir était arrivé. Nous avions travaillé plus tard, que prévu.

- Zut, il est temps pour nous de partir et de rejoindre nos hommes, Bella.

- Oui, je prends les dossiers et si Mr Cullen est moins grognon demain, je vais rester à la maison. Merci Alice, on s'appelle demain ?

- Oui, à demain Bella ! Lui dis-je, en l'embrassant.

- Tu as tout pris pour occuper mon frère ? Ajoutai-je.

- Oui, il va avoir du travail pour un bon moment.

Quelques minutes après elle, je quittais le bureau à mon tour et partis rejoindre Jasper chez nous. Il était convenu, que se soir il allait m'emmener au restaurant.

J'avais été heureuse d'avoir passé du temps avec elle, car il faut dire, entre le travail d'Edward et mes croquis à dessiner pour la prochaine saison d'été, le temps passait très vite. Et puis, cela nous avait permis de travailler plus que d'habitude. On avait bien avancé dans le travail et j'allais pouvoir consacrer ses moments libres à les passer avec Jasper.

De plus, Bella et moi avions convenu de donner plus de dossiers à Edward, afin qu'il ne se sente pas inutile.

**PDV Edward**

Bella devait être là depuis une heure maintenant. Pourquoi n'était-elle toujours pas là ? Où était-elle ? Je savais que je l'avais blessée, lorsque je l'avais accusée pour cet accident. Mais c'était involontaire.

Par la suite, j'avais essayé de la joindre sur son portable, mais elle ne répondait pas à mes appels. J'avais tenté de la contacter par le biais de ma secrétaire, mais elle avait eu ordre de ne pas la déranger. Un moment, j'ai craqué et menacé Mégane pour qu'elle me passe ma femme. Alice avait pris la communication et m'a bien fait comprendre que Bella ne voulait pas me parler.

Je la comprenais vraiment et voulais me faire pardonner. J'avais envoyé Maria pour nous commander un dîner chinois et un bouquet de lys pour Bella. Bella adorait ses fleurs et aimait la nourriture chinoise. J'ai vraiment été nul.

La table était mise et j'étais devant la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur l'entrée de notre demeure. Depuis une heure, j'étais installé ici à l'attendre, mais elle n'était toujours pas là. M'avait-elle à nouveau quitté ?

Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai peut-être été un peu fort, mais en vérité, depuis que avait été retiré, je disjonctais, car au début, j'avais pensé pouvoir sortir de se fauteuil, ce qui hélas n'était pas possible. Je devais remuscler un peu mon bras, car il avait été immobilisé un mois et j'avais un peu perdu de la masse musculaire.

Je vis, enfin les phares de la voiture de Bella pénétrer notre allée. Elle rejoignit le garage.

- Maria, vous pouvez prendre votre soirée, Bella vient d'arriver et je n'ai plus besoin de votre service.

Je regardais ma fille dans son parc. Elle jouait tranquillement, en attendant qu'on la couche Bella voulait passer un peu de temps avec elle avant de la coucher, mais grâce à Maria, elle avait soupé et était lavée, ce qui lui épargnait du travail. En attendant, j'allai mettre les plats à réchauffer, quand Bella fit son entrée

- Bonsoir ma puce.

- Mama ! Se réjouit notre fille.

- Oui, maman est rentrée ma puce. Maria ?

- Maria n'est pas là, je lui ai donné sa soirée.

- Oh... OK !

- La petite a pris son bain ?

- Elle l'a pris et elle a mangé. Elle t'attendait et voulait que tu passes un moment avec elle avant de la coucher.

- Merci, je vais la préparer pour la mettre au lit et rester un petit moment avec elle.

- Bella, je…

Elle m'avait fait signe de me taire.

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion devant notre fille.

- OK, comme tu voudras. Le dîner sera bientôt près. Je t'attendrais pour manger.

Je regardais Bella me rejoindre pour que je fasse un câlin à notre fille, avant qu'elle ne la monte dans sa chambre.

- Fais un bisou à papa !

Ma fille me tendit ses bras pour blottir sa tête et encercler mon cou.

- Bonne nuit ma puce, fais de beaux rêves.

Je redonnais notre fille à Bella pour qu'elle puisse la coucher. Je la regardais monter les marche, sans un regard, sans un mot pour moi. Je savais, que j'avais mal agi envers elle. Je lui devais des excuses, mais mon tempérament prenait le dessus.

Mon kiné m'avait dit, qu'il fallait que je fasse un peu d'exercice en dehors de ses visites quotidiennes. Mon père m'avait prévenu, que cela pouvait m'énerver... Il avait raison.

D'ailleurs, d'après les professionnelles, il était question de quelques jours, avant que l'on me retire les béquilles et je puisse me déplacer à nouveau normalement, sans aucunes béquilles.

Cependant, j'avais une cruelle envie de poser mon pied par terre, mais je savais ce que je risquais en faisant cela. Je devais être patient et attendre encore deux longs mois, avant de pouvoir marcher à nouveau.

**A bientôt**


	45. Chapitre 41

**Bonjour,bonsoir**

**Oui ce soir je poste un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je suis depuis 3 semaines incapable d'écrire en ce moment et pour cause je suis avec une atèle depuis quinze jours a ma main droite. J'ai limitée la casse, pas de fracture mais une petite fissure au niveau d'un os au poignet .Ce soir j'ai du retirer mon atèle pour faire cette petite note et de vous remercier de votre patience.**

**Je peux la retirer de temps en temps donc je profite pour vous remercier .**

**Merci **

**jandi2012.****chris57,cristalle,Hadbswifes,Grazie,xalexeex25,pti tcoeurfragile,sarinette60 ,jenny56, lamue12,pierard85,Alexoue,aelita48,lyylla .**

**Merci pour votre message place au nouveau chapitre.**

**A bientôt **

**Sand91**

Chapitre 41:

_**PDV Bella**_

Le soir était vite arrivé. Pendant le dîner, Edward et moi avions pas mal discuté. On avait mis les choses au clair. En fait, il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais je voyais bien qu'il était très mal. Certes, il s'était excusé, m'offrant même un bouquet de lys (mes fleurs préférées), mais il ne fallait pas que l'on retombe comme avant. Il fallait qu'on évolue, qu'on apprenne de nos erreurs. Et depuis, mon mari n'avait plus eu un mot désagréable à mon encontre.

De toute façon, tout serait très bientôt terminé. Dans un mois, Edward pourrait à nouveau poser le pied à terre. Et j'espérais que cela arriverait très vite, car il devenait intenable. Pour éviter les tensions et disputes, je désertais la maison pour travailler au bureau.

Ce n'était pas tout. Edward retravaillait un petit peu, ailleurs qu'à la maison. Avec Carlisle, on s'était mis d'accord, afin que mon époux puisse retourner au bureau. Bien entendu, cela ne devait pas être supérieur à deux heures par jour.

Ainsi, cela lui éviterait de broyait du noir, au point d'en devenir exécrable avec son entourage. Pourquoi ne pas le permettre, d'ailleurs, car Edward se déplaçait très bien avec ses béquilles.

Et cela devait se passer ainsi : le matin, il était convenu qu'Edward fasse ses séances de kiné et si cela se passait bien, il pourrait aller au bureau deux fois par semaine. C'est vrai, que là-dessus, nous ne pouvions rien lui reprocher, il faisait ses exercices sans rechigner. Mais si à l'avenir, cela ne se passait pas comme prévu, il arrêterait d'aller à la boite, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui retire son plâtre, soit dans un mois.

Heureusement, Edward était parfaitement conscient de cela et il nous obéissait, sans râler. Il savait, que ceci était pour son bien et qu'il fallait muscler le plus possible ses muscles, afin que la guérison de sa jambe soit une réussite.

Puis les jours étaient passés et mon mari était redevenu le même homme, qu'à nos débuts de jeune couple. Il était agréable à souhait, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de se renfrogner, mais qui ne le faisait pas ? Et puis, ce n'était jamais dans l'extrême, comme ça l'était auparavant. Non, le râleur du début avait disparu.

Peut-être était-ce dû, au fait qu'il avait reprit sa place au boulot. Il était redevenu notre chef, même si cela n'était que pour quelques heures. Il nous dirigeait d'une main de fer, tout en étant correct, mais à la maison, c'était moi la chef.

La grande nouveauté était que maintenant, Edward dormait à nouveau dans mon lit. Il avait retrouvé sa place. Le lit médicalisé et le fauteuil avaient disparu de notre domicile, ce qui était d'un grand soulagement pour mon mari.

Une chose, qui se passait parfaitement bien également, était ma grossesse. Je me sentais moins fatiguée qu'avant. Il faut dire, que j'étais pas mal épaulée par les Cullen et les Swan. Chaque jour, je recevais la visite soit d'Esmée, soit d'Alice, soit de Rose ou de ma mère. Chaque femme de la famille se relayait à tour de rôle pour m'aider, où j'avais besoin.

Quant à ma santé et mes envies, tout était parfait. Je n'étais pratiquement pas malade et n'avais presque pas de nausées. Toutes ces petits soucis, que l'on rencontre en étant enceinte, je les avais pas ou presque pas. Seule ma libido était bien présente : elle était là et en hausse !

J'aurais pu tout faire pour me soulager, de se point de vue là, mais Edward, ne voulant toujours pas aller plus loin des caresses et de nos baisers, ne faisait rien pour m'aider. Inutile de vous expliquer mon impatience. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait qu'il me fasse l'amour et vite !

Afin de me satisfaire, j'avais monté un plan, allant même jusqu'à demander l'aide de mes belles sœurs. Du coup, nous avions fait les magasins entre filles. On avait convenu, qu'il fallait que je m'habille de façon sexy et aguicheuse, voire provocante. J'avais opté pour des tenues (comme des nuisettes transparentes), qu'il aimait me voir porter par le passé. C'est simple, il fallait qu'il craque.

Et puis, j'avais même utilisé une musique adéquate, lui faisant même un défilé, mais rien ne s'était passé. Il m'avait regardé, mais n'avait pas craqué. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'était pas insensible à mon charme, au vue de sa bosse dans son caleçon, mais rien avait eu lieu entre nous. Tant et si bien, que j'avais fini par désespérer.

Quel têtu, il pouvait être parfois. Quand monsieur avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. J'en étais même réduite à me balader nue dans la chambre devant lui. Mais comme un petit garçon bien élevé, il restait trop sage, ce qui faisait mon malheur.

_**PDV **_**Edward**

Je revivais à nouveau. J'allais deux fois par semaine au bureau pour travailler et recevoir les clients. Cela me faisait un bien fou de pouvoir sortir de la maison.

Et puis, il y avait du nouveau dans ma vie. Ma relation avec ma femme avait beaucoup évolué. Désormais, il n'y avait plus de non dit entre nous. Quand on avait un souci, on se parlait.

De plus, j'étais heureux, car son petit ventre se voyait maintenant. Dans un mois, nous saurions enfin si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Si ça se trouve, on me retirerait mon plâtre le même jour. Et puis, je redormais dans notre chambre depuis peu. La savoir près de moi, la serrer contre moi la nuit, toutes ces petites choses que font un couple, me rendait heureux. Tout sauf le sexe ! Je m'interdisais toute relation physique avec ma femme. Je voulais qu'on ait une chance de vivre loin de tout conflit, je voulais que notre couple ne connaisse plus de difficulté. C'était trop tôt et trop risqué. Le bébé pouvait en souffrir ou...

Bella était invivable le soir, elle me faisait vivre un véritable calvaire, afin de me faire craquer. Elle était prête à tout pour obtenir ces petites faveurs de couple, allant même jusqu'à se donner comme objectif de me faire craquer. Elle voulait clairement, que je lui fasse l'amour et elle était prête à tout pour ça.

Chaque jour était un cauchemar pour moi : elle mettait des vêtements, qui révèlaient parfaitement ses courbes. Elle se déshabillait exprès dans la chambre (utilisant une musique prévue pour ce genre de choses), puis allait vers la salle de bain nue et en se tripotant, puis revenue, à nouveau en tenue d'Eve, afin de s'habiller dans la chambre. Elle faisait tout cela devant moi, mais je tenais bon. J'en avais envie, mais je me retenais, pour les raisons que j'ai expliqué plus tôt.

J'avais même pu apercevoir ses achats, qu'elle avait fait. Cela passait par des petites nuisettes, qui ne cachaient rien de ses formes, sans oublier ses dessous, plus affriolants que possible.

Je devais toujours me retenir, de ne pas sauter sur elle. Plus les jours passaient, plus il était dur de me retenir. J'avais devant moi un petit démon, qui faisait tout son possible pour me rendre fou. J'ai déjà dit, que j'avais du mal à me retenir ?

Ce soir la famille venait dîner à la maison. Maria avait cuisiné une bonne partie de l'après-midi, afin de nous faire un bon menu. Moi, j'avais passé quelques heures à travailler, puis dès qu'elle fut réveillée, je restais avec ma fille. Bella, quant à elle, était au bureau, puis en rentrant, était partie se préparait.

Mais cela faisait une bonne heure, maintenant, que Bella était dans notre chambre. Soit disant, elle se pomponnait toujours, mais la connaissant, je craignais le pire. Je savais, que ce n'était pas que cela, il y avait autre chose.

Alors, en attendant, j'étais assis sur le canapé, ma fille à côté de moi. Je la regardais, non que dis-je, l'admirais. Elle avait tellement grandie, bientôt un an qu'elle était parmi nous. Bientôt, elle marcherait seule et ce ne serait plus le petit bébé, pour qui j'ai tout failli perdre. J'avais une seconde chance et je comptais bien en profiter.

Je continuais de la regarder, quand j'entendis le bruit des talons de ma femme, retentirent sur le sol. Je tournais mon regard dans sa direction, quand tout d'un coup, je sentis mon sexe se tendre.

Ma femme était habillée d'une robe courte, de couleur bleu nuit. Dos nu à l'arrière, mais avec un décolleté plongeant devant, cette robe était très près du corps. On voyait parfaitement son petit ventre. Rien à dire de plus, Bella était magnifique. Je ne pouvais, d'ailleurs pas, décoller mes yeux de cette déesse. Elle allait finir par me rendre fou.

- Comment trouves-tu cette nouvelle création de ta sœur ? Me demanda-t-elle, en se penchant vers moi, m'offrant une parfaite vue sur son décolleté et m'embrassa.

- Hum... Très…très jolie ! Bégayai-je.

- Edward, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui !

_**PDV **_**Alice**

Ce soir était un soir spécial. C'était ce soir, que Bella était censé remettre le couvert avec Edward. Et quoi de mieux, que l'aide de sa famille, pour cela ?

Nous étions tous installés au salon pour l'apéritif. Je voyais bien, que mon frère avaient des regards de désir envers Bella. Mon sourire, toujours collé sur mon visage, depuis que nous étions chez eux, reflétait ma joie. Notre plan était en marche et semblait même marcher. Connaissant Bella, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

Il faut dire, que Bella avait sorti le grand jeu pour faire craquer mon frère. Elle était prête à tout pour cela. La robe, que j'avais créée pour cette occasion, faisait son effet. Edward dévorait Bella des yeux à chacun ses gestes.

Mon frère était tout chamboulé, il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Puis le meilleur, était que nous rigolions tous, à ses dépends, mais lui ignorait pourquoi. Ou du moins, il ignorait la véritable raison.

- Bella, je vois que tu as mis ma dernière création, que j'ai dessinée pour toi, me voulus-je joueuse.

- Oui, me confirma-t-elle.

- Permets-moi de te dire, qu'elle te va à ravir. N'est-ce pas mon cher frère ? Edward, comment trouves-tu cette robe ?

- Heu… Elle... elle est très belle, fit-il difficilement.

Je regardais mon frère, qui se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

- Oui, mais il faut dire que Bella la porte très bien, insistai-je en souriant.

- Oui, elle... Elle la porte divinement bien.

- Merci Edward, le remercia Bella.

- Oui, tu es très belle dans cette robe.

Je reportais à nouveau mon regard vers Edward et à le voir, il était mal à l'aise. Peut-être se trouvait-il à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Bella nous demanda de passer à table, car le diner était près. Maria attendit pour nous servir. Pendant ce temps, Bella en profita pour l'aider en cuisine. Edward, lui, était en pleine discussion avec Emmett, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je fixai ma mère, assise face à moi. On se regarda instinctivement et toutes les deux nous nous dîmes :

- Bien joué ma fille, j'ai bien compris ce que tu cherches à faire. Comment faire craquer Edward...

- Moi ? Non, je ne ferai jamais cela, maman ! Tu me connais...

- Mais bien sûr, sainte Alice. Je te connais, ma fille et franchement, le voir si mal à l'aise et le voir la dévorer des yeux, vous n'êtes pas loin de réussir.

- Tu crois ?

Je regardais ma mère rejoindre toute la famille en rigolant. J'écoutais un peu leur conversation.

- Emmett, elle va me rendre fou. Comment un homme ne peut pas craquer devant cette déesse, qui est ma femme ?

- Il faut dire, qu'elle est vraiment ravissante ma belle-sœur. Je te comprends parfaitement.

Si Rosalie portait ce genre de robe, je ne sais pas si je peux me retenir.

- Oui, bah justement, je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps.

- Edward, ne presse pas les choses entre vous.

- Là, crois-moi, ça devient trop dur. Entre ses nuisettes transparentes, ses défilés et... Je ne te dis pas tout.

- N'oublie pas qu'elle est enceinte, donc ses hormones lui jouent des tours. Il paraît, que lorsqu'une femme est enceinte, sa libido est très élevée.

- Je le pense aussi, mais je vais avoir du mal à me retenir Emmett. Je n'en peux plus de me soulager sous la douche.

- Aïe ! Je te comprends mon frère.

- Je veux allez doucement avec elle, mais est-ce trop demandé ?

Je partis le rejoindre et répondis à sa question.

- Oui, pour ta femme c'est très dur, Edward. T'avoir si près d'elle et ne rien pouvoir faire, c'est insupportable pour elle.

- Toi, Alice, tu es une traitresse. Tu t'es jouée de moi. Avoue, tu l'as aidée ? Tu l'aides à me faire craquer, pas vrai ? Mais tu n'y arriveras pas !

- Mon frère, tu es sur le point de craquer. Ha ha !

- Rhrrr, je te haïs, ma sœur !

- Je t'aime, mon frère

- Allez tous à table ! Nous cria Bella.

Je rejoignis les autres. J'allai vers elle, afin de lui dire, qu'il était à la limite de craquer. Elle me fit un grand sourire.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. J'avais autour de moi les personnes, que je chérissais le plus. J'avais ma famille. Je regardais mon frère et Bella, qui eut un grand sourire.

Je suivis son regard et vis mon frère. J'avais retrouvé mon Edward, celui que j'aimais avant tout ces problèmes. Je pouvais enfin dire, que désormais, tous les soucis étaient loin de nous.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à vous toutes.**

**Pour celles qui sont en vacances, bonne vacances.**

**Je vais travailler sur les prochains chapitres **

**A bientôt**


	46. NOTE

**Bonjour, bonsoir**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre .**

**Toutes nos excuses pour n'avoir pas prévenu de cette attente Je me fais toute petite en ce moment .**

**Nous sommes sur le chapitre qui n'est pour l'instant pas fini être corrigé.**

**LuneBlanche a des impératives en ce moment pour ses examens **

**Pour ma part je me remets tout doucement avec mon poignet qui me lance toujours un retrouve l'usage de ma main depuis une semaine ,pas évident d'écrire avec une atèle .**

**Merci pour vos messages de soutient , j'ai repris l'écriture depuis peu et il ne reste que 2 ou 3 chapitres a cette histoire.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrive dans les prochains jours quand la miss aura fini de corriger ce chapitre **

**Je vous dis à bientôt **

**Sand91**


	47. Chapitre 42

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**après presque **__**un mois sans poster, voici le nouveau chapitre.**_

**_Je tiens à nous excuser pour ce retard de publication, mais étant en examen et Sand91 en attèle jusqu'à il y a peu, il nous était impossible de poster, mais maintenant ça y est._**

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, ajouts en favoris...**_

_**Merci à lucie34, aussidagility, Jandi2012, sarinette60, cristalle, aelita48, maya31, ptitcoeurfragile, Grazie, edwardbellaamour, Habswives, jenny56, xalexeex25, Alexoue, Nynii-Rob, belladu57  
><strong>_

_**Voici le chapitre, LuneBlanche.**_

_**Merci à toutes de nous lire :-)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 42:<span>

**_PDV Bella_**

La soirée avait été formidable, le diner somptueux. J'avais vu ses yeux devenir sombres, j'avais vu Edward changer et être sur le point de craquer. D'ailleurs, il me l'avait prouvé en me détaillant comme il l'avait fait. ll avait une telle intensité dans le regard et ce toute la soirée. Je pensais avoir gagné la bataille.

Une fois la famille repartie, Edward s'était approché lentement de moi. Son regard uni au mien, il s'était immobilisé face à moi. S'avançant très près de moi, me faisant reculer par la même occasion, il en profita pour me faire reculer contre le mur, avant de poser une de ses béquilles au niveau du mur, afin de pouvoir libérer une de ses mains.

Il déposa sa main libre sur ma joue, qu'il caressa sensuelles en laissant trainer deux de ses doigts sur le pourtour de mes lèvres. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, mes mains devenaient moites et ma respiration s'était arrêtée.

-Respire ma puce !

Je le regardais et repris ma respiration.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, elle te va à ravir.

- Merci, elle te plait ? Fis-je, fière de mon effet.

Pour toute réponse, il mit sa main dans ma nuque et m'embrassa ardemment, se moulant ainsi tout contre moi. Instantanément, je sentais son envie, pressée contre moi, devenir dure comme du marbre. Inutile de l'espérer plus longtemps, ce soir allait être la nuit que j'attendais patiemment, depuis qu'il était à nouveau chez nous.

- Comme tu peux le sentir, je ne peux rester de marbre face à ma femme, qui était très sensuelle ce soir.

Edward descendit sa main et la dirigea vers le bas de mon dos, avant de terminer son chemin sur mes fesses. Son regard se faisait plus sombre, après avoir remarqué que je ne portais aucun sous-vêtement.

- Bella, tu vas me tuer à ce rythme-là !

- Non, je désires simplement, que tu me fasses l'amour, Edward ! Je me languis de ton corps depuis un bon moment.

- Bella ! Je sais à quoi tu joues avec ma sœur. Je suis au courant de votre jeu et... Tu veux me faire craquer à tout prix, j'ai raison ?

- Je te veux Edward ! Fais-moi l'amour !

- Non, Bella ! Il est trop tôt encore. Patiente un peu et je te promets, que le moment où je te ferais mienne à nouveau, sera une soirée que nous n'oublierons pas de si tôt. Je veux être sur mes deux jambes, lorsque je te vénérerai, ma chérie.

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Fut la seule réponse que je lui donna.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Bella, je te désire en ce moment. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, comment il m'est très difficile de te dire non. Tu me fais vivre un enfer en ce moment, tu me rends fou par tes agissement. C'est un vrai supplice de te voir tous les jours et de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Je veux nous donner toutes les chances, afin que notre amour et notre couple perdurent. Donne-nous quelques semaines encore ma puce et tu ne le regratteras pas.

- D'accord ! Mais sache que c'est très dur pour moi, de ne pas t'avoir entièrement à moi.

- Je le sais, mais pour moi aussi. Je t'aime ma Bella !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Allons-nous coucher !

**_PDV Edward_**

J'avais réussi à ne pas craquer, c'était très dur, mais je voulais faire les choses bien. Je voulais la vénérer, en étant sur mes deux jambes. Cependant, lui expliquer était compliqué, mais j''avais réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que nous allions trop vite. Du coup, nous nous étions couchés, sans que nous craquions.

Aujourd'hui, c'était pour moi le grand jour tant attendu. On m'avait retiré mon attèle, que j'avais depuis trois semaines. Cet attèle était censée remplacer mon plâtre, mais pour la première fois depuis trois longues et ennuyantes semaines, j'allais en être enfin libéré. Je pouvais enfin poser mon pied par terre avec l'aide de mes béquilles.

Une fois terminé, je rejoignis Bella, qui attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente, son rendez vous de son cinquième mois. On allions enfin connaître le sexe de notre futur enfant.

Je fus accueilli avec le sourire de ma femme. Elle me voyait marcher pour la première fois depuis des semaines, sans plâtre, ni attèle. Je me dirigeais lentement vers elle.

- Enfin te voilà à nouveau sur tes deux jambes, rit-elle.

- Oui, papa m'a fait tout les examens possibles, avant de me donner son autorisation. Je te jure, il a regardé très longtemps les radios et a même fait appeler un de ses confères pour avoir son avis.

- C'est Carlisle, tu le connais ! Il ne veut pas passer à côté de quelque chose en tant que médecin, mais il en fait plus encore, quand cela touche sa famille et ses amis.

- Oui, tu l'as dit ! Il est infernal quand ça touche sa famille. Je te jure, même son collègue lui a dit que tout était consolidé, mais il a quand même regardé en deux fois avant de me donner le feu vert.

- Mme Cullen ? Nous interpella le médecin.

- Oui ? On vous suit, lui répondit ma femme.

**_PDV Bella_**

Nous sortions du bureau. J'étais contente. Nous connaissions enfin le sexe de l'enfant.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Me questionna mon époux.

- Je suis heureuse. La grossesse se passe bien, on aura un beau bébé en pleine forme.

- Oui, mais tu dois te reposer.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Edward.

- Peut-être, mais c'est plus sûr. Maintenant, que je suis sur pieds, je vais pouvoir te seconder et te relayer dans certaines tâches.

- Si tu le dis !

- Mais je te le dis !

- Tu dois aussi faire autre chose, le rembarrai-je, de façon aguicheuse.

- Oh, mais ça, c'est prévu, mais seul moi, c'est quand cela aura lieu.

- Alors, tu ne vas rien me dire.

- Tu ne sauras pas, quand nous ferons l'amour, car c'est une surprise.

- Mais tu as dit, que tu le ferais une fois que ce plâtre serait enlevé, sauf que ton plâtre a été remplacé par cette foutue attèle. Maintenant, elle est enlevée et j'apprends que tu ne veux toujours pas ? Non, mais tu...

- Je n'ai pas dit, que je ne le voulais pas. J'ai simplement dit, que je ne te dirai pas, à quel moment j'ai prévu de te faire mienne.

Je bougonnai. Edward avait le don de me rendre chèvre, parfois !

- C'est la même chose. Tu ne veux pas de moi, j'ai compris.

- Bella, je... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte de la voiture et le fixais, attendant qu'il développe, car je ne le comprenais pas.

- Pourquoi te places-tu du côté conducteur ?

- C'est simple, je vais rouler.

- Hors de question !

- Comment ça ? Je suis capable de rouler, je...

- Tu es enceinte, donc rouler dans ton état, c'est un risque. Et puis, dans certains états d'Amérique, cela est interdit à partir du sixième mois de grossesse.

- Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas encore à 6 mois et puis, ce n'est pas dans notre état, que cela est interdit. De toute façon, je suis la seule capable de rouler, à l'heure actuelle.

- Je peux rouler.

- Tu es même pas rétabli. On vient juste de t'enlever ton attèle et je suis sûre, que Carlisle...

- Carlisle m'a autorisé à rouler. Tu veux que je le contacte ?

- Tu déconnes, là ?

- Pas du tout !

- Tu oses me dire, que tu peux rouler, alors que ton attèle a été enlevée, il y a même pas une heure ?

- Mais parfaitement !

- Hors de question !

- Si tu veux rentrer, c'est ta seule condition !

- Si toi, tu veux rentrer, c'est moi et moi seule qui roulerait cette voiture.

- Pour ta gouverne, sache que cette voiture est à mon nom, donc je fais ce que je veux.

- Oui, mais je peux rouler.

- Tu m'en penses incapable ?

- Non, mais il faudrait déjà que tu m'en empêches ! Le défiai-je.

- Parfait !

Sans que je ne le comprenne, il me porta et m'amena côté passager. Je ne pus rien dire, qui fut déjà installé du côté conducteur.

- Je... C'est de la folie !

- T'aimer l'est !

- Edward !

Avant que je n'ajoute quoi que ce soit... ou plutôt, avant que je ne le fasse, Edward se jeta sur mes lèvres.

- Je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais m'en passer.

Cette phrase, sortit un peu trop vite de ma bouche, eut pour effet de le faire rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Si tu savais comme tes baisers... Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi !

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et reporta son attention sur le compteur. Il alluma le moteur et démarra doucement. Le démarrage se passa bien, ainsi que le retour. Au départ, Edward ne dépassa par les 30 km/heure, mais très vite, il accéléra. Je trouvais cela trop rapide, mais c'était Edward après tout. S'il s'en sentait capable, il le faisait. De temps en temps, je lui demandais si cela allait, s'il n'avait pas mal ou n'était pas fatigué, mais il me répondait que non. Au feu, il en profita pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. On se serait cru comme des adolescents en manque d'amour, mais cela nous était complètement égal.

- On est bien mieux chez soi.

- Tu as raison. Où est Eva ? Je croyais que Maria la gardait...

- J'ai demandé à Maria d'emmener la petite chez mes parents pour la soirée.

- On a donc la soirée rien que pour nous ? Me réjouis-je.

- Parfaitement !

- Ce qui veut dire, que...

- Ton téléphone sonne, m'interrompit-il.

Je le sortis de ma poche arrière et décochai, sans même regarder l'identité du correspondant.

- Alors, c'est quoi ?

- Alice, mais...

- Une fille ? Un garçon ?

- Tu ne le sauras pas !

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi je ne peux pas le savoir ?

- J'ai décidé de garder le mystère jusqu'à l'accouchement.

- Non, mais tu délires ? Je veux savoir le sexe de l'enfant !

- Non, tu feras comme tout le monde, tu attendras que l'enfant naisse.

- Edward le sait bien lui, il...

- Edward est le père. Il est normal qu'il connaisse le sexe de l'enfant.

- Et moi, je suis la tante, donc j'ai le droit de...

- Donne-moi ça ! Me coupa Edward, qui m'arracha le téléphone des mains.

- Alice...

- ...

- Hum hum !

- ...

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est une idée de Bella, c'est elle qui veut cacher le sexe.

- ...

- Mais, je te comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

- ...

- C'est un garçon.

- ...

- Au revoir, Alice !

Il raccrocha et éteignit mon téléphone.

- Edward, mais tu ne pouvais pas...

Avant que je ne dise quelque chose de plus, Edward se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Mais, où vas-tu ?

Il verrouilla la serrure et revint vers moi. Il me fixa, d'un regard empli de désir, me tira vers lui pour m'enlacer et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je compris, alors, qu'Edward avait agi ainsi, afin que l'on soit tranquille. Il voulait que l'on passe un moment d'intimité. D'ailleurs, il me le fit comprendre, en me portant jusqu'au canapé. Il s'installa auprès de moi et me donna, à nouveau, un baiser intense. Je sus, à ce moment-là, que ce soir, Edward et moi allions passer la nuit à nous aimer, à nous vénérer. Ce soir, nous allions enfin faire l'amour.


	48. Epilogue

Bonsoir a vous tous

Voici épilogue de cette histoire. Je remercie Luneblanche pour avoir écrit cette histoire avec moi .Nous allons prendre un peu de temps pour nous et si elle veut toujours refaire cette expérience.

On vous remercie de votre patience et de vos messages

Alexoue,Habswifes,Jandi2012,jenny56,xalexxeex25,sa rinette60,aelita48,Grazie.

Merci a toi aussidagility .Oui ils progressent.

Merci a vous toutes car pour moi s'est ma première histoire et écrite a 4 mains. On ne pensait pas recevoir autant de reviews.

Luneblanche si tu vois le message quand tu veux pour une autre .

A bientôt

Sand91

**Epilogue**

_**PDV Bella**_

La nuit de nos retrouvailles avait été merveilleuse. Cela resterait à jamais gravé dans mon esprit. Puis, au réveil, le lendemain, Edward m'avait fait la surprise de me proposer une semaine de vacances. Mais comme son habitude, il ne voulait rien me dire.

Il était convenu qu'Esmée garde notre fille pendant notre absence. J'avais bien un petit doute, quant à notre destination, mais je m'étais abstenue de lui poser la question.

Le vendredi arriva vite. Je ne travaillais pas, afin de préparer convenablement le voyage et de passer un peu de temps avec ma fille. Dans peu de temps, elle passera la semaine chez ses grand parents. Alice s'était occupée de faire la mienne. Il ne fallait pas que je ne sache, où Edward avait l'intention de m'emmener.

Quelques heures plus tard, arriva et récupéra Eva. Elle but un café, mais ne s'attarda pas davantage. Elle me serra dans ses bras, me demandant de faire attention. Certes, durant ces quelques minutes passées derrière son café, elle m'avait parlé, mais jamais, elle ne m'avait révélé une info sur ce-dit voyage. Je commençais à me dire, que quoiqu'il se passe à l'avenir, jamais je ne connaitrais le moindre détail sur les futures surprises de mon mari.

Avant de démarrer, Esmée nous souhaita un bon voyage et partit, après m'avoir chaleureusement enlacée. Un long câlin avec ma fille et elles furent parties.

Une fois rentrée, à l'intérieur, je rejoignis Alice à l'étage. Je n'eus rien le temps de voir ce qu'elle y mettait, que ma valise était bouclée. Ma belle-soeur avait terminée de préparer mes affaires.

Rapidement, je partis également, menée à travers la ville par mon homme derrière son volant. Edward roula le long de la ville, slalomant entre les autres véhicules et la route. Il avait retrouvé ses anciennes habitudes. Et en moins de temps que prévu, on arriva à l'aéroport. Mon époux se gara et me prit la main, afin de me conduire jusqu'à la piste de décollage.

Installés dans le jet privé depuis une heure maintenant, nous étions calmes et chacun occupés à faire telle ou telle chose. Edward vint s'installer près de moi et mit un bras sur mes épaules.

- Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Il avait un air sérieux sur son visage. Que voulait-il me dire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. J'ai pris une décision pour nous deux. Je ne veux pas refaire les même erreurs, que par le passé.

Je le fixais, attendant qu'il développe.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une décision. Ma famille m'a donné son accord, mais il ne manque plus que le tien. Le problème, c'est que je pense, j'espère que tu ne diras pas non, quant à cette décision.

Je le regardais perplexe et lui demandais...

- Qu'as-tu pris comme décision Edward ? Tu me fais peur !

- Je ne veux plus diriger l'entreprise seul. J'ai nommé Jasper et Emmett comme directeur. Ainsi, nous serons trois à diriger cette entreprise. Je veux avoir plus de temps pour nos enfants et pour toi. Je ne veux plus de cette vie que nous avions avant.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je veux avoir du temps libre, pour le passer avec ma femme. Jasper, ainsi que Emmett, peuvent gérer aussi bien l'entreprise que moi. Toute la famille est d'accord avec mon choix.

- Mais, ils n'en seront pas capables, ils..

- Emmett suit une formation depuis un mois. C'est une formation pour apprendre la gestion de l'entreprise.

- Oui, mais..

- Bella, l'entreprise s'est agrandie. Depuis que je suis le PDG, on a atteint des résultats plus que souhaitables. Alice a crée des nouvelles lignes et l'entreprise est devenue plus que rentable. On s'est même agrandit et... Je ne peux et ne veux plus gérer seul cette entreprise familiale.

- Oui je comprends. Je te soutiendrai, quoi que tu fasses.

- Bella, j'ai fait ce choix pour nous. Je ne veux plus redevenir la personne que tu détestais, qui passait sa vie à son travail ou à régenter ta vie. Notre avenir se joue en ce moment et je veux en faire parti.

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre

- Mon avenir c'est toi et nos enfants, ma chérie. On a failli se perdre et si nous voulons vivre heureux, mon choix est fait. Ma famille passe avant maintenant.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. J'avais retrouvé mon Edward, l'homme que j'avais pris pour mari, l'homme à qui j'avais dit «oui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire».

- Je t'aime Edward ! Merci beaucoup pour cette surprise. Oublions notre passé, avançons main dans la main pour un avenir meilleur.

- Oui, vivons pour nous. Nous avons une semaine devant nous et après, mes parents ainsi que la famille, nous rejoindrons dans notre havre de paix pour seulement un weekend.

- J'aurais dû me douter, que nous allions dans notre villa à Hawaï.

- Oui et nous allons y rester quelque jours de plus, car je veux profiter de mes deux princesses.

- Il n'était pas prévu que je ne m'absente qu'une semaine ?

- Oui je sais Bella. Une semaine me parait peu pour nous retrouver. Je te veux cette semaine, rien que pour moi. La semaine prochaine notre fille nous rejoindra avec la famille et nous profiterons d'eux pour un weekend. Nous resterons deux ou trois semaines de plus, avant de retourner au travail. Je veux profiter de toi et de notre fille.

- Dis comme ça, j'accepte, souris-je.

Le reste du voyage, je le passais dans les bras de mon mari. Je m'étais même assoupie. Je me réveillais en douceur par ses lèvres sur les miennes et par ses caresses. C'était si bon de revivre cela.

Je savais que j'allais passer un séjour de rêve à ses cotés, que nous allions pouvoir nous retrouver enfin, mais n'imaginais pas que cela aurait été plus que souhaitable.

_**Deux ans plus tard**_

J'étais confortablement installée sur le transat, au bord de la mer à l'ombre des palmiers. Mon mari jouait avec notre fille au bord de l'eau. Je ne me lassais pas de les regarder.

Deux ans étaient passés. Ma fille avait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans, allait faire son entrée à la maternelle et Lucas, notre petit dernier, allait bientôt avoir deux ans.

Je pouvais le dire, maintenant, que ma vie est belle. Après tous ces tourments, aucun nuage noir venait obscurcir notre vie. Edward avait tenu sa promesse pour notre famille. Il ne travaillait plus autant qu'avant et s'occupait de nos enfants. L'entreprise était géré par trois personnes et chacun faisait les horaires qu'il voulait. J'avais mon mari autant que je le souhaitais, ce qui me rendait comblée et heureuse.

Je me souvenais de notre séjour d'un mois dans notre villa Hawaï. On avait passé la première semaine, seuls sans que personne ne viennent nous déranger. Il avait demandé au couple Rodriguez, qui s'occupait de la villa, de remplir le frigo et de prendre une semaine de repos.

On avait passé notre temps a nous redécouvrir. Il fallait dire, que nous n'avions presque pas quitté la maison. Nous avions fait l'amour dans toutes les pièces ou sur notre plage.

Je me rappelle, d'ailleurs, comment nous y étions arrivés. J'étais surprise, lorsque Edward m'avait portée dans ses bras, afin de passer le seuil de la porte. Il m'avait déposée dans le salon, où été dressée une jolie table avec des chandelles allumées et où notre repas nous attendait. Puis, les trois semaines restantes, nous avions profité de notre fille, qui par son sourire, on voyait qu'elle était extrêmement heureuse de passer du temps avec nous.

Le temps avait passé et un mois était vite arrivé, trop même. Je devais retourner travailler. Je craignais, que Edward reprenne ses mauvaise habitudes, mais j'avais eu tord.

Le premier jour, mon époux avait voulu qu'une réunion se fasse le plus vite possible. Ainsi, Jasper devenait le nouveau directeur de la société et Emmett allait le seconder.

Mes beaux-parents étaient extrêmes fiers de l'attitude de leur fils. Maintenant, on pouvait enfin dire, que cette société était tenue par toute la famille entière. Elle ne reposait plus sur une seule personne, qui n'était autre que mon mari, mais sur plusieurs. Chacun avait une part de responsabilité, avec une réunion tous les quinze jours, afin de connaître l'avancée de notre entreprise familiale.

Désormais, Edward ne travaillait plus que trois jours par semaine, ce qui permettait aux autres d'avoir du temps pour eux aussi. Cela permettait à mon mari d'être disponible pour ses clients, tout en état plus souvent avec sa famille.

Quant à moi, eh bien, j'avais décidé de travailler le moins possible à la naissance de notre fils. Je partageais mon temps libre avec Tanya. Celle-ci allait me succéder, sans pour autant participer à la direction de l'entreprise. Cela nous permettait, à elle comme à moi, de passer plus de temps avec notre famille. Je dis famille, car Tanya avait enfin trouvé l'amour. Alec et elle s'étaient mariés, lors du retour de notre voyage. On avait même eu la joie de pouvoir y assister.

Oui, c'était évident, que ma vie était différente, bien différente. Je peux le dire, maintenant : ma vie de femme mariée avait malheureusement mal commencée avec Edward, mais j'ai su passé au-delà de cela. Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde, d'avoir donné une seconde chance à notre couple. Mais tout cela est grâce à Edward ou plutôt... Il a fallu, que la personne qu'on aime faille perdre sa vie pour tout remettre en question.

Mais arrêtons de repenser au passé. En ce moment, je suis en train de me prélasser au bord de la mer, sur notre plage privée, à admirer cet homme que j'aime et qui a rendu notre futur meilleur.

Ce soir, quand les loulous seront couchés, je vais pouvoir lui annoncer à nouveau une bonne nouvelle. Hier, j'ai fait une analyse de sang pour savoir si je l'étais. Le test était, ce qui signifie, que dans environ sept mois, notre famille s'agrandira à nouveau.

_**PDV Edward**_

Tout allait pour le mieux pour moi. J'étais en train de regarder ma femme, qui se prélassait sur sa chaise longue avec un livre à la main.

En fait, il y avait quelque temps de cela, je passais ma vie au bureau, allant même jusqu'à délaisser ma femme pour mon travail. J'étais devenu un homme sombre et violent, rongé par ma jalousie et mon obsession vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais j'avais compris mes erreurs.

A ce jour, ma vie me convient. Je travail moins et profite de ma femme, ainsi que de mes enfants. D'ailleurs, en parlant de famille, j'ai oublié de vous dire, que nous venons souvent à Hawaï. Nous aimons profiter de notre villa et du soleil.

Quant à l'entreprise, ma fois, tout va pour le mieux. Moda Italia se porte très bien et nous sommes trois, désormais, à la gérer et franchement, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris cette décision bien avant.

Je joue avec mes enfants depuis un bon moment, quand Maria vint vers nous. Il était l'heure que les petits aillent faire une petite sieste.

Maria était restée avec nous, elle faisait partie de la famille maintenant. Elle nous suivait toujours, quand nous venions à Hawaï. Ainsi, elle profitait du soleil, mais se reposait également. Sans oubliés que les enfants étaient très attachés à elle. C'était leur nounou.

Une fois les enfants partis, je fixais ou plutôt reluquais ma femme, qui s'était endormie. Je m'approchais d'elle sur la pointe des pieds, afin de ne pas la réveiller. Je ne me lassais pas de l'admirer pendant son sommeil.

Ma femme, mon amour, que j'aime plus que tout. Ma vie n'est rien sans elle. Elle était tout pour moi, avec mes enfants. Mais une chose était certaine, je ferai tout mon possible, à l'avenir, pour lui faire oublier le monstre que j'étais devenu, quelques années auparavant.

**FIN**

**Sniff j'ai mis le mot fin de cette histoire.**

**On vous souhaite à tous des bonnes vacances.**

**Luneblanche et Sand91**


End file.
